Harry Potter et la voie des ténèbres
by Jongloman
Summary: Harry Potter rentre en septième année à Poudlard l'école de sorcelerie. Il aura plusieurs épreuves à surmonter avant d'affronter, si il est encore en vie le terrible mage noir : Lord Voldemort. C'est un tome 7 que je m'efforce de rendre le plus pausible.
1. La fin du calvaire

Chapitre 1 : la fin du calvaire 

Privet Drive était un quartier assez calme en cet après midi de juillet. Le temps était à l'orage ce qui était souvent le cas au numéro quatre mais cette fois, il faisait lourd. La pluie était plus que souhaitée depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. En effet la sécheresse durait depuis déjà une année et les pelouses habituellement vertes et bien taillées ressemblaient plutôt à un paillasson.

Le numéro 4 de Privet Drive ressemblait à toute les autres maisons du quartier : une pelouse un garage et une maison avec de magnifique rideaux. La fenêtre du premier étage était ouverte et elle était la seule à ne pas en avoir. A l'intérieur un jeune homme brun était debout devant une chouette. Harry Potter maintenant âgé de presque 17 ans attachait tranquillement un parchemin à la patte de Hedwige.

Harry se sentait à l'étroit ici il avait passé tout le début de l'été à se documenter sur divers maléfices de combats mais il ne pouvait les pratiquer. Harry Potter était en effet un sorcier et tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette chambre mis à part le lit et l'armoire était indésirable ici. Sur le bureau étaient étalées des lettres de ses amis. Harry n'avait plus qu'eux dans ce monde car il avait perdu sa famille à l'age de 1 an lors de la nuit d'Halloween il y a maintenant 16 ans. Cette nuit marqua le début de la vie de Harry en tant que « survivant ». L'élu, comme on l'appelait maintenant, avait survécu à l'attaque mortelle du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Cette attaque s'était retournée contre Lord Voldemort et Harry s'en tira avec une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. C'est pour cela qu'il est célèbre ; il est le garçon qui a survécu.

Sur sa table, on pouvait voir plusieurs lettres signées. L'une commençait ainsi :

« Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes Moldus ne sont pas trop durs avec toi. Ici tout va bien, on avance dans les préparatifs du mariage. Tu verrais maman est folle et Ginny ne parle plus et reste dans sa chambre toute seule. Elle n'aime pas Fleur. Tu sais Harry j'ai hâte qu'on se voit pour le mariage en plus on saura transplaner et Fred et George me lâcheront enfin. Tu sais que Hermione est venue nous voir souvent maintenant et elle voulait de tes nouvelles ; savoir quand tu irais tu sais où. Je me demande bien pourquoi Dumbledore voulait que tu restes là bas. Enfin bon je t'ai envoyé des chocogrenouilles pour que tu passes le temps. Répond moi vite !

Ron. »

Une autre lettre disait :

« Harry,

Je t'ai envoyé tous les livres que tu pourrais avoir besoin. Bien sûr tu ne peux pas t'entraîné mais tu aura déjà la théorie. J'espère que mon hibou ne sera pas trop fatigué mais je t'enverrais d'autres livres plus tard. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dis sur Malfoy et je crois que tu n'as pas tort sur ses intentions même si ça me choque de dire cela. J'en ai parlé à Mcgonagall et elle m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'elle détruira l'armoire de Malfoy pour que l'école puisse rouvrir. Elle m'a aussi dit de te rappeler que tu as besoin de suivre tes cours pour devenir un bon auror et elle t'en croit capable. Bien sûr elle ne sait pas tout mais je pense qu'elle à raison. Elle va se débrouiller pour t'avoir un retourneur de temps. As tu lut la Gazette cette semaine on dit que Voldemort multiplie les attaques sur les Moldus et qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Mes parents aussi ont des doutes et je leur ai tout dit. Ils veulent te rencontrer ! Je pense que Dumbledore va se réveiller dans son tableau ; il ne peut en être autrement. Et je te conseille aussi de revenir sur ta décision en ce qui concerne Ginny car le peu de fois où je l'ai vue, elle me faisait vraiment de la peine à voir. Je pense qu'elle a du t'écrire en tout cas c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler mais je suis sûr que tu es d'accord. Je te réécrirais.

Bisous, Hermione. »

Elle avait raison. Harry n'avait cessé de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé en Juin. Il avait mis fin à la relation qui lui avait apporté le plus grand bonheur de sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait risquer la vie de Ginny pour son bonheur à lui. Ginny a le droit d'avoir une vie calme et normale. Elle a déjà souffert par sa faute durant sa deuxième année à Poudlard et il ne voulait plus la voir blessée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. La vie de Harry est remplie de mort comme il l'a un jour dit. Il a d'abord perdu ses parents puis Sirius qui est mort pour le protéger. Sirius aurait pu être épargné tout comme ses parents. Pour finir son plus grand modèle, son idole, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, Dumbledore, est mort pour l'aider et le sauver. Il s'est affaibli en buvant cette horrible potion pour récupérer un faut Horcruxe.

Tout cela est de la faute de Voldemort. C'est lui le responsable de tout ces morts. Sans lui, ils auraient tous été heureux. Il aurait toujours ses parents, Sirius et tout les autres. Il ne serait pas dévisagé par tous les sorciers qu'il croise. Il n'aurait pas vécu cette misérable vie chez les Dursley. Il pourrait rester avec Ginny sans risques.

Les Dursley étaient la famille qui l'avait recueilli quand il avait un an à la mort de ses parents. C'étaient des moldus, dépourvus de pouvoir magique. Ils détestent la magie, ils en ont peur et ne supporte pas qu'on en parle. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand Harry intégra Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie. Pétunia Dursley était la tante de Harry. Elle haïssait sa sœur mais Harry avait toujours pensé qu'elle haïssait la magie plus que sa sœur. L'oncle Vernon quant à lui possède une entreprise de perceuses sans fil. Il cherche à tout pris tout comme sa femme à cacher l'existence de Harry.

Harry n'avait jamais cessé de leur en vouloir pour ça. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour leur « Dudleynouchet ». Dudley Dursley avait quasiment le même age que Harry. Il n'avait pas le même poids. Harry avait toujours pensé que son cousin essayé d'entrer dans le livre des records à la rubrique : « je suis deux fois plus large que grand. » En effet Dudley était volumineux et ce malgré un important régime qui avait commencé l'été dernier. L'oncle Vernon se plaignait des mauvais conseils de l'infirmière de l'école mais Harry soupçonnait sa tante de donner beaucoup de friandises à son cousin. Harry lui ne se plaignait pas du régime de la famille car il avait toujours mangé ainsi mais il est vrai que les friandises sont toujours les bienvenues. Il avait donc écrit à Ron et à Hermione pour leur demander de l'aide.

Des articles de la Gazette du sorcier traînaient ça et là dans la pièce. On pouvait lire sur l'un d'entre eux :

« Le monde magique menacé.

Les attaques de plus en plus nombreuse des partisans de Vous Savez Qui sont dirigée contre la population moldue. Un quotidien anglais aussi important que la Gazette titrait sur la fin du monde. Le ministère de la magie multiplie bien sûr les opérations pour effacer la mémoire des gens mais il fut très difficile en effet de faire oublier aux Londoniens que la Reine comme ils la nomme s'est mise à faire des claquette nue sur le balcon. Elle a été transférée à sainte Mangouste pour une soumission au sortilège de l'imperium. Un auror a pris sa place grâce à du polynectar. Le ministère multiplie ses recommandations au sujet de ses attaques et invite toutes les familles de sorcier à se protéger du mieux qu'elles peuvent. Une représentante du ministère (Dolorès Ombrage) confiait hier que rien n'était à craindre et que le ministre avait la situation bien en main. Rappelons que ce dernier a récemment été blessé au cours d'un combat mettant en cause plusieurs mangemort avérés. Il a pu reprendre ses fonctions. »

Accroché au mur, on pouvait voir une autre une du même magazine avec une grande photo d'un homme âgé les cheveux et la barbe blanche, des lunettes demi-lune posées sur un nez aquilin avec un grand sourire sur le visage suivi d'un article :

« Albus Dumbledore tué dans sa propre école par un collègue

Albus Dumbledore nous a aujourd'hui quitté pour rejoindre l'autre monde. Lui qui considérait la mort comme une nouvelle aventure laisse désormais un grand vide dans la communauté magique. Ses plus grands amis parlent d'un homme loyal, valeureux, courageux mais d'autre parle d'un homme un peu fou resté en enfance. L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard a célébré ses funérailles et tous les sorciers du monde entier étaient présents. « Albus Dumbledore nous a quitté mais son souvenir restera à jamais dans ce parc et cette école. Il est vrai qu'aucun directeur n'a jamais autant donné à cette école. » Tels furent les mots de Minerva Mcgonagall la nouvelle directrice anciennement professeur de métamorphose. On ne sait toujours pas si Poudlard rouvrira à la rentrée prochaine mais bien que de nombreux parent d'élève restent inquiets ils ne pensent pas garder leurs enfants. « Plus aucun endroit n'est sûr désormais il y a plus de sorcier à l'école que chez les parents. » nous disait Mrs Longdubat grand-mère de Neville Longdubat élève à Poudlard.

On ne peut évoquer la disparition de Dumbledore sans parler de Harry Potter, l'élu. Il apparaît selon certaines rumeur que l'élu et Dumbledore étaient partis ensemble de Poudlard ce soir là et que, en revenant, Dumbledore se soit fait tué par Severus Rogue (pour plus de détail sur son passé de Mangemort voir page 3) maître des potions à Poudlard et nouvellement professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

S'en est suivi toujours selon ces rumeurs un combat acharné entre une vingtaine de Mangemort et le survivant qui a encore une fois survécu grâce il est vrai à l'aide de plusieurs professeurs. Personne ne sait ce que Dumbledore faisait ce soir là et Harry Potter se refuse à tout commentaire.

Le reste de l'article était recouvert d'une photo ou une superbe fille aux cheveux roux flamboyant faisait d'énormes sourires. Le regard d'Harry passa de l'un à l'autre et s'attarda sur cette magnifique femme. C'était Ginny Weasley, jeune fille de 15 ans et demi que Harry avait fréquenté l'an dernier. Harry sourit à la vue de cette fille. Une lettre suivait ou plutôt un parchemin :

« Mon très cher Harry,

On m'a conseillé de t'écrire pour te parler mais je pense que tu ne le mérites pas vu le peu de considération que tu as pour les sentiments des autres. Je n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dit il y a quinze jours mais je te le répète : ce sont de stupide et nobles raison et de toute façon Voldemort est déjà au courant maintenant. Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé à ton égard et je ressens toujours cette frustration de ne pas t'avoir là alors je te préviens que je ne renoncerais pas si facilement et tu dois le savoir si tu me connais. Dumbledore est mort maintenant et j'ai besoin d'en parler. Ron n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus compréhensif et Hermione reste toujours collée à lui. Tu vois eux ça ne les empêche pas de se fréquenter. Tu me manques et j'aimerais tant que tu m'écrives.

Bien affectueusement, ta Ginny… »

Des pâtés sur le parchemin faisaient penser à des gouttes d'eau mais Harry n'avait rien écrit, rien répondu car il s'y était interdit. En fait il s'apprêter à envoyer une lettre à celui qui remplaçait aujourd'hui Dumbledore à ses yeux, son autre mentor, le seul qui puisse le comprendre : Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin fut son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en troisième année à Poudlard et il fut de loin le meilleur. Il vit aujourd'hui chez Tonks une autre représentante de l'Ordre du Phénix et une grande Auror un peu maladroite.

C'était la seule personne qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il voulait savoir si il pouvait venir habiter au quartier général de l'Ordre et si il faisait bien de quitter l'école. Il voulait des réponses sur ces questions qui le tracassaient depuis le début de l'été.

Deux autres questions en fait occupaient tous ses rêves depuis cette nuit avec Dumbledore : qui est RAB et où sont les autres Horcruxes. C'était sa destinée : trouver et détruire les Horcruxes pour pouvoir détruire Voldemort à jamais et ainsi venger tout les innocents qui sont partis. Mais cela restait entre lui et ses deux autres amis Ron et Hermione. C'est à cette quête qu'il pensait chaque jour et chaque nuit et c'est pour cela qu'il travaille tous ces sorts sans relâche. C'est encore en révisant tout ses sorts qu'il passa le reste de la soirée après avoir laissé sa chouette partir avec le parchemin.

Depuis trois heures maintenant on n'entendait plus à cette fenêtre que des Doloris, Expelliarmus, Sectumsempra et bien d'autres choses encore. La nuit s'était déjà bien installée maintenant et Harry ne bougeais plus mais était endormis sur sa table. On pouvait y voir des parchemins étalés parlant d'un endroit appelé Godric's Hollow. Harry voulait s'y rendre car c'était là que tout a commencé, là que ses parents sont morts et enterrés, là qu'il voulait retourné avec ses amis juste pour voir. Il avait tracé une ligne droite sur une carte routière de Privet Drive à ce village. Il avait marqué sur celle-ci 4 heures de vol environ. Lorsque il se réveilla Harry regretta de ne pas être descendu manger car il avait fin maintenant mais il était trop tard. Il devrait encore piocher dans sa réserve sous sa lame de parquet. Harry était un homme depuis trois heures et pouvait enfin se servir de magie mais il évita de le faire pour des choses futiles comme manger.

Rien ne changeait à Privet Drive sauf peut être la tante Pétunia qui ne manifestait plus tant de méprise pour Harry. Il était même autorisé maintenant à regarder les informations télévisées avec son oncle et sa tante ; chose qu'il ne pensait pas pensable même en tant que miracle. Harry ignorait la cause de ce changement d'attitude mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Et ce soir sans le savoir, il allait enfin avoir sa réponse.

Harry venait de commencer à astiquer son balai de course quand la tante Pétunia arriva dans sa chambre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de cacher son balai.

Range ça ! Aboya t elle.

Oui tante Pétunia. Mais ce n'est qu'un balai…

Ne commence pas.

Harry avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction et il redoutait que sa tante voie les photos mouvantes des articles du mûr. Mais déjà son regard se posa dessus et s'attarda sur l'image de Dumbledore.

« Harry. » Mais sa voix était nettement plus faible.

Désolé je les enlève.

Non non ce n'est pas la peine je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Elle qui bondissait au moindre mot sorcier ou magie regardait les photos mouvantes d'un air rêveur.

Ecoute ne me coupe pas car c'est déjà suffisamment gênant comme ça et après tu ne posera aucune question d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

Ton vieux fou de professeur…

Ce n'était pas un vieux fou ! s'exclama t-il.

« SILENCE ! » gronda t elle. « Tu ne me coupe pas. Ta mère m'a envoyé ceci peu après ta naissance et ton professeur m'a envoyé une lettre récemment me disant qu'il était mort mais qu'il faudrait que je termine ce que j'ai à faire pour honorer le pacte. » Elle lui donna une enveloppe et s'en alla. Harry était stupéfait. Comment tante Pétunia en connaissait tant il ouvrit l'enveloppe sans se soucier vraiment de ce qu'elle contenait et c'est alors qu'il eut un choc plus grand encore que n'importe quel autre dans sa vie. Là devant lui un couple lui souriait. Il l'avait reconnu tout de suite puisque c'était ses parents. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Dans les bras de son père il vit un petit garçon décoiffé avec les yeux de sa mère. Mais celle-ci portait elle aussi un enfant dans les bras : une petite fille plus grande que Harry avec les cheveux bruns tout ébouriffés. Harry ne comprenait pas serait-ce une cousine à lui autre chose, pourquoi la tante Pétunia avait-t-elle cette photo qu'elle aurait du brûler. Harry regarda le message accompagnant l'image :

« Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de notre deuxième enfant : Harry en ce jour du 31 Juillet ! James et Lily Potter. »

Harry était parti ailleurs, quelque part entre la conscience et l'inconscient. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment a-t-on pu lui cacher ça et pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui a-t-il rien dit. Comment est ce possible. Pourquoi est ce que Pétunia le savais et depuis quand. Harry partit en trombe de sa chambre et alla voir Pétunia mais celle-ci en le voyant s'exclama :

« Tu n'as rien à me demander, je ne sais rien. J'ai juste cette carte. Demande donc aux autres comme toi et ne m'en parle plus jusqu'à ce que tu parte enfin d'ici dans ton horrible monde.

Mais tante Pétunia dis moi…

Pas un mot sinon tu retourneras dans ton placard jusqu'à ta fameuse date.

Mon anniversaire n'a rien de magique si tu v….

ARRETE DE PRONONCER CE MOT MON GARCON!

C'était l'oncle Vernon qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Mon garçon estime toi heureux que nous t'aillons accueilli sous notre toit après que tu aie fait entrer ce vieux monstre chez nous l'an dernier.

Tu ne comprends rien et tu ne comprendras jamais rien. De toute façon je partirai bientôt et je la retrouverais.

Tu retrouveras qui tu veux et où tu veux mon garçon mais en attendant tu quitte cette cuisine et tu laisse ma famille en dehors de ça.

Et Harry remonta dans sa chambre furieux et hors de lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas sortir de chez lui, Dumbledore le lui avait dit l'année dernière. Il serait en sécurité jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Mais qui est cette fille ? Où est elle ? Connaît elle la vérité ? Voldemort l'a-t-elle tué ? Et pourquoi personne ne le sait ? Pourquoi ne lui a-t-on pas dit ? Tant de question sans réponse pour Harry qui a toujours crut qu'il était seul au monde. Il faudrait écrire à quelqu'un mais Hedwige n'est plus là.

Ainsi Harry, en cette soirée orageuse de Privet Drive affrontait une tempête dans sa tête. Mais ses travaux nocturnes de la nuit dernière l'ont fatigué. Il s'allongea sur son lit tout habillé puis s'endormit et sombra dans un sommeil rempli de rêves étranges. Il voyait sa grande sœur avec lui à Poudlard mais il ne savait pas comment elle s'appelait. Il s'imaginait qu'elle était douée au Quiditch qu'elle serait peut être attrapeur mais si elle ressemblait à sa mère elle était douée en potions et intelligente. Puis un bruit d'aile le réveilla soudain, Hedwige était rentrée et attendais qu'on la décharge de son fardeau.

Harry se leva et détacha le parchemin de la patte de Hedwige. C'était un message de Remus Lupin :

« Cher Harry

Je me doutais bien que tu ne voudrais plus revenir à Poudlard, tu es comme ton père tu sais ! Mais si tu te rappelles bien, j'arrivais quelque fois à le raisonner et j'espère pouvoir faire de même maintenant avec toi. Réfléchi Harry si ce qu'on raconte est vrai et que tu dois tuer Tu Sais Qui ne penses tu pas que des cours pourraient être intéressants ? De plus si tu détruit Tu Sais Qui, que fera tu sans diplômes ? Il est vrai que les jumeaux Weasley n'en ont pas eu besoin mais tout le monde n'est pas comme eux. Je suis assez surpris en ce qui concerne tes – disons – relations avec Ginny. J'ai réagi comme toi avec Tonks : « Je suis trop dangereux » Mais tu vois Harry notre plus grande force, c'est l'amour et tu dois bien savoir ça. Je parle de ton Patronus Harry que l'on ne peut créer qu'avec de l'amour et du bonheur. Crois tu que tes parents ont arrêtés de vivre quand ils ont su qu'ils étaient en danger ? Non, ils t'ont donné tout leur amour.

Justement Harry il faudrait que je te parle de vive voie car certaines choses sur tes parents te sont encore inconnues et je crois être l'un des seul à les connaître. Tu pourras venir me voir quand tu sauras transplaner ou plutôt quand tu auras ton permis. Suis mon conseil Harry et ne délaisse pas le peu de bonheur que tu as.

Je dois aussi te dire Harry que cette année va marquer mon retour dans l'enseignement car j'enseignerais à un élève l'occlumencie et cet élève c'est toi bien sûr car il est toujours essentiel que tu maîtrises cela pour des futurs combats. Nous en reparlerons au quartier général où tu pourras habiter si tu veux mais le Terrier pourrait il me semble te convenir si tu suis mes conseils ! Voilà Harry j'espère avoir satisfait ta curiosité et avoir répondu à toutes tes questions. Je te dis à très bientôt car on se verra au mariage.

Remus G. Lupin. »

Harry froissa la lettre de dépit. Que pouvait il dire par des secrets, des choses inconnues. Etait-ce sa sœur ? Harry ne voulait pas parler de cette photo. Il ne voulait pas ébruiter cette chose de peur de mettre en danger sa sœur. Peut être qu'on l'a cachée pour la protéger de Voldemort. Mais alors pourquoi lui-même n'a pas été mis au courant. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui a rien dit. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage car il fut interrompu par une minuscule chouette qui voletait dans la pièce comme une folle avec un autre parchemin attaché à sa patte. C'était Coquecigrue, l'hibou de Ron. Il déplia le parchemin et lut :

« Harry,

On va venir te chercher maman, papa et moi pour aller au ministère pour notre examen de transplanage. Ne t'inquiète pas, papa utilisera le félétone pour prévenir ton oncle et ta tante. En attendant je te dis à dans une semaine.

Ron. »

Enfin Harry pourrait partir ! Son anniversaire et son examen le même jour, ce jour qu'il attendait comme une libération. En pensant à cela Harry se demanda quel age pouvait bien avoir sa sœur aujourd'hui, le connaissait elle. Il faut oublier pour l'instant et continuer de se préparer. Telles sont les recommandations de Dumbledore et il les suivrait.


	2. Le transplanage

Chapitre 2 : le transplanage 

La semaine a passé sans trop de problèmes. Harry a tenté de questionner sa tante bien sûr mais celle ci refusait de parler en lui disant seulement qu'elle ne savait rien d'autre. Le 31 Juillet était arrivé et Harry était enfin majeur. Un homme comme l'a dit Dumbledore mais Harry en était déjà un bien avant ses 17 ans.

Pour l'occasion, il avait reçu énormément de cadeau. Hagrid lui avait offert une drôle de boîte faisant des bruits suspects. Harry n'a osé l'ouvrir qu'après avoir lu un mot lui affirmant que c'était des chocogrenouilles d'élevage. Harry n'en fut pas étonné venant de Hagrid. Hermione ensuite lui avait offert un magnifique livre parlant des plus beaux duels de sorciers du dernier millénaire. Ron s'était montré plus original et lui avait fait parvenir une cape de voyage spéciale vol sur balai. Fred et Georges quant à eux ont offert une boite de poudre d'obscurité avec un mot où ils s'excusaient de ne pas avoir mieux choisi leur clients. Enfin un petit cadeau enveloppé dans du papier rose intrigua Harry. C'était une photo de lui et de Ginny souriant et s'embrassant. Ginny avait griffonné à l'intérieur du papier : « pour que tu pense à ce que tu rate… »

Elle n'abandonnera pas, pensa Harry avec un sourire. Plus il y pensait et plus il revenait sur sa décision ces temps ci. Mais très vite il repensait à tout les gens qu'il aimait. Il sentait cependant que sa volonté faiblissait peu à peu. Harry renvoya les hiboux avec des remerciements et alla se coucher en repensant qu'il avait 17 ans maintenant il était libre.

Le lendemain matin, l'oncle Vernon entra en trombe dans la chambre pour dire à Harry de préparer ses affaires. Mais ce dernier était déjà prêt à partir. Il s'étonna de ne pas voir l'oncle Vernon s'énerver pour le coup de téléphone du père de Ron mais ne posa aucune question. En descendant dans la cuisine, il vit que la tante Pétunia avait préparé un petit déjeuner copieux sûrement pour son fils. Curieusement Pétunia proposa :

Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger d'autre ?

Harry qui avait pris son toast habituel se retourna et manqua de tomber. Il n'avait jamais vécu cela. Qu'arrivait il à Pétunia ?

euh Tante Pétunia est ce que ça va ?

Bien sûr mais ne dis rien à Vernon.

Harry pris alors un toast et de la confiture. Il faisait beau dehors et Harry se dit qu'un petit tour dehors ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il alla s'asseoir sur la pelouse à l'ombre de la maison. Après tout Pétunia était peut être heureuse de le voir partir. Il se dit qu'après tout il pourrait lui faire un cadeau, pourquoi pas un bouquet de fleur.

11 heures sonnèrent et une énorme limousine entra dans le quartier. Harry avait déjà vu ce type de voiture : elles appartenaient au ministère de la magie. Il se hâta de rentré dans la maison et lança à la tante Pétunia : « Ca y est ils sont là je m'en vais ! »

comment sont ils arrivés cette fois, en volant ? Lança l'oncle Vernon.

Non en voiture.

L'oncle Vernon qui estimait la valeur des gens selon leur voiture fut abasourdi lorsqu'il vit une énorme limousine noire s'arrêter devant chez lui.

Ils sont si riches que cela ?

Oui mais de toute façon ça ne change rien. Ce sont des gens de mon espèce tu te souviens ?

Oui oui bien sûr.

Harry vit alors un grand homme en costume sombre à la mode moldue en sortir. C'était Arthur Weasley. Harry n'en revenait pas ; comment monsieur Weasley a-t-il fait pour savoir la tenue d'occasion. Il compris très vite qu'il a été conseillé par le ministère. Pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute, l'Oncle Vernon fut ravi de voir cette chose anormale se passer chez lui. Cela augmentait sa valeur auprès de ses voisins. L'oncle Vernon alla à la rencontre de l'homme quand soudain il s'arrêta net :

« Vous !

Bonjour Arthur Weasley, Nous nous somme rencontrés il y a trois ans dans votre salon.

Harry s'étonna du talent de monsieur Weasley pour se mettre dans de pareille situation. Lui qui adore les moldus ne les comprend pas quand même malgré ses efforts.

Je m'en souviens très bien, vous pouvez me croire. C'est une très belle voiture que vous avez là.

Oh vous savez, je trouve ça peu confortable voyez vous. Je préfère plutôt le transplanage.

Oui bon. Harry est là et ses affaires aussi. Vous pouvez les emmener.

Harry n'y croyait plus. Il était enfin libre et il vit Mrs Weasley dans l'ouverture de la portière qui lui fit un signe de main discret. Ron était là aussi et descendait pour l'accueillir. Il n'avait pas de beaux costumes mais une cape de sorcier et l'oncle Vernon fit alors comme si il n'existait pas.

« Je te préviens maman a entendu parler de toi et Ginny.

Ah d'accord !

Elle va sûrement se comporter comme avec Hermione au début mais ça ne dure qu'une journée. Elle pense que vous lui volez ses enfants mais elle s'y fait vite.

Me voila rassurer.

Mais Harry sentait que la conversation ne lui plaisait pas et il changea de cap.

Alors prêt pour le transplanage ?

Ne dis rien à ma mère mais je me suis entraîné avec Hermione.

Pas possible, Hermione a violé un règlement ?

Ouais et c'est elle qui me l'a proposé en plus. Enfin elle a été obligée quand elle est rentrée dans ma chambre et qu'elle m'a vu désartibulé en la suppliant de ne rien dire à ma mère.

Là je comprends mieux.

Te marre pas Harry.

Voila Harry j'ai ta malle nous pouvons partir. Va dire au revoir à ton oncle et ta tante ils sont dans la maison.

Ou plutôt adieu !

Oui c'est ça.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry remit les pieds une dernière fois dans cette maison qui l'avait tant faite souffrir. Il avait cru que cette journée n'aurait jamais lieu et pourtant elle est là et il s'apprête à les quittés pour de bon sans être obligé de revenir. Cependant il avait une pensée pour ce que lui a dit la tante Pétunia et il pensa tout d'un coup à un cadeau et à une bonne blague à faire aux Dursley.

Il entra dans le salon où il vit les trois Dursley autour de verres. Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis venu vous dire adieu. Maintenant je suis majeur et je n'ai plus besoin de votre aide. Mais je tenais à vous remercier comme vous le méritez.

Et il sorti sa baguette de sa poche en la pointant droit sur eux. L'oncle Vernon ouvrit de grands yeux et dit :

Nous savons que tu n'as pas le droit de t'en servir en dehors de ta maison de fous.

Non les majeurs ont le droit de s'en servir n'importe où. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Il bougea sa baguette en la pointant sur la table et dit

Orchideus !

Tout les trois sursautèrent quand un bouquet apparut sur la table. Harry se baissa le ramassa et le tendit à sa tante :

Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi à votre manière.

D……D..De De…….. De rien. Murmura la tante

Adieu !

Et il sortit sans attendre de réponse devant un Arthur Weasley approbateur.

Harry l'accompagna alors dans la voiture en laissant son passé derrière lui. Et la voiture démarra. Harry fut alors surpris que personne ne parle dans la voiture puis Mrs Weasley demanda à s'arrêter au chaudron baveur.

« Arthur, j'ai besoin de quelques ingrédients pour le repas. Je transplanerais pour rentrer. » Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et Ron. « Quand à vous je vous souhaite bonne chance et ouvrez l'œil. » et elle claqua la porte.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Murmura Harry à Ron

Je te l'ai dit, elle t'en veut mais ça va passer.

Oui Harry excuse la mais elle ne voie pas ses enfants grandir. Elle a l'impression de perdre tous ses enfants d'un coup. Les jumeaux ont des compagnes moldues et Ron comme tu le sais fréquente Hermione. » Les oreille de Ron se mirent alors à rougir comme si elles brûlaient. « Et quant à toi Harry, tu as ma bénédiction ! »

Ce fut alors au tour de Harry de rougir plus encore que quand son nom était sorti de cette monstrueuse coupe de feu.

Ah nous y voila !

On entendit une voie dans l'automobile : « ministère de la magie, entrée visiteur. »

« Très bien descendons ! »

Et ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la cabine téléphonique que Harry ne connaissait que trop. Mr Weasley pianota alors sur le cadran du téléphone et annonça la raison de leur venue. Il tendit ensuite les badges visiteurs et la cabine descendit.

Ils découvrirent alors le hall qu'avait vu Harry autrefois. Une effervescence nouvelle y régnait qui était probablement due aux attaques à répétition. La fontaine était réparée et aucune trace ne subsistait du combat entre Jedusor et Dumbledore. Une carte immense était affichée au plafond et d'après ce que Harry eut le temps de voir, il s'agissait des lieux où une attaque s'était produite. Il vit alors que le monde entier était concerné par le retour de Voldemort et pas seulement l'Angleterre.

« Harry on doit aller au quatrième étage en salle 4 pour votre examen » dit Mr Weasley en regardant le tableau de l'ascenseur. Et il appuya sur le bouton. Des notes volaient déjà au dessus d'eux dans la cabine et D'autres s'y engouffraient à chaque étage. Bientôt ils furent obligés de se baisser pour pouvoir respirer.

« Pourquoi y en a-t-il autant ? demanda Harry à Mr Weasley.

Tout simplement parce que la traque de tu sais qui nécessite une coopération entre tout les bureaux et les départements. On songe à installer un couloir spécial pour elles car il commence à y en avoir de trop ! »

Harry débarqua alors au bon étage et fut soulagé de sortir de là. Son regard se posa alors sur une affiche.

« Mais c'est Vo…..

Non Harry ne prononce pas son nom ici, tout les aurors nous tomberais dessus ! »

Il n'arrivait pas cependant à détacher son regard de ces yeux injectés de sang. Il continua ensuite le long d'un couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte.

« Voilà c'est ici. Entrez les garçons.

En entrant Harry reconnut Ernie Macmillan, un élève de Poudlard.

Hé salut Harry !

Ce fut un signal d'alarme ou un coup de feu qui retentit dans la salle. Comme Harry s'y attendait, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui puis vers son front. Puis monsieur Weasley intervint.

Oui bon. Tout le monde l'a vu mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de plus de publicité. Il est déjà suffisamment connu et il passe son examen comme tout le monde. »

Cela fit cesser toute tentative de compliment de la part des autres et il n'y eu seulement que quelques uns qui le dévisagèrent durant un instant avant de replonger dans leur magazine. Harry en fut enchanté et commença à consulter la liste de l'ordre de passage. Parfait se dit t il en voyant que les horaires étaient respectés. Il passera dans deux minutes. On l'appela et il se leva ignorant le regard de stupéfaction de son examinateur quand il avait lu son nom. Il entra dans une pièce seulement remplie d'une seule chaise.

« Bon …. Euh ……… Oui. Monsieur Potter voici une marque sur le sol de la forme de deux pieds. Il y a la même là bas comme vous pouvez le constater. Vous serez reçu si vous arrivez assez proche de la marque là bas en un seul morceau. Avez-vous déjà transplané avant ?

Oui monsieur », les sourcils de l'examinateur se plissèrent et Harry se précipita d'ajouter : « En transplanage d'escorte.

Ah oui d'accord. Et bien allez y. »

Harry se concentra : Destination, Détermination, Décision, tourna sur lui-même et il sentit cette horrible impression qu'il avait ressenti déjà avec Dumbledore. Puis cela cessa et il savait qu'il avait réussi.

« BRAVOOO, Monsieur Potter. Exactement dans les marques ! Probablement le meilleur depuis longtemps ! Magnifique ! Pourriez vous faire le retour ? »

Harry s'exécuta et à sa grande surprise refit l'exercice à la perfection ! Il ne pensait pas être si bon.

« Je crois monsieur Potter que vous méritez une mention exceptionnelle car c'est une perfection que vous avez fait ici.

Merci monsieur. » Répondit il en reprenant un parchemin sur lequel il lut en travers approuvé.

Bien monsieur Potter vous pouvez y aller.

Au revoir.

Et il sortit. Il fallait maintenant qu'il attende Ron mais il croisa alors son père.

« Viens Harry il ne faut pas que tu reste dans un couloir tu pourrais provoquer une émeute !

Je n'ai pas trop envie de tomber sur le ministre.

Oui il y a aussi de ça. Suis moi on va dans mon bureau

Le bureau de Mr Weasley s'était agrandi depuis sa promotion mais avait gardé le même esprit. Des piles de dossier s'étendaient en travers de la salle et on se demandait comment elles pouvaient tenir. Sûrement par magie, pensa Harry. Sur la droite, Harry voyait une étagère remplie de fusibles, de tournevis et de divers objets moldus. Des photos sans doute découpées dans un magazine montraient des voitures démontées et la façon de changer une ampoule. Puis sur la droite, on pouvait voir la preuve de l'avancement de Mr Weasley.

« Vous avez une fenêtre !

oui mais cela fait trois mois maintenant que le temps est couvert. La maintenance ne doit sûrement pas avoir le moral. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry s'attendit à voir Ron l'air réjouit mais ce ne fut que le ministre qui afficha un regard enchanté.

« Monsieur Potter ! Vous ici ? Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous embêterais pas avec ma demande de l'an dernier. Mais Harry avait du mal à le croire.

Bonjour Monsieur. Répondit Harry machinalement

Ah Harry ! Tout ce que l'on raconte sur vous est très ……

Je pense que le bon mot serait lassant.

Oui pourquoi pas. Arthur je me demande ce que vous faîtes ici, vous n'aviez pas pris votre journée ?

Si monsieur mais j'ai emmené Harry et mon fils à leur examen de transplanage. D'ailleurs le voila !

Le grand sourire que Harry avait aperçut sur le visage de Ron se teinta d'un reflet d'horreur aussitôt rentré dans le bureau.

Bon…. Bonjour monsieur le ministre.

Bonjour jeune homme ! Mais je ne m'attarderais pas. Monsieur Potter je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin vous sera fournie par le ministère, naturellement après lui en avoir dit la raison.

Naturellement.

Bon et bien à un de ces jours Harry.

Au revoir ! Répondirent ils tous à l'unisson.

Harry se sentais moins énervé par ses rencontres avec le ministre comparées à il y a un an. Il savait que son action n'était pas la meilleure mais il fallait mieux un auror que Cornelius Fudge à la tête du ministère.

« Alors les garçon comment c'était ?

Bien papa mais Harry, je sais pas ce que tu as fait à l'examinateur mais il était enchanté quand je suis rentré et j'ai réussi à peu près. En tout cas suffisamment pour passer ! Allé papa on rentre et on fête le mariage.

Et c'est ainsi que ce trio descendit par l'ascenseur vers le hall. A la surprise de Harry, un petit rassemblement de journaliste l'attendait dans le hall. Il reconnut le photographe du tournoi des trois sorciers et aussi une journaliste pour laquelle il n'avait que du mépris. Instinctivement il fit demi tour mais il était piégé et déjà Mr Weasley le poussa dans le hall trop occupé à parler avec son fils.

« Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter !

Oh non…. S'exclama Harry silencieusement.

Monsieur Potter qu'étiez vous venu faire au ministère en ces temps ? S'agit il de la traque de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ? Travaillez vous pour le ministère aujourd'hui ? Que pensez vous des dernières attaques ? Voulez vous que l'on utilise une plume à papotte.

Harry n'a rien à déclarer c'est tout et il souhaite partir.

Harry se faufila dans la foule et aperçut ce que Rita commençait à écrire : « Harry Potter soutient l'action de ministère et s'engage à ses cotés. Hier, …….. » Non, cela Harry ne le voulait pas. Il s'arrêta en laissant le père de Ron partir. Ron lui chuchota qu'il n'avait pas besoin de publicité mais Harry savait qu'il était trop tard. Il dit.

« Ecoutez moi bien je n'autorise aucune plume à papotte et je souhaite que mes propos soient retransmis sans modifications et en intégralité. Je ne soutiens PAS le ministère. Je ne l'aide pas à traquer Voldemort et je ne suis pas d'accord avec les actions du ministère. Je ne tolère pas que l'on enferme des innocents pour rassurer les gens.

Croyez vous pouvoir faire mieux que le ministère ?

Je ne me réclamerais pas comme méritant d'être ministre. Je suis juste venu passer mon examen de transplanage et je ne pense pas que cela mérite la une. Je ne suis pas employé secrètement par le ministère et je n'oublie rien de ce qu'il m'a fait subir il y a deux ans. Je constate aussi que Mrs Ombrage est encore membre du ministère malgré le fait qu'elle ait prouvé son incompétence. Je ne cautionne donc pas le ministère mais je crois quand même que Mr Scrimgeour est un moindre mal par rapport à Mr Fudge. Je suis prêt à répéter tout cela sous Veritaserum si vous voulez !

pensez vous que Poudlard doit rouvrir ?

Vous savez, aucun endroit n'est sûr désormais. Il y a à Poudlard plus de sorcier pour nous défendre en cas d'attaque et je pense même que si Poudlard rouvre j'irais sans hésiter là bas pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques de défense.

Pensez vous honnêtement que Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom peut être vaincu ?

Je pense que oui il peut être vaincu. Voldemort, …. Oui il faut prononcer son nom car comme me l'a un jour signalé une grande sorcière, avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de ce qu'il représente alors oui Voldemort peut être repoussé et pourquoi pas vaincu et toute la communauté doit faire son possible pour ne pas céder à la facilité et continuer de se battre. Mes parents sont morts en se battant et grâce à eux je suis ici aujourd'hui et Voldemort a pu être repoussé durant 13 ans. Non je ne pense pas avoir peur. Maintenant qu'il est de retour, il va bien falloir l'affronter de nouveau et je ne pense pas que c'est en se battant pour savoir si je soutiens ou non le ministère que vous aiderez celui-ci à combattre. Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais aller fêter mon permis avec mon ami Ron ici présent. » Ron devint écarlate. Puis une voie qu'il connaissait bien enchaîna :

« Etiez vous parti avec Dumbledore le soir de sa mort ?

La mort de Dumbledore est une perte tragique pour tous et il me manquera croyez moi. Je le regrette c'est sûr mais comme il me l'a dit un jour : la mort n'est que le début d'une grande aventure…

Vous ne m'avez pas répondu jeune homme.

Vous savez, depuis que je vous connais Mrs Skeeter, je sais déjà que vous tournerez une réponse dans votre sens donc je ne dirai rien de cela et je vous laisse inventer des prophéties, les voies que j'entendrais et des élus comme vous le voulez. Merci et au revoir.

Et il partit en traînant Ron derrière lui. Il partit le plus vite possible et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'ascenseur quand Ron le tira dans l'autre sens.

« On peut transplaner maintenant

C'est vrai j'ai oublié ! Prêt ?

Pourvu que je ne me rate pas.

Go ! »


	3. Avant le mariage

Chapitre 3 : Avant le mariage 

Et voila comment il échappa à cette horde de journalistes et se retrouva au terrier en une seconde à peine. Il sentit alors cette bonne odeur de campagne, cet air frais et cette légère brise si agréable pour lui. Un léger pop retentit à coté de lui. Il vit alors Mrs Weasley courir vers eux aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

« Oh mes chéris, mes chéris ! Bravo, vous avez réussi ! Non pas que je ne doutais pas. S'empressa t elle d'ajouter.

Ca y est maman on peut… Il disparut pour terminer sa phrase de l'autre coté de la cour « disparaître comme on veut !

Ah non tu ne vas pas devenir comme Fred et Georges !

Bien sûr que non mais je voulais te montrer.

De toute façon, on a été photographié quand on est parti du ministère. Reprit Harry

Photographié ? Dit Mrs Weasley interloquée.

Oui maman une horde de journaliste voulait parlé à l'élu !

Comment ça s'est passé ?

J'ai fait une mise au point. Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Une touffe de poils roux passa entre ses jambes et Harry reconnut aussitôt Patenrond, le chat de Hermione.

Hermione est là ?

Oui mon chéri Hermione est là tout comme Fred, Georges et Charlie. Et aussi Ginny Harry. Dit elle d'un ton entendu qui rappela à Harry un ton quelque peu Hermionesque.

Ah très bien.

rentrez les enfants, ne restez pas là ! Intervint monsieur Weasley

Harry rentra alors dans la maison mais celle-ci ne ressemblait pas à celle de ses souvenirs. Ron lui informa que sa mère avait fait du rangement pour accueillir la famille Delacour. Il apprit que Mrs Weasley n'avait pas arrêté de répéter le mariage en prenant lui et Hermione pour remplacer les mariés.

Quand elle a appris qu'on sortait ensemble, elle a remplacé Hermione par Ginny.

Harry se rappelait à quel point Mrs Weasley protégeait ses enfants et lui-même Harry avait trouvé une mère chez Mrs Weasley bien que son habitude de le couver le gênait parfois. Il la suivit dans la cuisine et découvrit toute la famille Weasley curieusement habillée sans doutes pour accueillir les Delacour. Fred et Georges le saluèrent discrètement et regardèrent Ron. De toute évidence, Mr Weasley avait gardé le secret mais Mrs Weasley le trahit en révélant leur succès. Il y eut alors un tonnerre de félicitation pour Harry et pour Ron qui se sentirent rougir légèrement.

Après avoir monté ses affaires dans la chambre de Ron avec son aide, une masse de cheveux brun s'engouffra alors dans la pièce : Hermione Granger entra dans la chambre et félicita les deux champions. Harry lui raconta alors ses dernières aventures en commençant par la conférence de presse.

« Tu sais Harry, beaucoup de gens pensent que tu devrai te présenter comme ministre de la magie à la fin de tes aspics.

C'est impossible, je suis trop jeune Hermione ! Et puis ça ne m'irait pas !

En fait non, il faut juste être majeur pour être ministre mais l'age apporte souvent de la sagesse nécessaire à la fonction.

Cette fois je n'ai rien laissé se dire sur mon dos et ils ne peuvent pas déformer ce que j'ai dit.

Je te comprends Harry. » Elle s'arrêta ensuite de parler et lui lança un regard signifiant qu'une remarque énervante pour lui allait arriver. Ron le sentit et se précipita pour faire son lit sans magie alors que sa mère l'avait déjà fait.

Euh Harry, tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis dans mes lettres ?

Oui et de toutes façon je dois lui parler mais avant je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose que mes parents ont envoyé à ma tante.

Il sortit la photo de lui et sa sœur. Ce fut Ron qui parla le premier.

« Mais, mais………..mais alors ! Tu … tu…….Tu as une sœur ?

On dirait mais pourquoi me l'a-t-on cachée !

Wouah dément ! Alors tu as encore une famille ici !

Curieusement Hermione ne disait rien puis soudain elle reprit légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude et en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ron.

«Pourquoi t'a t elle montré cette photo maintenant ? Qui le lui a demandé de le faire ?

Dumbledore par une lettre post mortem. Mais tu te rend compte ce que ça veut dire !

Oui mais fait attention Harry, tu pourrais être surpris par ce que tu vas découvrir !

Moi je crois que ta sœur doit être comme toi : insolente, courageuse et douée en Quiditch !

Oh s'il te plait ! Et elle sorti de la chambre sans s'adresser à Ron.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? Dis moi tu comprend ce que j'ai fait de mal Harry ?

Pas vraiment non.

En fait il pensait que c'était une de leurs nombreuses chamailleries habituelles et ne s'en soucia pas.

Il entrepris alors de ranger ses affaire dans l'armoire quand la mère de Ron entra dans la chambre.

« J'aimerais bien que vous essayez vos robes de soirées les garçons. » elle les laissa s'habiller puis Ron déclara en allant la voir avec Harry.

« La mienne me va comme un gant

Pas la mienne. Reprit Harry. Elle est trop petite.

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry j'irais t'en chercher une sur le chemin de traverse. Il faut que j'en prenne une pour Ginny aussi. Laisse moi prendre tes mesures mon chéri.

Et Harry se retrouva encerclé de rubans gradués de la tête aux pieds. Mrs Weasley tenait sa baguette et l'agitai durant que les mètres s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et de ses membres.

« Voila mon chéri je te laisse car je dois partir faire mes achats. Profites en pour t'amuser avec les autres.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il y avait d'un coté cette photo énigmatique et de l'autre Ginny qui restait enfermée dans sa chambre. Harry se dit qu'il était temps de discuter avec elle mais lorsqu'il frappa, il n'y eut pas de réponse. Peut être dormait elle. Il se décida finalement à aider les autres à s'installer et se proposa pour ranger la maison. Fred et Georges vinrent alors le voir.

« Dis nous Harry, nous avons entendu de drôles de choses sur toi ces temps dernier.

Oui il paraîtrait que l'état de notre sœur…….

soit dû à tes actions.

Tu sais Harry on t'aime bien mais……..

Mais il ne faut pas manquer de respect à notre sœur !

Je sais mais ne voyez vous pas comme les gens proches de moi disparaissent soudainement ?

On sait Harry mais crois tu que tu te rend service en repoussant ce qui te fait le plus envie ? Honnêtement, quand un règlement interdit quelque chose, il est si bon de le faire quand même ! Et puis tu vas voir que Ginny ne lâche pas l'affaire si facilement ! Après tout tu es l'élu…….. De son cœur !

Fichez le camp tout les deux !

Ils avaient raison pourtant, à un moment où Harry avait le plus besoin d'amour, il le refusait obstinément alors qu'il lui crevait les yeux. Dumbledore lui-même avait dit à Harry que l'amour était sa plus grande force pourtant Sirius est mort à cause de Harry tout comme Dumbledore en fait. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre Ginny mais il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie. Peut être que ça va lui passer, pensa t il.

Au coucher du soleil, la famille Delacour arriva enfin et salua tout les membres de la famille. Monsieur Delacour était un homme petit et bien portant avec une chevelure légèrement grisonnante. Madame Delacour était une femme magnifique avec de superbes cheveux blonds et un regard indescriptible. Harry su tout de suite de quel coté venait le sang Velane de Fleur. Les jumeaux avaient enfilé leurs plus belles vestes magenta en peau de dragon qui juraient avec leurs cheveux. Mr et Mrs Weasley s'était habillé sobrement pour la circonstance et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient revêtu des vêtements normaux.

Harry avait très fin et son estomac commençait à se plaindre devant tant de victuailles. Mais il tint bon jusqu'au début du repas où tout le monde s'installa autour des tables de jardin sortie et nettoyées pour l'occasion. Harry était assis à coté de Ron et d'Hermione et avait volontairement éviter de s'asseoir à coté de Ginny. Celle-ci avait quand même réussi à s'asseoir en face de Harry mais il évitait soigneusement de la regarder. Les jumeaux regardaient la scène avec un œil que Harry jugea amusé. Charlie, Ron et Harry parlèrent de Quiditch ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Hermione. Surtout lorsque Ron lui lança,

« Bien sûr Hermione le Quiditch ne s'apprend pas dans les livre, il faut un esprit supérieur pour en parler. »

Et elle sortit de table suivie quelques secondes plus tard de Ron qui, comme d'habitude, venait de se rendre compte de son erreur. Harry se retrouva donc seul face à son assiette et Ginny. Charlie était parti lui aussi et les parents des futurs mariés et les futurs mariés eux même réglaient les derniers détails du mariage.

Puis Harry sentit quelque chose lui effleuré le pied. Il pensa que c'était le chat d'Hermione mais le chat recommença et remonta sous son pantalon au niveau du mollet ! Il leva la tête et vit Ginny arborant un regard flamboyant avec ses magnifiques cheveux qui allaient si bien avec. Il rangea ses jambes mais il savait alors que Ginny ne faisait que commencer. Ron et Hermione revinrent à table sous l'œil suspicieux de Mrs Weasley. Et Charlie revint aussi. Les jumeaux sortirent alors de table et firent éclater leurs feux d'artifice. Cette fois ils avaient une forme de marque des ténèbres. Un éclair se forma et détruisit la marque.

« C'est en hommage à toi Harry !

Harry se senti rougir. C'est alors que Ginny parla.

« Tu sais Harry, j'ai eu 7 BUSE durant mes examens.

Félicitations, s'empressa t il d'ajouter.

Oui je pense que j'avais un très bon moral à cette époque.

Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir et il alla rejoindre les jumeaux pour leur proposer de l'aide pour les feux. Mais ils avaient épuisé leur stock. Harry souhaita alors une bonne nuit à tout le monde sauf à Ginny qui était déjà partie et alla se coucher. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Ron, Harry vit alors Hermione et lui debout au milieu de la pièce.

« Oh Harry salut !

Désolé de vous interrompre mais je suis fatigué et je dois me coucher. Demain je vais m'entraîner un peu.

Oh tu as raison Harry on s'entraînera demain tous ensemble. Bonne nuit Ron-R……!

'nuit Hermione. Coupa Ron.

Elle sortit de la pièce laissant un Ron dont le visage était plus rouge qu'un souaffle.

Ne dis rien !

Pourquoi voudrait tu que je dise quelque chose ? Ajouta t il avec un sourire. Je voulais juste te dire Bonne nuit Ron-Ron !

Et il dormit d'un sommeil de plomb. Le lendemain matin, Ron le bouscula en sortant de sa chambre mais Harry resta au lit et se rendormi. Puis une petite main chaleureuse le secoua très lentement. Harry sentit un léger souffle dans ses cheveux et entendit.

« Harry, debout c'est le petit dèj !

C'était Ginny qui s'était assise à coté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit ce merveilleux visage armé d'un sourire comme il en avait rarement vu.

Allé lève toi, il y a entraînement aujourd'hui !

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'il ait pu amorcer un seul geste. Mais avait il envie de mettre un terme à ça ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre et elle tira ses couvertures et renversa son lit pour le réveiller plus vite.

Dépêche toi ! C'est pas le moment de flemmasser ! Habille toi et descend manger sinon maman va encore nous reprocher de te distraire. En plus ya la famille de Fleur en bas.

Oui Oui j'arrive.

Et elle sortit laissant Harry s'habiller. Il avait apprécié la première partie du réveil et plus les jours passaient, plus il sentait sa volonté faiblir en ce qui concerne Ginny. Il descendit l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine. Tout le monde le salua et Hermione le regarda avec un sourire entendu. Sans pouvoir protester, elle le força à s'asseoir à coté de Ginny sous le regard quelque peu moqueur des jumeaux.

Il s'avéra que Mr et Mrs Delacour étaient des gens assez simple dans la vie de tous les jours bien qu'ils voulaient un beau mariage pour leur fille. Le petit déjeuner se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Ginny choisisse ce moment pour poser sa main sur la cuisse de Harry. Celui-ci renversa aussitôt son bol de lait et se nettoya avec sa baguette. Sous cette agitation, Ginny avait retiré sa main mais Harry commençait à regretter la tranquillité de son lit. Les enfants vous pouvez aller vous dégourdir les jambes si vous voulez pendant que nous continuons la préparation du mariage et l'envoi des invitations.

Ils décidèrent de faire une partie de Quiditch mais celle-ci fut assez inhabituelle. Tout d'abord par mesure de sécurité, Charlie les accompagnèrent sur le terrain vague pour les protéger en cas d'attaque. Harry doutait que des Mangemort puissent attaquer ici mais Mrs Weasley se sentait mieux. Bientôt, Harry n'eut plus à se soucier des partisans de Voldemort. Ginny et lui étaient mis en attrapeur. La sœur de Fleur et Ron étaient poursuiveurs- gardien et les jumeaux aussi dans l'autre équipe. Hermione essayait déjà de voler et choisissait sa place et son équipe selon ce qu'elle pouvait. Ginny avait fauché un Vif d'or à Poudlard et Harry su vite ce qu'elle avait en tête. En effet elle profitait de toutes les occasions qu'elle avait de se trouver à coté de lui pour l'embêter gentiment. Harry avait l'impression qu'il y avait un cognard sur le terrain.

Tu sais Ginny c'est une feinte que je fais, le Vif n'est pas là.

Je le sais bien mais j'essaye d'attraper autre chose aujourd'hui !

Comme tu veux.

Et Harry mit fin au match en trois secondes sous les applaudissements de Charlie. Fred et Georges restèrent ranger les balais avec Harry pendant que les autres rentraient.

Tu comprends ce qu'on t'as dit Harry.

Elle ne lâchera jamais et ça va empirer crois nous !

Vous plaisantez ?

Tu verras…….

Ils laissèrent Harry à ses réflexions. Il savait bien que Ginny n'abandonnerait pas mais Harry ne pouvait la mettre en danger. Pourtant Un sentiment s'intensifiait en lui depuis qu'il était au terrier et il devrait bientôt choisir entre son bonheur et la sécurité des autres. Mais il espérait aussi commencer à s'entraîner avec Ron et Hermione. Il pourrait ainsi refaire une sorte de AD sans la menace d'Ombrage. Mais ce fut Hermione qui le tira de ses pensées qui allaient maintenant vers sa sœur.

« Harry quel interview tu as donné dis donc !

Je sais je me suis emporté.

Mais non c'était parfait, tu redonne du courage aux gens sans pour autant soutenir le ministère.

Si tu le dis…

Oh Harry tu es trop modeste et en plus tu as fait une très belle sortie ! Ton premier transplanage légal fait la une de la gazette.

En fait je ne pense pas du tout à cela mais plutôt à ma sœur. Peut être que mes parents ont laissé des traces de sa présence chez eux.

On verra tout ça plus tard Harry, Pour l'instant on va aller s'entraîner !

Mais le mariage, on doit aider à le préparer.

Oh non, Mrs Weasley est déjà prête et si tu savais combien de fois on a répété le mariage avec Ron.

Dis moi que ça t a dérangée !

Bien sûr que non mais……… elle rosit légèrement. Bien allons travailler.

En entrant dans la chambre Harry vit Ron, non pas seul, mais en train de discuter avec sa sœur.

Ginny ?

Oui surpris hein ?

Qu'est ce que tu………

Je me suis dis que l'AD me manquait et qu'il fallait me perfectionner un peu même si je n'ai pas le droit de faire de magie, ça passera inaperçu.

Et Hermione enchaîna :

On va faire deux équipe de deux pour s'entraîner aux duels. Ron tu seras avec moi et Ginny avec Harry.

Ils avaient tout prévu. Harry en était sûr et il se retrouva en face de Ginny avec l'obligation de la regarder dans les yeux. Sa raison vacilla encore plus. Mais il commença.

Ginny on va t'apprendre les sortilèges informulés car ils sont essentiels en combat. Tu dois te concentrer sur la formule et la penser fortement. Moi j'essaierai de te parer. Allons y.

Deux secondes plus tard, un éclair rouge sortit de la baguette de Ginny et toucha Harry en plein cœur. Il fut projeté sur le mur et se cassa le nez. Hermione et Ron accoururent et Ginny resta pétrifiée sur place. Ron lui dit alors :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu lui a lancé ?

Expelliarmus. Répondit elle.

Mais il était si puissant c'était ta première fois ?

Oui désolé Harry mais je me suis laissée emportée par mes humeurs.

C'est pas grave Ginny, c'était très bien.

Très bien mais tu as vu comment elle t'a envoyé, Harry il n'y a que toi qui lance des sortilège défensifs si puissants. Objecta Ron.

On est deux on dirait !

Pardon Harry excuse moi.

Elle choisit alors ce moment pour l'embrasser. Ce qui fit tourner la tête de Ron si vite qu'il faillit se rompre le coup. Harry se releva très vite et repris le combat en essayant de ne pas faire de mal à Ginny tout en repensant à ses sentiments envers elle. Il le savait, il allait céder. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. A la fin de la journée, Ginny maîtrisait les sortilèges de désillusionnement, les patronus ; le sien étant une biche ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à Harry qui se sentit rougir de plus belle.

Au repas du soir, l'ambiance était plus conviviale que la veille. Fred et Georges avaient invité leurs amies Moldus ce que Mrs Weasley désapprouva. Les conversations allaient bon train lorsque des hiboux se posèrent devant les quatre élèves de Poudlard.

« Non, s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant sa lettre. Harry Poudlard rouvre ce sont nos listes.

Harry quant à lui était très étonné de sa lettre qui était en fait un coli. Il y avait bien sûr sa liste de livre mais aussi un paquet et un petit mot du professeur Mcgonagall.

« Monsieur Potter

Je suis très heureuse que vous reveniez à Poudlard l'an prochain. Vous avez fait un très bon choix. Mais je regrette de l'avoir appris par la presse. J'ajoute que nous venons de retrouver le testament d'Albus. Vous devrez être à Poudlard après demain à quinze heures. Je vous envoie déjà une part de ce qu'il vous lègue et je pense que cela vous conviendra amplement. Hagrid a ajouté quelques conseils pour vous dans un mot dans la boîte.

Je vous dis à demain à Poudlard monsieur Potter et j'ai vraiment apprécié vos déclarations aux journalistes.

Très sincèrement, Minerva Mcgonagall, directrice de Poudlard. »

Ron, Hermione et Ginny lisaient la lettre avec lui. Harry entreprit alors d'ouvrir le paquet lorsqu'un petit gémissement s'en échappa.

« Vous ne pensez quand même pas que Hagrid a envoyé quelque chose de dangereux ? demanda Ron.

Je ne crois pas ça vient de Dumbledore après tout.

Il découvrit alors un petit oiseau tout fripé dans un tas de cendres et Harry reconnut aussitôt :

Fumseck !

Harry n'en revenait pas. Le phénix de Dumbledore, son protecteur. L'être le plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais vu. Il en héritait de Dumbledore. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire et il déplia alors le message de Hagrid.

« Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as enfin pu partir de chez ton oncle et ta tante. Je pense que tu dois être au courant, Poudlard rouvre ! Ça doit être grâce à toi et ce que tu as dit au ministère. Enfin bon je pense que tu as reconnu Fumseck. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il te faisait confiance pour t'occuper de Fumseck car il se trouve que les phénix ne mangent que ce que leur donne leur maître et il se trouve que tu es celui-ci. Je me suis servi d'une photo de toi pour le nourrir sans qu'il s'en rende compte mais il est à toi maintenant. Il faudra maintenant que tu l'éduques tel un enfant pour qu'il continue à avoir confiance en toi. Je t'ai donner sa nourriture dans le pot de Dumbledore : il se remplit quand tu le vide. Tu auras donc de la nourriture à volonté pour lui. Il faudra que tu lui fasses un perchoir. La formule c'est Perchus Phénium. Ca te donnera un perchoir en bois suffisant pour lui. Il n'aura besoin d'or qu'à partir de sa troisième vie. Voilà on se verra au mariage samedi.

Hagrid. »

Harry regarda le petit oiseau dans les yeux et celui-ci lui rendit son regard. Harry le sortit de sa boite et le mit sur son bras. Les autres convives se turent de suite en admirant l'oiseau. Mr Weasley prit la parole.

« Et bien Harry te voila l'heureux propriétaire de Fumseck ! C'est un grand honneur que cet oiseau t'a fait. Il te considère digne de confiance c'est certain. Le phénix est comme la baguette, il choisit son maître.

Harry ne sus quoi répondre et sortit de table sous des regards quelque peu agaçants. Il était honoré que Fumseck le considère comme l'égal de Dumbledore mais Harry n'en était pas sûr lui-même. Il remonta dans la chambre de Ron pour poser son phénix et parler un peu avec lui. C'est alors qu'il vit Ginny assise sur son lit en train de regarder leur photo d'elle et lui.

« oh Harry ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Fumseck, il m'a choisi comme nouveau maître après la mort de Dumbledore. Dit il en sortant sa baguette et en faisant apparaître le perchoir du premier coup. Il nourrit le phénix et se retourna vers Ginny.

Ginny écoute….

Non Harry toi écoute. Je ne te comprend pas tu vois. Tu conserves notre photo sous ton oreiller mais tu ne veux pas de moi. Tu cherches à me protéger mais en fait tu me fais mal et franchement Harry dit moi que les semaines qu'on a passé ensemble n'étaient pas merveilleuses.

Non c'est vrai je te l'ai dit que c'était…….Wouah. Mais on ne doit pas continuer. J'ai peur pour toi Ginny.

Je le sais Harry mais je sais aussi que tu attendais de revenir ici pour me voir. Dit moi si je me trompe et depuis que tu es revenu je te trouve étrange. Il y a quelque chose que tu me caches Harry et je ne supporte pas ça.

Ginny je…….. Je t'aime tu le sais bien.

Il avait cédé c'était fini, la dernière barrière était tombée en miette. Il se laissa alors attrapé par Ginny et celle-ci l'embrassa comme jamais.

Je sens que tu voulais me dire autre chose…

En fait je pense que tu dois tout savoir Ginny. Pour que tu saches les risques que tu prends. Tu te rappelles du ministère et de la prophétie ?

Oui mais elle a été détruite. Ils t'appellent l'élu maintenant. Mais elle a été détruite non ?

En fait ce n'était qu'une copie. La véritable prophétie a été faîte à Dumbledore et elle dit que je devrais tuer Voldemort et que aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.

Je vois…. De toutes façon, tu comptais bien de venger de lui alors qu'est ce que ça change ?

En fait rien, tu raisonne comme Dumbledore c'est marrant ! Mais ce n'est pas tout. Voldemort n'a pas été tué car il a créé des Horcruxes…..

Horcruxes, c'est quoi ?

Des objets où Voldemort a mis un fragment de son âme en sûreté pour être rattaché à la terre même si son corps meure. C'est ça qui l'a sauvé quand il m'a attaqué il y a 16 ans et ce sont ces horcruxes que je dois détruire.

Tu sais où ils sont ?

Harry se l'était répété tellement de fois dans sa tête qu'il énuméra si rapidement les objets que Ginny lui demanda de répéter.

Il y a la bague de Serpentard mais Dumbledore l'a détruite. Tu te rappelles de sa main noire et bien c'était à cause de la bague.

Oui je me rappelle et il y en a d'autre ?

Oh que oui et tu en connais un très bien !

Ah bon ?

Le journal de Jedusor en était un. Il est détruit lui aussi.

Comment connaît tu les autres.

Dumbledore m'a montré le passé de Jedusor et nous en avons déduit certaine chose. Il a du faire d'une coupe de Poufsouffle et d'un médaillon de Serpentard deux autres Horcruxes. Son serpent Nagini en est un autre et enfin il doit sûrement avoir trouvé un objet ayant appartenu à un des fondateurs de Poudlard.

Et après les avoirs détruits, il sera mort ?

Non il restera la dernière part de Voldemort : celle qui est dans son corps. Ce sera sûrement la plus dure à détruire.

Oh Harry comment fait tu pour garder tant de chose en toi ?

Ron et Hermione m'aident et maintenant toi !

Merci Harry, je me sens enfin accueillie dans ton monde.

Je sais que je suis assez mystérieux mais tu comprendras que tu ne dois parler de cela à personne pas même à tes parents ou tes professeurs. Cela pourrait les mettre en danger.

Harry c'est pour ça que tu t'entraînes tous les jours ?

Oui et en plus il y a un élément que tu ne sais pas. Moi et Dumbledore étions partis chercher le médaillon le soir de sa mort. Nous avons trouvé sa cachette et j'ai dû aider Dumbledore à le prendre……… Je lui ai fait boire une horrible potion qui l'a rendu fou pendant un moment et complètement affaibli. Nous sommes rentré à l'école et tu connais la suite…….. Mais ce n'était pas l'horcruxe. Il y avait un autre médaillon à la place avec un message à l'intérieur.

Il sortit le médaillon de son col de chemise. Il le portait sur lui en permanence désormais. Ginny lut le message.

RAB ? Tu as une idée de qui c'est ?

Non aucune, on ne sais rien.

En tout cas, ce devait être un mangemort.

Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Ben il parle au seigneur des ténèbres, pas à Jedusor, ni à celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, il utilise le terme « le seigneur des ténèbres ».

Mais t'as pas tord en plus !

Ce n'est qu'une phrase en l'air.

Non c'est logique au contraire, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant !

Ginny l'embrassa alors encore une fois.

Tu vois que je peux être utile quelque fois !

C'est vrai même si tu me distrais souvent !

Oh arrête, tu ne t'en plains pas en tout cas.


	4. Le mariage

Chapitre 4 : le mariage 

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla d'une humeur qu'il avait rarement ressentit auparavant. Tout était merveilleux et il répondait à tout le monde de manière un peu abrutie. Hermione avait son petit regard amusé qui laissait entendre qu'elle savait ce qui se passait. Au petit déjeuner, Mrs Weasley leur descendit des robes propres et repassées.

« Je vous interdit de les salir avant que la famille de Fleur n'arrive. Je vous conseille de les mettre pour midi moins le quart. Pour l'instant, je ne veux plus vous avoir dans les pattes ! »

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et filèrent dans la chambre de Ron pour continuer à s'entraîner. Ginny était arrivée à leur niveau et battait régulièrement Hermione. Harry avait même du mal à la battre mais cela était dû au fait qu'il refusait de lui faire mal et elle s'en sentit vexée. Il la consola en lui lançant un Imperium qui la força à l'embrasser. Les autres le regardèrent bouche bée mais Harry était content de lui. Ginny quant à elle ne comprenait rien mais avait réussi à combattre le sortilège en jetant Harry sur son lit et en montant sur lui pour lui retirer sa baguette.

Ce fut bien sûr ce moment que Mrs Weasley choisit pour entrer dans la chambre et elle resta immobile comme stupéfiée devant cette scène.

« Oh je t'en prie maman, Harry me fais réviser les sortilèges de défense et je me suis dit qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de désarmer son adversaire !

….. Et elle sortit sans rien dire. Ce fut alors Hermione qui prit la parole.

Harry pourquoi as-tu utilisé ça ?

Ca quoi ? demanda Ginny, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une voie me forçait à t'embrasser et comme j'en avais envie j'ai pas résisté. Ron devint encore plus rouge.

J'ai voulu voir comment tu résistais à un Imperium car c'est cela qu'on devra subir face à eux.

Mais quand même Harry, tu risques Askaban pour ça !

Mais Ginny intervint alors.

En fait, je ne pense pas que tu l'as utilisé car j'ai pu le combattre très facilement.

Bon d'accord, c'était juste la forme suggestive de l'Imperium, l'imperito influence tes choix mais ne te commande pas mais c'est un très bon exercice pour renforcer ta force mentale. Je l'ai lu dans un livre de l'AD. C'est un sortilège uniquement informulé mais il est très utile pour l'entraînement.

Harry s'adressa alors à Ginny.

Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te suggérer ça !

Oh Harry ! Et elle l'embrassa encore une fois en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte. La séance se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à ce que les parents de Ron entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Harry, nous devons te dire un mot commença Mr Weasley

Et à toi aussi jeune fille ! Ajouta la mère de Ron.

C'était ce qu'Harry redoutait de la part de Ron mais ce furent monsieur et madame Weasley qui lui imposèrent cela.

« Harry, commença Mr Weasley, nous voulons connaître tes intentions envers notre fille.

Ginny se mit à rougir et Harry se lança.

Euh je…… Je…. J'apprécie beaucoup Ginny.

Harry je sais que tu es un garçon sérieux et que tu as plus de responsabilités que n'importe lequel d'entre nous mais je tiens à savoir si tu respecteras notre fille, si tu prendras soin d'elle.

Oui monsieur, Je…….. Je l'aime plus que tout. » Harry se sentait gêné d'évoquer ça avec les parents de Ron mais continua. « Je ne la ferais jamais souffrir.

Justement Harry, nous avons remarqué qu'elle n'était pas heureuse depuis le mois de Juin et ce n'est pas seulement du à la mort de Dumbledore. Nous voulons savoir ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis d'elle et seulement tu auras notre bénédiction.

Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas rester avec Ginny en Juin car je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué comme les gens que j'aime et qui m'aiment ont tendance à mourir quand je n'aurais pas dû vivre.

Harry ne dis pas cela…….. Commença Mrs Weasley.

Je me suis dit qu'elle serait plus en sécurité si je la laissait tranquille même si cela me faisait souffrir mais elle m'a fait remarquer qu'elle avait failli mourir alors qu'elle ne me connaissait que de vue. Et depuis que je suis de nouveau près d'elle, toutes mes résolutions se sont effondrées. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et on se comprend tellement bien, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est pour ça que nous nous entraînons comme du temps de l'AD. De cette manière, je lui donne quelques défenses utiles.

C'est très bien Harry mais nous voulons juste te dire que nous sommes très heureux de cette situation. Ginny est heureuse maintenant et tout comme toi nous voulons son bonheur. Toutefois, comme nous l'avons dit souvent ces derniers temps, ne vous précipitez pas et réfléchissez avant de faire des actions trop importantes pour votre age diront nous. » Mr Weasley arborait un grand sourire et Harry se mit à rougir encore plus que Ginny.

Ils prirent congés des parents de Ginny et ils remontèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Mais avant d'entrer, Ginny le plaqua contre le mûr en lui adressant un « je t'aime » plein de fougue avant de l'embrasser généreusement comme elle n'avait encore jamais fait. Ils entrèrent alors dans la chambre et virent que Ron et Hermione avaient eux aussi expérimenté la technique de désarmement de Ginny.

« Heu,……. On s'entraînait ! Ajouta une Hermione rouge bordeaux.

On se demande à quoi, reprit Harry

te marre pas Harry

Non non, je n'oserais pas…………Ron-Ron !

Il est temps de nous changer reprit Hermione. A tout de suite les garçons !

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron mit un soin tout particulier à choisir et à enfiler sa robe. Harry ria silencieusement en le voyant se passer la main sur les lèvres.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine et virent que la table était mise, grandiose pour accueillir leurs invités qui transplanèrent dans le jardin. Harry remarqua alors que trois nouvelles aiguilles le représentait lui, Hermione et Fleur. Il en fut très reconnaissant de la part de Mrs Weasley. Il était de la famille maintenant mais curieusement, seule son aiguille pointait sur en danger de mort. Mais il savait que ça arrivait souvent à cette horloge de s'inquiéter pour rien. La famille de Fleur était là mais elle avait apporté des bagages cette fois, probablement des robes de soirées pensa t il et il vit alors Fleur montrer sa robe de mariée à Mrs Weasley qui laissa échapper une exclamation d'admiration. Elle était aux anges et le reste du repas se passa tranquillement avec certaines situations causasses où Ron se proposait de tout faire pour Hermione. Ginny quant à elle dévorait Harry du regard et il eut du mal à faire semblant de ne pas y faire attention.

Ils passèrent ensuite l'après midi à monter le chapiteau pour le repas des invités et pour la cérémonie. Puis ils se changèrent et allèrent accueillir les invités qui arrivaient soit en transplantant ou par la poudre de cheminette.

Harry vit alors Ginny sortir de la maison en allant à sa rencontre. Elle était magnifique arborant une superbe robe couleur or qui mettait merveilleusement bien ses cheveux en valeur.

Harry s'attendait à des personnages hauts en couleur, connaissant la famille Weasley et il ne fut pas déçu. Ginny lui présentait tout le monde et Harry retrouva le regard habituel que les gens posaient sur lui et sur sa cicatrice en ajoutant « le célèbre Harry Potter ? » Ginny lui demanda.

« Tu n'en as pas marre à force ?

Si, mais je ne veux blesser personne, eux ils me voient pour la première fois et puis ça fait six ans que ça dure !

Quand même ça fait drôle quand quelqu'un te connaît sans que toi-même tu le connaisses.

À la longue, on s'y fait !

C'est bizarre quand même tu t'es jamais demandé comment ça serait si rien ne s'était passé ?

Si surtout en ce moment…

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Ben tu sais bien la photo de ma sœur.

Je vois pas.

Désolé mais je croyais qu'Hermione t'en avais parlé. Et il sortit la photo.

C'est drôle, elle m'est familière. Dit Ginny.

oui à moi aussi mais c'est peut être parce qu'elle me ressemble tu ne crois pas ?

C'est peut être ça. Oh voilà la fameuse tante Muriel, le rêve féminin de Ron-Ron !

Arrête, il va finir par se fâcher.

Alors comment tu la trouves ?

Euh……. Elle est très……… elle a l'air euh…..gentille !

On va dire ça.

En fait, c'était une vielle femme qui portait une multitude de bijoux de toute les formes par-dessus une robe munie de plein de frisottis ressemblant vaguement à l'ancienne robe de Ron. Harry souriait en repensant à sa tête quand il avait découvert cette fameuse robe en la prenant pour celle de Ginny. Mais il est vrai qu'elle avait l'air gentille.

Des membres de l'Ordre arrivaient ensuite et Harry fut soulagé de voir Remus Lupin arriver avec à son bras une Tonks arborant des cheveux rouges pour l'occasion. Ils saluèrent Harry et Ginny puis se mêlèrent à la foule. Maugrey suivit alors en lançant « un mariage en ce moment quelle idée ! » ou encore « Faire la fête maintenant, pourquoi pas révéler aux moldus notre existence ! » Puis vint le professeur Mcgonagall qui se dirigea vers Harry et Ginny.

« Mr Potter, Mrs Weasley, je suis heureuse de vous voir.

Nous aussi prof…… madame la directrice.

Continuez donc à m'appeler professeur Mcgonagall je ne m'habituerais pas à madame la directrice.

Bien professeur.

Potter, j'ai trouvé votre interview au ministère vraiment très bien pensée bien que je vous trouve encore trop confiant sur les sujets que vous avez abordé. Vous me rappelez même Albus…

Je voulais juste redonner confiance aux gens et recadrer l'attention de la presse. Je ne suis pas Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, il a fait en sorte que je reçoive une photo à mon anniversaire. Il lui tendit la photo.

……

Professeur est ce que ça va ?

Oui très bien Potter mais je devrais vous parler seul à seul. Elle partit.

Tu as compris ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?

Je crois qu'elle savait répondit Harry. Mais je ne sais toujours pas si elle est vivante et vu le regard de Mcgonagall, il ne faut plus lui en parler.

Tu as raison. Viens on va commencer la cérémonie. Je dois te quitter……..Momentanément bien sûr ajouta t elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

A tout à l'heure !

La cérémonie ressemblait beaucoup à un mariage moldu sauf que le prêtre était un fantôme probablement présent partout en grande Bretagne pour les mariages. Hermione lui raconta aussi que les bagues étaient plus que des anneaux de fer. Elles contenaient et constituaient en elle-même une sorte de serment inviolable : on ne pouvait tromper l'autre sans qu'il ne le sache. Harry trouvait cette idée amusante. Il vit alors les époux échanger des vœux semblables à ceux moldus sauf quand ils parlèrent de se protéger avec tous les pouvoirs qu'ils connaissaient. Lorsque ce fut fini, Bill partiellement défiguré embrassa Fleur sous le regard de l'assemblée et Ron entraîna alors Harry dans l'allée.

« Les hommes forment avec leur baguette une arche qui symbolise la force de leur union. La formule c'est Archeum.

Ah… !

Et il participa à l'arche pendant que les mariés passaient dessous.

Les moldus ne font pas ça ?

Non, ils se jettent du riz.

Du riz ? Et pourquoi pas des œufs tant qu'on y est. Ils sont vraiment dingues. En tout cas maintenant on mange ! »

Harry sentit alors une main dans la sienne et vit Ginny qui l'entraînait à table.

Le repas se passa très bien, Mrs Weasley ne s'était pas retenue sur les plats. Il y avait de la nourriture à foison. Les jumeaux allumèrent des feux d'artifice représentant cette fois Bill et Fleur entourés d'un grand cœur. Mrs Weasley en fut très émue et félicita les jumeaux ; ce qui était plus que rare. On entendit alors une musique douce retentir. Les mariés se levèrent mais Harry vit avec horreur les demoiselles d'honneur, Ginny et Gabrielle se lever pour aller danser et à sa grande horreur, Gabrielle invitât un garçon à danser.

Harry détestait la danse et n'était pas très doué. Bien sûr, Ginny l'invita avec un sourire prouvant qu'elle lui avait volontairement caché ça. Il dansa avec elle sous les regards des convives et devant une Mrs Weasley rêveuse. Harry était si heureux avec Ginny dans ses bras, si serein. Il savait qu'en cette soirée du 2 Août, il vivait une de ses dernières journées heureuses avant longtemps. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes qui semblaient s'être figées. Il remarqua alors que d'autres personnes s'étaient levées. Remus dansait avec Tonks, Mrs Weasley avec Mr Weasley et aussi Ron dansait avec Hermione. Ron qui ne supportait pas la danse se pliait assez gauchement à cet exercice. Et Harry vit une Hermione compatissante expliquer tout les pas.

A sa plus grande surprise, le professeur Mcgonagall emprunta Harry à Ginny et celle-ci n'en fut pas choquée.

« Potter, je voudrais que vous me retrouviez avec Miss Granger dans le jardin derrière la maison.

Bien professeur.

Comprenez moi bien Potter, vous ne devez emmener personne d'autre, pas même Mr ou Miss Weasley. Vous leur raconterez si vous le voulez après.

Euh…… Oui professeur.

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que vous êtes un légataire du testament d'Albus et vous devrez venir à Poudlard Demain comme vous le savez. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que le tableau du professeur Dumbledore me demande régulièrement d'où vous en êtes et je ne sais quoi lui répondre.

Dîtes lui que je commence et que je suis mon plus grand pouvoir. (du verbe suivre)

Je vois que vous êtes aussi explicite que lui mais je transmettrais. D'autre part, nous sommes plusieurs à penser au sein de l'Ordre que vous et vos amis qui nous ont aidés devriez rejoindre l'Ordre. Mais vous devrez comprendre qu'aucun secret n'est possible.

Alors nous ne le rejoindront pas en tant que membre en tout cas.

Très bien Potter je vous attends derrière la maison.


	5. L'enfant secret

Chapitre 5 : L'enfant secret. 

Harry prévint Ginny de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui et alla chercher Hermione. Celle-ci le suivit à son plus grand étonnement sans poser de question. Il arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu et virent un chat tigré dans le potager. Il se transforma en sa professeur et Mcgonagall déclara.

« Potter, je vais vous faire une révélation qui va vous choquer et je préfèrerais vous voir assis. » elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître trois chaise en bois. Hermione vint s'asseoir immédiatement ainsi que le professeur Mcgonagall. Hermione fixait ses pieds et Mcgonagall prit une profonde inspiration pendant que Harry s'installa.

Potter, le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait savoir que votre tante vous a donné une information qu'elle ne devait vous donner que sur son ordre.

La photo ?

J'ignore ce que vous savez mais il se trouve que la jeune fille que l'on voit dessus est bel et bien votre sœur. Elle est née 10 mois avant vous et quand ils ont appris le danger dans lequel ils étaient, vos parents m'en ont confié la garde. Je l'ai ensuite confiée à une famille de moldus désireuse d'avoir des enfants.

Alors elle a été comme moi, élevée par des moldus sans savoir son passé !

Non Potter, ses parents adoptifs eux lui ont parlé de ce qu'elle était et ne l'ont pas réprimandée pour ses pouvoirs contrairement à ce que vous avez dû subir chez ces horribles moldus.

J'en suis heureux pour elle. Elle a du être heureuse.

Oui c'est sûr mais elle savait tout sur ses parents et sur son frère célèbre. C'est une jeune fille très intelligente Potter. Elle est vraiment très brillante.

Elle est ? Elle est donc en vie ?

Bien sûr Potter. Il n'y a que moi, Albus, Sirius et Pétunia qui savaient qu'elle existait. Personne n'a été au courant et c'était mieux ainsi. Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal car il ne sait pas qu'un autre héritier Potter est en vie.

Mais attendez…………….. Elle est née 10 mois avant mois, elle devrait être avec moi à Poudlard………Et en quoi ça concerne Hermione………. Professeur ? Il était de plus en plus bouleversé mais tenait à savoir.

C'est vrai Harry et elle est même plus proche de vous que vous ne le pensez.

Harry pensait alors à ses camarades de classes, quelle était cette fille qui était issue de moldus et qui était proche de lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfants nés de moldus dans sa classe. En fait, la seule qu'il connaissait était………….

C'est moi Harry, je suis cette fille. Répondit Hermione.

Toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as joué cette comédie pendant six longues années ? C'est pour ça que tu m'empêcher tout le temps de trop m'énerver ?

Il faut que vous sachiez monsieur Potter que Miss euh……. Granger n'a rien dit sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Elle ne pouvait que vous guider dans votre éducation et il s'avère qu'elle fut une amie très utile. D'autre part je vous demanderais de garder son secret et de ne rien révéler à quiconque pour ne pas la mettre plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Alors vous m'avez tous mentis ? Tout été faux ?

Non Potter, votre amour pour elle était fraternel et vous l'avez protégée comme une sœur.

Harry commençait à s'énerver. Combien de secrets allait il découvrir sur lui quand tout les autres sont au courant. Est-ce que ça va enfin s'arrêter un jour.

Ecoutez Potter je pense que vous devriez réfléchir à cela. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Retournez vous amuser.

Harry n'avait bien sûr pas envie de s'amuser. Il regardait Mcgonagall partir et resta la avec Hermione qui ne cessait de fixer ses pieds.

« Tu sais Harry, j'avais voulu te le dire en première année mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne……..

Tu m'as trahi, tu ne m'as pas fait confiance comme personne ici. Je ne te connais plus Hermione et je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'en aller aussi.

Mais Harry….

CASSE TOI ! Et ne me parle plus.

Elle ne bougea pas et commença à pleurer. Harry partit donc pour aller se coucher. Il croisa Ginny et Ron et leur lança.

« Journée longue…….. Fatigué………. Vais me coucher………… 'nuit.

Harry qu'est ce que……. ;

Il n'entendit pas la fin et fonça dans sa chambre. Il était exaspérant d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie lui avait en fait menti durant six longues années. Il est vrai qu'elle était toujours là pour lui mais Harry ne pouvait lui pardonner son mensonge. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne et il se renfrogna encore plus. Sa sœur, Hermione, était dans le même cas que lui. Comment pouvait elle se cacher de la seule famille qui lui restait. Voici encore une autre erreur de Dumbledore. Il avait mis sa sœur en danger sans le savoir. Lui qui s'inquiétait de la sécurité de Ginny risquait la vie de la seule famille qui lui restait.

Mais il ne pouvait lui pardonner et après une réflexion aussi intense que l'alcool qu'il avait bu lui permettait, il se dit qu'après tout elle mériterait bien une petite semaine de tête ! Elle lui en avait fait subir pas mal l'an dernier à cause de ses succès aux potions. Il se décida donc de se consacrer à Ginny en oubliant Hermione qui se consacrerait sûrement à Ron.

La nuit se passa tranquillement et Harry fit semblant de dormir quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pensant que c'était sûrement Hermione qui venait lui parler. Il repensa à leur rencontre, elle était venue leur demander si ils n'avaient pas vu le crapaud de Neville accompagné de Neville qui leur avait posé la question juste avant. Elle n'avait pas attendu de réponse et avait essayé de sympathiser avec Harry. Elle ne voulait jamais que Harry ait des ennuis. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras à la fin de sa deuxième année et l'avait aidé à sauver Sirius. Elle n'était pas vexée par les histoires de Rita et incitait Harry à sortir avec Cho puis Ginny. Elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue même alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec Ron. Elle était sa sœur depuis longtemps mais il ne l'a remarquait pas. Elle était revenue de ses vacances pour lui pour le noël de sa cinquième année, chez Sirius. Elle était entrée dans la maison et était arrivée directement dans la pièce où Harry était réfugié quand il croyait être possédé par Voldemort. Il s'en rappelait, elle avait même de la neige dans les cheveux. Comment n'avait il rien remarqué. Puis sa colère se tourna naturellement vers Dumbledore qui lui avait caché cela. Combien apprendrait il de secrets avant de savoir tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Mais après tout, Harry était son frère depuis longtemps et il le savait bien. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de sortir avec elle malgré qu'elle soit belle. Il reconnut alors en elle des ressemblances avec ses parents : ses cheveux ébouriffés, et son intelligence par exemple ainsi qu'un certain faible pour défendre les plus faibles.

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait encore l'esprit embrouillé lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le tapait doucement sur l'épaule.

« Ginny je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus me réveiller le matin, si tes parents……. »

Mais ce fut une voix d'homme qui répondit.

« Je suis ravi que tu aie suivi mes conseils Harry ! Il se réveilla d'un bond et reconnu Remus Lupin. Il sentit alors ses joues s'enflammer.

Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je ne répéterais rien. J'aimerais te voir un moment. Habille toi et prend ta baguette avant de descendre dans le jardin.

Bien sûr mais je la prend toujours.

Sage initiative Harry. Dépêches toi.

Il sortit pour laisser Harry s'habiller. Harry regarda sa montre. 6 h 39 du matin. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il descendit et mangea un toast que Mrs Weasley lui avait préparé. Il sortit dans le jardin.

« Ah Harry, comment vas-tu ?

Bien merci monsieur.

Oh je t'en prie, ça me vieillit. Essaye avec Remus ou Lupin.

Bien professeur Lupin euh………. je veux dire Remus.

C'est un début ! Harry je voulais te voir à propos de ce que je t'avais dit dans ma lettre mais le professeur Mcgonagall m'a raconté. Comment tu te sens ?

Je euh…. Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre.

Tu sais que ça a été dur pour Hermione de te cacher ça depuis le début. Elle n'arrêtait pas de demander à Dumbledore de te laisser connaître la vérité mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Cela aurait été trop dangereux.

…………

Hmm. Je vois qu'il est encore tôt pour parler de ça. Je comprend Harry mais ne coupe pas les liens avec ta sœur pour le moment, tu en as trop besoin.

Si on pouvait euh……..

Changer de sujet ? Pas de problème. Tu te demande peut être pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir et que je t'ai arraché de tes rêves.

En effet.

Et bien je vais faire partie de ton entraînement. Nous allons travailler les duels et l'occlumencie qui sont intimement liés.

Très bien mais je ne suis pas très doué pour ça.

Tu te trompes Harry, tu t'es battu en duel contre le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps et tu l'as battu sur le terrain de la concentration. Il se peut que cela ne te serve plus à rien car comme tu le sais, Ollivander a été enlevé et nous pensons que Voldemort ne souhaite plus avoir une baguette qui est la sœur de la tienne. Il sait que tu gagnerais si il la conservait. Il s'en est donc probablement refait faire une. Je suis ici pour te tester Harry. Nous allons voir ce que tu vaux… »

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, Lupin sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry en criant Expelliarmus. Harry fit un bond de coté et évita le trait de lumière rouge. Il sortit alors sa propre baguette et pensa Levicorpus. Lupin dévia le sortilège. Il para le sort et répondit aussitôt par un sortilège informulé qui enflamma la robe de Harry. Celui-ci l'éteignit et lança alors deux sorts à la suite : « Stupefix, Petrificus totalus ». Lupin dévia encore les deux sortilèges dont un qui frappa la fenêtre de la chambre de Ron.

Lupin ne laissa pas de repos à Harry et lança un sortilège du saucisson assez violent que Harry dévia tout juste. Mais Lupin avait déjà attaqué avec une combinaison semblait il d'Incendio et de Impedimenta. Harry fut ébloui par le premier et presque touché par le deuxième qui atteignit sa cape. Il se dit alors qu'il était temps de tenter des choses nouvelles. Il lança un sortilège de Patronus qui aveugla Lupin et Harry trouva alors drôle de finir avec un maléfice de jambencoton. Il termina avec un Expelliarmus après avoir vu passer un éclair bleu à trois mètres de sa tête. Il ramassa la baguette de Lupin et aida celui-ci à se relever.

« Tu vois Harry que tu es doué pour les duels. Tu as le sens du duel. La technique ne te manque pas du tout et tu mélanges puissance et style dans un merveilleux résultat.

Merci monsieur mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit pour l'occlumencie, je suis nul.

Non Harry, tu n'avais pas de bon professeur c'est tout.

Mais vous pouvez me l'enseigner ?

Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très porté sur l'occlumencie mais je suis un assez bon Legilimens. Comme tu l'as peut être remarqué quand j'étais avec toi durant ces années.

Pas vraiment non.

Allé Harry encore un petit duel ? Mais cette fois j'aimerais que tu utilises des sortilèges plus puissants. Même des impardonnables si tu peux. Sauf bien sûr le mortel. Mais comme ce sera la première fois que tu les utiliseras, ils ne me feront pas grand chose.

Mais Lupin se trompait, Harry s'était déjà entraîné à les lancés mais il n'avait pas réussi à les faire assez puissant pour tuer une mouche. Harry se prépara mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à attaquer, il fut frapper vers un sortilège si puissant que Harry se retrouva face contre terre à 10 mètres de l'endroit où il était. Il ne pouvait ni parler, ni bouger. Il ne remuait que les yeux. Il vit alors Ginny sous le perron de la porte. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Lupin en lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait.

« Miss Weasley ce n'est pas……….. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Sa figure se tapissa d'ailes d'animaux ressemblant à des chauves souris et il perdit l'équilibre. Ginny lança alors un sortilège de désarmement et se saisit de la baguette de Lupin. Elle l'immobilisa avec un maléfice d'entrave et se précipita vers Harry et le libera du maléfice.

« Ca va Harry ?

Très bien. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Il t'attaquait et j'ai pensé que c'était pas Lupin.

T'es folle, tu…….

Ron arriva alors torse nu avec sa baguette à la main.

Où il est, où il est ? Il se cache où. Oh Harry ça va tu t'en es sorti ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Mr et Mrs Weasley arrivaient en courant.

« Ginny nous a prévenu rentrez tous à l'abris. Non d'un Merlin Lupin !

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Ben en fait c'est de ma faute Harry, dit Ginny. J'ai cru que tu étais attaqué alors j'ai foncé. Et j'ai prévenu tout le monde.

Hermione arrivait aussi, plus débrayée que jamais puis Maugrey et Tonks transplanèrent et regardèrent la scène sans savoir ce qu'elle signifiait.

Bon écoutez moi tous, reprit Harry. Je ne me fais pas attaqué je m'entraîne avec Remus ici présent. Il se trouve que c'était un duel et que les sortilèges impardonnables étaient utilisés. Voila pourquoi il y en a qui se sont affolés. Je vous le répète, ça ne sert à rien d'accourir au moindre son suspect. J'ai envie de continuer de vivre comme avant et il faut que je m'entraîne. Désolé pour ce mal entendu. »

Il remit Remus sur pied et celui-ci se demanda ce qui s'était passé. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny et dit.

« C'est très compréhensible d'avoir peur pour les gens que l'on aime mais comme Harry et moi-même le savons bien, il faut rester serein et ne pas s'emporter au moindre signe. J'ai apprécié votre sortilège de Chauve furie mademoiselle !

Merci Professeur.

Bien merci à tous d'être venu mais vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Quant à nous Harry, nous allons remettre cela à plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas.

Non pas du tout professeur mais quel est ce sortilège que vous m'avez fait subir.

Oh il est très simple. C'est une combinaison de Petrificus totalus, d'impedimenta et de Stupefix. Il faut plusieurs minutes pour le préparer et nécessite un pouvoir qui est propre aux loups.

Oh très bien. Tant pis.

ne t'inquiète pas Harry il y en a d'autre que tu pourras apprendre mais tu en sauras plus ce soir.

Vous revenez ? demanda t il plein d'enthousiasme.

Non tu verras c'est une surprise. Et il partit en transplanant.

Harry était fier d'avoir utilisé un sortilège défensif pour attaquer et se dit que cette idée pourrait peut être s'appliquer à d'autres sort. Il se tourna vers Ginny, celle-ci pleurait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a.

Rien, j'ai juste cru que…. Je croyais qu'il….

T'en fais pas c'est fini mais je te remercie de m'avoir vengé. C'était très bien pensé ton enchaînement.

Merci… dit elle en reniflant. J'ai eu peur c'est tout mais c'est fini.

t'as bien dormi sinon ?

Oui mais j'ai mal au crâne. Qu'est ce que voulait Mcgonagall ?

Oh euh……… elle voulait savoir si……. Si je revenais à Poudlard cette année.

Elle a pas lu la gazette ? C'est dingue ça. Mais attend elle savait déjà que tu revenais après la lettre que tu as reçu. Harry tu me caches quelque chose.

Ecoute Ginny, je ne peux pas t'en parler car moi-même je ne l'ai pas digéré.

C'est à propos de Voldemort ?

Non pas vraiment mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien qui me fasse vraiment mal.

Tu sais Harry, il faudra que tu apprennes à te confier avant d'exploser. Enfin bon, j'attendrais que tu exploses !

Et elle laissa Harry à ses pensées. Il devait faire la tête à Hermione et se débrouiller pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec elle. Elle devait savoir ce que ça fait de rester dans l'ignorance avant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il en pense. Et ses résolutions furent testées très vite. A son retour dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, elle fit en sorte de l'aborder avant qu'il s'assoie mais Ron passa alors par là et lui proposa du Quiditch après le petit déjeuner. Harry accepta volontiers et cela lui permit de passer la matinée dans les airs au lieu de s'entraîner aux cotés d'Hermione à la défense contre les forces du mal. Il passa ensuite le repas du midi à discuter avec la famille de Fleur et appris que Bill et elle partaient en France pour leur voyage de noce. Hermione qui connaissait bien ce pays voulut en parler à Harry mais celui-ci se mit à parler de Quiditch avec Ron et Bill. Que le Quiditch était une bonne excuse… Les jumeaux rentrèrent alors en ne sachant pas vraiment où ils avaient passé la nuit mais Harry les soupçonna de l'avoir passée dans deux lits chauds en de très bonne compagnie moldue. Il en profita pour les taquiner un peu se disant qu'après tout, il en avait le droit.


	6. Dernières volontés

Chapitre 6 : Dernières volontés 

Hermione bien sûr continuait de tenter de parler avec Harry tout le long du repas mais Harry ne lui demanda que le sel, qu'il prit avant qu'elle n'ait pu le prendre grâce à la magie. Le repas se passa sans accrochage et la famille Delacour partit alors en transplanant. Harry se prépara alors à aller à Poudlard pour la lecture du testament de Dumbledore. Si il y a quelque chose qu'il lui a légué, Harry ne voyait pas ce que c'est. Peut être des livres de sort de combat ou une lettre expliquant d'autres secrets. Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir de plus que Fumseck. Il était déjà tellement agréable d'avoir l'ami de Dumbledore avec soi. Harry avait déjà commencé le dressage de Fumseck et il se révéla très doué pour les figures aériennes. Il l'avait prit avec lui ce matin la pour lui apprendre à voler et lorsque Harry le déposa sur son perchoir, Fumseck s'endormit sous les yeux d'une Hedwige jalouse. Il se changea et prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette. Il allait revoir Poudlard mais pas Dumbledore. Il appréhendait cette visite encore plus que son audience disciplinaire au ministère. Il sortit de sa chambre et passa devant la porte de Ginny où il entendit une fille pleurer qui n'était pas Ginny. Il n'y fit pas attention et se rendit vers la cheminée de la cuisine où Mr Weasley l'attendait.

« Alors Harry, prêt ?

Oui je crois.

Tu diras bien fort : Poudlard, bureau de la directrice.

D'accord » et il regarda Mr Weasley partir devant lui.

Il dit au revoir à tout le monde en posant un long regard sur Ginny et il cria bien fort et nettement « Poudlard, bureau de la directrice. » Il se sentit alors comme aspiré dans un tuyau d'aspirateur et commença à tourner sur lui-même en apercevant une succession de salons et de cuisine devant lui. Enfin, une cheminée se dessina et il plongea dedans, se retrouvant ainsi dans le bureau qu'il connaissait tant.

Harry vit alors que le bureau de Dumbledore n'avait pas trop changé. Il y avait plus d'animaux tout autour et les couleurs des rideaux étaient formées de tissu écossais. Harry vit qu'un homme était installé au milieu de la pièce, un long parchemin à la main. Tous les invités étaient rassemblés autour du bureau dans la pièce et Harry aperçut alors que des têtes affichaient un regard stupéfait en le voyant. Mais beaucoup ne l'avaient pas vu et Harry s'en félicita. Il s'installa au fond de la salle et attendit. L'homme prit alors la parole.

« Moi, Golisch Nibourth, représentant le ministère de la magie, sera le lecteur de l'acte laissé après la mort d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore décédé le 20 juin de cette année. Le défunt a tenu à élaborer une disposition disons spéciale dans la lecture. Mais voyez plutôt. »

Il tapota le parchemin du bout de sa baguette et sous les cris d'étonnements de l'assemblée, un Albus Dumbledore apparut assis à son bureau et parla d'une voix calme et posée à l'assemblée.

« Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus pour entendre les derniers radotages d'un vieux gâteux ! Tout d'abord j'aimerais dire deux mots : Nigauds et pousse kiki ! Bon reprenons un peu de sérieux car que vous êtes tous ici assez triste de ma mort mais sachez que ce n'est que le début d'une aventure pour moi et que je ne m'en plains pas. Tout d'abord, parlons des choses basiques : je lègue toute ma fortune à l'hôpital sainte mangouste et j'espère que les patients de longue durée pourront être aidés avec. Ensuite je voudrais vous parler de ma succession. Je pense que Minerva Mcgonagall serait la mieux placée pour diriger l'école et si ce n'est pas déjà elle la directrice, j'aimerais bien qu'elle le devienne. »

Il fit une pose.

« Fumseck a déjà du se choisir un nouveau maître et je pense savoir quel jeune homme en a hérité même si je lui conseille de ne pas le faire savoir. »

Tout le monde se regarda mais Harry doutait qu'il parlait de lui. Dumbledore était omniscient même dans la mort.

« Je lègue l'ensemble de mes bouteilles d'hydromel à monsieur Horace Slugorn qui saura en faire bon usage. Je souhaiterais que ma baguette ne soit pas conservée comme une relique, il faudra tout simplement la détruire. » Des exclamations retentirent. « Je sais que cela vous choque mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile de vénérer des objets. Il n'y a que les reliques des fondateurs qui sont importante et à ce propos je lègue à Arthur Weasley cette magnifique épée. » Il pointa l'armoire où elle était rangée. « Je sais qu'elle ira bien avec son horloge. Je voudrais aussi que tout mes instruments reviennent à l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard sauf, et oui il y en a toujours ! Certains objets ne resteront pas ici. Je lègue mes livres de cours à ……. »

Dumbledore légua ainsi toutes ses possessions aux gens dans la salle. Cela allait du service à thé, aux livres de cours en passant par ses vêtements et un livre crasseux qu'il légua à son frère. Puis il fit une autre pause.

« Je souhaite maintenant léguer un objet précieux à un garçon exceptionnel à mes yeux. Ce garçon a besoin de clarifier son esprit et je sais que l'objet en question lui sera très utile. Ma pensine, sera léguée à monsieur Harry James Potter ET et j'insiste sur ce mot pour tout ceux qui sont ici à Miss Hermione Granger. Je sais que cela n'est pas sur mon testament mais j'ai préféré le dire de vive voie. Je ne doute pas que Harry lui fera partager les expériences que nous avons vécues. Et je lui lègue aussi cette boite qu'il saura utiliser……… Voilà, telle sont mes instructions je vous demande de les suivre et j'ajouterais comme conclusion qu'il n'est pas bon de se complaire dans les rêves et le passé. La famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important et l'amour qu'elle apporte. Sur ce je crois que c'est tout. Laissez moi réfléchir…. Hmm….. Ah oui j'ai failli oublier, j'aimerais bien conserver ma carte de chocogrenouilles. Et bien Adieu ou plutôt au revoir à tous. Le plus tard possible bien entendu »

Et il s'évanouit dans un panache de fumée. Harry voyait très bien de quoi il parlait et il savait qu'il avait raison. Il lui fallait se lier avec Hermione, découvrir sa sœur qu'il connaît pourtant si bien. Il se leva et prit la pensine et la boîte qu'il rangea dans son sac sous des regards ahuris des gens qui ne l'avaient pas reconnu. Il revint vers monsieur Weasley qui brandissait sa nouvelle épée.

« Elle est très belle monsieur.

Oui mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas importante, c'est plutôt la phrase de Dumbledore qui compte.

Comment ça ?

Pas maintenant Harry !

Très bien. Alors nous y allons ?

Une petite minute, je dois parler à Minerva à propos de tu sais quoi.

Il s'éloigna et Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Professeur Slugorn ! Vous restez ici ?

Oui Harry, il m'est idée que se cacher ne servait à rien et que je le devais bien à Albus.

C'est très bien. Au moins nous aurons des bons cours.

Je sais que vous revenez, je l'ai lu dans la gazette dans une interview que vous avez donné.

Oui je sais je me suis un peu emporté.

Non non, mon garçon, c'est au contraire ce qu'il fallait faire pour remonter le moral des troupes. Vous êtes très important Harry et très doué aussi. Si vous saviez ce qu'Albus me disait sur vous.

…….

Et toujours aussi modeste en plus. Vous venez d'hériter d'un merveilleux objet Harry et Dumbledore a, disons, insisté sur l'utilisation que vous pourrez en faire. Un grand Homme ce Dumbledore.

Oui c'est vrai, » dit il en regardant le tableau de l'ancien directeur.

Ecoutez Harry vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable. Ce qui a été fait l'a été pour une bonne raison que je ne connais pas mais que vous apprendrez tôt ou tard.

Euh….. D'accord.

Vous verrez de quoi je parle.

Mr Weasley vint alors les rejoindre son épée rangée dans sa ceinture telle un chevalier. Il salua Slugorn et entraîna Harry vers la cheminée. Harry sentait que Slugorn lui cachait quelque chose mais il aurait tout le loisir de trouver après la rentrée. Il firent la queue pour retourner dans la cheminée et crièrent alors « Le terrier ». L'effet de la cheminette se produisit et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine devant Hermione qui pleurait dans les bras de Ginny.

Ils sortirent immédiatement leur baguette craignant le pire pour la sécurité de la maison. Harry pensait déjà à qui était mort, Ron ? Les jumeaux ? Ils s'approchèrent des deux filles et Ginny esquissa alors un sourire en racontant que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une attaque. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry et lança.

« Elle subit simplement la mauvaise humeur de certains qui ont des devoirs familiaux. Mr Weasley ne comprit pas tout mais rangea sa baguette et sortit dehors laissant le trio se regarder dans les yeux. Harry, son sac à dos plein à craquer commença.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Il se passe qu'un abruti qui croyait être orphelin apprend qu'il a une sœur et la renie. Il se passe aussi que cette sœur a essayé depuis six longues années de lui dire la vérité mais qu'elle en a été empêchée car elle n'est pas gardienne du secret. Penses tu que l'abruti comprendrait ? Non ! il est tellement stupide et pense que seuls ses sentiments comptent. Elle l'a aidé durant ce temps autant qu'elle le pouvait mais lui ne veux même plus lui parler. Et devine quoi, cet abruti craint pour la vie des autres mais ne comprend pas que les autres craignent pour la sienne. A ton avis, qui c'est cet enfoiré qui méprise tellement les autres ?

Euh……. Moi je suppose.

Parfaitement Harry James Potter ! Toi qui ne pense qu'a une chose, sauver les autres. Toi qui ne comprend rien à rien, qui ne pige rien aux sentiments que l'on éprouve pour toi. Toi qui,……..

Ron entra alors dans la cuisine pour proposer une partie de Quiditch. Harry, qui ne voulait pas céder, avança vers Ron mais fut retenu par Ginny.

« Ron dégage ça te regarde pas et TOI !

Elle gifla Harry et Ron prétexta qu'il avait des révisions à faire pour remonter dans sa chambre.

« Tu as intérêt à te ressaisir Harry. Tu dois nous considérer autrement que des bouches trou dans ta vie. Tu dois nous laisser y entrer.

Mais je t'ai laissée…..

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire et ne change pas de sujet. Tu dois lui parler à elle et pas à moi et quand tu l'auras fait on s'expliquera. » Elle partit dans sa chambre laissant seuls Harry et Hermione. Cette dernière tenta de faire un pas vers lui.

« Ecoutes Harry, il faut qu'on se parle. On est frère et sœur non ? On s'est protégés sans le savoir durant toutes ces années.

Sans que JE le sache.

Oui je sais mais tu ne crois pas que c'est ridicule de se faire la tête alors que nous sommes seuls depuis longtemps.

Peut être mais ça m'a fait un choc d'apprendre ça. Imagine que j'aurais eu le béguin pour toi ! Où qu'on ne se supporterait pas et crois moi s'il n'y avait pas eu le troll, je ne crois pas qu'on aurait été si proche avec tes manies.

Oui mais pourquoi m'ignorer ainsi.

Oh tu te rappelle quand toi et Ron vous m'aviez cacher tant de chose au début de la cinquième année. « On est très occupés mais on ne peux te parler de rien. » Et bien je voulais que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressenti à être mis à l'écart comme ça.

Oh c'est ça alors. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi comme sœur. Je pensais que tu ne me considérais que comme une amie, que tu ne m'estimais pas capable d'être ta sœur.

Hermione tu sais très bien que tu es plus douée que moi partout ! Sauf peut être en défense contre les forces du mal où tu as eu un effort exceptionnel seulement !

Oh arrête Harry c'est pas drôle du tout. C'est mon premier échec.

Mais pourquoi t'as pas eu O ?

Euh j'ai échoué devant un épouventard.

Ah bon et c'était quoi ?

Ben en fait, euh……..

Allé dis !

Toi Harry qui me disait salut soeurette avant de euh……..

Vas y !

Avant de mourir.

Ah euh…… d'accord. Mais t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas réel. C'est qu'un épouventard.

Je le sais bien Harry mais ça m'a fait perdre mon contrôle et j'ai échoué.

En tout cas Hermione crois moi, je suis très fier que tu sois ma sœur et je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme ça mais j'ai eu du mal à accepter cette nouvelle. Ginny a raison, on est tout les deux dans la même situation et on doit se soutenir et pas se faire la guerre.

Je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça. Au fait je te conseille d'aller voir Ginny.

J'avais sentis qu'elle espérait me parler. Dit il en se frottant la joue gauche.

C'est une chique fille Harry, écoute là avant de t'emporter dans des nobles sentiments.

Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Oh si Harry, tu veux tous nous protéger et tu nous écartes de ta vie.

Bon peut être mais je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Nous non plus Harry, nous non plus… Allé vas la rejoindre et ne lui fais pas que des tapes dans le dos !

Très drôle. J'ai grandi tu sais.

Et il s'engagea dans l'escalier menant à l'étage. Il savait où était la chambre de Ginny mais n'y était jamais entré craignant sans doutes les reproches de Mrs Weasley mais il devait lui parler. Il frappa à la porte.

« Ginny ouvre c'est moi.

Tu veux dire l'abruti qui refuse tout bonheur ?

Si tu veux mais je change de comportement en ce moment.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

C'est-à-dire ?

Tu as raison je suis stupide de penser que je peux vous épargner de souffrir. Je voulais vous protéger tous mais je vous fais souffrir en agissant ainsi. Et je ne fais plus la tête à Hermione si tu veux tout savoir et enfin je te promets que tu ne seras plus mise à l'écart.

Et que tu ne te conduiras plus de manière imbécile ?

Promis.

Alors c'est bon. » Et elle l'embrassa. Les jumeaux choisirent ce moment pour sortir de leur chambre et se figèrent sur place.

Très bien Harry…

Nous sommes heureux que tu nous aies enfin écouté. Mais …..

N'en fait pas trop si tu vois ce qu'on veut dire……

Fichez le camp tout les deux ! Lança Ginny.

La soirée se passa calmement et Harry découvrit ce que Dumbledore lui avait légué à lui et Hermione. Il caressait Fumseck tout en contemplant la bassine de pierre dont il s'était si souvent servi. Il regarda les flacons et vit un parchemin attaché au fond de la boîte.

« Cher Harry et Hermione.

Les mots sont inutiles sur un parchemin. Il y a des flacons numérotés de 1 à 20. Versez le premier et regardez le souvenir. Bien entendu Mr Weasley et d'après ce que je sais Miss Weasley peuvent les voir si vous le souhaitez. »

Il se dit qu'il fallait mieux découvrir ces souvenirs avec Hermione et il referma à contrecoeur la Pensine pour inviter Hermione à se joindre à lui après le repas. Il sortit donc de la chambre et s'installa pour le repas. Il repensa alors en voyant l'épée de Gryffondor à ce que Dumbledore avait dit.

« Mr Weasley, pouvez vous me dire ce qui est plus important que l'épée ?

Oh ! Oui Harry. Il se trouve qu'il a dit qu'elle irait bien avec l'horloge car elle symbolise en fait le secret de l'ordre du Phénix. Il a fait de moi le gardien du secret et l'héritier de l'ordre. J'en ai déjà parlé aux autres quand tu discutais avec les filles.

Ah oui.

Et c'est ainsi que le repas se passa tranquillement sans aucun incident hormis le pied de Ginny qui effleura celui de Harry d'une manière qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Harry fit voir le parchemin à Hermione d'une manière aussi discrète que possible et lui demanda si Ron et Ginny devrait venir. Elle répondit oui pour Ron mais que Harry devait décider pour Ginny. Comme il lui avait promis, il ne la tiendrait plus à l'écart. Après tout Dumbledore n'avait pas raconté à Harry la prophétie et cela fut une des causes de la mort de Sirius.


	7. Souvenirs partagés

Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs partagés. 

Le quatuor ainsi formé se retrouva dans la chambre de Ron. Ils étaient assis autour du lit et Ron et Ginny paraissaient nerveux car ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait. Harry déposa alors la pensine sur le lit et y versa à l'aide de sa baguette le contenu du tube n°1.

« Ecoutez, ceci est la pensine de Dumbledore. Elle contient des souvenirs appartenus à des personnes que nous connaissons où pas. Nous allons vivre en spectateur ce qui leur est arrivé. Comme je l'ai promis, » il se tourna vers Ginny. « Je ne vous met pas à l'écart et cet héritage me permet de vous montrer ce que Dumbledore et moi avons fait durant l'année dernière. Regardez bien tout les détails de chaque souvenir mais le premier sera calme car je pense que c'est un message de Dumbledore.

Euh comment on fait pour……. ? Demanda Ginny à Harry.

Vous devez vous penchez au dessus du liquide et le toucher avec votre nez.

Ils s'exécutèrent et se retrouvèrent aspirés par la pensine. Ils atterrirent tout les quatre dans le bureau de Dumbledore devant un Dumbledore calme à son bureau.

« Bienvenu à vous. J'ai mis ce souvenir personnel dans l'héritage pour adresser un petit message à vous quatre car vous devez être quatre si tout s'est bien passé. Ecoutez moi attentivement. J'ai mis dans les bouteilles des souvenirs que Harry a déjà vu et d'autre inédits. Mais d'abord il est temps que nous sachions les relations qui vous unissent. Harry est le frère d'Hermione mais il ne l'a normalement appris que de sa tante il y a quelques jours.

QUOI ! Rugit Ron.

Chut Ron écoute !

Mais…..

« Oui Mr et Miss Weasley, ils sont parents mais cela ne change rien entre eux car l'amitié qui les unissait était déjà quasiment fraternelle mais je tiens à rappeler à Miss Granger, je l'appellerais ainsi car elle doit garder ce nom que je lui avais choisi, qu'elle ne devait pas être si proche de son frère au bout de deux mois durant sa première année mais je pense que le caractère de James se manifeste aussi chez elle comme chez son frère. Bref revenons à l'essentiel. Si vous voulez aider Harry comme je suis sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez faire, je tiens à ce que vous partiez avec les mêmes informations que Harry. C'est pourquoi j'ai laissé les souvenirs de la vie de Voldemort dans ces flacons mais j'ai laissé aussi d'autres choses que vous découvrirez l'esprit reposé je vous le conseille. Je vous conseille donc de regarder les bouteilles de 2 à 10 où sont enfermés les souvenirs dont je vous ai parlé. Voila comme je l'ai dit dans mon testament je vous dit au revoir. Et surtout Harry pense à renforcer ton plus grand pouvoir. Ne le méprise pas car il sera ta seule chance de vaincre.

Ron fut le premier à parler.

« Wouah ! Vous êtes frères et sœur ? Ben dit donc. Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ?

Je viens de l'apprendre de Hermione qui le savait depuis longtemps. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses depuis… Ginny l'a su car j'ai été un peu bête quand Hermione me l'a dit ; comme quand j'étais arrivé au 12 square Grimauld et que vous ne m'aviez rien dit. Tu t'en souviens ?

Oh oui t'as piqué une de ces colères !

Oui ça m'arrive de temps à autres. Mais Ginny est assez douée aussi !

Oh arrête c'est quoi le pouvoir dont il parle Harry ?

Euh, c'est l'amour en fait mais je ne comprends pas tout encore.

Ca c'est vrai que tu es novice et plutôt maladroit en la matière.

Oui bon ! Euh donc on va voir les souvenirs que j'ai vu avec Dumbledore l'année dernière. Quand ce sera du Fourchelang, je vous ferais la traduction. Les flacons sont numérotés et on refera les mêmes manipulations pour tous les autres. Vous allez voir des souvenirs plus qu'étrange. Prêt ? » Dit il après avoir verser le contenu du deuxième flacon. « Allons y »

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de pierre. Et Harry commenta le souvenir.

« C'est un souvenir de Bob Odgen qui était employé au département de la justice magique. Il est mort aujourd'hui mais voici une visite faîte il y a environ 70 ans. » Ils suivirent la scène et Harry revit alors la bague et le médaillon. Il se rappelait si bien de ce dernier. Il traduisit les insultes et la chanson de Gaunt et de Morphin après s'être repris plusieurs fois ayant du mal à savoir quelle langue il parlait. Les autres grimaçaient en entendant parler la langue des serpents. Ils sortirent du souvenir et se le récapitulèrent.

« Il y avait ici le grand père, l'oncle et la mère de Voldemort. Son père est le moldu que sa mère admirait tant. Elle était folle amoureuse de lui au point de renier sa famille. Bob Odgen revint quelques minutes après pour arrêter les Gaunt et la fille, Mérope, se retrouva seule durant deux ans car sa famille resta à Askaban. Elle a sans doute fait boire un filtre d'amour à Jedusor père pour qu'il parte avec elle. Il lui fit un enfant mais la quitta avant sa naissance. Dumbledore pensait qu'elle espérait qu'il resterait même sans le filtre d'amour.

Elle était folle !

Non Ron, reprit Hermione, Seulement amoureuse…

Nous allons continuer avec un autre souvenir. » Il versa le numéro 3 et plongea dedans.

Il prospecta la pensine avec sa baguette et dit.

Ah oui celui là n'a pas à être exploré. On va juste le regarder. C'est Caracterus Beurk. Le fondateur de Barjow et Beurk.

Ils virent alors ce dernier raconter comment il avait acquis l'héritage de Serpentard en faisant une de ses meilleures affaires. Harry secoua la pensine et l'homme disparut.

« Dix galions ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est scandaleux.

C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Dumbledore. Beurk était un être abjecte et ne se souciait que de ses finances. Mérope a donc subsisté à Londres jusqu'à la naissance de Voldemort. Oh Ron arrête ! Elle a vendu tout ce qu'elle avait.

Mais elle aurait pu recourir à la magie ! reprit Ginny.

Oui mais Dumbledore pense qu'elle l'a abandonnée quand elle a vu son amour partir. Elle a du se jurer de ne plus faire de magie ou alors elle s'est retrouvée comme Tonks, traumatisée. Elle n'a même pas pu s'en servir pour sauver sa vie comme vous allez le voir. »

Il prit alors le flacon 4 et le versa en reconnaissant ce dont il parlait. Ron ouvrit alors de grands yeux et Ginny s'étonna.

Mais c'est…..

Dumbledore oui. Mérope a mis au monde le bébé que l'on connaît et en est morte. Son fils Jedusor a été élevé dans un orphelinat et Dumbledore vient voir cet enfant.

Ils assistèrent au souvenir et Ron grimaça en voyant le jeune Voldemort. Ginny au grand étonnement de Harry déclara.

« Il est très beau en plus. Il a l'air si gentil. » Puis voyant le regard de Harry elle continua « Mais pas autant que toi Harry ! » Et elle l'embrassa sous le regard suspicieux de Ron.

Merci Ginny ! Donc vous pouvez voir que Voldemort était déjà très doué dans le maniement de la magie et savait l'utiliser sans baguette et volontairement. Il terrorisait ses camarades et parlait Fourchelang comme moi. Il les a emmenés dans une caverne un été et je ne vous dis rien de plus pour l'instant mais gardez cela en mémoire. Passons à la suite ! »

Il continua leur exploration du passé avec le flacon 5. Harry regarda un extrait dans la pensine et invita les autres à le suivre. Ils atterrirent dans la maison des Gaunt. Il faisait nuit et Ron lança.

« BEURK ! C'est encore plus sale que la tanière de Kreatur. C'est qui ça ?

Lui c'est Morphin et le jeune Jedusor va arrivé.

Il traduisit le dialogue et ils ressortirent de la pensine.

« Le lendemain, on retrouvait trois cadavres dans le manoir des Jedusor. Morphin avoua son crime en le détaillant d'une manière que seul l'assassin pouvait le faire. Etant donné son passé, il fut condamné sans que l'on examine ses souvenirs. Dumbledore a récupéré celui-ci avant sa mort.

Tu ne penses pas qu'il est innocent, Harry ?

Si et Dumbledore aussi. C'est Jedusor qui a tué la branche impure de sa famille. Le médecin légiste a dit que les corps étaient en parfaite santé, sauf qu'ils étaient morts. Morphin ne fit que de répéter « j'ai perdu la bague, il va me tuer. » à Askaban et Voldemort l'a sans doute prise.

Mais pourquoi tuer sa famille, pourquoi ne pas vouloir la connaître mieux ?

Il a renié cette partie de lui quand il s'est trouvé un nouveau nom : Lord Voldemort. Ron tu deviens ridicule.

Remarque y en a qui renie leur famille bêtement des fois !

Oui bon. Passons à la suite car il se fait tard.

Il contrôla le contenu de la bouteille numéro 6 et déclara.

« Celui la vient de Slugorn. Il me l'a confié quand j'avais pris du Félix Felicis. Il avait falsifié le souvenir qu'il avait donné à Dumbledore car il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait ce jour là. Mais voyez plutôt. »

Après avoir consulté cette entrevue, ils se regardèrent longuement. Ce fut Ginny qui se lança.

« Il a tué tant de monde ? Il a vraiment créé tout ces horcruxes. Il était déjà si sombre à notre age.

C'est vrai. Et si je ne me trompe pas, le souvenir qui suit est assez important. Oui c'est bien ça, dit il en regardant ce qu'il venait de verser dans la pensine.

Et ils entrèrent dans le souvenir où Voldemort rencontrait une femme qui possédait la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard. Harry continua alors.

« La femme est morte deux jours après et l'elfe a avoué avoir mis quelque chose dans son thé. Dumbledore a récupéré ce souvenir comme celui de Morphin et je pense, comme Dumbledore que Voldemort a volé la coupe et le médaillon. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait après Poudlard mais il a choisi de travailler chez Barjow et Beurk. Probablement pour trouver des objets comme ceux là. Il est parti de là bas peu de temps après le meurtre. Après ça on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il est devenu mais il est parti en voyage tout autour du monde puis il est revenu en Angleterre et même pour être précis, à Poudlard.

QUOI ? Mais il n'y a jamais eu de…..

Non Ron c'est pas ce que tu crois, attend tu vas voir. »

Il versa le flacon numéro 8 dans la pensine qui commençait maintenant à créer des reflets argentés dans la chambre de Ron. C'était bien la rencontre entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Ginny, tout comme Harry l'an dernier, cria à Dumbledore de faire attention mais rien ne se passa bien sûr.

« Il voulait quel poste, demanda Ron.

Défense contre les forces du mal bien sûr ! répondit Harry.

Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il est revenu ? demanda Hermione. Il savait que Dumbledore ne lui aurait jamais donné le poste.

On pensait avec Dumbledore qu'il voulait fouiller l'école à la recherche d'objets des fondateurs. Pour résumer, il y a le journal et la bague qui sont détruits, le médaillon qui est perdu et peut être détruit, le serpent Nagini, la coupe de Poufsouffle et un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle.

Ben dis donc ça représente du boulot ! s'exclama Ron.

Comment fait on pour détruire un Horcruxe ? demanda Ginny.

En fait, c'est ça le problème, il faut se débrouiller à moins que d'autres souvenirs soient utiles pour ça. Dumbledore nous a dit d'aller jusqu'à 10.

Il prit le numéro 9 et l'agita pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Ils plongèrent dedans et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Voilà vous savez maintenant ce qui attend Harry. Je fais confiance à sa sœur pour trouver les sorts utiles pour la destruction d'Horcruxe et j'espère qu'aucun de vous n'aura à perdre une main. Vous devez être moins sûr de vous que je l'ai été de moi-même. C'est ainsi que j'ai perdu ma main. Comme dirait un amis : « Vigilance constante ! » Maintenant j'aimerais que vous regardiez le dixième souvenir qui je pense va vous bouleverser. Et je vous conseille d'y repenser à tête reposée. Les souvenirs suivants sont une sorte de formation à la défense contre les forces du mal. Et quelques secrets que vous saurez …. Et oui il y en a encore que vous ne savez pas. Et comme introduction à ce souvenir je vous dirais que j'ai une entière confiance en Severus même si je pense qu'il m'a tué. Voila après cette remarque quelque peu gênante pour vous je pense que vous vous précipiterez sur le flacon 10 ! »

Il régnait dans la pièce un silence de plomb. Ils se regardaient tous avec un air ahuri. Dumbledore savait ce que Rogue prévoyait. Ron intervint alors à sa manière.

« J'ai pas compris les dernières phrases. J'ai du louper quelque chose je crois.

Non Ron, répondit Ginny et je crois qu'en regardant ça, on comprendra mieux. » Elle s'était levée et revenait avec le flacon 10 dans les mains. Voyant que Harry ne pouvait rien faire, elle versa le contenu de la flasque et demanda à Harry de trouver le souvenir, ce qu'il fit sans vraiment y penser. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue y était aussi présent. Il faisait nuit.

« Ah Severus ! Je vous attendais.

Professeur Dumbledore.

Il paraîtrait que vous voulez me parler.

Oui professeur il s'agit de votre sécurité. Et même de votre vie.

On m'a dit que Lord Voldemort projetait de me faire tuer.

Rogue parut étonné mais reprit.

Oui monsieur et par le jeune Malefoy. Il l'a fait mangemort mais pense que bien sûr il ne pourra le faire. Il m'a donc donner l'ordre de le faire au cas ou…

Mais ce n'est pas tout je suppose.

En effet, Narcissa est venue me voir cet été pour me faire jurer de le protéger et de le faire à sa place.

Vous ne vous êtes pas trahi j'espère

Non monsieur mais j'ai fait le serment inviolable vu le fait que vous m'aviez interdit de me trahir quoi qu'il arrive.

Et c'est en effet ce que je vous avais demandé de faire.

Mais j'ai juré de vous tuer monsieur. Je ne peux pas le faire. Je n'y arriverais pas.

Vous devez le faire Severus puisque vous l'avez juré. Vous êtes plus utile qu'un vieil homme blessé.

Rogue se mettait à parler de plus en plus fort.

Vous pensez que tout va de soi mais je ne peux plus le faire monsieur, je n'en ai plus envie. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi.

Vous avez accepté de faire ce serment et il en sera ainsi.

NON ! Monsieur. Vous ne pouvez pas.

Ecoutez Severus, j'ai pris ma décision et vous aussi. Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez. Nous avons trop besoin de vous. Je tiens à avoir votre promesse que le moment venu, vous me tuerez si vous le devez.

Mais….

Votre parole Severus !

Bien professeur mais je m'excuse à l'avance de ne pas pouvoir intervenir pour vous protéger.

Vous m'avez déjà protégé au début de l'année et je n'ai perdu qu'une main grâce à vous. Cette fois, je vous demanderez d'honorer votre parole : me tuer si le jeune Malefoy n'y parviens pas. Préservez son innocence autant que possible et ne révélez rien à personne bien sûr.

Ce fut alors une sorte de détonation dans la tête de tous les autres. Rogue, celui qu'ils avaient tant haïs, le meurtrier de Dumbledore a agit sur ordre de Dumbledore. Ginny rompit enfin le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« J'avoue que je suis perdue là ! Dumbledore savais que Rogue allait le tuer mais pourquoi a-t-il laissé ça se produire ? Pourquoi n'en avoir parlé à personne ?

Harry, commença Hermione, c'était ce que Hagrid avait entendu dans le parc tu te souviens le soir du premier mars !

Oui c'est vrai mais….

Moi je pense qu'il a voulut garder Rogue comme espion pour surveiller Voldemort.

Ouais d'accord mais pourquoi Dumbledore l'a supplié avant qu'il le tue.

Les autres le regardèrent bouche bée.

Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ! S'emporta Ginny.

A nous non plus il n'en a pas parlé Ginny.

Oui j'ai oublié mais il s'est passé tellement de choses après que…

Il nous a dit qu'il avait confiance en Rogue. Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi.

De toute façon il se fait tard et on ferait mieux de se coucher.

Ok bon ben euh… bonne nuit Hermione. Commença Ron en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Oh ne soit pas bête ! Harry le sait depuis plus longtemps que toi ! Et elle l'embrassa furieusement.

Harry, bonne nuit » Ginny l'embrassa sur la bouche d'une manière plus conventionnelle ce qui n'empêcha pas Ron de détourné le regard. Le baiser se prolongea et Ron intervint.

« Bon ça suffit, il va bien dormir ne t'inquiète pas Ginny !

Tu sais Ron il va falloir qu'on parle de la façon dont tu te conduis avec ma sœur devant moi ! » Ron devint écarlate. « Non je rigole Ron-Ron ! »

Et ils s'endormirent difficilement en repensant aux révélations de Dumbledore. Harry avait rejeté toute sa haine sur Rogue et maintenant il le comprenait car il s'était comporté comme lui quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé sa parole. Il était bouleversé et Ginny, bien que très douée dans les câlins consolateurs ne pouvait rien changer.


	8. Retour vers le passé

Chapitre 8 : Retour vers le passé. 

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain et fut accueilli dans la cuisine des Weasley par un Lupin souriant.

« Bonjour Harry ! Prêt pour une seconde séance d'entraînement ?

On va encore se battre ?

Non Harry, l'occlumencie va être aujourd'hui notre matière. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mis un mot à tout tes protecteurs pour qu'ils ne viennent pas, disons nous distraire !

Très bien. Mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas un bon occlumens.

Oh non Harry ne crois pas ça ! Après tout tu as réussi à contrer Rogue alors que tu étais rempli de haine.

Je sais mais ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois.

Je sais Harry mais c'est déjà ça. Alors je vais te demander de fermer les yeux. Essaye de faire le vide dans ton esprit. Ne pense plus à rien. Je ne vais pas faire une grande incursion dans ton esprit. La maîtrise de l'Occlumencie demande la même force que la résistance à l'Imperium. Tu devrais t'en sortir. Attention 1, 2, 3……. Legilimens !

Harry se sentit aspiré dans un tourbillon d'image. Il plaquait sa main sur Voldemort. Il sentait un poignard lui couper la peau. Il se protégeait derrière une statue en or représentant un sorcier. Il rangeait la maison avec Sirius.

« Mais attends un peu !... Il se retrouva sur le sol en sueur.

Que s'est il passé Harry ?

J'ai l'impression de passer à coté de quelque chose d'important !

En tout cas tu es passé à coté de ta concentration !

Désolé. On recommence.

On y va alors. Attention 1, 2, 3……. Legilimens !

Harry revit alors un éclair de lumière verte et entendit un rire maléfique. Il était assis au centre d'un cachot avec une vingtaine de sorciers autour de lui. Il transplanait sur le toit de l'école pour échapper à la bande de Dudley. Puis il vit Ginny allongée à terre dans la chambre de Serpentard. Il la vit ensuite fonçant sur elle lors de la victoire à laquelle il n'avait pas participé. Non il ne doit pas voir ça. C'est ma vie privée ! Puis le visage de Lupin apparut devant lui plus net que jamais et Harry continua de se concentrer pour fermer son esprit. Il repoussait Lupin très facilement. Il vit alors des images qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il vit un jeune homme se faire mordre étant enfant. Il le vit se transformer en loup. Il vit son père et Lupin se disputer pour une blague. Il le vit ensuite avec une horde de loup garou. Il le vit avec Harry lui-même en train de repoussé le Détraqueur Epouventard. Il décida alors que cela suffisait et qu'il devait arrêter. Il vit alors Lupin écroulé sur la table, inconscient.

Lupin ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Je crois. Tu as réussi à me battre Harry mais il m'a fallut accéder à des souvenirs très personnels pour que tu te réveilles mais tu as ensuite fais preuve d'une force mentale très puissante. Je pense que tu aurais pu rivaliser avec Dumbledore en matière de Legilimencie.

Vous plaisantez ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une faible incursion.

Non Harry ! J'ai utilisé toute ma concentration pour forcer tes défenses. Je voulais que tu te sentes moins tendu. Je pense qu'il faut juste que tu travailles encore un peu pour résister aux attaques inopportunes sans t'être concentré avant mais je pense que nous avons assez avancé aujourd'hui et j'entends du monde qui arrive !

Ginny entra dans la pièce.

« Salut Harry, bonjour professeur !

Bonjour Ginny répondirent ils ensemble. Ginny n'était pas très réveillée et embrassa Harry dans l'œil.

Au fait Harry, repris Lupin, quelle était cette lumière verte que j'ai vue ?

Oh euh……. En fait je pense que c'est le sort que Voldemort m'a lancé quand j'avais un an. J'entends même sa voie.

Et tu avais quel age quand tu as transplané sur le toit de ton école ?

Huit ans mais je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

C'est stupéfiant quand même. Ginny prit alors la parole.

Tu te souviens de la nuit où…. ?

Oui, j'en rêvais jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que j'étais un sorcier. Maintenant je le fais moins souvent mais j'entends le cri de ma mère avant le rire de Voldemort.

Je m'y habitue tu sais.

Je ne savais pas, tu me l'avais jamais dit.

Parce que je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne. Jamais.

Bon je pense que c'est suffisant pour ce matin. Je vous laisse car je dois commencer mon nouveau travail.

Un nouveau travail ? On veut bien de vous alors.

Oui il se trouve que les gobelins tolèrent bien les loups garou !

Si vous allez à Gringotts, vous pourriez me ramener de l'argent pour la rentrée.

Entendu Harry. Bonne journée tout les deux. Il sortit laissant Harry et Ginny seuls au milieu de la cuisine. Ginny tourna alors la tête de Harry vers elle.

Tu te sens bien Harry ?

Oui, oui c'est juste que je n'aime pas ces matières de défense et d'attaque de l'esprit.

T'inquiète pas Harry. Tu vas t'en remettre. Prend déjà un bon petit dèj et ça ira mieux.

T'as raison. Au fait t'as repensé à ce qu'on a vu hier soir ?

Oui……. Et je ne vois qu'une solution : Rogue doit être de notre coté et il va sûrement nous contacter.

Je n'ai aucune envie de parler à cet assassin.

Moi non plus Harry mais penses à son utilité si il nous donne des informations sur Voldemort.

Peut être mais il n'est pas question qu'il mette les pieds au quartier général et je ne veux pas le voir autrement que lui désarmé et moi près à le tuer.

t'emporte pas Harry mais je crois que Dumbledore avait prévu sa mort et avait préparé toute cette formation pour nous. Je pense aussi que les dix autres souvenirs sont des techniques de défense. Une sorte de cours enregistré.

Peut être mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui pousse Dumbledore à croire en la bonne fois de Rogue.

Peut être qu'il y a eu des choses dont nous ne savons rien. Dumbledore n'est pas bête tu sais.

Ok si tu veux mais il devra correspondre à distance car je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je l'avais en face de moi.

Bon allé p'ti dèj !

Les autres arrivèrent et commencèrent à discuter du ministre de la magie. Harry repensa alors à ses parents. Il devait aller sur leur trace avec Hermione. Il devait aller voir la maison pour se rappeler pourquoi il se battait et pourquoi il devait en finir tout de suite, sans attendre vingt ans. Il voulait avoir enfin un avenir à défaut de ne pas avoir eu d'enfance et d'adolescence à cause de Voldemort. Hermione le regardait et semblait lire dans ses pensées.

Je viens avec toi Harry, chuchota t elle.

Je sais et tu en as le droit et je pense le besoin si tu es comme moi.

Oui mais c'est surtout pour t'accompagner car j'y suis déjà allée.

Ah bon ?

Oui j'en ai eu besoin dès que je l'ai su. Il fallait que j'aille les voir.

Je te comprends. On ira ce matin et on ira tout seul.

Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait les maintenir dans l'ignorance et tu as promis à Ginny.

Mais je veux être seul en famille.

Oui mais ils seront peut être notre famille un jour. Qui sait !

D'accord mais il faut demander à leur parents et pas question qu'ils nous y accompagne.

Qu'est ce que vous complotez tout les deux ? interrompit Ron.

Rien ! Répondirent ils tout les deux trop rapidement.

Oh d'accord.

Ron pensait sûrement que cela faisait partie de leurs petites réunions autour de la pensine ou en entraînement. Il abandonna mais pas Ginny. Elle regardait Harry avec de gros yeux qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler la mère de Ron. Harry redoutait le pire. Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer et ne voulait pas briser sa promesse. Il se sentait renoncer et il voyait déjà Ginny le convaincre de l'accompagner. Mais il pensa qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de transplaner, elle avait un an de moins que lui. Ils se retirèrent de table et retournèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Harry méditait encore sur les arguments qu'il pourrait opposer à Ginny quand celle-ci plongea son regard dans le sien. C'était fini, plus d'argument. Il cédait si vite à celle qu'il aimait. Peut être que Mr et Mrs Weasley pourront s'y opposer.

« Harry je sais que tu prépare quelque chose. Dis le moi.

Ginny écoute…..

Tu te rappelles de ta promesse.

Oui, répondit Harry résigné.

Alors ?

J'ai envie d'aller à Godric's Hollow avec Hermione pour aller voir la maison de mes parents ce matin et leur tombe aussi. J'en ai besoin.

Je viens avec toi ! dit elle aussitôt.

Je m'en doute mais tu devras demander à tes parents.

Pas de problème.

Harry fut étonné qu'elle était si heureuse de demander à ses parents mais Harry entendit Mr et Mrs Weasley les appelés tout les quatre.

« Il n'y a pas de problème Harry vous pouvez y aller. Molly est déjà en train de vous préparer des sandwiches. Je te fais confiance pour veiller sur Ginny.

Oui monsieur mais ça pourrait être dangereux.

Non Harry sûrement pas. Cette maison est gardée et il n'y a qu'un Potter qui puisse y rentrer désormais. Personne n'y va. Ils restent à l'extérieur.

C'est une sorte d'attraction ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

Disons plutôt un symbole de mémoire, pour ne pas oublier.

Très bien mais Ginny ne peux pas transplaner.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a une cheminée active là bas. Prenez juste assez de poudre pour le retour.

Il avait abattu ses dernières cartes et ne pouvait plus empêcher Ginny de venir. Il se prépara donc un sac où il mit sa cape et les sandwiches de Mrs Weasley. Ils revêtirent leur cape de voyage et entrèrent dans la cheminée.


	9. Mémoire du passé

Chapitre 9 : Mémoire du passé 

« Godric's Hollow » lança Hermione d'une voie étonnamment aigue. Elle disparut alors dans les flammes vertes. Les trois autres firent de même et arrivèrent dans une très belle maisonnette remplie de sorciers et de leurs enfants. Harry remit instinctivement sa mèche devant sa cicatrice. Il se cacha parmi les trois autres. Et suivit Hermione. Harry observait du coin de l'œil le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il vit alors qu'il était arrivé dans un magasin de souvenirs. Il y avait des photos d'une maison délabrée, des calendriers avec cette photo, des éclairs comestibles, des livres traitant de la vie de ses parents, de sa vie à lui ! Il n'en revenait pas. Comment des gens pouvait être fascinés à ce point par leur histoire. Une vieille femme arriva alors vers eux.

« Vous venez pour aller voir la maison.

Oui, répondit Hermione.

Voulez vous un guide.

Non merci nous connaissons déjà.

Oh et bien c'est par là.

Merci, répondit Harry

Elle le regarda et son regard se posa sur son front. Harry vérifia si sa mèche était bien mise et répondit.

On me dit souvent que je lui ressemble !

Oh bon alors bonne visite.

Merci.

Ils sortirent de la boutique et suivirent alors le chemin. Harry espérait que peu de personnes seraient présentes mais il se trompait des gens étaient rassemblés autour de la maison. Il ne savait pas ce que tout ces gens étaient venus faire ici. Peut être cherchaient ils des réponses, des certitudes sur les temps actuels. Ils ont peur et pensent peut être trouver de la sécurité ou des pouvoirs dans ce lieu. Il allait donc devoir s'afficher en entrant dans sa maison.

Hermione, je crois que tu ne pourras pas venir avec moi.

Mais pourquoi ? J'y suis déjà allée !

Oui mais à l'époque, il n'y avait pas ces fanatiques à l'entrée. Tu ne dois pas révéler ton existence au monde.

Mais je suis une amie pour tout le monde.

Hermione ! Je te croyais plus intelligente.

Comment ça !

Si tu entre dans la maison, cela voudra dire que tu es une Potter.

……..

Tu vois ! Désolé mais je crois que je vais devoir faire la vedette tout seul ; la gazette aura un article !

Ron en pouffa de rire.

Il s'avancèrent dans l'allée et se retrouvèrent devant un portail en fer forgé. Un message était inscrit sur une plaque.

« Vous vous trouvez devant la maison des Potter. Cette famille possède encore cette maison et seul un Potter pourra y entrer. La maison est surveillée en permanence et toute personne tentant d'y pénétrer sans y être autorisée sera arrêtée. »

Ron commença.

« Oh ben ça alors !

Ron, pourrais tu changer de phrase à la fin, tu deviens lassant !

Oh c'est bon ! On n'est pas là pour ça. Allé Harry vas y entre.

Vous êtes sûr ?

Mais oui. Vas y. Il y a aucun danger mes parents te l'on dit.

A tout à l'heure tout le monde.

Il s'avança vers la grille et posa sa main sur la poignée glacée. Il vit alors des regards lourds de reproches se poser sur lui.

« Eh jeune homme ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de rentrer et je vous conseille de ne pas essayer.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai le droit !

Et il entra dans le parc ou plutôt la pelouse en friche de la maison de ses parents. Bien entendu des « C'est lui, c'est l'élu » ou encore son nom retentirent dans l'assemblée.

Harry soupira et continua son chemin. La maison était couverte de moisissure, la toiture, délabrée. Il regardait ce triste spectacle et entendait de temps à autre le cri de sa mère. Il continua son trajet. Il vit des anciens massifs remplis de plantes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il décida qu'il fallait qu'il entre dans cette maison. Il arriva donc sur le porche de la maison. La porte n'était plus là. Il entra dans le hall et vit la porte délabrée au fond.

Il avançait toujours se demandant exactement pourquoi il était venu ici. Il voulait voir par lui-même mais tout ce qu'il voyait ici, c'était l'absence de ses parents. Il entra alors dans une salle à manger salon où une grande table était dressée. Il vit alors quelque chose qui lui transperça le cœur : la table était mise pour deux adultes et un enfant. Il continua dans la cuisine et vit l'évier où une poêle et une brosse pourrissaient. Elles devaient être probablement ensorcelées avant que celle qui avait jeté ce sort soit morte. Il ne cessait de trouver des images de ses parents, de Sirus aussi accrochée au mur ou tombées par terre sous l'effet du choc. Le plafond de la cuisine avait été soufflé mais celui de la salle à manger était intact. Il décida d'explorer l'étage. Il grimpa tant bien que mal les escaliers moisis et entra dans ce qui semblait être les restes d'un couloir. Le fond de celui-ci donnait sur le dehors mais on pouvait voir deux portes dans la partie de la maison qui restait debout. L'une était démolie et l'autre tenait fermée. Il entra d'abord dans la pièce n'ayant plus de porte.

Il vit alors un petit lit en bois avec Harry marqué dessus. Il voyait toutes les photographies autour. Un ours en peluche se décomposait au pied du lit. C'était sa chambre. La première et la seule pièce qui lui aie jamais appartenu. Remplie de souvenirs qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu. C'était donc ici que sa vie avait changé de direction. Ici où son avenir s'était joué d'une manière si invraisemblable. Il ne pouvait supporté le sentiment de paix qui se dégageait de la pièce malgré le fait qu'elle soit délabrée. Il voyait une armoire avec des tiroirs ouverts d'où dépassaient des vêtements troués par le temps. Il vit alors une marque brune sur le sol et n'osait pas imaginer ce qui c'était : le sang de sa mère ? Non bien sûr que non car l'Avada kedavra ne laisse pas de trace. C'était peut être là qu'il était assis lorsque Voldemort a lancé le sort sur lui.

Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce et décida d'essayer la porte bloquée. Ce n'était pas un sort qui la bloquait mais juste la rouille sur les gonds. Il la força et entra, accompagné d'un nuage de poussière, dans une pièce plus grande que sa chambre. Un lit deux places était adossé au mur avec une table de nuit de chaque coté. La pièce semblait intacte et se trouvait au dessus de la salle à manger. C'était la chambre de ses parents. Il su instinctivement quel était le coté de son père ; c'était le même que le sien et on voyait une affiche défraîchie de Quiditch au dessus. Il pouvait voir aussi de l'autre coté un magnifique bureau et un somptueux fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers ce dernier et s'assis. Il se senti si bouleversé à l'idée que le dernier à s'asseoir ici était probablement l'un de ses parents. Il y était enfin.

Il décida alors sans trop savoir ce qu'il cherchait de fouiller la pièce où ses parents avaient vécu. Il ouvrit d'abord les tiroirs du bureau en commençant par celui du haut. Il était rempli de vieux numéros de la gazette. Il passa très vite au second et fut surpris d'en voir s'échapper un vif d'or. Il sourit en imaginant son père passer son temps à jouer avec ce vif qu'il parvint à attraper. Il le remit à sa place et passa au tiroir suivant. On pouvait y voir des messages adressés à ses parents par le ministère de la magie. Il en examina le contenu et découvrit ce message.

« Mrs Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été promue au rang de chef de projet dans la salle numéro 1 du département des mystères. Nous espérons vous y voir Lundi à 8 heures.

Cordialement, Cornelius Fudge, directeur des promotions du ministère. »

Toutes les lettres parlaient de cette salle sans que aucune information ne filtre. Sa mère était donc une langue de plomb ! Il mit les lettres dans son sac et ouvrit le dernier tiroir. Il découvrit alors des dizaines de lettres ayant la même écriture. Il connaissait cette écriture mais ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage dessus. Il lu alors la première.

« Chère Lily,

Te voila désormais loin de Poudlard et de moi. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas été très gentil avec toi mais cela faisait partie de mon éducation. Je regrette, comme je te l'ai dis, de t'avoir traité de la sorte et avec ces mots. Je sais que je t'ai blessé d'apprendre que tu as épousé le sale Potter. Cela m'a rendu triste au plus haut point. Tu sais à quel point je t'ai aimé et je t'aime encore Lily. Tu as toujours été la seule à me défendre quand les autres, y compris ton Auror de mari, me traitaient comme un moins que rien. Je penserais toujours à toi Lily même si la voie que j'ai choisie est disons, plus sombre que la tienne.

S.R. »

Il y en avait d'autre où ce S.R. la félicitait pour ses enfants ou encore lui demandait de l'aide dans des domaines sentimentaux. Il était clair que c'était un ami mais il était vraiment très proche de sa mère. Il vit alors sur le bureau un bout de parchemin qu'il n'avait pas vu au début. On pouvait lire :

« LILY !

Il arrive. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Sauvez vous vite et sans attendre : il vient vous tuer tout les trois.

Le prince de sang mêlé. »

Cette fois, le choc fut intense. C'était Rogue. Rogue qui aimait sa mère, qui était ami avec elle. Il l'a prévenue que Voldemort arrivait. Il lui a dit qu'ils allaient mourir. Voila pourquoi il s'en voulait tellement. Voila pourquoi Dumbledore avait confiance. L'amour est le plus grand de tous les pouvoirs.

Il resta assis dans le fauteuil de cuir à écouter les bruits de la matinée. Son ventre commençait à crier mais il ne bougeait pas. Il ignorait combien de temps était passé mais il décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette maison. Il se mit sur le chemin du retour en prenant soin de s'envelopper de sa cape pour échapper à la horde de journalistes présente à la grille. Il s'arrêta avant celle-ci pour griffonner un message pour Ginny. « RDV au cimetière du village. Signé Harry (qui ne veux pas être plus célèbre qu'il ne l'est déjà !)

Il passa devant tout le monde en se faufilant à travers un trou dans la grille et se dirigea vers ses amis qui l'attendaient sur un banc à l'écart de la foule. Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux et effleura sa baguette lorsque Harry lui donna le mot. Il les vit alors se lever et prendre la même route que lui. Il continua alors en direction du cimetière du village. Le cimetière n'avait rien à voir avec le site touristique qu'était devenu sa maison. Il était vieux et recouvert de mousse. On voyait de chaque cotés de l'entrée des statues de lion. D'ailleurs, le lion était omniprésent dans ce cimetière tout comme dans les allées de la vielle ville. Harry tourna la poignée en forme de patte griffée. Le cimetière semblait ne plus avoir eu de nouvelles tombes dans toute sa partie ancienne. On aurait dit qu'il y avait une partie sorcier et une partie moldue. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Au centre de la partie sorcière, une haute tombe noircie par le temps s'imposait à la vue des visiteurs. Harry s'approcha de cette grande tombe mais ce n'était pas celle de ses parents. Pourtant il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange en s'approchant. Une sorte de brise qui sortait de la tombe.

Il reprit ses recherches de la tombe de ses parents. Il y en avait trop. Il attendit ses amis qui arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Harry s'était vite aperçut que le lion était omniprésent dans cet endroit. Les pointes des barreaux des grilles étaient des griffes, les statues semblaient toutes regarder dans la direction de la tombe centrale. Comme si ils vénéraient la personne qui y était enterré.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et ils partirent vers la tombe de ses parents. Il vit alors une tombe en marbre rosé qui ressemblait un peu à celle de Dumbledore. Hermione dégagea la surface de marbre pour faire apparaître les noms de ses parents. Morts le soir d'Halloween pour protéger Harry. Son père un valeureux Auror et sa mère travaillant pour le ministère. Harry repensa alors aux lettres qu'il avait pris mais se dit alors qu'il n'était pas bon d'évoquer cela maintenant. Il prit alors la parole.

« Papa, Maman, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Je ne savais pas tout. Je n'ai que quelques souvenirs de vous mais vous me manquez. Si vous étiez ici avec moi, je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Hermione à toi.

Ca y est maman il sait pour moi…. J'ai enfin pu lui dire. Je…….. » Mais elle termina sa phrase dans un sanglot.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et pu la consoler comme un frère le ferait avec une sœur. Harry reprit alors la parole.

« Tu sais papa, je suis aussi bon au Quiditch que toi. C'est Sirius qui me l'a dit ! Mais moi j'ai les cheveux en bataille naturellement tout comme Hermione. Il semblerait que tu ais passé tellement de temps à te les décoiffer que tes enfants sont décoiffés naturellement….. En fait on est venu ici pour vous voir et renforcer notre sentiment de vengeance envers Voldemort. Je veux être fort tout comme vous. Je regrette seulement de vous avoir parlé que le soir de mon duel avec lui.

Et moi maman, je me débrouille en cours.

En fait, elle est encore plus douée que toi ! Et elle finira sûrement à un haut poste au ministère comme vous.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Harry.

J'ai trouvé des lettres dans la maison mais je te les montrerais quand on sera revenu. C'était une langue de plomb et papa un Auror. Mais il y a autre chose.

Quoi ?

Harry pris une profonde inspiration et continua.

Il semblerait que Rogue ait aimé ma mère. Il semblerait aussi qu'il lui a écrit pour nous prévenir que Voldemort arrivait. Il regrettait vraiment ce qu'il a fait et je le crois. C'est comme si je lançais un tueur sur les traces de Ginny. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

Je comprends Harry mais il va sûrement essayer de prendre contact avec toi. » Elle se tourna alors vers la tombe. « Ah oui au fait il faut que je vous dise que Harry a une petite amie.

Mais Hermione aussi a un petit copain.

Oui il se trouve que c'est le plus jeune fils des Weasley : Ronald

Oui et moi c'est la fille des Weasley : Ginny.

En fait nous sommes un peu plus heureux que lorsque j'étais venu vous voir.

Mais nous ne le serons vraiment que lorsque j'aurai tué Voldemort. Il devra payer pour ça. Je vous le promets.

Bon et bien au revoir et faîtes moi confiance pour surveiller Harry car comme il vous l'a dit, c'est le fils de papa, il y a pas de doutes !

C'est bon Hermione. Au revoir à tout les deux et souhaitez nous bonne chance.

Ils repartirent dans l'autre direction. Bizarrement, c'était réellement la première fois que Hermione était sa sœur, qu'elle agissait en sœur et qu'ils se taquinaient presque. Ils arrivèrent devant les autres qui les regardèrent d'un air un peu déconfit.

« Vous avez l'air heureux, dit Ron d'un air suspicieux.

C'est vrai que nous avons eu une sorte de réunion de famille.

Il est bizarre cet endroit Harry.

C'est un cimetière Ron, c'est normal ! répondit Hermione.

Oui mais la décoration est particulière…

Ginny aussi avait remarqué les statues.

« C'est bizarre, on se croirait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor…

Mais oui c'est vrai je savais bien que c'était bizarre. Ca ne vous dérange pas de rester encore un peu ?

Non répondirent ils en cœur.

Harry leur donna son sac et dit à Hermione de prendre les lettres tandis que les autres se jetaient sur les sandwichs. Ginny vint alors le rejoindre.

« Tu as l'air bizarre Harry.

J'ai l'impression de sentir quelque chose, comme un souffle.

Il inspecta alors le cimetière en l'arpentant de long en large mais plus il s'approchait de la tombe centrale, plus le souffle était intense. Il se mit alors à toucher la tombe puis s'arrêta brusquement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je sens quelque chose sur la pierre. Quelque chose de puissant. Comme si…

Comme si quoi ?

Je sais pas c'est bizarre. On dirait un courant de chaleur ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne sais pas ce que je sens ici. EH VENEZ VOIR.

Ginny parut choquée qu'il crie ainsi dans un cimetière. Mais Harry n'y pensait pas. Il se mit à tâter la tombe comme Dumbledore l'avait fait dans la caverne il y a un mois puis il la nettoya avec une formule. On vit alors apparaître ces mots.

« Ci gît Godric Gryffondor, fondateur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie et gardien de ces lieux. »

« Wouah ! Ben ça alors.

Ron tu deviens exaspérant ! Déclara Hermione.

C'est…. C'est……. C'est bien la…… La tombe de……… de……….. de…….

Godric Gryffondor, acheva Ginny.

Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? reprit Hermione.

Je n'en sais rien Hermione mais c'est bizarre qu'il soit enterré dans le village de mes parents. Vous ne pensez pas que Voldemort soit venu ici pour ça ?

Non Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait venu.

Mais voyons Hermione, un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor !

Non Harry je ne crois pas car d'après ce que j'ai lu dans les lettres, nos parents se sont cachés ici pour bénéficier d'une protection ancienne mise en place par Gryffondor lui-même.

On verra. Reprit Harry après des réflexions intenses.

Mais Harry, comment as-tu trouvé ceci. Comment savait tu ? L'interrogea Ginny. Tu ne me caches rien au moins ?

Non Ginny mais j'ai senti quelque chose dans le cimetière, comme une brise ou je ne sais quoi. Je savais que de la magie avait était pratiquée ici. Enfin si on rentrait, je pense que l'on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent vers la cheminée. Harry, trop plongé dans ses pensées avait oublier de mettre sa cape et se retrouva pris dans un flot continu de photographes et de journalistes.

« Monsieur Potter, pourquoi êtes vous venus ici ? S'agit il d'une mission pour le ministère. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

Ecoutez moi bien, comme je vous l'ai dit au ministère, je ne travaille pas pour celui-ci. Ah oui j'oubliais une précaution. Pas de plume à papotte et mes propos doivent être retranscrit tels quel. Je ne travaille pas pour le ministère. Je ne suis pas en mission pour lui et je ne suis en mission pour personne. Il se trouve que lorsque l'on a perdu ses parents à l'age de un an, je pense qu'il est normal de vouloir venir se recueillir sur leur tombe et de pénétrer dans leur ancienne maison. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux et je n'ai appris qui ils étaient qu'à onze ans car j'ai grandi chez des moldus refusant de me révéler ma condition de sorcier et ce qui m'était arrivé avant. Je trouve aussi désolant que les gens viennent se recueillir ici. Ils feraient mieux de s'entraîner aux sortilèges défensifs.

Comment est la maison monsieur Potter ?

A votre avis ! Partiellement détruite bien sûr mais elle reste ma propriété et je pense qu'au lieu de la vénérer, les gens devraient s'imaginer que ce pourrait être la leur qui pourrait devenir ainsi.

Continuez vous toujours à nier le fait que vous étiez avec Dumbledore le soir de sa mort ?

Honnêtement, pensez vous qu'un sorcier non diplômé ait une chance face à des mangemort ? bien sûr que non. On ne peut les combattre seul c'est pourquoi toute la communauté des sorciers devrait se concentrer sur la guerre qui a commencé au lieu de savoir si un jeune homme de 16 ans était ou non avec le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Pensez vous que j'ai pu lui être utile ? Il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour mettre en œuvre tout son savoir.

Mais on raconte que vous avez su faire apparaître un Patronus corporel à l'age de treize ans. On dit aussi que vous parlez le Fourchelang et n'oubliez pas que vous avez remporté le tournoi des trois sorciers. On dit aussi que vous étiez au département des mystères l'an dernier.

Vous savez, on dit aussi que Gringotts est gardée par des dragons mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Et bien maintenant que vos articles sont prêts, je vous laisse. Venez, dit il aux trois autres.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la cheminée et partirent un par un vers le terrier. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une cuisine où Mrs Weasley les attendait, son horloge posée sur la table avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors ?

On a pu le faire mais Harry va encore passer dans le journal. Dit Ginny

Ca va Harry, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Non merci Mrs Weasley, je n'ai pas très faim.

Bon et bien allez dormir un peu. Le voyage a du être dur. Je vous réveillerais pour le repas. Harry se sentait en effet fatigué. Il s'était levé de bonne heure ce matin et tous ces évènements l'avaient passablement bouleversé. Les lettres de Rogue, le fait qu'il ait senti la tombe de Gryffondor ou encore la maison de ses parents vénérée comme un sanctuaire. Il remonta les escaliers et sentit alors une main chaleureuse dans la sienne. Ginny, comme toujours, le comprenait tellement bien qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour soulager Harry.

« Harry je sens bien qu'il y a autre chose.

Ouais mon pote, je t'ai jamais vu si blanc.

C'est juste que……..

Viens Harry on va chez Ron.

Ils pénétrèrent tout les quatre dans la chambre de Ron et Hermione prit la parole, ce qui soulagea Harry.

« Harry a trouvé quelque chose chez nos parents. Elle sortit le paquet de lettre et plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Ron et Ginny prirent le temps de les lire. Ron sortit alors une de ses fameuses remarques qui avaient le don d'exaspérer Hermione.

Alors, Rogue était amoureux ? Il aimait ta mère ?

On dirait, continua Harry.

Mais en fait, reprit Ginny, tu ne penses pas que c'est pour cela que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. L'amour n'est il pas le plus important pour lui ?

Tu as raison Ginny, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, répondit Hermione. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait tuer la femme qu'il aimait tant. Ça se voit dans les lettres. Il l'aimait mais restait avec Voldemort.

Un moment de silence s'en suivit mais Ginny avait toujours les yeux fixés sur Harry.

C'est pas tout Harry. Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Ne me mens pas, je le vois.

C'est juste….

Arrête Ginny, il est remué après être rentré dans la maison de ses parents.

Non, non Ron ! Je le connais. Il se traquasse pour autre chose.

C'est juste la manière dont j'ai trouvé la tombe de Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas déduit sa présence à cause des statues, je l'ai sentie, comme si je sentais une sorte de puissance en émaner. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de puissant ici. C'est comme si je sentais la magie.

Mais Harry, commença Hermione. C'est un pouvoir très puissant. Il est réservé aux grands sorciers. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir développé en quelques jours.

Je te dis ce que j'ai ressenti. C'est tout. Mais je me sens vraiment crevé la comme si j'avais fait un long match de Quiditch. Et je vous jure, dit il en s'adressant à Ginny, que je n'essaie pas de me débarrasser de vous.

Repose toi Harry. On viendra te chercher pour le repas. Et Ginny l'embrassa alors sous un regard de dégoût de Ron.

Ron ! Quand arriveras tu à ne plus faire de grimace à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse. S'emporta Ginny.

Tu es ma sœur et j'aime pas quand quelqu'un t'embrasse même si Harry est un moindre mal.

Et alors ! Tu embrasses bien sa sœur toi aussi !

……

De toute évidence Ron n'avait jamais imaginé cela ainsi et ce regard fut le dernier qu'il adressera à Harry lorsqu'il embrassait sa sœur. Ils le laissèrent seul et Harry se coucha tout habillé sur son lit. Il sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil et revit les fragments de souvenirs que Lupin avait fait resurgir en lui. Quelque chose lui échappait et il le savait mais ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi. Il fut réveillé par Ginny qui le remuait doucement.

« Harry, réveilles toi. Tu as de la visite et c'est l'heure de manger.

Hmm Laisse moi encore dormir. Il est pas l'heure.

Allé debout !

Qui est là ?

Lupin. Il te ramène ton argent et voudrait te parler. On lui a raconté que tu avais trouvé la tombe et il semblait soucieux de te voir. T'es encore fatigué ?

Ouais mais ça va mieux. Je m'habille et je descend.

Harry t'es déjà habillé… lui dit elle en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

Oh oui. J'avais oublié.

Il arriva dans la cuisine mais l'accueil ne fut pas le même que celui que Mrs Weasley lui avait réservé l'après midi.

« Oh Harry mon chéri viens t'asseoir ici je t'ai préparé de la tarte à la rhubarbe.

Merci, bonsoir Mr Weasley, Bonsoir prof…… euh je veux dire Lupin.

Bonsoir Harry.

Mrs Weasley commença à le servir généreusement et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était affamé. Lupin prit alors la parole.

Harry, tes amis m'ont parlé de ce que vous avez trouvé la bas.

C'est-à-dire, dit Harry ne savant pas si c'était les lettres ou la tombe.

C'est-à-dire les lettres de Rogue, celles du ministère adressées à Lily et aussi et surtout ta découverte de la tombe de Gryffondor.

Oh…

Je vais tout d'abord commencer par les lettres. Je ne savais pas où Lily travaillait. Je pensais que seul James travaillait comme Auror mais il est logique que Lily travaillait au département des Mystères, dans la salle numéro une car la force qui y était étudiée est tellement présente en elle et en toi aussi Harry.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

L'amour Harry. C'est cela que l'on étudie dans la salle un toujours verrouillée. Mais hélas je ne peux pas t'en dire plus car c'est ici que mon savoir s'arrête. Venons en ensuite aux lettres de Servil… euh je veux dire Severus. Il l'aimait et je le savais. Je savais qu'il lui écrivait car ce fut la cause d'une dispute et d'un duel mémorable où James s'était retrouvé métamorphosé par Lily en une espèce de limace informe.

Il souriait à l'évocation de cette histoire et Harry ne pus s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en pensant à son père et sa mère.

Enfin Harry j'en viens à ta découverte. Ce n'est pas la tombe en elle-même qui est importante mais la façon dont tu l'as découverte. Harry comment as-tu fait.

Ben, j'ai senti comme un souffle ou je ne sais quoi qui me guidait vers la tombe. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Ça m'était jamais arrivé avant. Je l'ai réellement sentie comme la chaleur d'un feu vous voyez.

Les autres m'on dit que tu étais fatigué en revenant.

Oui mais ça doit être à cause de tout ce que j'ai vu. Ça a été éprouvant de se retrouver dans cette maison et d'affronter ensuite les journalistes.

Je veux bien te croire mais est ce que tu te sentais fatigué en sortant de la maison.

Euh…….

C'est très important Harry. Réfléchi bien.

Non, j'ai senti la fatigue que quand je suis sorti du cimetière, un peu comme si j'avais fait une dure séance d'Occlumencie.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit il aux autres qui regardaient Harry comme les inconnus qui le reconnaissaient dans la rue.

Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Je suis empoisonné ? Possédé ?

Non Harry pas du tout. Tu es juste majeur et il semblerait que tes pouvoirs se soient renforcés depuis l'année dernière. C'est pour ça que tu as pu me repousser alors que je me concentrais pleinement sur toi. J'étais si épuisé après notre séance d'occlumencie. Je pense que tous tes pouvoirs se sont renforcés. Ton patronus est devenu une arme même pour repousser des sorciers. J'ai été aveuglé certes, mais une force m'a aussi fait reculé de cinquante centimètres.

Mais je ne suis pas plus puissant, je suis toujours le même.

Oui Harry de l'extérieur mais il se trouve que tu maîtrise maintenant des capacités que je n'ai qu'effleurées. Tu peux sentir la magie Harry. Tu as trouvé cette tombe rien qu'en la sentant, ou plutôt en la ressentant.

Mais Dumbledore aussi pouvait le faire !

Oui mais il lui a fallu vingt cinq ans pour le maîtriser. Il semblerait que tu sois extrêmement puissant Harry et d'après ce que l'on sait, tes pouvoirs vont encore se développer durant un mois.

Mais pourquoi est ce que ça m'arrive ?

Je ne sais pas Harry. Peut être que Voldemort t'a transmis plus de pouvoir que le Fourchelang la nuit où il a essayé de te tuer.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il se sentit rougir et décida que le mieux à faire était de manger pour éviter le regard des autres.

Au fait Harry, j'ai ton argent. Il lui tendit une bourse. Tu pourras aller au chemin de Traverse demain.

Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?

Oh non, des aurors seront là pour garder les rues. Scrimgeour pense que Voldemort ne viendra pas ici mais il redoute des attaques de Mangemort. Tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir. Et puis comme tu l'as dit, si il veut te tuer, il le fera avec ou sans Auror.

Comment savez vous que….

J'ai vu beaucoup de chose en pratiquant l'occlumencie Harry ! Bon et bien je ne vous retarde pas. Nymphadora m'attend et elle n'aime pas trop cela…

Tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit et alla se coucher. Harry s'endormit presque aussitôt et revit encore une fois les souvenirs partagés avec Lupin. Il savait qu'une chose importante était là mais n'arrivait pas à la mettre en évidence. Il fut réveillé dans la nuit pas les coups que la goule du grenier assenait aux tuyaux. La pensine de Dumbledore donnait à la chambre orange de Ron des merveilleux reflets bleutés. Fumseck regardait Harry et Hedwige dormait. Harry appela Fumseck qui vint se poser sur ses draps. Harry passa trente minutes à lui parler et à le caresser puis Fumseck, comme si il savait que Harry avait de nouveau envie de dormir, s'éleva jusqu'à son perchoir et ferma lui aussi les yeux.


	10. Achats de travers

Chapitre 10 : Achats de travers. 

Il se réveilla à Onze heure trente le lendemain matin. Un plateau l'attendait sur une table rose à coté de lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le plateau. Il y avait un mot dessus.

« C'est moi qui ait tout préparé. Le plateau autochauffant, la table, et la nourriture. Tu remarqueras que je t'ai mis de la tarte à la rhubarbe. Bon appétit je t'aime Ginny.

PS : si tu me cherches, on est dans le jardin en train de le dégnomer. »

Harry trouva le petit déjeuner encore plus bon que normalement. Quant il eu fini, il disparut et Harry ne pus qu'admirer le talent de Ginny. Il descendit dans la cuisine salua Mrs Weasley qui préparait la cuisine.

« Tu as bien mangé Harry ? Ginny s'en est bien sortie malgré qu'elle n'ait pas le droit de se servir de la magie ? Elle a voulu le faire elle-même tu sais.

C'était très bon Mrs Weasley. Elle a eu un bon professeur.

Oh Harry merci beaucoup. Les autres sont dans le jardin et Arthur est dans son garage. Si tu veux tu peux aller les voir pendant que le prépare le déjeuner.

Il sortit et alla saluer les autres et tout particulièrement Ginny qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il l'embrassa en lui disant que c'était très bon et salua les autres. Le dégnomage était fini et ils devaient aller se changer. Il se dirigea donc vers Le garage de Mr Weasley. Ce n'était pas vraiment un garage mais plutôt une sorte de musé de l'artisanat moldu. Il y avait une étagère remplie de pile de haut en bas. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toute les marque ainsi que de toutes les années. Harry vit alors un radio réveil électrique que Harry vit fonctionner à son plus grand étonnement. Il indiquait l'heure, mais aussi le programme du propriétaire comme par exemple : examen d'un félétone sans pile, repas ou encore réanimation d'un canard en caoutchouc.

« Harry, content de te voir. Alors que penses tu de ma collection ?

Elle est très……. C'est vraiment……

Impressionnant n'est ce pas ! Les moldus sont si ingénieux ! Je suppose que tu te demandes comment font ces objets pour fonctionner sans électricité ?

En effet.

Et bien au début, je voulais me raccorder au réseau moldus mais je me suis fait électrotruqué à la première tentative. J'ai ensuite trouvé un sort très utile regarde. Electrificatum ! Aussitôt, la lampe se mit à briller de mille feux mais Harry vit que Mr Weasley avait changé un détail de cette lampe. Sa lumière changeait de couleur régulièrement.

Je trouve que c'est plus joli comme ça ! Au fait Harry pourrait tu me dire à quoi sert ceci. Il lui montra alors disque laser de Beethoven. Je connais Beethoven, c'était un célèbre sorcier musicien il y a longtemps. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi faire un miroir en rond sans manche.

C'est un compact disque. Il y a de la musique dessus.

De la musique mais comment tu le sais. On n'entend rien. Dit il en collant son oreille sur le disque.

Il faut un lecteur de CD pour écouter cette musique. Il regarda autour de lui et ne fut pas surpris d'en trouver un. Avez-vous jetez un sort spécial dessus.

Non, je n'ai rien trouvé à faire. Ca ne sert à rien, il y a juste un petit rond qui tourne quand on appuie sur le bouton mais je ne sais pas à quoi servent ces choses. On dirait les oreilles à rallonges de Fred et Georges.

C'est un peu ça. Vous mettez le CD dedans, vous mettez ça dans vos oreilles, non dans l'autre sens puis si il y a du courant….

Du courant ?

Je veux dire de l'électricité, c'est un synonyme. Vous appuyez sur le bouton et vous allez entendre la musique.

Oh oui mais attend j'ai une idée. Il arracha le casque et lança vers le baladeur : « Sonorus ! »

On entendit alors cette musique dans toute la cour. Mrs Weasley sortit alors et cria.

Que fais tu encore dans ton garage ? Tu n'es pas en train d'ensorceler une voiture ou autre chose au moins.

Non ma chérie regarde ce que Harry m'a montré. Quand ils veulent écouter un chanteur en particulier, les moldus se servent de ce Ladabeur ! C'est comme la radio mais ça prend moins de place. Je vais essayer de te trouver Celestina.

Oh Arthur, c'est gentil. » Harry soupçonna Mr Weasley d'utiliser souvent Celestina pour se sortir de situations délicates.

Ils mangèrent donc en écoutant du Beethoven et Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi heureux d'écouter du Beethoven. Mr Weasley avait presque la larme à l'œil en disant des « Qu'ils sont ingénieux » ou encore « c'est presque de la magie. Ca prend moins de place que nos plus petits postes ! »

Arthur vas-tu cesser de regarder cet engin. Ce n'est qu'une radio !

Tu te rend compte ma chérie que ceci dépasse le savoir sorcier dans ce domaine. Ils se débrouillent mieux que nous. Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su.

Le repas se passa ainsi et Harry se prépara ensuite pour le chemin de traverse. Il avait envie de dire bonjour aux jumeaux et de revoir leur boutique. Il devait aussi acheter quelques livres ainsi que des ingrédient pour les cours de potions. Il ira récupérer son livre pendant la rentrée à Poudlard dans la salle sur demande. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sa bourse qu'il mit dans son sac à dos. Il descendit dans la cuisine et vit Hermione prête à partir.

« Il me manque des plumes et du parchemin et puis ce sera sympa d'y aller tout les deux. » Harry ne pu qu'approuver. Il se dirigèrent tout les deux dehors et transplanèrent devant la boutique des jumeaux.

Celle-ci n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours d'une couleur criarde comparée aux autres magasins de la rue. Il y avait tout un fouillis qui grouillait en vitrine et la boutique était assez pleine. Cependant, il y avait moins d'enfant que l'an dernier. Des adultes étaient présents et faisaient la queue pour aller dans l'arrière boutique. Harry su instinctivement qu'ils venaient chercher des chapeaux de défenses contre les forces du mal ou tout autres objets que les jumeaux avaient inventés. Harry lut sur la vitrine qu'un arrivage de cape bouclier était disponible mais qu'elles étaient vendues sur présentation d'un justificatif de bonne foie. Harry leur était reconnaissant de vérifier leurs clients. C'est seulement dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait dès le début.

« Si on allait acheter ce dont on a besoin d'abord. On reviendra quand il y aura moins de monde.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura moins.

Mais si, lis l'affiche.

Je l'ai lue Hermione.

Pas en entier dit elle sur un ton Hermionesque. Il y a écrit « limité à 150 pièces ».

Ah oui. Et bien allons y alors.

Ils achetèrent 100 rouleaux de parchemin chacun ainsi que des nouvelles plumes et de l'encre. Ils refirent le plein de leur nécessaire à potion. Harry passa alors acheter un peu de Miam hiboux pour Hedwige.

Je vais aller acheter de la poudre de cheminette Hermione pour dédommager les Weasley. On a épuisé leur stock et on leur doit bien ça. Au fait tu as de l'argent pour payer elle viens d'où.

Nos parents avaient deux coffres chez Gringotts Harry. On en a un chacun.

Ah bon ça me rassure. Bon je crois qu'on a tout : le livre, les ingrédients, les plumes et tout le reste. Il est temps d'aller voir Fred et Georges.

Ils se hâtèrent d'aller dans le magasin merveilleux des jumeaux. Ils virent alors que Fred et Georges avaient embauché leurs amies moldues. Elles semblaient se d »brouiller avec tout cela et accueillirent Harry et Hermione avec deux large sourire que Fred et Georges relayèrent derrière elles.

« Harry, Hermione ! Nous sommes heureux de vous voir. Vois venez ici en client ou en visiteur.

Les deux en fait ça va dépendre.

Bien sûr Harry, pour toi….

C'est différent !

Vous avez fait de nouvelles inventions ?

Oh oui répondirent ils ensemble. Venez voir.

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'arrière boutique qui s'était considérablement agrandie depuis la dernière visite de Harry. En voyant ses yeux grands ouverts, ils ajoutèrent.

Nous avons racheté l'habitation qui se situait derrière.

On avait besoin de place...

regarde ça Harry, c'est un détecteur de dissimulation camouflé. Tu le portes autour du bras et tu ressens une forte douleur si celui que tu as en face de toi cache quelque chose.

Qualité Weasley bien entendu ! Oh et ça, dit il à Hermione, c'est un pack d'autodéfense….

Nous y mettons des leurres explosifs….

De la poudre d'obscurité et ….

Des gants boucliers bien sûr ainsi qu'une colle anti-Expelliarmus. Justement Harry nous voudrions que tu la testes car nous ne connaissons personne qui lance des sortilèges de désarmement si puissant.

Harry désarma alors Fred dont le visage se couvrit d'une moue de déception en voyant sa baguette quitter sa main.

Tant pis, on les enlèvera du pack ! Au fait Harry, tu aimes bien faire la une maintenant…

Tu ne peux pas savoir quelle a été notre surprise de te voir avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny là bas.

En plus, nous avons remarqué que tu serrais étroitement la main de notre sœur !

Oui bon, j'ai suivi vos conseils.

Oui Harry et nous constations aussi en regardant la photo que Ron a suivi les nôtres.

Oh vous savez, on sort juste……..

Mais Harry avait cru entendre un bruit suspect et se pencha pour voir dans la rue. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia alors au plus haut point. Deux silhouettes encagoulée marchaient dans la rue en détruisant les boutiques sur leur passage. Le sort qu'ils lancèrent sur la boutique des jumeaux ricocha et ils essayaient déjà quelque chose de nouveau. C'était le moment que Harry redoutait tant : la première bataille.

J'y vais…..

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lancèrent les jumeaux.

Deux mangemort sur le chemin de traverse. Murmura Harry. Il est temps qu'ils payent…

Harry n'y va pas. Il y a des Auror partout ils vont s'en occuper

Mais elle fut contredite par la vision qui suivit. Les mangemorts faisait léviter les corps de huit Aurors dont Tonks et Shaklebolt. Harry n'en avait pas besoin de plus il partit mais senti une main le retenir. C'était Hermione plus pâle que jamais.

Harry, je n'ai pas de baguette. Je ne l'ai pas prise.

Reste ici et met des capes et des gants des jumeaux. Je vais le venger.

Il sortit du magasin. Sa raison lui demandait d'attaquer les Mangemorts dans le dos et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ou plutôt ce qu'il essaya de faire. Il visa le mangemort le plus petit et le manqua sans doute à cause de ses nerfs. Harry entendit alors :

Fais gaffe !

T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'un gamin.

Ils pointèrent leur baguette sur Harry qui lança un Expelliarmus qui les désarma tout les deux. Les mangemorts courraient déjà vers leur baguette lorsque Harry lança Stupefix et Levicorpus à la suite. Le premier Mangemort tomba puis fut suspendu dans les airs, sa robe lui tombant dessus. Harry se tourna alors vers le second Mangemort qui avait ramassé sa baguette. Il essaya de le désarmer mais le Mangemort para le maléfice. Harry essaya quelque sort qu'il connaissait mais ils étaient parés les uns après les autres. Il décida alors d'attendre l'attaque du mangemort tout en se concentrant pour fermer son esprit. Le Mangemort cria Avada Ker…… Mais Harry riposta avec un sortilège Doloris. Le mangemort se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Harry devait s'arrêter et lança enfin Petrificus Totalus sur le mangemort qui se tordait de douleur. Il avait réussi à les vaincre à deux contre un.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent alors habillés de cape, gants et chapeau. Ils avaient sorti toute leur panoplie de défense.

Harry, tu aurais dû en laisser un capable de se battre, on avait besoin d'expérimenter tout ça !

Désolé. Hermione ça va ?

Oui dit elle en regardant les deux mangemorts. Comment y es tu arrivé si vite ?

Je pense que ce n'était pas de vrai mangemorts. Ils n'étaient pas expérimentés et ne savaient pas se battre. Il retira les cagoules des Mangemorts mais ne les reconnut pas. Il les bloqua avec le sortilège du saucisson et entreprit de repartir dans la boutique de Fred et Georges. C'est alors qu'il y eut un grand Bang derrière lui. Il se retourna aussitôt prêt à se battre mais fut immédiatement désarmé. L'homme regarda alors les deux Mangemorts puis Harry et son front. Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux.

« Harry Potter ?

Oui c'est moi. Vous êtes ?

Désolé, William Russel, Auror du ministère. Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Harry raconta tout les événements en prenant soin de ne pas mentionner le sortilège Doloris qu'il avait lancé. Il reprit alors sa baguette et demanda.

Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

Non, non. Bien sûr que non. Mais je tiens à vous exprimer toute la gratitude du ministère pour cette arrestation. Voulez vous aller en parler au ministère ?

Non je n'y tiens pas. En fait je ne raffole pas des articles de presse. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous les avez trouvé ainsi. Ou que vous les avez arrêtés.

Personne ne le croira. Ils se douteront sûrement de quelque chose. Je ne suis pas un Auror disons euh…. Très efficace.

Mais vous étiez là non ? Alors que les autres non. J'aimerais bien que cela ne soit pas divulgué dans la presse.

Soit mais le ministre en sera informé. Qu'étiez vous venu faire ici ?

Acheter mes affaires de classe et revoir deux vieux amis.

Très bien ça suffira mais soyez prudent monsieur Potter, vous n'aurez peut être pas autant de chance la prochaine fois.

J'y penserais au revoir.

Et il repartit dans la boutique des jumeaux. Il les salua et repartit avec Hermione vers le terrier. Cette bataille était la première véritable victoire de Harry sur Voldemort et il espérait que ce ne sera pas la dernière.


	11. Dernière soirée premiers indices

Chapitre 11 : Dernière soirée, premiers indices 

Le reste de ses vacances fut ponctué de plusieurs évènements exceptionnels. Mais aucun n'impliquait de magie noire. Harry dû déjà supporté le lendemain de sa « victoire » de nombreux articles où le ministre était traité d'incapable pour laisser le chemin de traverse sans surveillance fiable. Personne n'avait de preuve mais comme pour son aventure au ministère, à la fin de sa cinquième année, on aurait crut que des journalistes étaient avec lui lorsqu'il se battait. Des rumeurs allaient même jusqu'à parler d'un sortilège mortel que Harry aurait lancé aux mangemorts.

Ensuite, Mrs Weasley ne le laissait plus faire un pas seul et restait toujours avec lui, à le surveiller. « Plus jamais je ne te laisserais seul Harry. » disait elle sur le coup de l'émotion puis ensuite quelque jour après, le ministère en prenait pour son grade et Harry en fut soulagé. Hermione était bouleversée. Elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle avait été stupide et insouciante. « Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Imagine qu'ils t'aient tué ! Je n'aurais rien pu faire et tu….. et tu serais……… devant mes yeux…… » Harry essayait de la consoler en lui disant que c'était normal de faire des erreurs et il est vrai que c'était seulement la troisième d'Hermione. Harry renonça vite à la consoler voyant que Ron s'en chargeait pour lui. Ron s'était encore plus rapproché d'Hermione après cette aventure et celle-ci lui en était reconnaissante.

Ils avaient ensuite continué leur entraînement intensif. Mrs Weasley, qui tolérait officiellement ce dernier leur avait aménagé la chambre de Fred et Georges. A la grande surprise de Harry, Ginny manifestait encore une force surprenante et une aptitude à la défense stupéfiante. Harry n'en revenait pas mais il était heureux de partager ses craintes avec elle. Un évènement cependant le tracassait encore plus. Quels étaient ces pouvoirs qu'il avait acquis à sa majorité. Pourquoi avait il été capable de ressentir la magie comme Dumbledore le disait. Il avait désormais peur de faire mal à Ginny et ne lançait que des sorts inoffensifs. Cependant, son sortilège de Chauve furie recouvra Ginny de la tête aux pieds. Ginny en était assez vexée et elle n'hésitait pas à attaquer Harry mais se faisait pardonner ensuite. Harry quant à lui s'entraînait aux sortilèges défensifs contenus dans le livre d'Hermione. Les livres de défenses étaient bien les seuls que Harry lisait sans s'arrêter.

La veille de leur départ vers la gare King's cross, un grand repas fut donné dans le jardin de la maison. Tout les Weasley étaient là sauf Percy bien entendu. Et l'humeur était assez joyeuse. Bill leur racontait son voyage en France et Hermione l'écoutait sans perdre un mot. On aurait dit qu'elle était déjà en cour ! Harry mangeait silencieusement. Il savait que bientôt une tâche beaucoup plus dure que les tâches du tournoi des trois sorciers l'attendait. Il n'avait pas replongé dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. Il s'était contenté de passer des matinées à s'occuper de Fumseck tout en repensant à ce qu'il savait déjà : « Le médaillon, La coupe, un objet de Serdaigle ou Gryffondor et le serpent. » Puis pour se donner du courage il pensait à ce qui était déjà fait « Le journal, détruit. La bague, idem. Le médaillon perdu et peut être détruit. » Puis son esprit se tourna inévitablement vers le mangemort RAB. Il avait quelque chose en tête mais ne parvenait pas à faire le lien. Sa tête était trop remplie et confuse. Il décida de profiter de cette dernière soirée de sérénité puis monta faire sa valise. Ses affaires comme chaque années étaient éparpillées partout dans la pièce et son balai, toujours dans la remise des Weasley. Il commença à prendre des livres quand il s'arrêta et sourit. Faislamalle ! dit il après avoir sorti sa baguette. Aussitôt ses affaires se rangèrent d'elle-même dans sa valise et à la grande surprise de Harry d'une manière impeccable. Après tout, si il arrivait à vaincre Voldemort, il pourrait toujours devenir femme de ménage ! Il lança un sortilège d'attraction sur son balai qui, à sa grande surprise arriva tellement vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre de Ron qui se brisa sous le choc. Il vérifia que le balai n'avait rien et répara la fenêtre cassée. Ron entra à ce moment là.

« Wouah, tu as fais vite dis donc.

Je sais je suis épuisé ! Il regarda Ron attraper des livres et les fourrer dans sa valise. Il lança alors « Faislamalle ! »

C'est ce que je fais, répliqua Ron croyant que Harry se moquait de lui puis en se retournant s'exclama.

Ben ça alors !

Ron, il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes d'autres phrases parce que Hermione a raison : c'est lassant.

En tout cas, on a la soirée à nous !

Je vais aider Ginny à faire la sienne.

Il entra dans la chambre de sa bien aimée. Il fut alors surpris par le désordre qui y régnait. Même sa chambre à Privet Drive quand il était énervé ne ressemblait pas à ça. Son regard s'attarda sur quelques photos d'eux prises à Poudlard par Colin. Ginny était allongée par terre et cherchait à attraper son boursouflet sous son lit. Elle se cogna la tête sur le lit en voyant Harry. Celui-ci l'aida à se relever.

Accio Boursouflet de Ginny ! Il vola à travers la pièce et Harry le donna à Ginny.

Merci Harry ! Elle se penchait déjà pour attraper ses affaires par terre.

Non laisse ! Elle le regarda dans les yeux et Harry lança Faislamalle.

Merci Harry et en plus c'est bien rangé mais tu sais, je sais lancer ce sort. Je m'en sers tous les ans.

Harry se sentait ridicule. Ses joues s'empourprèrent mais Ginny déclara alors « T'en fais pas, c'est l'intention qui compte ! » Elle l'embrassa encore une fois. Décidément, elle ne faisait que ça !

Ils se pressèrent alors dans la chambre de Ron pour discuter comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis plusieurs jours. La discussion tournait inlassablement autour de Rogue, des Horcruxes et de Dumbledore aussi. Mais ce soir, dans cette pièce où le orange dominait encore plus que dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils en étaient venus à parler du fameux RAB. Ginny, après avoir exposé son point de vue caressait la main de Harry. Celui-ci réfléchissait en entendant Hermione récapituler ce qu'ils savaient une énième fois. Harry s'était refusé de continuer le travail avec la pensine de Dumbledore. Il le gardait pour lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard. Hermione avait réfléchi au moyen de détruire les Horcruxe mais elle aussi était bloquée par l'absence de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

« Je me suis rappelé de quelque chose avec Lupin mais j'arrive pas à faire le lien. C'est comme si mon esprit était trop encombré pour réfléchir.

Mais Harry, reprit Hermione. Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta pensine pour réfléchir ? Après tout, ça sert à ça plus qu'à stocker des souvenirs.

Pourquoi pas mais je n'ai jamais fait ça.

D'après ce que j'ai lu, tu revis dans ta tête ton souvenir et tu penses extracto en mettant ta baguette sur ta tempe. Tu devrais y arriver et je te conseille de sortir le souvenir de Lupin et les souvenirs des évènements récents.

On peut toujours essayer. Il s'exécuta et retira à sa grande surprise des filaments argentés de son crâne. Il répéta l'opération et se senti curieusement plus serein. Il ne se souvenait plus de l'attaque du chemin de traverse et se mit alors à rechercher le souvenir avec Lupin pour le revivre d'un point de vue externe. Il revit alors le flot d'image et ressentit alors ce même sentiment de passer à coté de quelque chose.

Peut être qu'il faut te laisser Harry, dit Ron.

Non je crois plutôt qu'il faut que vous viviez ce souvenir avec moi. Ils replongèrent tous ensemble et virent encore une fois le flot d'image dû à l'occlumencie.

Ginny prit alors une pose qui ne lui était pas familière. Elle avait le regard vide et semblait réfléchir. Puis soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Harry est ce que je peux me servir de la pensine ?

Bien sûr mais pourq……

Tu verras. Comment on fait ?

Il lui expliqua comment faire. Elle mit alors sa baguette sur sa tempe et ressortit un filet d'argent qu'elle posa dans la pensine. La pensine changea curieusement de couleur pour s'approcher d'une couleur or. Elle invita les autres à se joindre à elle. Ils se retrouvèrent alors au 12 square Grimauld. Ils rangeaient une armoire avec Sirius, Les jumeaux Weasley, et Mrs Weasley. Curieusement, le quatuor semblait plus jeune et moins fatigué qu'aujourd'hui. Ginny ressemblait encore à une enfant et Harry la vit le regarder avec des yeux si tendres. Ron remarqua lui aussi ce regard.

Tu étais toujours folle de Harry à ce moment là ! Mais Ginny n'y fit pas attention.

Regardez bien ce que l'on va sortir de l'armoire.

Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle cette musique ! s'exclama Ron. Mais aussitôt, la Ginny du souvenir ferma la fameuse boîte à musique.

Regardez ça ! Le médaillon qu'on essaye d'ouvrir ! Elle s'était rapprochée et fut imitée par Harry.

Ca ne peut pas être le même ! s'exclama Harry. C'est le RAB qui l'a.

Tu ne trouves pas que c'est presque le même ?

Si mais c'est impossible……

Ils ressortirent alors du souvenir de Ginny et se tournèrent instinctivement vers le faux médaillon. Hermione prit alors la parole.

« Pourquoi ce médaillon serait il chez Sirius ? Comment serait il arrivé là ?

Ginny, qui décidément excellait dans la réflexion se mit alors à refaire cette même tête. Ron comme à son habitude le remarqua.

« On dirait Crabbe en train de réfléchir. Il reçut immédiatement le retour de la part d'Hermione qui elle aussi semblait réfléchir. Ginny afficha alors un regard bizarre.

On sait que le médaillon était dans la grotte. On sait aussi que RAB l'a retiré de la grotte pour le détruire en sachant ce que le médaillon représentait. J'ai pensé qu'après tout, le B pourrait signifier Black. Harry te souviens tu d'un Black Mangemort ?

à mon avis, déclara Ron, ça se pourrait vu ce qu'il y avait dans la maison !

Chut Ron ! S'enquit Hermione. Alors Harry ?

Harry avait bien une idée mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il repensait à la tapisserie des Blacks et à un certain Regulus Black mort il y a maintenant environ 16 ans maintenant. C'était impossible. Comment le frère de Sirius, un fidèle mangemort aurait pu trouver l'Horcruxe. Puis la réponse lui vint alors naturellement : « Il a été assassiné par Voldemort. Ou sur ordre de Voldemort plus vraisemblablement. » Et si ce meurtre était plus profond que le refus de sa démission. Si il avait réellement trahi Voldemort…

« Harry ? Ca va ?

hmm… ?

Tu as une idée ?

Possible… mais ça me paraît bizarre.

Vas y Harry dis nous, on verra !

Je…… J'ai pensé à………… Regulus Black.

En regardant les visages des autres, Harry vit que cela leur parlait autant que si il se serait lancé dans une explication des règles du baseball moldu à Ron. Il décida de leur exposer le fond de sa pensée.

Lorsque Sirius était encore viv…….. là, il m'a montré la tapisserie de sa famille. Il m'a dit que son petit frère, Regulus Black s'était enrôlé dans les mangemorts puis avait essayé de s'enfuir. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu peur mais si c'était autre chose. Si il avait découvert le secret de Voldemort. Si il avait essayé de détruire ce Horcruxe. Plus j'y réfléchi et plus je pense que il l'aurait fait là bas, dans sa maison. Et en plus, c'est vrai que ce médaillon est celui de Serpentard. On ne l'avait pas remarqué car il était dans un fouillis d'objet de magie noire mais maintenant on sait où il est. On a peut être un Horcruxe.

Le problème Harry, c'est qu'il a peut être était jeté… Tu te souviens de ce qu'on faisait ?

Oui….. Dit il d'un ton où le malheur apparaissait dans toutes les vibrations de sa voie. Il est encore perdu….

Ca dépend ! dit soudain Ron. Peut être que Kreatur l'a caché dans sa tanière ou l'a remis à sa place ?

Oui mais comment le savoir ? reprit Hermione.

Ca c'est facile. KREATTUR !

Aussitôt, un être miteux apparut au milieu de la chambre de Ron dans un grand CRAC sonore.

« Le maître a appelé Kreattur ? Qu'est ce que Kreatur peut faire pour le maître ? Puis il ajouta plus bas « Le maître est encore accompagné de ses amis traîtres à leur sang de la sale sang de bourbe. Si seulement Kreattur pouvait avoir un autre maître. De toute façon, le seigneur des ténèbres revient au pouvoir et Kreattur sera enfin débarrassé du sale maître Potter !

TAIS TOI KREATTUR ! Tout ce que je te dirais devra rester entre toi et moi. Il t'est interdit d'en parler, de le révéler à qui que ce soit. Tu n'as le droit de communiquer qu'avec moi. Tu as compris ?

Oui Maître ! Mais Kreattur ne…….

Et dorénavant je t'interdit de te plaindre en public !

Oui maître…….. Il parût se retenir d'ajouter quelques répliques cinglantes.

Harry tu ne devrais pas lui faire ça.

Il le mérite Hermione. Kreatur, te rappelle tu quand nous étions chez moi il y a un an ?

Oui monsieur.

Mais Dobby apparût aussitôt dans la pièce.

Dobby peut le faire monsieur ! Dobby fera mieux que Kreattur ! Demandez à Dobby et il le fera !

Désolé Dobby mais ça ne peut être que Kreatur !

Dobby montra alors sa décéption et Harry en fut peiné pour lui. Il portait toujours les chapeaux de Hermione et des chaussettes dépareillées mais il s'était fait faire un pantalon et un maillot à sa taille. Il se les était probablement acheté avec son salaire de Poudlard.

Mais ça fait plaisir de te revoir Dobby ! Je te parlerais après, Kreattur n'en a pas pour longtemps. Kreattur, dis moi si tu as pris le médaillon qui se trouvait dans l'armoire du salon.

Le médaillon est le vestige du noble héritage de la famille Black et Kreattur l'a sauvé de la purge que les traîtres ont voulu lui infliger.

Où est il Kreattur.

Luttant contre son envie de mentir, Kreattur répondit : « Là où Kreattur protégeait tous les souvenirs de sa maîtresse et de son jeune maître. »

Merci Kreattur. Tu resteras à Poudlard pour travailler aux cuisines et tu n'en sortiras pas. Tu ne rentreras pas dans la maison du square Grimauld. Si on ne veut plus de toi à Poudlard, tu viens me voir et tu attends que je te dise où aller. Il t'est interdit de prendre contact avec qui que ce soit mis à part le professeur Mcgonagall et moi-même. Maintenant tu retournes à Poudlard.

Il s'éclipsa visiblement déçu que sa réponse ait pu satisfaire son maître. Harry se retourna alors vers Dobby.

« Comment vas-tu Dobby ?

Bien monsieur Harry Potter ! Très bien même ! Dobby a pu s'acheter des nouveaux vêtements grâce à son salaire. Mais Dobby garde tous les vêtements qu'il trouve. Monsieur !

Les autres elfes t'ont donné leur chapeaux avant de retrouver la liberté ? demanda une Hermione pleine d'espoir.

Désolé Mrs Granger ! Les autres elfes ne voulaient plus nettoyer la tour de Gryffondor et Dobby fait tout le ménage tout seul ! Mais Dobby est fier car il peut ainsi travailler pour Harry Potter ! Dobby a alors mis tout les chapeaux qu'il trouvait dans la salle et en était plus que content.

Alors, aucun elfe n'est libéré ?

Non Miss… Ils se sentaient offensé qu'on veuille ainsi les forcer à être libres mais Dobby est libre lui ! Dobby peut se faire employer par qui il veut et il est payé pour son travail. Dobby a eu cinq jours de vacance ce mois ci car il n'y avait pas de travail au château.

Tu aurais dû me le dire Dobby. Dit Hermione plus triste que jamais.

Mais Dobby ne voulait pas vexer la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Dobby pensait lui faire plaisir ! Dobby se punira pour ça.

C'est pas la peine Dobby. Tu as fait plaisir à Hermione pendant une année et c'est le plus important.

Dobby a lu que Harry Potter retournait à l'école ? Est-ce vrai ?

Oui Dobby, je retourne à Poudlard. Dobby était si heureux qu'il sauta trop haut et se cogna la tête contre le plafond.

Est-ce que Dobby pourra aider Harry Potter ?

On verra Dobby. Peut être. Comment ça se passe à Poudlard.

Bien monsieur, l'école est prête à accueillir les élèves. La directrice a fait nettoyer la salle sur demande du sale Malefoy ! Elle a détruit l'armoire à disparaître et a établi des nouvelles protections magiques sur le château. Des sorciers viennent tout les jours se recueillir sur la tombe du directeur Dumbledore et Dobby a demandé à son tableau si il pouvait faire quelque chose.

Harry ressentit son estomac bondir dans son ventre.

Il a dit quelque chose Dobby ?

Il a demandé à Dobby de proposer son aide à Harry Potter et Dobby en est pleinement honoré !

Merci Dobby. Je te verrais peut être demain.

Oui monsieur, Dobby doit retourner travailler dans les cuisines pour le festin de demain soir.

Et Dobby s'éclipsa dans un panache de fumée. Harry se tourna alors vers les trois autres. Hermione avait une mine affreuse.

J'avais préparé une centaine de chapeaux pendant les vacances. Je pensais qu'ils étaient libres….

Oh tu sais Hermione, c'est pas grave ! Ils sont heureux comme ça. Tu vois bien que j'avais raison !

Oui ! Ça c'est sûr, Ron a toujours raison, il sait tout ! Il est la voie de la raison. J'en ai marre de tes remarques imbéciles et blessantes. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Ils veulent être libres ! Regarde Dobby ! » Et elle sortit de la chambre de Ron.

Herm, attend ! Excuse moi, je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Il la suivit dans le couloir et Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre devant la pensine dorée baignant la chambre d'une lumière anormale. Fumseck était là et se posa sur le lit de Harry juste entre eux.

Tu crois qu'il est toujours là bas ?

Je ne sais pas Ginny. Il a pu être jeté ou….

Ou Mondigus a pu le revendre !

Mondigus ! Ce traître ! Il faut que j'aille au quartier général. Ce soir !

Impossible Harry. Tu ne peux pas y aller. La rentrée est demain.

Justement ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Il se leva et prit son sac à dos. Il descendit alors dans la cuisine silencieusement et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'est pas discrète et qu'il ne sait pas si la voie est libre. Il décida alors de transplaner : ce serait plus discret. Il pratiqua un sortilège de désillusion sur lui-même et se prépara à partir. A ce moment là, une main se posa sur son bras. Il reconnut la silhouette désillusionnée de Ginny.

« Tu ne dois pas y aller seul Harry.

Non Ginny. Ce sera peut être dangereux !

Mais non, Lupin et Tonks y sont sûrement maintenant. Je veux juste que tu ne restes pas seul. En plus tu ne peux pas dire que je ne t'ai pas été utile jusqu'à maintenant !

D'accord mais prend une cape des jumeaux en plus.

T'inquiète pas ! Quand ils ont su qu'on était ensemble, ils m'ont envoyé un de leur kit de défense. Je suis parée !

Très bien alors on y va en transplanant cette fois. Je veux être sûr que la voie est libre. Prend mon bras.

C'est déjà fait !

Attention ! Un, deux, trois !

Et c'est ainsi que Harry et Ginny quittèrent la cuisine des Weasley pour atterrir sur une pelouse sèche entourée de maison.

Comment on fait pour savoir si la voie est libre ? demanda Ginny.

Facile, on se sert d'un Patronus.

Ils servent aussi à ça ?

Oui. L'ordre s'en sert pour s'envoyer des messages entre eux. C'est un moyen inviolable. Je ne connais pas le Patronus de Lupin. Je vais essayer de trouver Tonks.

Il pensa « Spero Patronum » et aussitôt un magnifique cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette. Harry pensa très fort au message qu'il souhaitait faire passer mais le cerf ne bougeait pas. Il lui murmura alors son message à l'oreille. Ce fut seulement après cela que le cerf se dirigea et disparut entre les numéros 11 et 13. Harry attendit un moment avant de commencer à douter de son succès. Il se préparait à recommencer quand une sorte de loup que Harry avait déjà vu se dirigea vers lui pour lui dire : « Entres c'est chez toi Harry » Il fut rassuré. C'était le Patronus de Tonks et il l'avait appelé Harry. Il pensa alors au numéro douze et aussitôt la vieille maison apparut. Harry et Ginny franchirent alors la vieille porte délabrée et entrèrent dans le hall. Il y régnait toujours la même odeur humide de pourri. Les lumières fonctionnaient par contre mais le tableau de Mrs Black était toujours là. Harry vit alors un tableau qu'il n'avait pas vu l'an dernier. Un homme aux cheveux sombre dormait paisiblement et quand Harry le reconnut, ce fut un tel choc en lui qu'il s'exclama

« SIRIUS !

Harry non ! Chuchota Lupin. Mais il était trop tard et déjà Mrs Black commençait ses insultes. Son regard se posa sur Harry.

CA Y EST. TU ES VENU VOIR TON HERITAGE SALE SANG IMPUR. TU N'ES PAS DIGNE DE DETENIR CETTE DEMEURE.

Taisez vous ! Cria Lupin.

TU NE ME FAIS PAS PEUR ! SALE HYBRIDE. TU N'ES PAS DE LA FAMILLE.

Il va me falloir un jour entier pour la faire taire, se plaignit Lupin.

Harry obéit alors à son instinct et cria au portrait.

LA FERME !

A sa grande surprise, le portrait de Mrs Black le dévisagea tout en ne prononçant plus un seul mot. Harry vit alors que les autres le regardaient avec un regard surpris.

Quoi ? Chuchota il.

Harry, tu as parlé Fourchelang ! dit Ginny.

Désolé je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte mais ça a dû marcher. Elle ne dit plus rien.

Peut être qu'elle ne te considère pas aussi impur que cela. Profitons en pour aller dans le salon. Vous nous direz là bas pourquoi vous êtes vous risqué ainsi dehors sans aucune protection.

Il s'installèrent donc dans le salon qui était presque devenu vivable. Le regard de Harry se posa sans le vouloir sur la tapisserie et s'attarda sur Regulus.

Alors Harry, reprit Lupin. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite. Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour que je te donne une leçon d'occlumencie ?

Non en effet. Je suis venu chercher un objet qui était ici quand on a fait le ménage. Il est euh……. Important.

C'est-à-dire Harry ?

Désolé mais je ne peux rien dire pour garantir la réussite de la mission que Dumbledore m'a confiée.

Et sais tu ce dont il s'agit ? Quel est cet objet ?

Harry se leva sous le regard de Tonks, Lupin et de Ginny et s'approcha de l'armoire……. Vide hélas.

« Il était ici mais Kreattur m'a dit qu'il l'a mis dans sa tanière.

Sa tanière ? Repris Lupin. Et Harry montra la cachette de Kreattur sous la chaudière. L'odeur de moisi de la maison venait apparemment d'ici et Harry du se boucher le nez pour pénétrer dans la tanière de Kreattur. Il chercha ainsi durant de longue minutes puis essaya un sortilège d'attraction. Rien ne se produisit.

Tu as trouvé ? demanda Lupin.

Non mais Kreattur m'a dit qu'il l'avait mis là. Répondit Harry désespéré.

Peut être que Mondingus l'a volé ? demanda Tonks qui avait terminé de laver les tasses de thé.

Possible mais comment le savoir. Kreattur ne peut pas me mentir et il m'a certifié que le médaillon était là. Personne n'a pu surveiller la maison. Personne ne sait si c'est lui.

Non Harry, reprit Lupin. Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place. Il y a une personne qui reste en permanence ici.

Qui ? demanda Harry surpris.

Phineas. Répondit simplement Lupin.

Phineas était un ancêtre de Sirius et un ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il avait un portrait dans la maison et un autre dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Harry se souvenait que Phineas malgré ses airs infects avait été remué par la mort de son arrière arrière petit fils. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le portrait de Phineas. Harry l'appela et Phineas apparût alors dans son portrait.

« Tiens vous revoilà ! Le jeune adolescent qui pense qu'il sait tout mieux que tout le monde ! Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas sur cette remarque et commença.

Savez vous si Mondingus a volé des objets dans la maison ?

Oui et je l'ai surveillé pendant qu'il le faisait. Dumbledore n'était pas dans son bureau et il n'y avait personne dans la maison à qui je puisse donner l'alerte. Je n'ai pas d'autre portrait ailleurs. Je n'ai donc pu que le regarder dépouiller l'héritage des Blacks.

Vous souvenez vous si il a pris un médaillon en or avec un serpent dessus.

Vous……. Vous voulez dire le médaillon de Serpentard ?

Celui là même ! répondit Harry qui s'impatientait.

Je ne savais pas que Regulus en avait parlé à quelqu'un avant de mourir.

Quand l'a-t-il apporté ici ?

Il y a 17 ans. Regulus avait choisi une voie assez ténébreuse vous voyez ?

Oui mais pourquoi est il mort. Voldemort l'a tué ?

Oui……. Et non. Le médaillon l'a tué et si vous savez ce qu'il est, vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire.

Regulus avait il réussi à le détruire ? demanda Harry.

Hélas non, il n'avait pas pensé que deux maléfices mortels pouvaient protéger l'objet. Il a neutralisé le premier mais n'a pas pensé à la possibilité d'un second. Pauvre enfant….

Mais alors où est il ! Lança Harry plus pour lui-même que pour Phineas.

Ca, jeune homme vous allez devoir le découvrir mais Dumbledore l'a sans doute mis de coté pour vous.

Il ne me l'a pas donné dans l'héritage. S'exclama Harry.

Mais pas ce Dumbledore ci, l'autre !

Quel autre ?

Son frère mon garçon. Que vous avez l'esprit lent. Mondingus a vendu plusieurs objets à Abelforth Dumbledore.

Mais où est il ?

Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi Albus vous trouvait intelligent. Vous n'arrivez vraiment pas à relier les détails pour former un fait. Ce fol œil vous avait montré une photo il me semble il y a deux ans.

Oui mais….

Et sur cette photographie, il vous a montré Abelforth, le barman de La tète de sanglier.

……

Ce silence en dit long. Vous avez enfin compris. C'est incroyable comme la jeunesse croit tout savoir.

Merci Monsieur. Murmura Harry plus pour avoir la paix que pour être reconnaissant.

Ainsi donc le frère de Dumbledore possède le médaillon ! Tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Il fallait qu'il le voie pour savoir. Peut être a-t-il détruit l'horcruxe ?

Il faut que j'aille le voir ! Lança Harry.

Non Harry tu ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passe mais tu ne dois pas y aller ce soir. C'est trop risqué. Tu vas rentrer chez les Weasley et aller te coucher pour être en forme pour demain.

Mais !

Ecoute Harry, reprit Lupin. Abelforth ne va pas discuter avec toi comme un barman et un client. Il a une couverture et doit rester le confident des gens douteux. Ecrit lui et attend sa réponse pour convenir d'un rendez vous. Utilise Fumseck pour être sûr. Il saura que ça vient de toi.

Le bon sens de ces paroles empêcha Harry de répondre quelque chose. Les Weasley devaient déjà être inquiets et Hermione aussi. Il était stupide de risquer sa vie ce soir alors qu'il pourrait convenir d'un rendez vous plus tard. Il se sentait soulagé cependant. Il ne savait pas si le médaillon était détruit mais il n'était plus perdu et c'était un début. Il repartit alors avec Ginny dans la cheminée et atterrit dans une cuisine vide. De toute évidence, personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Ginny qui voulait pourtant continuer de parler de la soirée. Il entra dans la chambre de Ron et vit celui-ci blanc comme neige assis sur son lit.

Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait avec ma sœur. Je vous ai couvert.

Très bien !

Vous avez pas été trop loin au moins ?


	12. Une rentrée exceptionelle

Chapitre 12 : Une rentrée exceptionnelle. 

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en sursaut quand Mrs Weasley vint crier à la porte de la chambre.

« DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE ! ON EST EN RETARD ! VOUS AVEZ UN QUART D'HEURE POUR VOUS HABILLER ET DEJEUNER ! »

Ce signal les sortit du lit comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était dix heures trente. Il leur restait trente minutes pour se laver, s'habiller, manger, et voyager. Cette année, il n'y avait pas de limousine pour accompagner Harry mais juste Maugrey Fol Œil qui tenait dans sa main un livre de cuisine.

« Curieuse lecture monsieur ! Ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Harry.

C'est notre moyen de transport mais je suis triste que personne ne m'ait posé de question pour vérifier que je n'étais pas un Mangemort.

Quelle est la secrète ambition de monsieur Weasley ?

Découvrir comment font les avions pour voler je crois.

C'est ça ! Mais maintenant que l'on vous connaît, pouvez vous faire votre Patronus ?

Aussitôt, un faucon sortit de la baguette de Maugrey et fit le tour de la cuisine des Weasley. Harry eut alors la confirmation qu'il avait le vrai Maugrey en face de lui.

A quoi sert le livre ?

C'est, ou plutôt ce sera un portoloin.

Et où va-t-on atterrir ?

Plateforme 9 ¾ bien sûr !

Très bien et est ce que beaucoup de personnes arrivent là bas en portoloin ?

Non. Je pense que tu seras bon pour un nouveau bain de foule ! Mais j'ai prévu quelque chose qui devrait te plaire !

Quoi ? S'inquiéta Harry.

Tu verras… Ne sois pas surpris si personne ne regarde vers toi quand tu arriveras et si tu te vois ailleurs.

Comment ça ?

Mais ils furent interrompus par la bande descendant les escaliers. Il touchèrent alors le portauloin et atterrirent quelques instants après au milieu du quai. Il y avait une horde de journaliste qui se précipita sur quelqu'un et Harry se reconnut alors. Son image faisait tout comme lui. Ou tout du moins le visage et Harry dû réprimer un sourire. Il ne répondit alors pas aux journalistes et s'installa dans un wagon pendant que les journalistes s'acharnaient sur son image.

Je n'ai rien à ajouter par rapport aux autres fois sauf que je suis heureux de retourner à Poudlard.

Mais monsieur Potter………

Maugrey qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser en regardant l'image de Harry était arrivé dans son wagon.

Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas rester. Veux tu que les journalistes soient encore plus impressionnés ?

Euh…..

Et il fit aussitôt un geste avec sa baguette. Le faux Harry disparût et tout le monde y compris ses amis semblait effaré. Mais un des chacals remarqua Harry écroulé de rire dans le train. Maugrey était déjà parti et Harry lui en voulut de le laisser seul ainsi.

« Monsieur Potter comment avez-vous fait pour transplaner ainsi sans bouger votre corps ?

Oh et bien……… Disons que le jeu pour vous sera de deviner comment et pourquoi. Vous pourrez ensuite l'expliquer à tout le monde. Ce sera plus utile que de me suivre à la trace. Sur ce et bien à la prochaine. »

Et il referma la fenêtre au moment où Ginny entrait dans le compartiment. Harry lui lança avec un clin d'œil : « désolé mais j'ai gardé des places pour mes amis.

Oh Pardon Harry Potter ! répondit elle en jouant le jeu.

Elle ressortit du compartiment et attendit que le train ait quitté la gare pour y revenir.

Pourquoi ai-je dû faire appel à mes talents d'actrice ?

Pour ne pas que tu apparaisses en photo sur la gazette comme celle à laquelle l'élu tient le plus.

Fais attention Harry, tu commences à parler de toi à la troisième personne !

Désolé… Neville ! Luna ! Cria t il à ses deux amis. Venez donc ici !

Salut Harry ! Répondirent ils.

Luna, tout comme Ginny avait grandi. Elle avait l'air plus mûre et plus mature. Neville quant à lui avait considérablement grandi et aussi fondu. Il n'était plus joufflu et une dureté nouvelle apparaissait dans ses yeux.

Ils s'installèrent dans le wagon et commencèrent à discuter des derniers évènements. Durant le voyage, Harry remarqua des allée et venues d'adultes armés de leur baguette dans les wagons. Il reconnut plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. De toute évidence, il était chargé de la sécurité des élèves de Poudlard. La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le visage défait de Ron.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda Harry.

Non mais ……. Euh.

Ronald Weasley tu es l'homme le moins courageux que j'ai jamais vu ! Oh Harry ! On vient d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi.

Quoi ? dit il impatient.

Il n'y aura pas de Quiditch. Aucun match ni entraînement. Lança Ron.

Harry ne su pas quoi répondre à cela. Il avait espéré rejouer au Quiditch mais curieusement, il n'était pas aussi triste qu'il aurait du être.

Oh c'est ça. Bon c'est pas si grave.

Pas si grave ? Harry tu es sûr que ça va ? S'emporta Ron.

Oui je crois que j'aurais autre chose à faire cette année et on va devoir se concentrer sur nos cours et sur le reste…

Oh Harry je suis si fière de toi. Euh enfin je veux dire que c'est très bien ! Ajouta elle en voyant les gros yeux de Harry.

Quand même ! reprit Ron. J'aurais bien aimé rejouer. C'était un de mes seuls moments de détente.

Je pense que cette année Ron, tu auras d'autre moyen de te détendre. Dit Harry en regardant Hermione.

Ron devint alors rouge écarlate. Et Hermione afficha un sourire entendu.

Ron tu as du attrapé une rouginite. Tu es tout rouge ! Faîtes attention c'est contagieux ! dit Luna

Non, je fais une allergie tout les étés.

Ah bon. Dit Luna déçue.

Et c'est ainsi que le voyage se poursuivit. Harry apprit que des élèves n'étaient pas revenus cette année mais il y a eu beaucoup d'inscription de dernière minute.

Les parents voulaient savoir si l'élu revenait en cours cette année ! dit Ginny.

Y a un peu de ça. Reprit Hermione. Mais d'autres parents attendent la rentrée pour envoyer leurs enfants.

Ils veulent voir si Voldemort va repasser à l'attaque. Dit Harry d'un air sombre

Puis Neville prit la parole avec un visage grave.

Je ne crois pas qu'il osera s'attaquer à Poudlard mais si ça arrive on sera prêt. Tous ceux de l'AD seront là. Est-ce qu'on reprendra les cours cette années Harry ?

Et Harry ne voulait pas décevoir Neville. Il répondit.

Ca dépendra du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Neville. Je pense que cette année, il vaudra le coup.

J'espère aussi parce qu'il n'y a pas que les Aspics qui comptent…

Mais la discussion fut interrompue par le chariot de friandise. Harry, qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère acheta pratiquement tout et le laissa au milieu du wagon pour ses amis. Ils passèrent alors le reste du trajet à plaisanter sur les effets des bonbons surprises. Ron était très fier de signaler que la plupart venaient du magasin de ses frères et lorsque Hermione l'embrassa, il afficha un sourire d'extase. Neville parut un peu surpris mais ne dis rien et Luna fidèle à son habitude regardait par la fenêtre en chantant l'hymne de Poudlard. Il y avait six ans que Harry ne l'avait pas entendu probablement car le climat actuel ne donnait plus envie de chanter. Ginny se tourna alors vers lui avec un de ses regards qui forçaient à répondre honnêtement.

Harry comment vas-tu faire cette année ?

Comment ça ?

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Oui… Je vais demander à Mcgonagall une autorisation spéciale pour sortir quand je veux.

Demandes en une pour nous quatre.

Euh……. Je pensais sortir tout seul.

Oh non Harry. Tu as promis.

On verra avec Mcgo.

Oui on verra ! Il est temps de mettre nos robes de sorcier. On arrive.

Ils étaient en effet en vue du terminus de Poudlard. Ils enfilèrent leurs robes et sortirent du train. Harry chercha tout de suite une haute silhouette pour saluer Hagrid mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une énorme masse à coté de Hagrid.

Graup !

Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as reconnu Graup ? Lança un Hagrid ravi.

Oui. Il voyait mal comment il n'aurait pas pu le reconnaître.

Je l'ai bien éduqué et il m'aide à protéger les élèves à leur décente du train. Comme tu le sais, les géants sont très résistants à la magie.

BONSOIR ARI ! LES PETITS PAR LA S'IL TE PLAIT.

Il n'est pas merveilleux ? On se voit tout à l'heure. PAR ICI LES PREMIERE ANNEES. CE GEANT EST LA POUR VOUS PROTEGER.

Et Harry vit que les premières années doutaient sérieusement sur le rôle du géant. Ils suivirent Hagrid et Harry n'avait jamais vu des premières années courir aussi vite. Ils se ruèrent dans les chaloupes pour aller à Poudlard. Harry quant à lui se dirigea vers une calèche où Ginny l'attendait.

Je me suis dit qu'on serait bien tout les deux dedans. Il y en a pratiquement une par élève si on veut.

Ah très bien. Mais Harry n'était pas fan de ces moments d'intimité. Bien qu'il ait grandi, il était encore mal à l'aise seul avec une fille. Mais Ginny réussit à lui faire passer son mal être. Il ne vit pas le voyage passer.

Il se hâtèrent de rentrer dans la grande salle et virent à leur grand soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Une rangée de professeur s'alignait au fond et il vit la chaise qu'il avait si souvent regardé l'an dernier occupée par une femme frôlant la cinquantaine qui n'était autre que Mcgonagall. Il la vit amener sa baguette à sa gorge et entendit aussitôt une voie amplifiée.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Nous allons procéder à la cérémonie du Choixpeau dans quelques instants mais je tiens tout d'abord à vous parler des évènements de Juin. Comme vous le savez, Albus Dumbledore nous a quitté. Il m'a laissé son poste et je dois vous dire que je n'ai jamais eu autant de travail… Je tiens à vous informer que le terrain de Quiditch est désormais fermé. Il n'y aura pas de rencontres cette année étant donné les dangers qu'il règne à l'extérieur. Je tiens aussi à vous signaler que les visites à Préaulard sont suspendues et probablement pendant toute l'année. Je crois que les premières années sont prêts à présent nous allons les accueillir comme il se doit. »

Ce n'était plus la voie douce de Dumbledore qui les accueillait mais Harry avait vu que le professeur Mcgonagall avait fait des efforts. Les élèves avaient protesté bien entendu à l'annonce de la suspension du Quiditch et des visites à Préaulard. Harry doutait de plus en plus sur son autorisation à sortir du château. La cérémonie du Choixpeau se passa sans incidents. Et le professeur Mcgonagall reprit.

« Bienvenue à vous tous. Je dois vous informer de quelques détails sur le nouveau règlement de l'école. Il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves de sortir du château sans professeur. Je vous rappelle aussi que la forêt est strictement interdite d'accès à tous les élèves. Vous ne devez jamais quitter seul le dortoir et toutes les entrées, y compris celle utilisée par les mangemorts l'an dernier sont contrôlées. Seuls les élèves bénéficiant d'autorisations spéciales pourront quitter l'école. En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon festin et une bonne rentrée. J'ajoute que j'attends de tous le meilleur d'eux même dans les cours. Cette année marquera aussi l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Nicholas Hobday. Il a postulé pour ce travail il y a peu de temps. C'est un ancien auror et je suis sûr qu'il satisfera pleinement vos attentes dans ces cours. Il dirigera aussi un club de duel qui je tiens à vous le dire n'aura rien à voir avec le club de Mr Lockart pour ceux qui s'en souvienne… Sur ce comme le disait notre ancien directeur, Que le banquet, commence ! »

Et les plats se remplirent aussitôt de délicieuses victuailles que Harry pu essayé de savourer mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers le professeur Hobday. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux bruns et un air quelque peu troublé. On aurait dit que l'esprit de Maugrey était à l'intérieur de lui. Il manifestait de la méfiance envers tout ce qui se présentait à lui et gardait sa baguette constamment sous la main.

« Il oi awoir peu de eu fè ahaké !

Ron avale avant de parler ! dit Hermione d'un air consterné.

Glump ! Je disais, il doit avoir peur de se faire attaquer. Aucun professeur ne tient à ce poste.

Harry qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Je pense qu'il sera bien. Mcgo en a l'air satisfaite et ça signifie quelque chose.

Moi je le connais, reprit Ginny. Il a arrêté pratiquement autant de Mangemort que Maugrey mais le ministère l'a licencié pour une affaire de corruption je crois.

Moi je crois que le ministère ne licencie que les gens efficaces. Regardez Maugrey !

Oui Ron. Dit Hermione mais en fait, on ne l'a jamais eu en cours réellement.

N'empêche qu'il était bon et presque autant que Lupin.

Ginny qui ignorait les conversations se tourna vers Harry.

Alors Harry tu vas aller demander à Mcgonagall ?

Hein ? dit Ron

Oui Ron, Harry doit demander une autorisation à Mcgo pour tu sais quoi.

Non. Dit Ron. Je sais rien.

Hermione t'expliqueras. Alors Harry, on le fait ce soir ?

Faire quoi ? demanda Harry un peu bêtement.

Harry l'autorisation ! reprit Ginny quelque peu vexée.

Ah oui. J'irais la voir après le banquet.

Parfait.

Le banquet se passa comme d'habitude avec les aventures des autres Gryffondors. Harry devait cependant subir quelques questions au sujet de sa maison. Il répondait mais faisait sentir que le sujet était délicat. Il avait ressentit tellement de chose ce jour là. Cette maison dévastée, laissait voir le bonheur qui s'y était passé avant Voldemort. Il fut content que Hermione se mette à raconter le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Beaucoup d'élève qui enviaient déjà Ron de sortir avec Hermione, lui en voulaient maintenant d'avoir une si jolie belle sœur. Neville raconta comment il avait réussi à faire un élixir d'euphorie « qui marchait en plus ». Le banquet pris alors fin et les préfets accompagnèrent les premières années à leur dortoir par le chemin habituel. Harry et Ginny sortirent de table pour se diriger vers le bureau de la directrice. Harry entraîna Ginny dans tous les passages qu'il connaissait c'est-à-dire tous les passages de Poudlard et il était fier de lui montrer son savoir sur l'école. Ils empruntèrent alors le passage où Harry avait vu Ginny et Dean s'embrasser.

« Tiens celui là je le connais.

Je le sais ! marmonna Harry.

Ginny le retint aussitôt par le bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

Tu es encore jaloux ?

C'est que euh….

Oui ?

Ben je vous revois ensemble ici.

Mais tu étais pas avec moi à l'époque !

Non mais euh…… je crois que c'est ici que j'ai découvert ce que je ressentais.

Harry, que tu en as mis du temps. Je me suis toujours demandée ce qui t'avait ouvert les yeux.

Bon on va voir Mcgo ! reprit il d'un ton sec.

Oui mais pas avant de t'avoir fait oublier cette image.

Et encore une fois elle l'embrassa et le rêve de Harry se réalisait avec un an de retard. Il continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent devant la gargouille.

Euh…… Fizbizwiz ?

Non.

Chocogrenouille ? Phénix ? Dragées surprises ?

Non, non, non !

Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ?

J'ai pas le mot de passe. Il va falloir attendre demain.

Essaie le Patronus !

Mais oui ! Spero Patronum !

Le cerf argenté se manifesta très facilement sans doute grâce à l'impression de bonheur qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Il murmura le message au cerf et lui indiqua la gargouille. Il disparut à travers et Harry attendit quelques instants avant que la gargouille laisse voir un professeur Mcgonagall effarée.

Pouvez vous me dire ce que deux élèves de Gryffondor font devant mon bureau au lieu d'être dans leur dortoir.

Professeur Mcgonagall je dois vous demander quelque chose.

Et à en juger par votre tête ça ne va pas me plaire. Et pourquoi Mrs Weasley est elle là ?

J'accompagne Harry Madame.

Je vois. Il semblerait que vous avez réponse à tout. Montez dans mon bureau.

Ils grimpèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau du directeur. Quand Harry y pénétra, il vit que Mcgonagall avait imprégné le lieu de quelque marque de sa personnalité. Du tissu écossais avait remplacé les rideaux rouges. La table aux pattes en forme de serres avait toujours la même forme mais l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé. Il y avait toujours les ustensiles de Dumbledore mais un vide restait là. Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Mcgonagall.

« Harry que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

En fait euh. J'aurais besoin d'une permission disons, inhabituelle.

Continuez.

Il faudrait que je puisse, accompagné de Lupin par exemple, sortir du château.

Rien que cela. De toute évidence vous ne m'avez pas écouté ce soir.

Si mais il faudrait vraiment que j'ai cette autorisation. Je dois absolument m'absenter de l'école certains soirs pour faire certaines choses.

Et je suppose qu'elles ont un rapport avec l'endroit où vous étiez avec Albus le soir où…….

Oui Professeur. Et je ne peux rien vous dire. Dit Harry.

Bon dans ce cas, étant donné que Dumbledore m'avait prévenue, je ne peux qu'approuver. Vous avez votre autorisation Potter.

Euh………

Il y a autre chose ? Lança Mcgonagall que Harry jura voir sourire.

En fait, il faudrait que Ron, Hermione et Ginny soient autorisés aussi.

Rien que cela ! Je m'y attendais mais je devrais demander l'autorisation à vos parents Miss Weasley. J'ai déjà donné l'autorisation à Mr Weasley et Miss Granger qui sont venus me voir tout à l'heure. Il est étrange que vous ne les ayez pas croisé en venant…

Ils rougirent tout les deux mais tentèrent de ne rien faire voir, ce qui fut un échec bien entendu.

Si il n'y a rien d'autre, je vous suggère d'aller vous coucher tout les deux. Je vous donnerais vos emplois du temps demain.

Une voix familière à Harry se fit alors entendre.

D'où en es tu Harry ?

C'était le tableau de Dumbledore que Harry s'était forcé de ne pas regarder.

Oh euh……. Je pense en avoir trouver un.

Très bien Harry. Continue ainsi. Mais il est l'heure de dormir maintenant. Dit il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Et ils sortirent en souhaitant une bonne nuit au professeur Mcgonagall. En revenant dans les couloirs, Harry repensa à ses résolutions de l'an dernier : ne plus sortir avec Ginny, ne pas revenir à Poudlard, trouver les Horcruxes. Il a cédé sur les deux premières mais il trouvera les Horcruxes. Cela lui prendra un mois, un an, ou dix ans mais il vengera ses parents, Hermione et tout ceux qui ont pu souffrir de Voldemort. Ginny lui tenait la main et à ce moment, Harry était le plus heureux des hommes.


	13. nouveaux dangers, nouveau programe

Chapitre 13 : Nouveaux dangers, nouveau programme. 

Les cours commencèrent le lendemain. Harry conserva tout les cours qu'il avait pris l'an dernier tout comme Ron et Hermione. Ce matin, après la distribution des emplois du temps, ils avaient défense contre les forces du mal avec le fameux Nicholas Hobday. Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle de classe. Ils virent alors que celle-ci ressemblait étrangement à la salle sur demande du temps de l'AD. Des coussins s'étalaient partout et on pouvait voir tout un assortiment de potions sur les étagères. Ils attendirent que le professeur les invite à entrer mais étaient déjà nerveux pour ce cours.

Entrez jeunes gens ! N'ayez pas peur. Déclara le grand brun.

Ils s'exécutèrent et se disposèrent dans la classe. Elle était assez lumineuse et les horribles aménagements de Rogue n'y étaient plus. Des photos montrant les sortilèges impardonnables ou des constructions s'écroulant étaient disposées sur les murs. Le professeur Hobday avait remarqué que les élèves s'attardaient sur les cadres montrant toutes les atrocités commises par les adeptes de Lord Voldemort.

Bienvenue à vous les septièmes années ! Je vois qu'il manque quelques élèves chez les Serpentard….

C'est normal professeur, tout les mangemort ont retiré leurs enfants ! lança bêtement Seamus devant une classe pliée en deux.

Oh vous savez monsieur Finnigan, tout les Serpentard ne finissent pas au service de Lord Voldemort. Oui Lord Voldemort jeunes gens ! fit il sous les exclamations des élèves. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de dire son nom comme l'a très justement déclaré un de vos célèbres camarade…. » Toute les têtes se tournèrent instinctivement vers Harry et celui-ci ne répondit rien.

Bref, Je suis donc le professeur Nicholas Hobday mais par pitié ne m'appelez pas professeur, mais plutôt Nick. J'ai pour mission de vous former à l'art du combat. Vous allez vous rendre compte que mes cours vous seront certes utiles pour vos Aspics mais aussi pour défendre votre famille. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on m'a dit qu'un imposteur vous avez dit cela il y a trois ans mais cette fois, le ministère est en accord avec ce que je vous ai dit et comme vous pouvez le voir, dit il en relevant les manches de sa robe, je n'ai pas la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur mon bras. Bien je voudrais voir d'où vous en êtes dans le programme. Je vais organiser un tournoi de duels entre vous et je prendrais le gagnant. Vous avez le droit de lancer ce que vous voulez hormis les trois sortilèges impardonnables. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour vous soigner en cas de blessure et madame Pomfresh est prévenue.

Ces derniers mots eurent pour effet de faire pâlir quelques élèves. Mais Nick n'y fit pas attention.

Ne vous en faîtes pas, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup d'élèves dans cette salle capable de lancer ces sortilèges. Mettez vous deux par deux…. Attention ! Allez y !

Et ce fut aussitôt un nuage d'éclair qui inonda la salle. Il y en avait de toute les couleurs mais Harry devait se concentrer sur son duel. Il s'était dit que cela lui faisait un bon exercice et qu'il pourrait enfin s'entraîner à l'attaque surtout car c'était un Serpentard en face de lui et malgré toutes les belles phrases d'Hermione sur les relations entre les maisons, il éprouvait un grand plaisir à ridiculiser le Serpentard en face de lui. Il mit fin à son premier duel au bout de deux minutes et constata avec plaisir qu'il ne ressentait aucune fatigue alors que le Serpentard suait à grosse gouttes.

Très bien monsieur Potter ! Venez ici s'il vous plaît.

Oui monsieur.

Nick ça suffira ! Dites moi, pourquoi avez-vous fait durer votre duel monsieur Potter.

Comment le savez vous ? dit Harry qui s'efforçait à présent de fermer son esprit à chaque instant.

Oh ça se voyait bien, vous ne répliquiez jamais à ses attaques. Vous n'utilisiez que des sortilèges de défense. La seule attaque que vous ayez lancé lui a été, entre guillemets fatale. Je vous demande donc pourquoi avez-vous fait durer le duel ?

C'était juste pour m'entraîner. Je voulais voir si je pouvais me débrouiller en défense pure.

Et bien, je dois vous dire que c'était très bien. Mais vous aurez l'occasion de contrer des sort plus puissant en club de duel, à moins que vous remportiez le tournoi…. Tiens une jeune fille a remporté la victoire d'une manière assez inhabituelle ! Vous êtes ?

Hermione Granger mons….. Nick. Dit une Hermione dont le visage avait viré au rose.

Et bien votre maléfice de Furoncle était très réussi mais je vais devoir intervenir car votre adversaire a l'air de s'inquiéter.

En effet Mellissan Bustron courait dans tout les sens en appelant au secours. On ne la reconnaissait plus et si Harry n'avait pas vu contre qui Hermione s'était battue, il aurait juré voir la fille de Graup.

Pourquoi lui as-tu lancé ça ?

Oh Harry, tu ne comprendra rien aux filles décidément ! Quand on attaque une fille en la rendant plus laide, certaine comme cette pimbêche sont troublée par leur nouvelle apparence. Il est alors très facile d'en finir.

Oh… Mais quand même, elle ne méritait pas cela !

Et alors, tu t'es regardé avec ton Serpentard qui danse encore avec un visage jaune et un nez de cinquante centimètres de long !

Je ne l'ai pas attaqué, j'ai lui ai juste renvoyé ses maléfices.

Oui mais c'est tout aussi méchant. Tu vois comment……….

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car la première manche était terminée. A la grande satisfaction de Harry, Il ne restait plus qu'un Serpentard, Théodore Nott. La deuxième manche commença et Harry se retrouva contre Nott. Au moment de commencer le duel, il vit dans les yeux de Nott une lueur de malice et Harry aurait tout donner pour connaître ses intentions. Mais il le pouvait ! Dès le début du duel, il lança Protego, Legilimens !

Il vit aussitôt un flot d'images apparaître dans sa tête. Il se concentra sur les pensée de Nott et à sa grande surprise il l'entendit dans sa tête. « Je vais lui lancé un Sectumsempra à ce balafré ! Ca lui apprendra. » Le Sectumsempra traverse le bouclier et Harry fit aussitôt un pas de coté. Le sort le frôla et fit éclater l'étagère de potions qui se répara d'elle-même mais Harry n'y fit pas attention et pensa : Impedimenta, Stupefix, Expelliarmus. Nott eut le temps de parer le premier sort mais fut touché par les deux autres. Et c'est ainsi que le duel se termina en dix secondes montre en main. Harry commençait à prendre confiance en lui. Il regardait Ron se faire battre par Lavande Brown et vit un Ron écarlate se relever. Au duel suivant, Harry se mesura à Neville qui à sa grande surprise maîtrisait assez bien l'art du duel. Mais l'entraînement de Harry eut raison assez facilement de Neville. Harry admira alors Hermione combattre Lavande. Il la surprit lancer des maléfices vraiment méchants. Lavande avait déjà des dents d'un mètre de long, un troisième bras sur la tête, une barbe de quatre jours, des cheveux bleus qui s'amassaient par terre. Hermione n'en avait pas fini avec Lavande mais cette dernière s'emmêla les pieds dans ses cheveux et tomba à la renverse. Hermione, qui était trop noble pour attaquer quelqu'un sans défense arrêta ses attaques en chaînes et ce fut une Lavande méconnaissable qui se releva. Hermione rejoint Harry.

Ne dis surtout rien Harry !

Je n'ai rien dit, je constate c'est tout.

Elle le méritait ! s'emporta Hermione.

Si tu le dis.

Les duels continuèrent ainsi et Harry et Hermione finissaient victorieux de chacun des leurs. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt l'un en face de l'autre pour la finale. Harry ne voulait pas lui faire mal mais il constata très vite qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose. Il avait déjà subit plusieurs maléfices bien lancés et y avait répondu avec succès à chaque fois.

Attaquez vous pour de vrai. Ne faites pas semblant ! lança Nick.

Et le combat monta en intensité. Les éclairs fusaient de tout les cotés. Harry et Hermione avaient oublié tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux et s'attaquaient sans relâche. Harry vit alors Hermione exécuter un sort de défense qu'ils avait travaillé ensemble. Il lui lança un sortilège brise bouclier qui mis les défenses de sa sœur au niveau zéro. Il lança alors Lumos Maxima ! suivi de Expelliarmus. Cet enchaînement se révéla très efficace et Hermione fut touché par l'éclair rouge. Ce que Harry n'avait pas prévu c'est que celle-ci fut projetée dans les airs pour aller atterrir sur le bureau du professeur qui se fracassa sous la puissance du choc.

Hermione ! lança Harry en courant la voir.

Ca va. Ca va. Je vais bien.

Ne vous en faîtes pas jeune fille, je vais vous arranger ça. Stopcoup ! Et les marques de douleur sur le visage de Hermione s'effacèrent.

Merci monsieur.

Allé vous asseoir. Je vais affronter votre tortionnaire ! dit il en souriant à Harry.

Harry et Nick l'aidèrent à se relever et à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Toute la classe était maintenant assise dans le coin de la salle. Le professeur brandit sa baguette et dit : Protego Classium !

Juste au cas ou il y aurait des balles perdues. Je vais maintenant affronter monsieur Potter. Nous appliquerons les mêmes règles et vous me ferez un devoir sur les causes de votre échec respectif. Bien maintenant commençons monsieur Potter. Vous allez m'attaquer réellement et je ne ferais que me défendre. Vous pouvez utiliser tout les enchaînements que vous voulez. Je tiens déjà à vous dire que vous avez pratiquement le niveau des Aspics. Toutefois, je voudrais tester votre niveau. Très bien ! soyez prêt à tout monsieur Potter.

Et le duel commença. Harry attaquait sans relâche et Nick parait facilement ses attaques. Harry, au bout de quelques minutes semblait il, essaya d'utiliser les attaques de l'esprit. Nick fut surpris mais parvînt quand même à dévier l'attaque suivante.

Bien essayé monsieur Potter. Combien avez-vous de ressources cachées encore ?

Plein, faîtes moi confiance.

Harry s'épuisait et il le voyait bien mais il attaquait sans relâche Nick qui le contrait très facilement. Il décida d'utiliser des grands moyens et essaya de transplaner. Il reçut aussitôt un éclair de désarmement qui lui ôta sa baguette des mains.

Bien, reprit Nick. Avez-vous des questions ?

Quel sort lui avez-vous lancé pour que Harry arrête d'attaquer durant un moment ? dit Hermione.

Et bien aucun très chère. Il se trouve que j'ai juste attendu que Harry fasse une erreur. Et est ce que quelqu'un peut me dire laquelle ?

…..

Harry pourriez vous les éclairer ?

Euh oui. J'ai oublié que j'étais à Poudlard et j'ai voulu transplaner pour vous surprendre Nick.

Il vit Hermione hausser les yeux mais n'ajouta rien.

Et c'est très compréhensible. Vous étiez pleinement concentré sur vos attaques et vous ne pensiez qu'au duel. A l'extérieur, cela aurait été une très bonne technique. Où l'avez-vous apprise ?

Euh… Un ancien professeur.

Ah je vois. Mais Harry savait que la réponse ne suffisait pas. Il l'avait en fait apprise de Voldemort lors du duel au ministère.

Sachez qu'il faut être très concentré pour utiliser cette technique. Le fait que le transplanage n'a pas réussi vous a déconcentré et cela m'a permis de vous désarmer. Mais ce n'est pas grave Harry. Vous avez été très bien. Je vous ai demandé de m'attaquer et vous l'avez fait. Dit il en lui rendant sa baguette.

…

Comme vous avez pu le voir l'attaque sans arrêts n'est pas recommandée car on s'épuise assez vite bien que monsieur Potter ait exceptionnellement bien tenu. La défense perpétuelle est aussi très risquée car on ne sait pas ce que l'ennemi va utiliser contre nous. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que monsieur Potter a essayé sur moi ?

……..

Harry ?

Ben….. euh… j'ai essayé une attaque Legilimens.

C'est ça et est ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que cela signifie ? …….. Oui miss Granger ?

La legilimencie est la science des attaques de l'esprit. Le sorcier qui lance cette attaque cherche à savoir ce que lui cache sa victime. On peut aussi l'utiliser durant des duels pour connaître à l'avance ce que l'ennemi projette de faire comme attaque.

Exactement dix points pour Gryffondor ! et Harry m'a déstabilisé quand il a lancé cette attaque. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il faut pour s'en défendre ?

Un bouclier ? dit Neville.

pas vraiment monsieur Longdubat. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Miss Granger ?

Il faut pratiquer l'Occlumencie ; c'est la science qui protège l'esprit des incursions extérieures. Elle est très difficile à maîtriser.

en effet. Cinq point de plus pour Gryffondor ! Et pour ce merveilleux duel que nous avons fait, je vous donne vingt points monsieur Potter et vous êtes exempt de devoirs.

Merci monsieur !

Nick ! Par pitié ! s'enquit le professeur. Et bien bonne journée à tous, il est l'heure de manger. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseillé de vous inscrire au club de duel sur les panneaux d'affichage. Bien à la prochaine fois !

Et c'est ainsi que se passa leur premier cour de défense contre les forces du mal. Ron était complètement déconfit d'avoir échouer contre Lavande et Hermione quant à elle était aux anges à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les long cheveux bleus de Lavande impossible à soigner.

C'est pas permanent au moins ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Non. Ca s'en ira pendant la nuit. Lui répondit elle.

Harry ! lança une voie chaleureuse. J'ai reçu l'autorisation de ma mère ! lui dit Ginny dans le creux de l'oreille.

Oh très bien. Ça s'est bien passé ce matin ? dit il en l'éloignant de force.

Oui. On a eu Slughorn. Il m'adore toujours! Il a hâte de parler à l'élu. Au fait tu as écrit à Dumbledore ?

Non, il me faut Fumseck et je ne sais pas où le cacher.

Ben dans la salle sur demande il sera bien. En plus, il faut que tu récupère ton livre de potion pour cet aprèm !

Peut être. Je vais y aller mais comment je le fait venir.

Harry ! quand je pense que tu as-tu sais quoi et que tu ne t'es même pas documenté dessus ! s'exclama Hermione.

Et toi tu sais ? s'énerva Harry.

Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler comme tu appelles ton esclave Kreattur ! dit elle en s'en allant.

Harry préférait la Hermione qui n'était pas sa sœur. Depuis qu'il savait qui elle était, il ne cessait de se disputer avec elle pour un oui ou un non. Elle avait raison cependant et Harry se dirigea vers la salle. Il pensa d'abord à un endroit où il pourrait récupérer son livre de potions. Il entendit la porte apparaître et se précipita dessus mais celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée pour découvrir une Tonks, baguette levée.

Harry mais que viens tu faire ici ?

Et vous ?

moi je garde la salle mais toi tu n'as rien à y faire.

Je viens juste récupérer mon livre de Potion dit il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Tonks.

Bien je crois savoir où il est. Suis moi !

Et il entra dans la salle qui avait précédemment la taille d'une cathédrale. Harry vit alors que les nouvelles dimensions était beaucoup plus discrètes. La salle atteignait la taille d'une petite église et elle était bien rangée désormais. Des étagères montraient plusieurs livres imposants.

C'est celui là dit elle en lui tendant un vieux livre corné.

Il allait répondre non quand il fut attiré par la couverture. Le livre s'intitulait : « Objets de magie noire, comment les détruire. » il ouvrit le livre et parcouru la table des matières. « malédictions, sortilège de mort au contact, emprisonnement par contact, emprisonner son âme : horcruxes, sortilège de confusion,…..

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond. Ce livre parlait des Horcruxes ! et il devait indiquer comment les détruire. Mais il fut interrompu par ses pensées.

Mcgonagall a reconnut ton écriture. C'est celui là ?

Ou….. O….. Oui ! répondit il encore bouleversé.

Ca va ?

Ouais mais il y en a un autre à moi. C'est un livre de potion. La couverture est neuve mais l'intérieur est tout griffonné. Il est marqué comme appartenant au Prince de Sang mêlé.

C'est ton nouveau surnom ? demanda Tonks avec un sourire.

Non, c'est l'ancien propriétaire mais il a laissé des bon conseils dedans.

Le voila ! c'est tout ?

Non j'ai besoin d'une salle où je puisse faire venir Fumseck sans que les autres ne le voient.

Alors tu ressors et tu te concentre mais sache que je te surveille. Si ce n'est pas pour cela que tu en a besoin, je le saurais dit elle en rigolant. Et n'oublie pas, Vigilance constante !

J'y penserais. Au revoir !

Il sortit de la salle et refit les trois passages devant la tapisserie en se concentrant sur un endroit pour Fumseck. Il entendit alors le bruit désormais familier et se précipita sur la porte. Il arriva alors dans une vaste pièce éclairée, avec un magnifique perchoir en or et des livres sur les phénix. Une table était au milieu de la pièce avec une plume, un encrier et du parchemin.

Fumseck ?

Et le magnifique phénix entra dans un nuage de flammes.

Comment vas-tu ?

L'oiseau lui répondit par un petit cri et se percha sur son épaule. Il avait grandi et ses plumes avaient rougi. Il était vraiment magnifique. Harry le posa sur la table et se mit à écrire.

« Monsieur.

Je vous contact aujourd'hui pour vous demander un rendez vous discret dès que vous pourrez. Vous allez sûrement reconnaître l'oiseau et saurez de qui il vient. Renvoyez moi la réponse par retour. Fumseck saura où me trouver.

H.P. »

Le message était suffisamment explicite pour que Abelforth comprenne sans l'être trop au cas où il serait intercepté bien que Harry doutait que cela soit possible. Il donna la lettre à Fumseck.

c'est pour le frère de Dumbledore. Arrange toi pour qu'il reçoive le message sans qu'on le voie. Attend la nuit si il faut. Et reviens me donner sa réponse seulement quand je suis seul. Allé va !

Il caressa une dernière fois Fumseck et celui-ci partit dans un torrent de flammes. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'utiliser Fumseck et de laisser Hedwige seule dans la volière mais il fallait que le message soit sécurisé. L'après midi, il avait deux heures de potions puis deux de métamorphose. Cela lui convenait pleinement. Il se présenta donc devant l'entrée du cachot un quart d'heure avant les autres.

« Harry ! Mon garçon ! Je suis heureux de vous voir.

Moi aussi monsieur, répondit maladroitement Harry.

Avez-vous fait un bon usage de ce que Dumbledore vous a légué ?

………

Toujours aussi discret à ce que je vois mais c'est tout à votre honneur naturellement.

…..

Vous verrez que cette année est le prolongement de votre programme de l'an dernier. J'ai pleine confiance en vous pour m'épater encore cette année.

Merci monsieur.

Naturellement, vous êtes dores et déjà invité à ma première soirée et vu que vous n'avez plus de Quiditch pour vous détendre, une petite soirée ne vous fera pas de mal. Passez le message à vos amis Donald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Ronald Weasley monsieur. Rectifia Harry.

Oui c'est vrai. Il s'est bien battu l'été dernier.

…….

Mais il a eu un bon professeur n'est ce pas Harry ?

Euh……

Mais le reste de la classe arrivait déjà. Il firent une potions souvent utilisée par les médicomages et Harry réussit comme à son habitude maintenant la potion en subissant les éloges de Slughorn. Il se rendirent ensuite au cours de métamorphose où une Mcgonagall quelque peu fatiguée leur annonça que les Aspics seraient mille fois plus difficiles que les buses.

Vous ne pourrez rester dans mon cours sans une maîtrise parfaite des formules déjà vues. Je vous demanderais énormément de travail de recherche documentaire car je ne pourrais pas assurer beaucoup de cours. Il y aura peut être un remplaçant si je vois que je ne peux continuer à exercer en tant que directrice et professeur. L'objectif de votre année sera d'apprendre à transformer n'importe quoi en n'importe quoi et d'obtenir ce que vous voulez du néant. C'est un programme court mais vous verrez qu'il englobe énormément de disciplines.

Et la journée se termina ainsi. Harry sortit du cours de Mcgonagall et vit que Ginny l'attendait.

Ca y est je l'ai ! lui dit elle d'un air réjouit

Quoi ? demanda Harry.

L'autorisation Harry.

Ah d'accord.

Cache ta joie surtout !

Excuse moi Ginny mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Est-ce que tu peux venir me voir ce soir dans la salle sur demande ?

Oui pourquoi ? dit elle d'un air malicieux.


	14. L’étau se resserre

Chapitre 14 : L'étau se resserre. 

Harry essayait de le lire mais celui-ci était écrit dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il semblait y avoir des lettres et des mots mais ces lettres étaient comme coupées. Il en manquait des morceaux et on ne pouvait pas déchiffrer l'ensemble. Une biche argentée fit alors irruption dans la salle en hurlant à Harry :

« C'EST NOUS ! ON PEUT ENTRER ? »

Harry se précipita vers la porte avant que la biche ne se manifeste encore en lui explosant les tympans.

« Ginny, il faut murmurer tes ordres à ton Patronus. Mes tympans ont failli exploser !

Désolée, j'étais pas sûre de ce que je faisais…

Mais j'ai bien eu le message. Lui assura t il en riant

Alors Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Plusieurs chose. Déjà Hermione. Connais tu ce langage ? dit il en lui montrant le livre.

………

Alors Herm ? dit Ron.

Je ne vois pas. Répondit elle plus déçue que jamais.

Mais alors si toi tu ne vois pas, personne ne pourra le savoir ! s'exclama Ron.

Mais je vais trouver. Ca me rappelle quelque chose. Ca ressemble à un code….

C'est pas grave. Je voudrais aussi vous faire part d'une ou deux choses.

Vas y accouches ! s'exclama Ginny pendant que Hermione scrutait le livre.

Il faut que j'aille demain à la tête de sanglier pour aller voir le frère de Dumbledore.

On vient avec toi dit Ron !

Je ne vous en empêcherais pas et vous connaissez les risques. En plus, il y aura Lupin. Ginny. Si tu veux tu peux rester dormir à Poudlard.

Oh non Harry ! Tu ne vas pas me mettre à l'écart. Je viens. Est-ce que tu penses que Abelforth a le médaillon ?

J'en suis sûr, et il ne doit pas y avoir que ça.

Harry ! dit Hermione. Ca parle des Horcruxes !

Je sais et c'est pour ça que l'on doit le déchiffrer. Il n'y a pas de formules pour ça ?

Non j'ai tout essayé et il n'y a rien.

On règlera ça plus tard. Reprit le survivant. Maintenant, j'aurais besoin de savoir tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les secrets et leur gardien.

Aussitôt, des étagères pleines de livres apparurent.

J'ai toujours adoré cette salle ! dit Ron.

Et ils se plongèrent dans les livres nouvellement apparus. Au bout de quatre heures de recherche, ils avaient étudié toute la collection de livres. Harry savait comment il devait procéder.

Au moins, on sait que ta maison est encore sûre Harry.

C'est pas pour ça qu'il fallait s'instruire.

Tu veux créer un secret Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Tu as deviné. Lupin m'a conseillé de le faire et je voulais vérifier si c'était nécessaire.

Quel secret ? demanda Ron toujours en retard.

La salle sur demande va être notre secret et je vais en être le gardien. Ce sera un sanctuaire ou personne ne pourra entrer. D'après ces livres, je dois écrire sur un morceau de parchemin la description de la salle.

Il écrivit aussitôt : « un endroit où l'on peux lutter contre Voldemort. Où l'on peut détruire des Horcruxes. Où l'on peut s'entraîner au combat. Où personne d'autre que moi et les détenteurs du secret ne pourront pénétrer. »

Harry laisse moi jeter un coup d'œil.

Non Hermione, je dois le faire seul. Il faut que vous sortiez.

Ils ne s'y opposèrent pas à la grande satisfaction de Harry. Il pointa alors sa baguette sur le parchemin.

« Par ce serment, je jure de conserver ce lieu hors de portée de tous. Seuls ceux qui auront été choisi par ma personne pourront y pénétrer comme avant. Je jure de ne jamais dévoiler ce secret même sous la torture. Les détenteurs du secret seront gardiens si jamais je mourrais. Je m'y engage solennellement devant ceux qui sont le plus chers à mes yeux. Sacralis truilo ! »

Et une lumière bleutée sortit de la baguette de Harry pour aller sur le parchemin puis vers le corps de Harry. Les filaments bleus s'étendaient à travers tous les murs de la salle. Elle avait elle-même une couleur bleuâtre puis tout s'arrêta et les couleurs redevinrent normal. Il décida d'aller voir les autres pour leur faire faire un test. Il leur demanda de retourner dans la salle où ils étaient tout à l'heure mais aucun d'entre eux n'y arriva. Il leur tendit alors le morceau de parchemin.

Lisez le dans votre tête et pensez très fort à ce qu'il y a dessus.

Ils s'exécutèrent et la porte réapparu. En l'ouvrant, ils découvrirent une salle ressemblant à la salle de l'AD avec des livres supplémentaires et une grande table de marbre avec quatre chaises au centre de la pièce.

Qu'est ce qu'elle est devenue maintenant la salle ?

Oh c'est simple, un endroit où l'on peut lutter contre Voldemort, détruire des Horcruxes et tout le reste quoi !

Wouah ! Ben ça…….. euh………je veux dire, c'est impressionnant de voir cela… se reprit Ron sous le regard accusateur de Hermione.

Bon ça c'est fait ! dit Ginny. Vous avez vu l'heure ?

Une heure du matin !on doit aller se coucher ! dit Hermione.

Pourquoi Herm ?

Mais parce que on doit être à Cinq heures moins dix devant la grille du château pour aller chez Abelforth !

Oh oui ! Ben on y va alors ? Herm tu viens ?

Et ils sortirent tout les deux de la salle sur demande laissant Harry et Ginny seuls.

Harry.

Oui ?

Tu crois qu'on y arrivera un jour ?

À faire quoi ?

À le battre.

Oui je le pense Ginny. Mais même si on n'y arrive pas, on se sera battu et on sera en paix avec nous même. La lutte contre le mal ne peut être gagnée. Il en est ainsi. L'équilibre doit être maintenu et c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais relâcher ses efforts. On doit repousser le mal quoi qu'il advienne.

Tu parles comme Dumbledore ! Rétorqua Ginny.

Excuse moi. Il était un père pour moi et il n'est plus là.

Oh Harry ! dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il s'était mis à pleurer. Comme ça. Sans vraiment avoir de raisons. Et il était avec celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Je t'aime Harry.

Je t'aime Ginny

Et ils s'embrassèrent là dans leur salle. La salle où Harry avait eu son premier baiser. Là où la lutte avait commencé.

Il se réveilla à quatre heures avec Ginny dans ses bras. Cela avait été la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Durant un instant, tous ses malheurs s'étaient évanouis. Il avait vécu un bonheur intense et se sentait libre l'espace d'un instant. Il se tourna vers Ginny. Elle dormait. Elle était si belle, son visage était tellement détendu. Harry s'en voulait de risquer sa vie mais il ne pouvait la retenir et il était heureux de l'avoir à ses cotés. Il resta là à la regarder dormir tel un ange. Elle se réveilla aussi et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Harry. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. Forte et fragile à la fois. Harry ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il voulait la protéger et se jura de ne pas mourir pour rester avec elle. Ils se regardèrent ainsi en s'embrassant jusqu'à ce que l'heure les ramène à la raison. Il se rhabillèrent en deux temps trois mouvements et foncèrent aux cuisines en se tenant par la main. Ils rencontrèrent Ron et Hermione qui avaient aux yeux de Harry un air encore plus complice que d'habitude. Ils mangèrent une orange chacun en se dirigeant vers la grille du château. Curieusement, toutes les portes étaient faciles à ouvrir et Harry se douta que Mcgonagall y était pour quelque chose.

Lupin les attendait à la grille et Harry, avant d'entrer dans le parc recouvrit les autres de la cape.

Et toi, Harry! Chuchota Ginny.

Pas assez de place. Répondit il.

Lupin aperçut Harry et lui fit signe de se dépêcher.

Harry, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais mis ta cape pour y aller.

euh elle est déjà prise.

Oh d'accord. Bien suivez moi. Il me semble que l'un d'entre vous ne peux pas transplaner. Nous allons donc marcher jusqu'à Préaulard.

Oh non ! bougonna Ron. Si j'aurais su…

Ne faîtes pas de bruit ! Ordonna Lupin. Vous pourriez être utile si Harry et moi nous faisons attaquer.

Mais il n'y eut pas d'attaque et ils atteignirent la tête de sanglier sans encombres. Quelqu'un les attendait et Harry reconnut aussitôt le barman inoubliable de cet établissement.

Bonjour messieurs….. Et madame. Continua t il en regardant dans le vide qui se remplit aussitôt des trois amis de Harry.

Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Hermione.

Cela ferait l'objet d'un cour, je suis sûr passionnant mais il y a des affaires plus urgentes à régler.

Oui reprit Harry. J'ai une ou deux questions à vous poser.

Voulez vous boire quelque chose ? demanda le barman. Ce sera la première tournée jamais offerte par l'établissement depuis sa création !

Merci. Euh …… des bièreaubeurres ? demanda Harry en regardant les autres qui approuvaient.

Accio Bièreaubeurres ! Lança le barman. Asseyez vous je vous en prie.

Et ils se retrouvèrent autours d'une table crasseuse au centre du bar. Abelforth leva sa baguette et envoya un Patronus en forme de Phénix. Il lui murmura quelque chose.

Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

Je préviens que vous êtes bien arrivés et je demande à deux membres de l'ordre de venir.

Non ! dit aussitôt Harry. Personne ne doit être au courant.

Ne vous en faîte pas Monsieur Potter, ils ont déjà entendu parler des Horcruxes.

Et quelques instants plus tard, on entendit deux pops à l'extérieur de la salle. Harry vit alors un aigle argenté passer à travers la porte et se diriger vers Abelforth.

Voulez vous que messieurs Slughorn et Hobday se joignent à nous ?

Euh oui…

Et la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir deux personnages qui ne ressemblaient pas du tout. L'un était petit, rond et moustachu. Le deuxième était plus jeune. Assez grand et d'une taille beaucoup plus sveltes. Il avait sa baguette sortie et s'avança dans la pièce.

Bonjour à tous. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir. Dit il à Harry.

bien reprit Abelforth. J'ai quelques objets à te donner Harry. Autant ne pas s'attarder.

Et il fit apparaître un gros livre et une petite boîte.

J'ai tout d'abord un objet à te donner. Je l'ai acheté à monsieur Fletcher l'an dernier. Mais je suppose que vous savez déjà cela. En ce qui concerne ce livre, Albus me l'a légué. Il y a glissé un mot me stipulant que ce livre devait te revenir.

Oh euh.. Merci. Répondit Harry.

Il a dit que vous sauriez quoi en faire lorsque tu auras récupéré toutes tes affaires à Poudlard.

Harry ne comprenait pas très bien ces allusions mais lorsque il ouvrit le livre, il saisit alors le sens de ces paroles. Dumbledore savait pour le livre du prince et il avait prévu de lui laisser les deux vieux livres. Hermione, Ron et Ginny qui avaient vu les symboles arborèrent alors un regard de victoire et d'envie.

A en juger par ta tête, tu dois savoir ce qu'est ce livre. Je n'ai pas réussi à le lire car il est écrit dans un langage qui m'est inconnu. Mais Albus m'a écrit que tu saurais t'en servir. Son message disait que tu devras travailler ce qu'il y a dans ce livre. Il disait que cela est essentiel pour toi et que tu devras le travailler beaucoup mieux que l'occlumencie….

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent et Harry détourna le regard. Il se leva pour mettre fin à la rencontre et Dumbledore déclara.

Vous devrez être fort monsieur Potter. Et courageux aussi car d'après lui des taches dures vous attendent. Ah et il a dit que ce livre allait avec un autre.

Merci.

Et si jamais vous auriez besoin d'un vieil homme, pensez à moi…

J'y penserais au revoir.

Ils se saluèrent et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny sortirent accompagnés de Lupin, Slughorn et Nick. Ils se hâtèrent de retourner au château quand Nick lui demanda.

Est-ce vrai que vous ressentez les traces de magies ?

Je ne sais pas. Ca ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois.

En tout cas mon garçon, sachez que je serais la pour vous comme je l'ai été pour Reg………. Dit Slughorn.

Il se figea tout comme Harry.

Regulus ?

Non…….. Pas Regulus, j'ai dit Remus…….. Dit Slughorn d'une voie faible.

Non monsieur ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit. Qu'est ce que vous faisiez avec Regulus Black ? dit Harry en brandissant sa baguette.

Les autres s'étaient retournés et regardaient la scène. Nick esquissa un geste pour sortir sa baguette mais Lupin posa sa main sur le bras de Nick.

REPONDEZ !

Rien de spécial Harry je vous le jure mon garçon…….. Bredouilla Slughorn.

Je veux le savoir. Dîtes la vérité !

Aussitôt, un flot d'image apparut dans la tête de Harry. Il vit alors la grotte où il était allé avec Dumbledore mais il vit un grand homme brun qu'il semblait connaître. Il se vit alors le forcer à boire puis il se vit lui donner une potion rouge sang à boire. Il savait ce que c'était. Il se doutait de cela depuis la première image.

Vous ! Vous l'avez aidé ? demanda t il à Slughorn qui était assis par terre.

Vous avez tout vu Harry ? demanda t il essoufflé.

Oui. Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

Je ne pouvais pas jeune homme. Cette information est confidentielle.

Mais à moi ?

Dumbledore souhaitais un moyen de revenir faible à l'école. Il devait aussi faire en sorte de vous forcer à agir pour le bien de tous et non pour le bien des personnes que vous aimez…. C'est drôle ! Il disait que cela serait le plus beau cours de sa carrière…. Je lui ai proposé une potion bien sûr mais il n'en voulait pas. Il disait qu'il serait temps et que cela vous sera utile un jours.

Les autres regardaient la scène sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ils furent bientôt interrompus par un grognement.

QUOI FAIRE VOUS LA !

C'était Graup. Il était une défense du château et Harry se doutait qu'il faisait partie des meilleures mais il fut soulagé de voir….

Hagrid !

Harry ! Que diable fais tu dehors. Professeur Slughorn ? Graup ne vous a pas fait mal j'espère ?

Non non Hagrid. Ne craignez rien. Je me reposais. Puis il glissa à Harry « vous savez tout désormais. »

Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer Hagrid ?

Non.

Quoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

Je dois être sûr que c'est vous.

Harry se rapprocha puis fut soudain parcouru d'un frisson. Il s'arrêta tandis que les autres continuaient de marcher pour rejoindre Hagrid. Nick aussi s'était arrêté.

Vous le sentez ?demanda t il à Harry

Oui… Un frisson.

Arrêtez tous ! Cria Nick. Vous ne pensez pas que vous pourrez entrer dans le château comme dans le chemin de traverse. Harry. Peut tu faire ton Patronus. Hagrid vous connaissez le Patronus de Harry ?

Bien sûr c'est un c………

Ne dîtes rien Hagrid nous le verrons. Allez y Harry. Continua Nick.

Harry s'exécuta et son Patronus couru vers Hagrid. Graup essaya de le stopper mais passa au travers. Et Hagrid arbora aussitôt un large sourire.

Allez y passez. Dit il en levant son parapluie.

Non Hagrid, nous devons tous nous identifier.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire professeur Hobday si Harry est vrai.

Mais il peut être soumis à l'imperium et nous pouvons être ses tortionnaires. Il peut aussi avoir des armes dans son sac.

Et cette formation accélérée en défense contre les forces du mal se poursuivit. Nick avait vraiment une imagination débordante et après avoir passé en revue toute les façons de ruser face à un contrôle, ils purent enfin pénétrer dans le parc du château. Harry ressentit un vertige en passant le mur magique et se retrouva dans le parc. Hagrid se jeta sur lui et le serra si fort que Harry en avait le souffle coupé. Il se dégagea de Hagrid et restèrent ainsi à discuter quelques minutes.

Il est temps de rentrer jeunes gens. Merci Horace. Lupin, sois prudent et bonne route. Je vous raccompagne à votre dortoir tous les quatre. Au revoir Hagrid et souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dit…

Mais Harry lui-même n'avait pas retenu la moitié des formules de détection que Nick avait appris à Hagrid. Ils atteignirent le dortoir de Gryffondor et le tableau s'ouvrit sans demander de mot de passe. Au regard interrogateur de Harry, Nick répondit.

Pour éviter les ragots. J'ai une ou deux choses à faire et vous pourrez aller vous coucher pour faire semblant de dormir. Aucun de vos camarade ne se souviendra que vous avez découché dit il aux quatre Gryffondor rouge vif. Memorius defende ! Stupefixius domitorum ! Voila. Le sort se lèvera dans dix minutes. Tous vos camarades sont immobiles. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit jeunes gens et à la prochaine.

Hermione entraîna Ron dans le dortoir des garçons et Harry restait avec Ginny dans la salle commune. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa en l'arrosant de je t'aime. Harry bredouilla un "bonne nuit" et lui répondit tout aussi amoureusement. Il alla se coucher quand Hermione sortit du dortoir et repensa à la nuit qu'il avait vécu. La plus belle nuit de sa vie probablement….


	15. la chasse commence

Chapitre 15 : la chasse commence 

Le lendemain matin, nos quatre Gryffondor avaient des énormes cernes sous les yeux mais curieusement, ils étaient les seuls à arborer un large sourire ce qui était rare un mercredi matin. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et Hermione leur proposa des potions de vitamines et dieux sait si ils en avaient besoin… Harry avait rangé le premier horcruxe et les deux livres dans son quartier général. Il avait fabriqué un coffre et l'avait renforcer de tout les sortilège de verrouillage qu'il connaissait mais il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient peu nombreux dans sa tête contrairement à ceux de déverrouillage !

La matinée se passa calmement avec un cours de botanique. Harry réussit à s'en sortir tant bien que mal surtout grâce à l'aide de Neville. Il lui évita entre autre d'avaler par inadvertance du venin de panagodre qui lui aurait été mortel dans la minute. Après cette mésaventure et une bonne sieste à midi, il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le cours de métamorphose qui se passa un peu moins bien que la botanique.

« Potter ! Je vous ai posé une question !

Hmm ?

Ah je vois que le jeune Weasley vient de se réveiller. Potter, pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous avez métamorphosé cette pauvre souris en cette nouvelle espèce de colombe rose ?

Harry leva la tête et vit qu'il y avait un vol de colombe rose au dessus de sa tête. Ou plutôt des petits cœur ailés. Il les fit disparaître aussitôt et les changea en feuille de parchemin comme c'était écrit sur le tableau.

Bien essayé Potter mais ceci est l'exercice précédant ! Je vous demande de me faire une pomme ! A moins que vous vous sentiez trop fatigué pour ça ?

Et sous les gloussements de certaines filles, il s'exécuta sans aucun mal et constata qu'il était le seul de la classe à y arriver. La pomme de Hermione était orange et celle de Ron bougeait encore un peu.

Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez de la facilité que vous pouvez dormir durant ce cours. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Et vous deux aussi ! Ajouta t elle à l'adresse de Ron et de Hermione.

Le cour se passa normalement le reste du temps hormis le fait que Mcgonagall était particulièrement exigeante avec les fruits de Harry. Elle les gouttait systématiquement mais au grand plaisir de Harry elle ne trouva rien à redire.

La fin du cours arriva et les septièmes années se hâtèrent de sortir. Harry aperçut Ginny à la porte de la salle.

Vous pouvez venir aussi miss Weasley j'ai deux mots à vous dire. » Elle attendit que Ginny vienne et continua. « Puis je savoir la cause de cet état de débauche général ? »

Ce n'est pas une réponse. Je sais que vous vous êtes absenté cette nuit. Vous avez prévenu Remus Nick et Horace. Pourquoi avez-vous jugé bon de ne pas me mettre au courant ?

On pensait que……. Tenta Ron

Oui ? dit Mcgonagall en haussant les sourcils.

Que vous étiez au courant. Lupin était avec nous donc nous n'étions pas seuls. Acheva Harry.

Vous avez toujours réponse à tout Potter. J'aimerais cependant que cet état de joie quelque peu ahurie ne se manifeste plus au point que vous vous mettiez à créer un décor de saint valentin autour de vous. Et le rose ne vous va pas.

………..

Hmm ! Je ne vous enlèverai pas de points mais je tiens à être mise au courant la prochaine fois. Vous pouvez partir.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Ils partirent vers leur quartier général. Lorsque il ouvrirent la porte de la salle sur demande, il y avait encore plus de livres sur les étagèrent ainsi qu'un repas chaud sur la table.

Ron ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

Quoi ? J'ai faim moi !

Et tous éclatèrent de rire. Puis Harry se ressaisit et se pencha sur les deux livres. Quelque chose s'imposait dans son esprit sans parvenir à discerner ce qu'elle était. Il regardait les inscriptions des livres page par page. Hermione s'était joint à eux pendant que Ginny et Ron faisaient apparaître des chaises ou plutôt tentèrent de les faire apparaître car la salle exauça leur demande avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de prononcer la formule.

Il y a quelque chose. Dit Ron mystérieusement. Ca me rappelle quelque chose.

Quoi ? demanda Ginny.

Les plumes périmée de mes frères. Celles qui corrigent l'orthographe.

Comment ça ? demanda Harry qui sentait la réponse s'imposait à lui.

Ben il manque des morceaux. Enchaîna Ron.

Puis ce fut le flash. La lumière dans l'esprit de Harry. Il ne se posa pas de question et prit les deux livres. Il sortit sa baguette et dit : « reparo ! » il se produisit alors un fait inhabituel. Un halot bleu entoura les deux livres. Les lettres se séparèrent du papier et les deux livres se transformèrent en un seul d'aspect neuf. Les lettres se précipitèrent dedans en produisant un magnifique éclair. Puis plus rien à part….

C'est fini ? C'est fini ? demanda Ron de sous la table.

Je crois. Dit Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris Harry ? demanda Hermione en se relevant.

Ben je savais ce qu'il fallait faire.

Mais tu es malade ! Tu aurais pu nous tuer. On ne sait pas ce que sont ces livres !

Mais ce ne sont que des livres !

Harry ! Tu ne te rappelles pas que certain livres sont dangereux ! demanda Ginny en se rapprochant.

……..

Donc ! reprit Hermione de plus en plus rouge. Tu ne savais rien de ces livres et tu jettes un sort dessus ?

Euh oui.

Et tu te rappelles de la main de Dumbledore je suppose ?

Bien sûr !

ET TU LANCES DES SORTS A TORT ET A TRAVERS DANS PRENDRE AUCUNE PRECAUTION ! On aurait pu mourir sans même avoir tenter de détruire un horcruxe ou de tuer Voldemort. Tu pouvais te jeter du haut de la tour ça aurait été pareil !

Mais Hermione écoute !

NON HARRY. J'EN AI MARRE DE TE SUIVRE ET DE REPARER LES DEGATS. TU DEVRAS ETRE PLUS PRUDENT !

Mais je savais ce que je………

Non tu ne savais rien. Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête comme quand tu es parti au ministère pour sauver Sirius, comme quand tu avais ce fichu livre l'an dernier. J'en ai ma claque !

Elle partit en claquant la porte.

Je vais la rejoindre. Dit Ron. Et il sortit aussi.

Harry et Ginny se retrouvaient seuls encore une fois dans la salle où ils s'étaient découverts la veille. Ginny lui prit la main et le força à la regarder.

J'ai confiance en toi Harry.

Merci mais elle a raison…. J'aurais pu nous tuer.

Mais tu savais ce que tu faisais.

Oui……. En tout cas je sentais que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Et regarde ça a marché !

C'est vrai. Ne t'inquiète pas elle s'en remettra.

Peut être mais tu la connais pas quand elle fait la tête à quelqu'un. Elle peut être infernale ! Bon je ne pourrais pas la consoler ce soir, Ron s'en chargera. Tu veux bien m'aider à lire le livre ?

Bien sûr ! Il doit parler des Horcruxes.

Harry ouvrit la nouvelle reliure. Le sommaire était rester le même. Il parlait des malédictions, des sortilèges d'emprisonnement, des horcruxes et d'autres choses. Harry parcourut les pages et commença à être de plus en plus émerveillé. Chaque article était illustré d'une photo montrant la façon d'exécuter les contres sorts. Et Harry reconnut aussitôt l'homme des photos.

Dumbledore !

Mais il a écrit ce livre ?

Je ne sais pas mais il a participé à la rédaction en tout cas.

Qu'est ce que c'est ça ? demanda Ginny en tirant un parchemin du livre.

Harry lut ce qu'il y était écrit.

« Cher Harry,

Je pense que tu es très content d'avoir ce livre entre tes mains Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en avais trop mais je crains ne pas en avoir assez d'aussi précieux que celui là. Comme tu as du le voir, j'y ai mis toute mes recherches sur la lutte contre les forces du mal. Le contenu s'adapte automatiquement au chapitre dont tu as parlé au livre. Tu lui dis Horcruxes et il te sort tout ce qu'il sait ou plutôt que je sais sur la lutte contre les horcruxes. De la même façon tu lui dis potions et il se transforme en un merveilleux livre d'antidote car un Bézoard ne te suffira pas dans la lutte contre les forces du mal. Je penses mais je me risque peut être à le penser que le livre parle des horcruxes mais saches que tout les chapitres du sommaire peuvent être abordés. Je crois que tu te demandes comment tu as su pour le sort à utiliser pour rassembler les deux livres, et bien j'ai jeté un sort pour que seul quelqu'un qui veuille utiliser ce livre à bon escient soit disons inspiré pour trouver le sort qui n'est pas très compliqué tu l'avoueras. Je te conseille aussi de classer tous les nouveaux sorts que tu auras appris ailleurs dans le livre en écrivant dans le sommaire un chapitre Idées de l'Elu… Non je plaisante mais tu peux créer ton propre chapitre. Je crois t'avoir tout dis et continue à utiliser ta pensine, elle te sera très utile pour apprendre la pratique. Bonne chance….

Albus Dumbledore. »

Alors c'est une sorte de livre sur demande ? demanda Ginny.

A peu près oui sauf qu'on est limité au sommaire.

Ca va être pratique pour détruire les horcruxes. Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il reparlé de la pensine.

Il veut que je termine les souvenirs.

Ben qu'est ce qu'on attend ? La pensine est là bas ! Il nous faudrait un feu il fait un peu froid.

Aussitôt, une cheminée apparut devant la table.

J'adore cette salle ! dit Harry en apportant la pensine sur la table. On devrait pas le faire avec les autres ?

T'inquiètes pas. Ron console Hermione. Ils se débrouillent. Allé verse le souvenir onze !

Harry s'exécuta après avoir repris les quelques souvenirs qui étaient à lui dans la pensine pour ranger un peu. En cherchant le souvenir, il vit une image inconnue de Dumbledore.

Je l'ai ! Prête ?

Toujours dit elle en l'embrassant.

Et ils entrèrent dans le souvenir. Ils virent alors Dumbledore assis à son bureau.

Bienvenue à vous qui que vous soyez. Ce souvenir a pour but de vous apprendre à pratiquer l'occlumencie en permanence. Je vais essayer de vous montrer une méthode à travailler tous les soirs en vous couchant. Si tu es là Harry je te conseillerais de travailler cette matière car comme tu as du t'en rendre compte, elle est essentielle lors des duels….

Harry savait cela. Rogue l'avait ridiculisé le soir de la mort de Dumbledore.

Voici donc ma méthode. Je ne dis pas que c'est la meilleure mais c'est celle qui a montré le plus de réussite dans ma carrière d'enseignant. Essayer de faire le vide dans son esprit est, selon moi, inutile car impossible. Mais vous pouvez cependant vous concentrer sur une chose précise. Un objet, une sensation, ce que vous voulez. Ensuite, vous métamorphosez dirons nous cette chose en néant, mentalement. Cet exercice n'est efficace que si il est fait régulièrement au moins trois fois par jour. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais le pratiquer durant les cours est très efficace car il requiert encore plus de concentration que dans son lit avant de dormir. Si vous avez du mal à vous concentrer, des potions existent mais elles sont toxiques à long terme. Je vous conseille donc de travailler la concentration car c'est l'élément essentiel qui rend la magie efficace. Voila ceci marque la fin de ce cour particulier. Comme on le dit souvent, travailler bien ce que nous avons vu pour la prochaine fois et je vous conseille de ne suivre qu'un cours-souvenir à la fois.

Harry et Ginny revinrent dans leur quartier général. Harry était bien décidé de suivre les conseils de Dumbledore. Il ne serait pas encore responsable de la mort de quelqu'un à cause de son manque de travail.

C'est ce que Rogue t'avait dit ?

Pas vraiment non, il me demandait de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Juste ce qui ne marchait pas dit Harry à moitié en grognant.

Oui mais ça marchait peut être pour lui.

Pas sûr…. En fait, il ne m'a toujours pas contacté. Pourtant il va le faire un jour ou l'autre et je pense que ça me sera utile pour détruire Nagini.

Et si on se concentrait déjà sur le médaillon qu'on a ramené.

T'as raison. Donne moi le livre…….. Merci. Horcruxes ! dit il au livre.

Il l'ouvrit et un sous sommaire apparut dans les pages suivantes.

Je voudrais savoir si le médaillon est un horcruxe ! dit machinalement Harry en parcourant de l'index le sommaire nouvellement apparu.

Aussitôt, le livre lui sauta des mains et les pages commencèrent à tourner pour s'arrêter au premier tiers du livre. Harry lut à voix haute le titre, assez surpris du comportement du livre.

Savoir si un objet est un horcruxe !

Il trouve tout seul ce que tu cherche c'est super !

Si seulement la bibliothèque de Poudlard était pareille ! dit Harry. Il lut alors l'article.

« Lorsque vous avez un objet, et que vous pouvez le toucher à main nue. Il vous faut savoir si cet objet est un horcruxe. Il peut être protéger par des maléfices mortels mais si votre but est de détruire un Horcruxe, il ne sert à rien de s'acharner sur ces maléfices si l'objet n'est pas un horcruxe. Le Spécialis révélo peut s'avérer utile mais bien souvent trop faible. Vous pouvez l'améliorer par un maxima mais cela ne suffit pas avec Voldemort et le précédent mage noir. Le sortilège le plus efficace est le Veritas Specialis Maxima. Vous devrez agiter votre baguette comme on le voit sur l'image. D'autres sorts sont disponibles en dessous. Tapez dessus avec votre baguette pour voir une illustration mais je vous conseille d'en maîtriser plusieurs au cas ou… »

A coté on voyait une photo animée où Dumbledore faisait de petits gestes avec sa baguette.

Ca va vite ! s'exclama Ginny et c'est compliqué !

Faudrait ralentir l'……..

Avant même que Harry ne termine sa phrase, l'image de Dumbledore ralentissait et décomposait tout les mouvements. Harry prenait des notes sur le sort et il s'entraîna avec Ginny à l'exécuter. Ils n'y arrivèrent pas en s'entraînant dans le vide. Harry relut le livre et vit une annotation en bas de la page. « Tout ces sorts ne fonctionnent que sur des Horcruxes bien sûr. »

Ginny regarde ! On est bêtes.

Parle pour toi !... Elle regarda la note et dit : « On est bêtes ! »

J'essaye ?

Vas y.

Il posa le médaillon sur la table et se mis de l'autre coté de la pièce. La salle leur fournit alors diverses protections physiques et même magiques comme des capes des jumeaux. Harry se concentra et fit les mêmes mouvements que sur le livre en prononçant l'incantation. Lorsque l'éclair jaune toucha le médaillon, celui-ci émit un sifflement et un serpent de fumée en sortit comme celui qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore en cinquième année.

C'en est un Ginny. C'est un horcruxe et RAB ne l'a pas détruit cette fois c'est sûr.

Harry ça va ? demanda Ginny.

Oui pourquoi tu me demande ça ? dit il en réalisant seulement qu'il était tombé accroupi. « Ne t'inquiète pas je survivrais après tout c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle !

Tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on arrête pour ce soir. J'ai besoin de dormir.

Attend j'essaye aussi !

Elle se concentra et refit le même résultat de Harry mais une différence notable était apparue. Ginny était allongée, inanimée sur le sol.

Ginny!

……….

Ginny lève toi allé !

Hmmm ?

Ca va. Allé viens on va dormir. On retourne au dortoir. Viens sous la cape.

Et ils retournèrent dans la salle commune ; Harry portant pratiquement Ginny. Il franchit le tableau et se précipita vers le dortoir des filles. Oubliant la sirène qui retentit. Harry vit alors Hermione sortir et ôta sa cape.

Harry qu'est ce que tu as fais ? dit Hermione.

Rien, c'est Ginny elle a lancé un sort très puissant.

Lequel ?

Un sort de Dumbledore. Pour détecter un horcruxe.

Dumbledore ? la pensine ?

Non le livre Hermione. Il est de lui.

Le livre ! Vous vous en êtes servi !


	16. Petite mise au point familiale !

Chapitre 16 : Petite mise au point familiale ! 

Le jeudi matin, Harry se réveilla tout courbaturé comme si il avait fait un match de Quiditch de plusieurs jours. Il s'habilla tant bien que mal et alla manger un morceau. Il espérait voir Ginny et fut agréablement surpris de la trouver attablée avec ses deux meilleurs amis ou plutôt sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Il s'assit à coté de Ginny et salua tout le monde. Ginny paraissait encore plus pâle qu'hier. Mais elle avait le sourire et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Ca va Ginny ?

Et toi ?

On fait aller. Tu as bien dormi ?

Ben justement Harry à ce propos…………

Quoi. S'inquiéta t il.

Ben j'ai du aller à l'infirmerie parce que ça allait vraiment mal et……..

Et quoi ? Tu n'as pas faussé compagnie à Madame Pomfresh ? dit il en blaguant

Elle était en effet connue pour ne jamais lâché ses élèves quand ces derniers contestaient ses ordres. Fred s'était retrouvé une semaine à l'infirmerie à manger une mixture semblable à de la potion poussos.

Non non c'est pas ça. C'est à propos d'hier soir. Je……….

Quoi ? S'impatienta Harry

Je n'ai plus faim ! Déclara Hermione en s'en allant de table.

Ils se regardèrent et Ron fut le premier à parler.

Elle t'en veut toujours vieux. J'ai pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis. Elle te trouve irresponsable et stupide. Dit il en prenant un ton Hermionesque.

Mais je ne suis pas……….. Commença Harry.

Je sais Harry mais elle n'a pas digéré que tu ais eu raison pour le livre.

On parlera de ça ce soir. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ginny ?

Ben Mcgonagall est venue me voir à l'infirmerie et j'ai du lui dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le travail scolaire.

Oh….

Et elle veut te voir Harry dès ce matin à la fin de ton cours avec elle.

Bien. Bonne journée Ginny et à ce soir dans la salle.

Merci à ce soir Harry.

Elle mit tout son amour dans le regard qu'elle adressa à Harry. Il ne l'avait pas embrassée mais il ressentait un immense sentiment d'allégresse quand Ginny le regardait comme ça. Il se précipita vers la salle de Métamorphose et pris pratiquement la même place que d'habitude. Ron cette fois se trouvait entre Hermione et Harry. Durant tout le cours, Hermione ne cessait de lancer des répliques du style « Il ne faut jamais jeter un sort à la légère. » ou encore « Il faut réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. » Harry commençait à se lasser de ces répliques désobligeantes. Il fut presque heureux que le cours se termine. Hermione était vraiment une peste quand elle s'y mettait. Il resta dans la classe en rangeant le plus lentement possible ses affaires. Il entendit alors la porte se refermer et leva la tête. Mcgonagall avait son regard noir des mauvais jours. Elle ne disait rien mais Harry se sentait obliger de parler.

On m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir professeur…

En effet Potter. Et je suppose que par « on » vous entendez miss Weasley je présume ?

Oui.

Imaginez Potter quelle fut ma surprise lorsque j'ai reçut de madame Pomfresh un hiboux me disant qu'une élève de sixième année était allongée dans un lit et que Harry Potter était venu l'apporter. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a pu mettre Miss Weasley dans ce triste état.

Et bien c'est-à-dire………. Euh……… Nous nous sommes entraînés à des sorts de défenses contre les forces du mal et ………… euh…….. ;

Allons Potter vous n'avez jamais été un très bon menteur. Je le sais même sans pratiquer la Legilimencie. Essayez donc une réponse plus satisfaisante.

Et bien voila. Nous nous sommes entraîné à des sortilèges assez puissants et il s'avère qu'ils ont été trop puissant pour Ginny.

Et pourrais je savoir quel était ce sortilège ?

Un sortilège que le professeur Dumbledore m'a appris mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus.

Je vois. Que cette mission secrète ne devienne pas une excuse pour d'autres choses monsieur Potter. Albus et moi-même vous faisons confiance. Mais si des élèves continuaient à se retrouver blessés, je saurais prendre les dispositions nécessaires.

Très bien. Dit Harry en ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Dépêchez vous d'aller manger sinon il ne restera plus rien.

Et Harry vit qu'elle avait raison. En retournant dans la grande salle, il vit que les élèves en étaient au dessert. Il se jeta sur une part de dessert avant que les plats ne disparaissent. Il du ensuite aller vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et se préparer à assurer le cours le ventre vide. Dans les couloirs, une main l'attrapa et le força à aller derrière une tapisserie. C'était Ginny qui arborait un visage plus rayonnant que le matin. Elle l'embrassa puis laissa respirer Harry avant de dire.

J'ai pas pu attendre ce soir !

Ginny. Si quelqu'un nous voie, Voldemort ne tardera pas à savoir ce qui nous unie et cherchera à te tuer. On ne peut pas se voir en public pour l'instant.

Mais on est caché là.

Et si quelqu'un arrive ? Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

Fais attention Harry, tu commence à prendre des décisions à ma place et j'aime pas ça je te l'ai déjà dit.

Elle partit en laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées. Décidément il ne comprenait rien aux femmes. Elles peuvent changer d'humeur en vingt secondes. Il entra dans la salle de cours et vit avec satisfaction qu'il était le premier.

Harry ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Bien…

On ne dirait pas. Mais j'ai compris cela ne me regarde pas. Va t'asseoir, les autres sont presque arrivés dit il en montrant une carte sur le mur de la salle.

mais c'est………

Une carte de Poudlard oui. Je suis sûr que vous aimeriez en avoir une comme celle là. Elle me donne les positions de tout le monde dans le château et je peux voir tout les passages secrets. Je vous ai vu dans celui-ci avec Ginny Weasley. Une jeune fille très douée soit dis en passant. Mais d'après votre regard, il vaut mieux que je change de sujet. Ah ! les voilà. Entrez, entrez n'ayez pas peur. Il n'y aura pas de duel aujourd'hui. Et en parlant de duel, j'ai une ……… non, deux choses à vous dire.

Un murmure parcourut la classe et Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise.

Tout d'abord, je vais ramasser vos copies dit il avec un grand sourire. » Et aussitôt, les devoirs volèrent à travers la pièce. « Bien. Je vous informe aussi que les inscriptions pour le club de duel ouvriront ce soir. La première réunion aura lieu samedi dans la grande salle. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler une discipline importante lors d'un duel. Vous devrez la maîtriser pour vos épreuves d'Aspic mais surtout pour vous protéger. Il s'agit du sortilège qui sert à repousser des Inferi.

Un assortiment d'exclamations se répandit dans la salle. Neville leva alors le bras.

Euh Nick, marmonna t il.

Oui monsieur Longdubat ?

Pourquoi doit on apprendre ça pour un duel ?

Très bonne question monsieur Longdubat. Et bien lors d'un duel contre un sorcier adepte de magie noire, ce dernier peut faire appel à des Inferi. Cela détournera votre attention du duel et il pourra fuir ou vous tuer selon son humeur.

Mais on n'en a plus vu depuis des années, Le professeur Rogue nous l'a dit.

Cet homme, enchaîna Nick a pu vous dire plein de chose mais croyez moi, les Inferi sont immortels. Vous pourriez essayer de les détruire mais ce serait une perte de temps. Le mieux à faire est de les repousser avec un sort pour les effrayer.

Ils ont peur de quoi ? demanda Seamus.

Comme toutes les créatures de la nuit, elles ont peur de la lumière et du bruit.

Mais on va pas leur crier dessus ça sert à rien.

Il est vrai que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose mais le feu reste une bonne défense. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce dont il se servirait contre les inferies sachant cela ?

………

Personne allons, vous avez bien une idée. Non personne. Je sais pourtant qu'une personne dans cette salle devrait le savoir.

Harry sentant déjà des regards sur lui leva la main.

Monsieur Potter vous avez une idée ?

Euh…….. Incendio je suppose.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et une partie de la classe pouffa de rire.

Je vois que la réponse de monsieur Potter vous amuse. ET POURTANT, elle est correcte.

Harry qui avait commencé à rougir se redressa.

Oui correcte mais incomplète car ce n'est pas à votre programme de sixième année ou du moins pas vraiment. Vous avez pourtant tout les éléments pour construire ce sort. Quelqu'un peut me dire comment construire un sort ? Miss Granger ?

Pour construire un sort, il faut associer plusieurs formules à la suite et dans l'ordre alphabétique. Mais cette discipline n'est autorisée que dans un département du ministère de la magie. Elle est très dangereuse car c'est de l'invention, de la recherche qui peut mal tourner.

Exactement. Dix points pour Gryffondor. C'est en effet une pratique très délicate mais qui peut se révéler très intéressante. Savez vous par exemple que le tristement célèbre sort mortel auquel tout le monde succombe, ou presque » ajouta Nick en regardant Harry « a été créé par le mage noir Lord Voldemort durant sa septième année. Il n'a pas utilisé de sort existant et les a entièrement créé mais Lumus maxima en est un exemple. Spero Patronum aussi mais sans l'ordre alphabétique. Bref cette science est l'avenir de la magie. Elle la fait évoluer vers le bien ou le mal. Alors avez-vous une idée de l'association qui pourrait marcher ?

Non bien sûr et c'est parfaitement normal. Cependant vous connaissez déjà les deux sorts. Il s'agit de Protego et de Incendio.

Hermione se redressa sur son siège et prit des notes frénétiquement. Ils étudièrent la théorie de ce sort durant trente minutes et s'arrêtèrent lorsque Nick le demanda. Ils savaient tous que le moment de sortir leur baguette était venu.

Bien ! Maintenant nous allons nous entraîner et vous allez voir que ce n'est pas un sort très compliqué en fait. Le plus compliqué est de penser à l'utiliser lorsque l'on est encerclé de cadavres putréfiés prêt à nous dévorer. Ceux qui se sont retrouvés face à ces créatures ont souvent tenter de les stupefixer ou de les entraver mais cela ne marche pas puisque elles sont déjà mortes. Comme je vous l'ai peut être dit, Finite Incantatem ne fonctionnerait probablement pas sauf si le mage noir ayant créer les Inferies est assez médiocre ou si vous êtes vous-même un puissant mage noir. Vous allez donc levez votre baguette et prononcer Incendia protego à mon signal. Je vais d'abord ignifuger la salle et les élèves.

La demi heure qui suivit fut plus difficile que ce que les élèves croyaient. Ils fallait se concentrer à la fois sur le feu et sur la protection. Quelques élèves lançaient des Incendio simples ou des Protego mais seule Hermione produisait un cercle de feu mais il était seulement de la taille d'une souris. Cela lui valut cependant des félicitations de la part de Nick qui la firent rougirent. Il leur expliqua qu'il fallait penser à un cercle de feu en faisant tourner la baguette et en disant l'incantation. Harry, qui n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer négligeait volontairement ses gestes et ses pensées. Il avait décider que révéler ses dons en classe était plutôt risquer pour sa lutte contre Voldemort. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Nick.

Monsieur Potter, lui dit il tout bas. Puis je savoir pourquoi vous ne donnez pas le meilleur de vous-même ? Je pense pourtant que vous en êtes capable. Ne vous en faîtes pas » continua t il en voyant Harry jeter des regards inquiets autour de lui « vous n'êtes pas le seul à connaître l'Assurdiato !

……..

Je tiens à vous informer qu'aucun espion de Voldemort ne se trouve dans ce château. J'ai jeté un sortilège qui fonctionne à peu près comme un strutoscope mais en mieux. Il détecte même les Imperium. Alors monsieur Potter ?

Euh c'est-à-dire. Enfin c'est que……. Je…….euh…….

J'aimerais bien que vous utilisiez vos talents dans mon cour. Je pense qu'il vous sera autant utile que les sorts que vous pratiquez dans la salle sur demande. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'en sait pas plus que ça. Dit il en souriant. Alors épatez moi.

Et Harry se mit sérieusement à la pratique. Il repensa à la soirée dans la grotte. Il repensa à Dumbledore, aux mains qui s'étaient refermées sur son bras. Il pensait à une bulle de lumière où les forces des ténèbres seraient impuissantes. Il fut alors distrait par des cris dans la salle. Tous le regardaient avec des airs ahuris. Harry sortit alors de ses pensées et constata que sans réellement se concentrer, il avait créer un cercle de feu englobant toute la classe, le cercle était énorme. Il se transformait peu à peu en bulle comme Harry l'avait imaginé. Il sentait sa baguette se réchauffer dans sa main. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il était comme hypnotisé par son bouclier. Et lorsque la bulle fut complète, elle tint bon quelque minutes qui lui semblaient interminables puis se dissipa peu à peu. Harry vit alors que la totalité des élèves le regardait avec d'énormes yeux. Il commençait à en avoir assez de ces regards à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à faire quelque chose de difficile. Nick vint alors à son secours.

Voila qui est mieux monsieur Potter. Voila ce que vous devez tous arriver à faire pour vos aspic. Mais un cercle suffira. Il est cependant recommandé de maîtriser au maximum cette technique et comme devoir, vous devrez la maîtriser pour vendredi prochain. Très bien aussi Miss Granger. Persévérez. Vous ferez gagner dix points chacun à votre maison si vous arriver à protéger une souris et cinquante points si vous arrivez à vous protéger vous-même. Rappelez vous que votre objectif sera de faire un cercle normal c'est-à-dire de la taille de celui de monsieur Potter. Si c'est une bulle et bien ce sera encore mieux… Bien ! Sur ce à vendredi prochain. Je ne serais pas là mardi.

Et la classe sortit sous les acclamations qui étaient sans doutes dues aux points promis en cas de réussite ou au cour annulé peut être. Harry restait seul dans la salle et Nick vient le voir.

La porte est impassibilisée. Monsieur Potter vous vous doutez que je n'ai pas dit la vérité à la classe.

……..

C'est-à-dire que probablement aucun d'entre eux ne sera jamais capable de faire cette prouesse.

Comment ça ? demanda t il en se doutant bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Savez vous qui a créer ce sortilège monsieur Potter ?

Euh non monsieur. Répondit il en ne voyant plus du tout le sens des paroles.

Et bien Godric Gryffondor.

Oh……..

Oui et ce n'était pas pour repousser des Inferi mais pour faire un bouclier en se battant en duel. C'est un protego d'attaque à l'origine. Et il est le seul à ma connaissance à avoir fait une bulle comme vous.

Mais Dumbledore lui y arrivait non ?

Et bien non Potter il n'arrivait qu'à faire un cercle de feu et c'était déjà bien assez délicat. Je regrette de vous avoir forcer à donner le meilleur de vous car cela va créer des rumeurs dont vous n'aviez pas besoin. Si jamais vous vous entraînez à ce sort, essayez de trouver un endroit dégagé, et mettez toute votre puissance dans un sortilège ignifugeant avant.

Bien monsieur. Est-ce que je peux y aller parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup manger ce midi et…….

J'avais crut l'entendre pendant le cour ! Allez y et vous pourriez aller voir miss Weasley aussi pour lui apprendre à se concentrer…

Comment ça ?

Et bien nous avons vu ce sort lors de son cours et elle s'est mise à faire un cercle parfait tout en discutant avec miss Lovegood. Je pense qu'avec un peu de concentration, elle atteindra votre niveau.

Au revoir Nick !

Au revoir Harry.

Il se figea avant de retourner dans son bureau. Harry quant à lui se précipita dans la salle sur demande pour éviter les regards des Gryffondor. Il s'allongea un peu dans un canapé les yeux à moitié fermés. Ginny entra alors dans la salle et se jeta sur lui… Après quelques minutes merveilleuses, Harry pu enfin respirer.

Bonjour quand même Ginny.

Salut Harry. On arrête pas de parler de toi à Poudlard. Il paraît que tu as fait encore une prouesse en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Oui il paraît…. Soupira t il. Mais j'ai entendu parler de tes prouesses aussi !

Ah bon c'est Hermione qui te l'a dit ?

Non c'est Hobday.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Ron et Hermione se tenant par la main.

Alors Harry qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Hobday ? demanda Ron.

Oh rien de spécial.

Arrêtes Harry, j'ai lu tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur ce sortilège à la bibliothèque et ce que tu as fait n'a jamais été fait depuis Gryffondor lui-même !

Oui c'est ce que Nick m'a dit… Mais au fait, tu ne m'en veux plus pour avoir, euh …..comment tu dis déjà…. « lancer des sorts à tort et à travers ? »

Oh que tu peux être cupide ! Dit elle en sortant. Moi qui voulait faire la paix.

ET BIEN MOI JE COMMENCE LA GUERRE lui cria t il.

Ron, va la chercher. Dit Ginny.

Et Ron fonça vers la porte qui se rouvrit à la volée laissant voir une Hermione avec un visage en furie.

On va voir si tu sais faire la guerre. IMPEDIMENTA !

Harry évita l'éclair sortant de la baguette de Hermione par réflexe et se prépara à se défendre.

Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ? tu es folle ? Cria Harry.

J'en ai marre de tes humeurs Harry. Marre de ton comportement puéril.

Mais……..

STUPEFIX !

Protego !

Attaque au lieu de te défiler comme tu le fais tout le temps. Expeliarmus !

Protego. Hermione arrête !

Non ! elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry et il pensa Legilimens.

Il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs en voyant les pensées d'Hermione.

« Non Harry, tu vas comprendre. Nos parents ne sont pas morts pour que tu risque ta vie comme un abruti. Tu vas comprendre qu'il te reste des progrès à faire. Je suis prête à lancer des sorts impardonnables si il le faut et personne ne saura qui l'a lancé à Poudlard… ET SORS DE MA TÊTE ! »

Harry reçut comme un choc et se retrouva quelque peu sonné.

Finite Incantatem. Dit Harry.

Ne bouge pas Ron c'est entre lui et moi de toute façon, tu ne franchiras pas la limite que j'ai faîte. Sectum sempra !

Hermione tu es folle ? Protego !

Des éraflures étaient apparues sur son corps et la douleur le faisait atrocement souffrir. Harry vit alors Hermione arborer un regard de haine pure. Elle leva alors sa baguette vers le cœur de Harry et dit.

Avada Kedavra.

HERMIONE NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Et l'éclair de lumière verte frappa Harry en pleine poitrine. Il vit une dernière fois le regard de Hermione. Ron et Ginny s'était précipités sur elle et Ron la blessa affreusement, une éclaboussure rouge puis, plus rien…….

Il tomba par terre et se redressa aussitôt en sortant sa baguette. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle à part Fumseck qui émit un petit cri sympathique. Harry se toucha alors instinctivement le visage et le torse. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Puis Ginny entra dans la salle et se jeta sur lui comme il l'avait vu avant. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent ensuite mais ne se tenaient pas par la main. Hermione allait parler quand Harry commença.

Hermione je suis désolé crois moi. Je ne voulais pas risquer nos vies. Il y a un mot de Dumbledore dans le livre. Il l'avait ensorcelé pour que quelqu'un voulant faire le bien, puisse assembler les deux livres. C'était un sort d'inspiration. Il m'a suggérer d'utiliser reparo. J'étais manipulé mais je te promet de ne jamais plus lancer de sort sans réfléchir. Je vous demanderais toujours votre avis avant d'agir et je te promet de ne plus te faire la tête. Est-ce que tu me pardonne ?

Euh…….. Oui. Mais…..

Alors c'est bien. Je suis soulagé.

Mais euh pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de faire ça ? je n'ai rien fait pour ça mais j'y ai pensé.

Ben j'ai fait un rêve où euh…….

Où quoi Harry ? s'impatienta t elle.

où tu me battais et me forcer à m'excuser. Finit il.

Oh Harry. Je ne ferais jamais ça et je ne pourrais jamais te battre en duel.

…….

En tout cas j'accepte tes excuses mais j'ai fais des recherche à la bibliothèque et devines quoi.

Quoi ? se risqua t il.

Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est à propos du sort que tu as lancé.

Je sais seul Gryffondor en lançait un comme ça.

Oui mais comment……

Nick me l'a dit. Ah et il a dit aussi qu'il faudrait que tu sois plus concentrée Ginny pendant son cour !

Oui je sais…….. Bon ! si on allait explorer la pensine ?

Bonne idée Ginny. Dit Hermione. Souvenir 11 c'est ça ?

Euh. Dit Harry. On l'a déjà versé. Tiens regarde.

Il ramena la pensine sur la table. Ils plongèrent aussitôt dans le souvenir et virent Dumbledore répéter exactement les mêmes phrases. Hermione s'assit alors aussitôt ressortie du souvenir.

Il faut que je travaille ça.

On le fait avec toi. Poursuivit Harry.

Et ils restèrent ainsi au centre de la pièce les yeux fermés ou pas selon la personne. Hermione dit alors d'une voix éthérée : « C'est bon pour ce soir… »

Je crois aussi dit Harry. L'essentiel sera de se concentrer sur l'exercice régulièrement et ça passera. Bonne nuit.

Ils se couchèrent exténués mais Harry se sentait fier de poursuivre l'œuvre de Dumbledore. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire mais il y arriverais.


	17. Halloween agité pour changer !

Chapitre 17 : Halloween agité pour changer ! 

Bien que harassés par leurs cours, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se forçait à pratiquer l'occlumencie, la legilimencie, et toutes les autres matières des derniers souvenirs de Dumbledore. Ils n'avaient cependant pas regardé le dernier souvenir de peur d'être de nouveau choquer par la révélation que Dumbledore leur avait promis et peut être aussi car ce souvenir ci était orange et non argenté. Les semaines passèrent pour atteindre le jour d'Halloween. Harry et ses amis n'ont pas avancé dans la recherche des Horcruxes mais Dumbledore a insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'ils soient prêts avant de se lancer dans leurs recherches. Cela commençait à peser sur Harry de rester là à Poudlard sans faire grand-chose pour se rapprocher de l'étape finale.

Ils avaient déjà découverts comment détecter un Horcruxe même si celui-ci était couvert de sorts de dissimulation. Ils étaient aussi capables de réduire la plupart des sorts mortels de protection que l'on puisse jeter sur un objet. Ils savaient, au grand regret de Hermione qu'ils allaient devoir utiliser un être vivant pour tester les objets avant de les toucher eux même. Ron se proposa pour lancer un élevage d'araignée qui serviraient de test à leur travail : en posant l'araignée sur l'objet ; il saurait si ils ont réussi. Mais ils n'en étaient encore pas là car aucun morceau de la vie de Voldemort ne leur donnait de piste à explorer. Harry était cependant sûr que Poudlard renfermait un Horcruxe. Il s'était même mis à explorer chaque morceau de l'école à la recherche d'objets spéciaux desquels il émanait une sorte de puissance mystique. Il s'était attardé dans la salle des trophées devant l'insigne de son père qui lui inspirait tant de sentiment.

Gagner ce combat était devenu sa quête. Il ne voulait pas seulement « survivre », il voulait se venger. Il voulait faire payer. Ses rêves étaient de plus en plus tournés vers ce thème. Il continuait cependant à rêver de Ginny d'une manière qui aurait fait pâlir miss Weasley.

Ni lui ni Ginny n'avait rompu le « pacte de confidentialité » et le quartier général était devenu leur lieu de rendez vous. Ron et Hermione par contre s'affichaient librement dans les couloirs. Après avoir surmonté quelques gloussements de filles, ils étaient maintenant sereins et très proches. Harry était allongé sur son fauteuil préféré devant la cheminée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il avait terminé ses devoirs officiels et officieux et se permit un instant de détente après le repas d'Halloween. Cela avait été son premier repas où il savait qu'une autre personne savait ce qu'il ressentait. Hermione avait les yeux rouges et Harry savait bien pourquoi car lui aussi avait quelques pensées pour ses parents. La nuit où tout s'est joué. Si seulement Voldemort n'avait pas entendu cette prophétie, tout aurait été différent. En fait si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu. Beaucoup d'innocents vivraient encore : ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore…. Rogue l'a tué et même si Harry savait les raisons de ce geste, il lui en voulait encore. Il n'aurait jamais crut être capable de penser à lui ce soir mais c'était le cas. Quelque chose vint alors lui caresser l'épaule.

Ouvrant les yeux il vit Ginny, sa Ginny qui le comprenait tant…. Il s'apprêtait à lui parler quand son regard fut attiré par le feu de la cheminée mais surtout par les braises. Un visage familier….

Sirius !

Pas exactement Potter.

Nul ne peut oublier cette voix froide où tous les sarcasmes du monde sont présents. Il la connaissait trop à son goût tout comme son horrible propriétaire.

Rogue. Grogna Harry.

Ginny se retourna et s'écarta aussitôt de Harry.

Que faîtes vous là ?

Sachez jeune insolent que la seule raison qui m'ait poussé à forcer les protections mises en place durant un mois pour votre seule personne est le respect que j'ai pour Dumbledore et votre mère.

Que faîtes vous la répéta t il en vérifiant que Ginny était partie.

Je ne vous vois pas Potter mais je sens le sourire mauvais sur votre visage. Je suis ici pour vous indiquer le lieu où vous pourrez trouver Nagini.

Où est Voldemort ?

Je n'en sais rien. Le « Seigneur des ténèbres » ne me met pas dans tous ses plans secrets. J'honore ici un serment que j'ai fait il y a un an environ et je tiens à le respecter. Nagini est en ce moment dans la demeure des Gaunt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous devez savoir cela mais je vous le dis.

Mais………..

NE M'INTERROMPEZ PAS POTTER !

……..

Vous le trouverez dans l'ancienne cuisine. Vous verrez qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec une cuisine ; elle devrait vous rappeler la misérable demeure des Weasley où vous avez pris l'habitude de séjourner. Le serpent est gardé par deux Mangemorts et c'est un serpent très important aux yeux du maître. Il est aussi particulier….. Disons très intelligent mais vous parviendrez à le comprendre je pense.

Et c'est tout ?

PETIT IMPERTINENT ! SAVEZ VOUS CE QUE CELA M'A COUTE DE CHERCHER A VOUS CONTACTER ? UN MOIS DE SORTILEGES CONTINUS A BOIRE UNE POTION REVIGORANTE POUR ME MAINTENIR EVEILLE AFIN DE PERCER LES DEFENSES DU CHATEAU. TOUT CELA POUR ENTENDRE UN JEUNE PRETENCIEUX SE MOQUER DE MOI !

Merci. Mais vous êtes encore en vie il me semble alors que Dumbledore n'est plus là tout comme Sirius. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un sacrifice si important.

Au lieu de discuter, vous feriez mieux d'exécuter à votre tour les directives de Dumbledore avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il me semble que vous avez besoin de ce serpent non ? Et bien il est seulement à deux mangemorts de vous.

Qu'est ce qui me dit que ce que vous me révélez est la vérité.

Rien mais votre arrogance et votre stupide curiosité vous emmènera là bas avec votre bande d'incapable qui vous suit partout.

Vous avouerez pourtant que tout me porte à croire que c'est un piège. Voldemort est peut être à coté de vous.

Le maître des ténèbres, Potter, n'a que faire de ses partisans même des plus fidèles. Il prépare une offensive mais je ne suis hélas pas dans le secret. Mais je puis vous certifier que ce n'est pas un piège.

Je crois sentir une petite frustration monsieur…

Sale petit impertinent ! Vous ressemblez tellement à votre père, si arrogant et répugnant que ce sale traître à son sang.

Vous aimiez pourtant bien ma mère il me semble.

Mais comment savez vous…

J'ai lu des lettres alors plus de comédie cette fois, jurez vous sur l'âme de ma mère que cette invitation n'est pas un piège ?

Je vous le jure. Dit Rogue d'une voie inhabituelle. Alors pressez le pas pour le serpent et respectez ainsi Dumbledore tout comme je l'ai fait. Adieu et par pitié cessez de jouer les héros.

Mais attendez ! Hurla Harry.

Je crois distinguer de la fureur Potter mais sachez qu'elle ne vous sera pas utile face au seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ; à vous d'en faire autant.

Et son visage disparut du feu. Ginny était partie se réfugier derrière le fauteuil. Elle se releva et se tint en face de Harry.

Alors ?

Quoi ?

Tu le crois ?

Oui même si cela me dérange, je le crois. Il faut que je me dépêche d'y aller. Préviens Ron et Hermione qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de ne pas me voir au dîner.

Attend Harry, tu ne vas pas y aller seul. Tu vas devoir nous laisser t'aider et de toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix car je sais où tu vas. Et puis tu ne vas pas y partir comme ça tête baissée alors que comme tu l'as dit ; ça sent le piège.

Très bien. Tu as gagné. On va à la salle sur demande mais hors de question de prévenir un seul professeur ou qui que ce soit de l'ordre. J'ai l'autorisation de Mcgonagall de sortir quand je veux et je compte bien l'utiliser ce soir. Vas chercher Hermione moi je m'occupe de Ron.

A mon avis, tu devrais trouver les deux dans le dortoir des garçons.

Pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry sans réfléchir.

Devine… Répondit Ginny avec un sourire.

Une fois qu'Hermione et Ron furent prêts, ils s'avancèrent vers la salle sur demande. Ils virent alors Nick devant l'endroit où la porte apparaissait.

Je vous attendais jeunes gens.

Harry avait instinctivement mis la main sur sa baguette et il devinait que les autres en avaient fait autant.

Bonsoir Monsieur.

Bonsoir Harry, monsieur et miss Weasley et Miss Granger. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?

A propos de quoi ? demanda Harry en s'assurant que son esprit était clos.

Voyons monsieur Potter. J'ai mis en place la sécurité du château surtout pour ce qui concerne les communications et j'ai pu saisir quelques mots échangé entre vous et Rogue.

C'est-à-dire ? Monsieur ?

C'est-à-dire Harry qu'il serait stupide d'aller défier deux mangemorts seul ou presque… ajouta t il en voyant les réactions des trois autres.

Mais nous n'allons pas…

Harry… J'ai entendu que Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort est dans la maison d'une famille prénommée Gaunt sous la garde de deux mangemorts. Vous pensez que c'est un piège et il est certain que c'en est un. Je me propose donc de vous accompagner en tant que renforts mais je vous laisserais décider de ce qu'il faut faire à condition que cela ne mette pas la vie de l'un d'entre nous en danger. Appelons ça un travaux pratique !

Mais nous voulions…

Y aller seul je le sais bien mais je pense qu'il serait plus sûr d'avoir un adulte, je sais que vous n'aimez pas ce mot, à coté de vous.

Très bien.

Ils entrèrent dans leur salle en laissant Nick à la porte de celle-ci. Ils se munirent de quelque cape de protection et de gants des jumeaux. Ils ressortirent de la salle après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait que Hobday devant la porte.

Très intelligent Harry d'avoir verrouiller l'accès à votre salle. Je ne vous vois pas sur mes cartes quand vous y êtes. Elle doit devenir incartable… Bien si nous y allions. Ah j'oubliais, Miss Weasley devra être accompagnée. Je vous laisse vous en charger Harry, Pour ma part, le jeune Weasley m'accompagnera puisqu'il connaît le chemin et pas moi.

On se retrouve sur le chemin de pierre. Dit Harry à Ron et à Hermione.

A coté de la cabane au fond du jardin ? demanda Hermione.

Très drôle ! Allé on y va.

Et trois pops retentirent devant la grille du château puis presque au même moment sur un chemin enherbé dans une campagne délabrée et vidée par l'exode rural et peut être une guerre.

Vous n'aviez pas parler d'un chemin de pierre Harry ? demanda Nick.

C'en était un il y a plus de soixante ans. Ecoutez on va faire une diversion. Ron et Hermione, vous métamorphosez un maximum de pierre en rats. Ensuite moi, Ginny et Nick, on immobilise les deux mangemorts par derrière et vous nous aidez si besoin. Nick, surveillez nos arrières et neutralisez les éventuels mangemorts supplémentaires. Ron et Hermione vous l'aidez.

J'ai une petite proposition à vous faire Harry.

Quoi ? Chuchota t il.

Vous vous rappelez de la carte de Poudlard sur le mur de ma classe ? Et bien j'en ai une qui couvre le monde entier y compris le monde moldu. Je pensais nous en servir pour vérifier le nombre d'ennemis.

Vous avez une carte du maraudeur géante ? demanda Ron.

Oui monsieur Weasley et je comprend mieux comment vous faisiez tout les quatre pour connaître tous ces passages secrets. Qu'en pensez vous Harry ?

Elle est fiable ?

Tout dépend du nombre de vues qui s'y trouve.

Comment ça ?

Nous sommes un peu pris par le temps pour un cours mais lorsque l'on modélise un lieu, plus il y a de point d'observation, plus il est fidèle à la réalité.

Il faut combien de personne ? Chuchota Hermione.

Nous ne serons hélas pas assez nombreux je le crains mais nous pourrons savoir combien de mangemorts nous devrons affronter. Il faut lancer : Localisio Locus quand vous êtes prêt. C'est la formule de ma carte.

Vous avez combien de carte ? S'étonna Harry

Une seule hélas et partiellement abîmée.

Elle fonctionnera ?

Oui mais nous n'aurons qu'un plan de l'extérieur avec les personnes présentes au dessus de la maison. Sans compter qu'on ne saura pas ce qui se trouve dans les airs.

Si on se met aux quatre coins du parc est ce que ça marchera ? S'impatienta Harry.

Assurément nous saurons le nom des personnes présentes.

Séparons nous. Si vous voyez quelque chose d'anormal sur la carte Nick, lancez des étincelles rouges et on transplane tous square Grimauld à Londres.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître cinq sabliers.

Tenez il y a cinq minutes de sable dedans. Il n'a pas de gravité et est donc imperturbable. Lancez le sort où que vous soyez au bout de cinq minutes. Avant c'est possible Nick ?

Pour sûr oui !

Allons y et ……. Bonne chance…

Tous répondirent à l'unisson et se séparèrent. Harry alla se poster derrière un bosquet d'épine et attendit que son sablier se vide. Il espérait que tout se passe bien pour tous. Ils étaient là sur une information de Rogue. Rogue qui va probablement s'enfuir si ce n'est pas déjà fait. D'un autre coté, Harry n'avait jamais autant préparé une excursion. Mais il devait attaquer cette fois et non se défendre. C'était sa première véritable offensive et elle définirait toutes ses futures actions. Il devait tuer Nagini Mais détruire le fragment de l'âme avant. Il savait que ça allait être dur mais il devait le faire.

Cinq minutes. Il lança le sort et attendit les éventuelles étincelles. Mais il ne vit rien. Il devait donc n'y avoir que deux mangemorts comme prévu. Harry s'avança discrètement vers la maison après s'être désillusionné. Il espérait que les autres y avaient pensé.

La demeure si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi se dessinait dans la nuit argentée éclairée par la pleine lune. On distinguait cette ombre à travers une grande masse sombre ressemblant à un vieux bois. La porte était entrouverte mais l'atmosphère était étrangement calme, silencieuse et oppressante. Harry s'avançait toujours et voyait l'ombre imposante grandir devant lui. Plus il avançait et plus il se tapissait. Il était aux aguets sa baguette prête à servir. Il avait déjà lancé tous les sorts de détection qu'il connaissait. Sa cape était sur ses épaules mais il n'avait pas mis les gants car ils le gênaient pour tenir sa baguette. Il faudra qu'il le dise aux jumeaux. Il arriva près de la porte et se retourna pour voir si les autres arrivaient. Personne. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Y aller ou rebrousser chemin et retrouver les autres. Après tout il avait lui-même dit qu'au moindre doute, il fallait transplaner. Il entra donc dans la cuisine qu'il avait vu et revu en souvenir bien que ce ne soit pas le sien. On voyait encore ça et là des ustensiles de cuisine et un chaudron. La table était depuis longtemps effondrée. Et quelques morceaux de bois traîner par terre. Harry sentit alors la même résistance qu'à Poudlard.

Un bouclier… ne pu s'empêcher Harry de dire.

Il resta là debout dans la pièce à étudier la protection. Bizarrement, elle semblait moins puissante en bas qu'en haut. Il devait essayer les sorts de Dumbledore. Après quelques tentatives, un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine puis des pas. Il se cacha tant bien que mal quand il vit la porte de l'autre coté du bouclier s'ouvrir. Une grande silhouette encapuchonnée apparut dans le chambranle.

Qui est là ? dit une voie de femme que Harry pensait connaître. Parlez ou vous mourrez.

Un cri de terreur retentit dehors suivi d'un éclair rouge. L'estomac de Harry fit un bond à la fois à cause de sa peur pour ses amis mais aussi car la voie qu'il entendait lui rappelait un horrible souvenir. Il se leva et se désillusionna. La Mangemort fit un bon en arrière.

Bébé Potter s'est perdu ? Intéressant…

Je ne me suis pas perdu je pense en fait être au bon endroit.

Bébé Potter veut voir sa maman ? Je peux t'aider à aller la voir. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry évita le sortilège mortel et une lueur s'éleva dans la salle.

Vous êtes très intelligente Bellatrix. Vous avez trouvé le moyen de détruire le bouclier qui m'empêchait d'entrer… Se moqua Harry.

Comment sais tu….

Cela ne vous regarde pas. Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez et je ne vous suivrais pas. Ce n'est pas votre heure. Pas encore.

Petit Potter a grandi ? Railla t elle.

Je vous laisse cinq secondes.

Profites en pour faire tes prières gamin.

Non je ne crois pas… enchaîna Harry.

On va voir. DOLORIS !

Harry évita le sort d'un bond et se lança dans le combat. Il enchaînait les sorts. Bellatrix répondait par des sorts défensifs et ses seules attaques se réduisaient aux trois sorts mortels.

Stupefix, Impedimenta, Protego. Lança Harry.

Pauvre garçon. Tu ne sais pas te battre. Stupefix !

Harry fut touché par le sort mais la cape des jumeaux disparut. Dudley dirait qu'il n'avait plus de vie.

C'est votre dernière chance d'en sortir vivante.

Sale mioche tu vas voir. AVADA….

INCENDIA PROTEGO ! Hurla Harry en évitant le sort.

Une petite boule de feu apparut à l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Mon pauvre tu n'arriveras à rien avec ça. Impedimenta !

Harry évita encore le sort. Il fallait se concentrer. Soudain, il sentit de la chaleur en face de lui. La boule grossissait ou plutôt explosait. Des panaches de flamme s'enfuyaient de la surface telles des éruptions solaires. Il se concentra intensément. La boule changea de forme pour bloquer les portes.

Aguamenti ! Aguamenti !

Je peux arrêter si vous jetez votre baguette.

Jamais ! Expelliarmus !

Le sort toucha Harry mais seuls ses gants furent projetés en l'air. La baguette chaude ne bougea pas de la main de Harry.

Comment… Aguamenti ! NON !

RENDEZ VOUS ET J'ARRÊTERAIS ! Hurla Harry sans savoir vraiment comment s'arrêter.

JAMAIS SALE MORVEUX ! PLUTÔT MOURIR !

Vous êtes sûre ? demanda sur un ton désinvolte et cruel Harry.

OUI ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Les mûrs commençaient à brûler. Harry vit la robe de Bellatrix s'enflammer. Il entendit ce cri de terreur. C'en était trop. La baguette de Bellatrix était en feu. Il pensa alors à de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau. La bulle de feu se transforma aussitôt en bulle d'eau qui se répandit partout et éteignit toute les flammes. Bellatrix était là sur le sol à gémir.

Accio Baguette de Bellatrix ! Dit Harry. Petrificus Totalus !

Le corps de Bellatrix cessa de bouger et Harry réduisit alors la baguette de Bellatrix en poussière. Les autres arrivèrent alors dans la pièce. Ginny fut la première à parler.

Harry ! On a eu si peur. Tu n'as pas vu les étincelles ? Ils étaient trois en tout. On en a eu deux et…….

Son regard se posa sur la pièce puis sur Bellatrix.

Harry qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Elle n'est pas….

Non Ginny elle n'est pas morte mais très brûlée. Elle est pétrifiée pour ne pas souffrir mais je lui ai proposé de se rendre.

Harry se rendit soudain compte de la cruauté de son acte. Il ne l'avait pas tuée bien sûr mais il avait pourtant était très cruel avec elle. Sadique.

Je…… euh j'ai…….. ELLE A TUE SIRIUS ! Cria t il.

Certes Harry. Répondit Nick. Mais personne ne mérite d'être brûlée vive. Cela vaut un sortilège Doloris. Elle n'aura cependant aucune séquelle. Avez-vous trouvé le serpent ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher.

A mon avis, dit Ron, si il était dans cette pièce, il doit plus ressembler à une merguez qu'à un serpent.

Ron ! S'indigna Hermione.

Quoi ? De toute façon il faut le détruire.

Peut être mais ce n'est pas une raison.

S'il vous plait jeunes gens. Intervînt Nick. Je ne pense pas que la société protectrice des animaux sera mise au courant. Et puis il a attaqué beaucoup de personnes dans sa longue vie.

Peut être s'enquit Hermione mais…….

Hermione ! On verra ça au château. Coupa Harry. Il faut trouver Nagini.

Il peut être n'importe où ! Soupira Ron.

Ecoute Ron ! S'impatienta Harry. Si on doit démonter cette maison pierre par pierre pour le trouver, on le fera. Je ne t'ai pas obligé à venir. Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire. A toi de faire ce que tu estimes devoir faire. Quelqu'un sait ce que aiment les serpents.

Lieu chaud, humide, avec un coin plus frais pas loin. Des souris. Et un perchoir. Répondit Ron en se renfrognant.

Merci Ron dit Harry en réalisant seulement qu'il s'était emporté.

Harry ? demanda Nick.

Je sais on se sépare et on couvre la zone.

Harry ? Demanda à nouveau Nick Je crois que j'ai une solution.

Laquelle ?

Nagini apparaît sur la carte je pense.

Vous pensez ? Demanda Hermione. Comment ça ?

Et bien soit ce point est Nagini, habité par un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort, soit c'est Voldemort lui-même.

Ron avala sa salive et Hermione sortit de nouveau sa baguette.

Voldemort ne peut pas être là. Rassura Harry. Il serait venu.

Peut être…. Lâcha Ginny.

Restez là. J'y vais. Dit Harry. Où est Nagini ?

Là ! dit Ron effrayé.

Harry se retourna et vit alors l'immense forme du serpent devant la porte. Il ondulait d'un air majestueux. Sûr de lui et allant tellement bien avec ce décor de désolation. Il se dressa et cracha dans la langue des serpents.

Qui êtes vous ?

Harry Potter

Comment osez vous montrez votre sale tête devant moi. Si mon maître était là, vous le paieriez.

Mais il n'est pas là. Savez vous pourquoi je suis ici ?

Vous voulez tuer mon maître. Mais vous n'y arriverez pas comme la première fois il survivra.

Pas vous je le craint. Stupefix !

Le serpent n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il fut touché par l'éclair et tomba sur le sol inanimé. Ginny se précipita déjà pour l'écraser des pieds.

Ginny ! Non !

Pourquoi, il faut le détruire ?

Oui mais il ne faut pas le toucher directement. Pense à la main de Dumbledore. Répondit Hermione.

Vous avez parfaitement raison Miss Granger. Je pense que nous ne risquons rien avec un sort de lévitation. Je me propose. Mais je doute franchement mourir ce soir. Il faut aussi appeler le ministère pour qu'ils viennent capturer les Mangemorts. Une lettre anonyme fera l'affaire. Peut être Fumseck la portera t il au ministre ?


	18. Un acte a toujours des conséquences

Merci pour toutes les fois où vous lisez mes chapitres. Certain me laissent des messages et d'autre pas. En tout cas cela me fait très plaisir. Je tiens à vous dire que je ne crois pas avoir de rythme précis pour publier. C'est selon ma connexion Internet qui est assez basse ! J'en suis au chapitre trente je crois. Et je continuerais à publier cette histoire ne vous en faîtes pas.

Encore une fois je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier pour le soutien que vous m'apportez en parcourant ma fiction. Je m'évade et j'en oublie l'essentiel : un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt.

PS (post scriptum pas le parti socialiste !) : si ça vous dit écrivez moi par mail ; je répond à tout le monde et je suis souvent sur msn. Voici mon adresse : nicolas.bignonhotmail.fr

Chapitre 18 : Un acte a toujours des conséquences 

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent tous avec un énorme mal de tête. Certains avaient dû faire la fête jusqu'à très tard. Harry se leva, encore imprégné par ses sentiments de la veille. Il se prépara en vitesse et descendit dans la grande salle. Il se précipita vers Ginny.

Salut Harry.

Salut. Tu vas bien ?

Pas de problèmes mais je me sens encore un peu faible. Et j'ai un peu mal à ma main. Regarde.

Elle tendit sa main vers Harry qui la prit. Il vit alors une brûlure en ligne droite.

Ginny ?

T'inquiète, c'est ma baguette qui m'a fait ça. C'est rien. Hermione a regardé mais elle arrive pas à la soigner. Elle guérira toute seule mais Dumbledore dit qu'il y a aucun risque. J'aurais une cicatrice moi aussi !

Harry, je m'en veux d'avoir agi comme ça. Je te le jure.

C'est pas grave mais réfléchi à l'avenir d'accord ?

Hmm…

Ils allèrent en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry laissa Ginny en cours de potions en passant. Le professeur Slughorn les regarda d'un air suspicieux. Notre trio s'installa ensuite dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal avant le début du cours.

Comment est ce que ça s'est passé ? demanda Nick.

euh bien…. Répondit maladroitement Harry.

Bien ? en êtes vous sûr ?

Euh oui ?

Et bien moi je ne crois pas. J'ai placé divers sorts de protection et de détection sur le château. Et l'un d'entre eux m'a révélé que le sort de la mort a été lancé.

Ah….

Oui monsieur Potter. J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé sachant qu'une sorte de Mangemort sans doutes était présent avant.

Et bien euh…

Je n'en ai pas parlé à la directrice mais j'aimerais savoir trois choses : qui a jeté ce sort, qui était ce mangemorts et qu'avez-vous fait du serpent.

Ecoutez Nick. Se lança Harry. Le serpent était relié à Voldemort et il a menacé certain d'entre nous. Et…..Certain d'entre nous ont voulu réagir très vite et tuer le serpent d'une façon euh…. D'une manière….

Illégale ?

Voila. Et le serpent s'est éteint physiquement mais la part de l'âme de Voldemort retournait vers lui alors on l'a détruite.

C'est pour cela que vous aviez besoin d'une potion revigorante ?

Oui. Ginny en avait besoin. Le sort était trop puissant.

Et qui a lancé l'avada ?

Moi. Dit Ron. Mais je ne pensait pas que ça marcherait !

Ecoutez moi jeune homme. Ce que vous avez fait est très grave. Vous êtes passible d'un enfermement à Askaban. Heureusement, le ministère n'a pas détecté ce sort. Ils ont autre chose à faire…

Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Harry.

Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Donnez moi votre baguette Ron.

Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt Ron.

Pour que j'efface les preuves de votre acte. Vous n'avez pas utilisez votre baguette depuis ?

Non.

Et Nick toucha de sa baguette la baguette de Ron qui émit aussitôt une sorte de sifflement. Un serpent en sortit et disparut aussitôt dans une lueur orange.

Voila. La mort est une chose très sérieuse jeune homme. Ne la traitez pas à la légère. Prendre la vie marque l'âme à jamais et vous vous en souviendrez pour toujours. Même si ce n'était, qu'un serpent.

Mais Nick… commença Ron.

N'en parlons plus. Nous allons maintenant commencer le cours. Les élèves arrivent bientôt regardez.

La carte du mûr indiquait en effet cela. Les élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent aussitôt à leur place, baguette, parchemin et plumes sorties. Le cour consistait aujourd'hui à pratiquer l'occlumencie. Peu d'élèves arrivèrent à bloquer leur esprit mais Harry, Ron et Hermione réussirent brillamment leur duel. Neville aussi parvint à deviner plusieurs attaques. Le cours fut terminé par un nouveau sort d'attaque : Cordea sortia. Un sort de saucisson comme le petrificus mais beaucoup délicat à évité car des cordes sortaient littéralement des baguettes et suivaient l'adversaire. Ils se précipitèrent alors dans la grande salle pour manger.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils étaient attablés lorsque un nuage de Hiboux entra dans la grande salle. Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de hiboux. Hermione reçut la gazette et Harry reçut lui aussi la gazette par Hedwige qui assurait la livraison et le paiement. Elle lui donna le journal et Harry ouvrit la une.

« Attaque massive au ministère.

Cette nuit, le ministère de la magie a essuyé une attaque massive. Plus des trois quarts des aurores y ont laissé la vie ou leur raison. C'est à quatre heures ce matin que le gardien du ministère entendit un grand fracas dans les étages supérieurs. Il alla voir et ce fut cela qui lui sauva la vie. En revenant, « le hall était envahi de Mangemorts et les aurors de garde étaient déjà prisonniers. » d'après les déclaration du gardien. Il s'en est suivi, d'après les rumeurs une froide exécution des aurors ainsi capturés avant que la garde du ministère n'arrive au complet. S'en est suivi un énorme combat que peu de personne veulent décrire. D'après des sources sûres, le ministre et son conseiller Percy Weasley se sont réfugiés dans le bureau et n'en sont ressortis qu'après la bataille. La marque des ténèbres était cette fois différente. Un message apparaissait en dessous mais selon nos sources, le ministère s'est vite attelé à l'effacer. Nos sources ont cependant vu ce message qui paraît bien énigmatique pour qui n'est pas aussi bien informé que la gazette. « Ce n'est qu'un début Potter… »

Il va sans dire que ce message s'adresse à Harry Potter, l'élu. Il semblerait en effet que selon nos sources, le survivant ait capturé trois mangemorts hier soir et que cela aurait entraîner la colère de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom car ces trois mangemorts étaient trois de ses plus fidèles. Certain parlent déjà de Harry Potter en tant que futur ministre de la magie et il est vrai qu'il a fait en une nuit ce que le Ministre n'a pas fait en deux ans. (Pour plus de détail sur l'histoire de l'élu, veuillez vous fournir le supplément de la gazette spécial élu.)

La communauté magique rejette dans son ensemble……. »

Et Harry n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour deviner toutes les têtes de la grande salle tournée vers lui. Il devinait même certaine paroles comme « fatigué » ou « t'as vu les marques sur son visages ? » ou encore « Non c'est pas possible je le crois pas ». Il décida que pour une fois s'enfuir ne servait à rien. Il pris donc une part de dessert et commença à manger. Les autres l'imitèrent et Harry ne pu plus distinguer une seule parole dans le brouhaha de la grande salle. Ginny se pencha alors vers les autres.

Comment la gazette fait elle pour savoir tout ça.

espion au ministère. Dit Harry résigné.

De toute façon ça devait arriver non ?

Si et Voldemort était au courant de notre escapade. Mais Harry n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire et il le savait.

Il passa le reste de l'après midi a répondre aux personnes l'interrogeant qu'il ne savait rien, que rien ne se passait mais ils voyaient bien que Harry dormait très peu. Ils le savaient. Harry se retrouva bientôt avec des espions derrière lui dans les couloirs et décida qu'il était temps de réagir. Il lança à son plus grand bonheur un sort de confusion sur Romilda Vane qui ne le lâchait plus maintenant et il pu aller vers la salle de métamorphose en paix. Il allait être en paix durant quatre heures merveilleuses.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait car Mcgonagall réagit très vite et lui déposa déjà un message quand il s'installa sur sa table. Il l'ouvrit et lut qu'elle lui demandait de rester discrètement après la classe avec Ron et Hermione. Il métamorphosa le bout de papier comme elle lui demandait dans le mot et se prépara pour ce cours tout sauf serein pour lui.

Et ses intuitions se révélèrent exacte. Mcgonagall ressemblait pratiquement à Rogue voire même était pire. Elle testait systématiquement les métamorphoses de Harry et tenait à ce que tout ce qu'elle demandait soit exécuté parfaitement. A l'exception d'une poire qui avait la queue un peu plus courte que celle de Mcgonagall, elle n'eut rien à redire sur le travail de Harry mais ce ne fut pas le cas de celui de Ron qui désespérait en changeant son aiguille en poire au chocolat.

Et le cours se passa ainsi tant bien que mal. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'attardèrent comme prévu dans la salle et entendirent la porte claquer. Ils levèrent la tête et virent une Mcgonagall qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

J'aimerais savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé pour vous trois la nuit dernière. J'ose espérer que la gazette se trompe…

Et bien euh…. Commença Harry. Nous sommes allés au domicile anciennement propriété des Gaunt.

Gaunt ? répéta Mcgonagall. Vous voulez dire la famille de…. Lui.

Il les a tués professeur. S'enquit Ron.

Ca suffit Weasley ! Tonna McGonagall. Pourquoi être allé là bas? Je vous écoute.

Nous y sommes allés sur une information.

Que vous avez eu comment monsieur Weasley.

Nick le sait. Reprit Harry. Il s'agit de Rogue.

Rogue ? ce traître ? s'emporta Mcgonagall.

Disons reprit Harry que les apparences sont trompeuse.

Mcgonagall le regarda avec un regard d'incompréhension. Elle mis discrètement sa main dans sa robe. Peut être sur sa baguette. Harry sentit alors une sorte de force s'infiltrait en lui. « Legilimencie pensa t il aussitôt en se concentrant pour repousser. La force se relâcha et McGonagall parla.

Je vois que vous vous êtes mis à travailler malgré tout. Sourie t elle. Mais il va falloir quand même me mettre au courant de certaines choses et vous aussi Nick. Je pense que si ils vous font confiance, ils me feront aussi confiance.

Harry croisa le regard de Nick et y vit une sorte de demande de permission. Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Et Nick s'approcha du bureau de la directrice.

Nous y sommes allé sur information de Rogue mais je ne sais pas ce qui poussa Harry à lui faire confiance. Nous savions que deux Mangemorts assuraient la garde de ce que nous étions venus chercher mais nous avons quand même vérifié par tout les moyens de détection dont nous disposions. Et il s'avéra qu'il y avait bien deux ennemis seulement.

Et c'est vous qui les avez neutralisés Nick ? espéra Nick.

Pas exactement professeur. J'ai en partie neutraliser le premier Mangemort, Dolohov.

En partie ?

Miss Weasley fut surprise par ce mangemort et a du se battre contre lui avant que je n'arrive mais elle s'en est très bien sortie. S'empressa t il d'ajouter.

Très bien sortie ? Très bien sortie !

Oui elle n'a même pas eu à attaquer elle s'est juste défendue un peu avant que je n'arrive et le batte mais ensuite….

Ensuite… ? demanda Mcgonagall qui s'était assise sans s'en rendre compte sûrement.

Je me battais avec Bellatrix. Commença Harry. Elle m'attaquait avec des sorts impardonnables alors j'ai lancé le Protego Incendio, d'instinct. Je lui ai demandé de se rendre mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir…

Vous ne l'avez pas….

Non ! bien sûr que non, elle a juste été brulée mais elle n'aura pas de trace.

Peut être pas physique mais…

Elle le méritait. Dit Harry d'une voie froide. Elle a tué Sirius, torturé les parents de Neville.

A ces mots, tous le regardèrent avec de gros yeux sauf Mcgonagall.

Ce n'était pas une raison Harry. Bref puis je savoir ce que Nick sait d'autre ?

Et bien nous sommes allé là bas pour prendre Nagini.

Son serpent ? demanda Mcgonagall.

Oui et nous l'avons ramené à Poudlard avec l'aide de Nick et après avoir prévenu le ministère que deux mangemorts étaient capturés la bas…

Vous avez introduit le serpent de vous savez qui dans l'école ?

Oui pour le détruire.

Le détruire ? Alors c'est pour ça que le ministère… ?

Pas exactement Minerva, intervint Nick. Quand Rogue a utilisé la cheminée pour parler à Harry, j'ai bien entendu capté le message et il semblerait qu'un évènement de grande envergure était prévu. Mais on ne se doutait pas qu'il y aurait…

Quelqu'un a réussit à communiquer avec un feu de Poudlard ? demanda Mcgonagall.

Oui je le crains. Rogue s'est concentré sur son objectif pendant un mois mais y est arrivé. Son contact était cependant limité. Il n'arrivait qu'à entendre Harry ; il ne le voyait même pas. Nous avons donc laissé le serpent dans une salle de l'école où il était bien enfermé.

Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est échappé ? demanda une Mcgonagall au bord de l'épuisement.

Je vais tout vous dire madame mais jurez moi de n'en parler à personne.

Bien sûr Potter, l'Ordre gardera ce secret.

Pas même à l'ordre. Dit Harry.

Soit mais tout dépendra de l'importance de ce secret.

Il en va de la victoire de la guerre. Nous devons conserver l'effet de surprise. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Horcruxes ?

Il me semble que c'est de la magie noire c'est ça ? demanda Mcgonagall.

Pas n'importe laquelle. Grindelwald fut le premier à s'en servir. Il créa un Horcruxe dans le but de garder son esprit attaché à la terre au cas où il mourrait.

Comment est ce possible ? demanda aussitôt Mcgonagall qui paraissait n'être qu'une élève.

Un meurtre dénature l'âme. Le sorcier qui souhaite faire un horcruxe se sert de ce meurtre dans son intérêt. Il prononce une formule juste après le meurtre et un fragment de son âme est incorporé dans un objet.

N'importe quel objet ? demanda t elle.

Oui. Imaginez maintenant… en fait non, il est sûr que Voldemort, à mon age a demandé au professeur Slughorn ce qu'était un horcruxe. Il lui donna la même définition que moi mais Voldemort se lança alors dans une quête pour apprendre à devenir immortel. Il a volé divers objets des fondateurs ou des objets ayant de l'importance à ses yeux et en a fait des horcruxes.

DES Horcruxes ?

Oui. Il voulait savoir en demandant à Slughorn ce qui se passerait si un sorcier en créait plusieurs. Le chiffre sept était un chiffre qu'il pensait puissant.

Sept….

Oui madame il semble bien qu'il en ait fait sept. Nous en avons déjà plusieurs. Le journal de Jédusor en était un. La bague que le professeur Dumbledore portait au début de l'année dernière en était un aussi. Mais il a perdu sa main pour le détruire. Nous avons aussi le médaillon que nous étions venu chercher le soir de sa mort qui n'était en fait qu'un faux mais nous l'avons récupéré quand même au trois sanglier.

Cette fameuse sortie ?

Oui. Celui la n'est pas encore détruit mais Ron et Ginny ont détruit hier soir le serpent qui en était un aussi.

Ca fait donc… quatre. Il en reste trois.

Non Professeur deux. Le dernier est celui qui est en Voldemort. C'est le dernier fragment de lui. Celui qui vit en lui. Nous pensons aussi que la coupe de Poufsouffle serait un Horcruxe mais nous ignorons encore ou elle est et je pense enfin que le dernier est un ancien objet d'un fondateur caché dans l'école.

Dans l'école ? impossible Harry. Je l'aurais détecté. Dit Nick

pas sûr Nick. Vous n'avez détecté le serpent que lorsque nous l'avons tué non ?

Bien sûr ! répondit il. A cause de l'avada…. Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et se tourna vers Mcgonagall.

Comment ? le sortilège de la mort ? Mais qui a pu ? qui a fait ? Rogue est venu ?

Non ce n'est pas ça Minerva. J'ai fait un lapsus commença Nick. Vous savez bien ce que c'est lorsque l'on est fatigué ! plaisanta t il. Mais Harry ne pensait pas que la directrice allait rire et il ne se trompa pas en effet.

MONSIEUR HOBDAY ! VOUS ÊTES PROFESSEUR IL ME SEMBLE. Comment pensez vous pouvoir me mentir. Vous mentez comme Potter ! Trouvez autre chose ou vous aurez un blâme.

Un instant de silence s'en suivit. Aucune des six personnes présentes ici osa parler et plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent être des heures à Harry s'écoulèrent. Puis Ron remua légèrement.

J'ai lancé ce sort. Lâcha t il enfin.

Vous ! Monsieur Weasley.

Mais il devait le faire commença Harry. Voldemort était là.

Quoi ? demanda la directrice. Dans le château ?

Pas exactement se repris Harry. Il contrôlait le serpent. Et il a commencé à menacer nos amis, notre famille et Ron s'est laissé emporté et… Mais il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! repartit Harry. Il a lancé le sort sans penser qu'il marcherait. En plus personne ne le saura.

Vous rendez vous compte de la gravité de ce geste Weasley ? Oter la vie, même à un animal est un acte presque aussi cruel que boire du sang de licorne. Vous ne serez pas banni pour cela mais votre âme en souffrira à jamais.

Ron se figea et Mcgonagall resta ainsi avec son regard plein de morale. C'en était trop pour Harry qui préféra sortir plutôt que de rester là. Mais tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis…

Où allez vous comme ça Potter. Je n'ai pas fini.

Et ce fut la phrase de trop. La soupape sautait déjà et Harry se retourna brusquement.

VOUS AVEZ TOUJOURS CONTROLE MA VIE ! VOUS ME CACHEZ MA SŒUR. VOUS ME MENTEZ. VOUS PRECHEZ LE SELF CONTROLE MAIS VOUS NE LE FAITE PAS VOUS-MEME. J'EN AI MARRE D'AVOIR A ME JUSTIFIER SANS CESSE POUR TOUT CE QUE JE FAIS. RAS LE BOL QU'ON ME METTE DES BÂTONS DANS LES ROUES AU LIEU DE M'AIDER !

Harry ne voyait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais n'importe qui serait entré dans la salle à ce moment aurait jurer qu'un tremblement de terre avait lieu. Les mûrs tremblaient. Tout ce qui était accroché au mur tombait. Les flammes des bougies ressemblaient à des chalumeaux. Harry s'égosillait encore plus.

VOUS NE FAÎTES RIEN POUR NOUS AIDER. UNE AUTORISATION C'EST DEJA ENORME A VOUS DEMANDER. ON NE PEUT PAS SORTIR D'ICI SANS AVOIR UN PANTIN DE L'ORDRE AVEC NOUS OU PIRE DU MINISTERE. J'EN AI MARRE DE NE JAMAIS RIEN POUVOIR FAIRE SANS PASSER DANS LES JOURNAUX. MARRE DES ELEVES QUI ME REGARDENT COMME UN MONSTRE. MARRE DE TOUT CA : J'EN AI MA CLAQUE !

Et justement il claqua la porte si fort que celle-ci se pulvérisa en se fermant. Comme scellée dans la pierre. Harry ne se retourna même pas pour voir si on le suivait. Il s'élança vers le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui. La salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant la porte et elle apparut. Il pénétra alors dans la salle. Et vit que le médaillon l'attendait là. Il ne réfléchit alors pas une seconde et fonça sur le livre de Dumbledore qu'il fracassa par terre en l'ouvrant sous les protestations des images.

LA FERME ! cria t il aux Dumbledore de la couverture. Je veux détruire le médaillon.

Le livre s'ouvra sur la page vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de maléfice caché.

C'EST DEJA FAIT ET JE CONNAIS LE SORT DE TOUTE FACON !

Il lanca le livre derrière lui contre le mur. Il se leva, sans penser à se protéger et pointa sa baguette vers le médaillon en le touchant presque.

INCANTATEM SPECIALIS DESTRUCTUM !

Il avait agi sans réfléchir, uniquement par colère. L'éclair orange toucha le médaillon qui s'illumina aussitôt. Harry se sentait comme aspiré par l'objet. Il tint bon et attendit patiemment. Déjà, le médaillon s'élevait dans les airs et Harry sentait son bras le suivre, comme si il faisait partie de lui. Il se concentra intensément et imagina un havre de paix. Il ne savait pas si cela était utile mais il puisait un peu de force dans cette image. Il se sentit tomber sur le sol mais n'avait plus assez de forces pour se relever. Une masse orange passa alors devant ses yeux. Fumseck. Le protecteur de Dumbledore, son protecteur. Il était là et volait au dessus de Harry en chantant comme pour l'encourager. La lumière orange se transforma en or et se fit si intense que la pièce entière n'était qu'orange. Puis soudain, plus rien. Harry entendit un bruit métallique lui prouvant que le médaillon était tombé au sol. Il sentit aussi le froid de la pierre sur sa joue. Puis le noir. Le silence. Oppressant.

Puis la lumière. Des pleurs et un visage. Un visage d'ange sûrement… Non. Pas un ange. Une femme. Ginny qui pleurait. Un coup sur la poitrine et soudain, le temps se remit à la bonne vitesse.

Harry, Harry, Harry ! Tu es là ! Oh mon dieu….

Salut, dit il d'une voix étouffée, un peu sinistre.

Tu vas bien ? Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! Comment tu te sens.

J'ai connu pire. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

Aussitôt un lit d'hôpital avec une bassine d'eau et une lingette apparut. Ginny le pris dans ses bras. Elle était étonnamment forte pensa Harry. Elle le déposa sur le lit et desserra un peu son col de chemise. Il s'endormit aussitôt, avec sa Ginny à ses cotés. Il sombra encore une fois dans le noir. Et resta là dans la salle.


	19. Riposte

Chapitre 19 : Riposte 

Harry ouvrit alors les yeux. Ce n'était plus la salle sur demande mais un plafond blanc qu'il n'avait jamais vu à Poudlard. Il essaya de se relever mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire c'est un peu plus de mal à son dos. Il tourna la tête lentement et vit une photo de Ginny et une de ses parents. Des cartes étaient entassées sur la table de nuit. Il plongea son regard un peu plus loin et vit trois sac où était écrit poste des hiboux. Il cligna des yeux. Non il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il chercha sa baguette mais ne la vit pas. Il réussit enfin à se redresser et sa vision se précisa autant qu'elle le pouvait sans ses lunettes. Il les pris et les posa sur son nez.

Sainte Mangouste. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un médicomage.

Vous êtes enfin réveillé monsieur Potter ?

Oui, on dirait. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé.

Vous nous avez été apporté dans un état grave de fatigue. Vous étiez aux frontières de la mort mais il semble qu'une potion vous ait maintenu en vie. Nous vous avons soigné pendant une semaine et croyez moi je n'ai que rarement eu un client si difficile !

Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Ou est Ginny.

Chaque chose en son temps monsieur Potter. Vos amis sont venus vous voir tout les soirs après leur cours. Ils devraient arriver dans deux heures. Mais si vous ne savez pas ce qui vous est arrivé je ne peux rien vous dire. Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

Il s'était assis au chevet de Harry. Avec un regard implorant.

Quoi. Qu'est ce qu'on raconte.

Et bien que vous avez capturé deux mangemort et que vous avez été gravement blessé à cause de ça. D'autre disent que vous vous êtes battu contre Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

Ca ne vous regarde pas. Mais je n'ai pas vu Voldemort depuis….

Vous… Vous avez prononcé son nom !

Et ça ne me donne aucun mérite. Quand est ce que je peux sortir ? Quel jour on est.

Nous sommes le 15 décembre.

15 Décembre ! Mais alors…

Oui monsieur Potter : un mois et demi que vous êtes ici.

Ma baguette ?

Nous avons du vous l'enlever car vous n'étiez pas conscient des sorts que vous jetiez. Il y a eu des problèmes…

Comment ça ?

Rien de grave je vous rassure. Juste un étage en feu mais tout est arrangé et vu votre situation je vais demander à ce qu'on vous rende votre baguette.

Harry laissa l'homme sortir de la chambre et le vit revenir avec un photographe et sa baguette.

Sortez ! Pas de photo.

Mais monsieur Potter, le monde doit savoir….

Oui mais pas la gazette. Sortez s'il vous plaît.

Le photographe miteux s'éloigna et Harry se leva de son lit en sentant enfin son corps douloureux. Il pris sa baguette de la main du médicomage et se lança vers l'armoire de sa chambre. Elle était vide.

Où son mes vêtements ?

Voyons monsieur Potter vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme ça ! Vous venez de vous réveiller.

J'ai assez de force pour partir. Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux et ils ne m'ont pas été souvent utiles. C'est une potion revigorante que vous me donnez ?

Oui mais vous n'êtes pas en état de…

S'il vous plaît allez me chercher mes affaires.

Leur regards se croisèrent et Harry comprit que c'était gagné.

Dans le tiroir en bas de l'armoire. Soyez prudent.

Peut on transplaner d'ici ?

Bien sûr que non ! Il faut aller dans le hall.

Merci. Partez pour ne pas être impliqué dans ma fuite.

Harry s'habilla tant bien que mal et sortit dans le couloir après avoir pris sa potion de la journée. Il se sentait mieux. Il essaya de se métamorphoser mais il n'arriva qu'à changer sa couleur de cheveux en châtain. Il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea en essayant d'avoir une marche assurée vers l'ascenseur. Il y parvînt et appuya sur le bouton du rez de chaussée. A son grand soulagement il n'y avait personne dans la cabine et il pu se reposer sur la paroi.

Arrivé en bas, une sirène retentit dans le bâtiment et Harry pensait déjà que sa fuite était découverte mais ce qu'il vit devant lui le fit s'arrêter net. Une trentaine de Mangemorts et un homme grand mince, une silhouette diabolique encapuchonnée.

Voldemort. Murmura Harry.

Le mage noir était là dans le hall de l'hôpital et commençait à attaquer toute les personnes se présentant à lui. Harry devait transplaner et il le savait mais pourtant… Il pouvait être utile en agissant caché. En transplanant pour attaquer, pour réduire le nombre de Mangemorts.

Il se lança dans la lutte, toujours affaibli par son séjour. Quelques médicomages se battaient en duel contre des mangemorts mais leur nombre diminuaient dangereusement. D'autres soignants évacuaient les malades mais étaient déjà touchés par des éclairs verts. Cela révoltait Harry encore plus et il commença à entraver les Mangemorts. Un par un, à distance en commençant par les derniers pour que les autres ne se rende compte de rien. Il avait déjà divisé par deux le nombre de Mangemorts quand deux robes noires se dirigèrent vers Voldemort.

Il n'est plus là. Un médicomage nous a dit qu'il venait de partir.

Alors c'est lui le responsable de cela. Laissez moi.

Vous êtes sûr maître ?

Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Lucius ! Partez.

Et seule une silhouette noire resta dans la salle. Dix éclair de stupefixion partirent des quatre coins de la salle mais Voldemort les changea en éclair vert qui retournèrent vers leurs envoyeurs les tuants sur le coup.

Je sais que tu es là Harry. Je te sens.

Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche.

Qui est ce qui attaque mes serviteurs caché. Qui vole mon serviteur derrière mon dos. Tu es aussi lâche que moi Harry.

Non !

Et Harry se leva de derrière le muret où il s'était réfugié et fit face au seigneur des ténèbres. On aurait dit une scène de vieux Western. Un silence pesant régnait. Voldemort et Harry avaient leurs baguettes sorties.

Je te trouve un peu faible Harry. Je me trompe ?

J'ai encore assez d'énergie pour vous vaincre. Répondit Harry d'un ton froid.

Peut être…. Ou peut être pas ! Avada Kedavra !

Harry évita de justesse le sort qui fit exploser le mur derrière Harry.

Manqué. Constata Voldemort. Tu esquive très bien mais tu ne te bats pas…

Cela me va comme ça Tom.

Comment oses tu m'appelé ainsi ! Estepias Livorne !

Un serpent de lumière sortit de la baguette du mage noir et enveloppa Harry. Il pensa aussitôt Protego Incendio et la boule de feu apparut. D'abord petite puis de plus en plus grande. Il ignorait les effets du sort de Voldemort mais savait qu'ils ne devaient pas être bons. Il essaya de reformer la boule dans son esprit en forme de rectangle de feu ou d'ovale. Les flammes allaient alors toutes vers Voldemort en protégeant Harry. Le serpent avala alors les flammes et le sort se termina.

Intéressant… lâcha Voldemort. Les rumeurs disaient vrai ! Tu n'as pas hérité tant de ça de ta sang de bourbe de mère. Ton sang pur a l'air de s'exprimer un peu en toi.

Je vous interdit de l'appeler comme ça sinon…

Sinon quoi Harry. Attaque moi ! Vas y !

Vous d'abord. Dit il en fermant son esprit le plus possible.

Comme tu voudras. Doloris !

Harry para encore le sort avec une des formules de Dumbledore. Mais ce combat le fatiguait. Il allait céder et Voldemort le savait. Parler pourrait lui laisser un sursis.

Pourquoi avoir attaquer le ministère Tom ?

Ca ne te regarde pas Potter. Pourquoi avoir détruit Nagini.

Même réponse. Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. C'était votre ami. Le seul amis que vous ayez jamais eu. Vous ressentez maintenant ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on perd un être cher.

Je n'ai aucun sentiments ! Elipsate Carcum !

Cette fois, toute la salle fut remplie d'éclairs et Harry se mit aussitôt dans un bouclier très puissant que Dumbledore lui avait appris. Les éclairs se rassemblèrent soudain et fusèrent vers Harry en se fracassant sur son bouclier en émettant un Clong caractéristique.

Dumbledore est pourtant mort mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir en face de moi… En moins puissant bien sûr.

Harry était maintenant un genou à terre et attendait le sort suivant à parer. Mais rien ne vint. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Harry mais un éclair vert que Harry ne connaissait que trop sortit de la baguette de Voldemort sans prévenir. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir car le mage noir était trop près. Il amorça un geste et Fumseck apparut. Il se tint entre Harry et Voldemort et absorba l'éclair mortel. Il retomba sur le sol dans un tas de cendre.

Aucun phénix ne sera entre nous cette fois Harry. As-tu envie de me supplier ?

Jamais ! Cordea Sortia !

Les cordes magiques sortirent de la baguette de Harry et enlacèrent Voldemort. Celui-ci se débattit quelques instants durant lesquels des aurors arrivaient dans le hall.

On se retrouvera Potter, plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

On verra.

Et le mage noir transplana à travers les cordes de Harry qui s'envolèrent dans un panache de fumée. Les aurors lancèrent quelques sorts qui ne touchèrent aucune cibles. Harry n'arrivait pas à se relever et déjà un médicomages était là pour l'aider. Il lui lança un sort qui donna assez de forces à Harry pour marcher. Les aurors le regardaient avec des yeux approbateurs avant que Harry ne sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla dans l'après midi après un sommeil sans rêves et vit le visage de ses rêves : Ginny.

Salut le survivant ! lui lança t elle.

Ginny ! dit Harry d'une voix caverneuse. Qu'est ce que…

T'inquiète pas Harry, c'est fini. On a eu si peur…

On est quel jour ?

15 Décembre. Tu t'es réveillé ce matin. Ca va.


	20. Médicomagie obligatoire

Chapitre 20 : Médicomagie obligatoire 

Il fut réveillé par des bruits en bas. La nuit était tombée. Ses oreilles et sa conscience se réveillèrent tout doucement. Il avait encore mal partout. Il était cependant assez conscient pour entendre que les bruits qui l'avaient réveillé étaient en fait des gens en colère. Sans doute la mère de Sirius. Il se leva et descendit. Mais qu'est ce qui a réveillé la mère de Sirius ? Lupin ? Pourquoi n'est il pas venu le voir alors. Il descendait l'escalier en se posant mille questions. Les voix devinrent alors claires.

Minerva nous avons plusieurs problèmes à gérer. Dit une voix ressemblant à celle du père de Ron.

Je sais ! Je sais.

Harry a disparu et personne ne sait où il est. Il est possible qu'il se soit fait enlever et peut être même…

Non Arthur tais toi ! Lança la mère de Ron.

Mais Molly nous devons réagir. Quelqu'un est entré ici mais aucun sort ne l'a repéré mais il semblerait que rien de maléfique ne soit ici n'est ce pas Nick.

Absolument rien. Et c'est un sort de Dumbledore.

Bref. Je ne vois qu'une personne qui a pu entrer ici : Rogue. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance non ?

Harry ne comprenait rien à la conversation.

Minerva ! Harry est parti en transplanant ?

Oui mais…

Comment allait il ?

Bien ! Il a juste pris quelques affaires et il est reparti.

Molly tu n'as absolument rien vu à la maison ?

Rien Arthur… Oh mon pauvre chéri et nous qui lui avions préparé une surprise……

Réfléchissons… Nick tu es allé voir à Godric's Hollow ?

Oui et rien dans la maison ou dans le cimetière.

Il n'est pas non plus à Poudlard. S'enquit Mcgonagall.

Mais alors où est il ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas….

Arthur ! Ce n'est pas son genre.

Molly on ne sait pas ce que ce sort qu'il a lancé lui a fait et Ginny n'a rien voulu nous dire. En plus il s'est battu en duel contre Lui juste après s'être réveillé alors je pense qu'il ne doit pas très bien aller.

Une sirène sonna dans la pièce et tous sortirent leur baguette.

Au moindre geste vous attaquez. Lança Mr Weasley. Il y a quelqu'un ici…

Et Harry les virent tous arboré un regard très dur. Ils attaqueraient au moindre signe… Il devait se montrer avant qu'il y ait un accident.

Ce n'est que moi…

Il y eut alors une formidable explosion dans la pièce et Harry vit plusieurs éclairs se diriger vers lui. Il se mis d'instinct sous un bouclier de Dumbledore et attendit en se concentrant pour qu'il résiste ce qu'il fit. Il regarda alors ses « tortionnaires » qui se rendaient compte de leur erreur.

Harry ! Où étais tu passé ? Baissez vos baguettes vous autres !

Attend Molly sais tu quel sort s'est déclenché ? Il y a quelque chose de maléfique en lui… Harry ?

Je pense que c'est ça. Dit il en levant le médaillon au dessus de lui. Tenez !

Pendant que Harry restait sous son bouclier, Nick regarda l'objet et affirma que c'était lui qui avait déclenché l'alarme. Tous se regardèrent de façon incrédule jusqu'à ce que Harry se décide à parler devant le regard implorant de la mère de Ron.

Je vais bien ! Je vous le jure. Je suis juste venu me reposer au calme ici. Je vous avais laissé un mot. Dit il en leur montrant le papier tombé par terre.

Oh Harry chéri ! On a eu si peur… on pensait que tu… Mais ça va maintenant.

Oui mais il me faut ma potion parce que je suis fatigué.

Nous en avions préparé Harry. Tiens. Je vais dire à tout le monde au Terrier que tu es là et en… bonne santé.

Il se pencha dans la cheminée et parla dans le vide. Aussitôt une silhouette apparut dans le foyer. Ginny. S'en suivirent de passionnantes retrouvailles que la mère de Ron choisit d'ignorer en allant préparer un morceau à la cuisine. Harry et les autres rentrèrent en transplanant sauf Ginny bien entendu qui n'en avait pas le droit officiellement et qui fut forcée à prendre la cheminée. Harry arriva alors dans la cour de Terrier Hermione se jetait déjà sur lui

Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris !

Elle commençait à le taper gentiment sur la poitrine en lui pleurant dessus. Harry l'écarta.

Je vais bien Hermione. On est amis rappelle toi…

Oh oui. C'est bon de te revoir.

Et il eu droit à des bienvenues de toute part dans la maison. Fred et Georges étaient là ainsi que toute la famille de Ron sauf Percy bien entendu. Harry voyait la banderole tendue au dessus de la cuisine. Il fut alors pris d'un vertige et aussitôt une multitude de bras vinrent l'aider à tenir debout.

C'est bon. Ca va pas de problèmes.

Tu es sûr Harry ?

Oui. J'ai besoin de dormir.

Harry pensait avoir passé sa vie à prononcer cette phrase mais il avait besoin de repos et il le savait. Il s'allongea tout habillé dans son lit dans la chambre de Ron et dormit à poing fermés.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain après midi après plus de vingt heures de sommeil. Il sortit de la chambre un peu désorienté mais mieux du point de vue de sa forme. Il descendit dans la cuisine et vit un mot sur lequel était écrit que les parents Weasley étaient partis sur le chemin de traverse pour préparer le repas de Noël et se réapprovisionner. Il ne restait donc que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux. Harry se servit de plusieurs tartines de Nutella et les dévora sans s'en rendre compte. Il se jeta ensuite sur la soupe de citrouille et engloutit alors toute la tarte à la rhubarbe. Son Jean le serrait désormais et une petite sieste s'imposait en cette magnifique journée. Peut être sous le beau saule pleureur de la cour il s'y allongea et s'assoupit.

Un petit sifflement le réveilla en sursaut et Harry se saisit alors du vif.

Attrapeur jusqu'au bout Harry ! Lança Fred.

On dirait. Qu'est ce que vous devenez tout les deux.

On va bien. Les magasins tournent bien. On s'est acheté des nouveaux balais.

Ils montrèrent alors les Nimbus qu'ils s'étaient achetés.

Comment tu te sens mec ? demanda Ron.

Mieux. De mieux en mieux. Et comme pour le contredire, le vif lui échappa des mains. « Ou presque ! »

Tu as pris ta potion Harry ? demanda Ginny avec de gros yeux.

Oui oui c'est prévu.

Faudrait que tu sois un peu plus sérieux. Viens on va la préparer. Lui dit elle.

Mais….

Pas de mais !

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Harry et Ginny ouvrit sa malle.

C'est où ?

Dans le fond.

Tu arrives à t'y retrouvé la dedans ? demanda t elle.

Elle fouilla le contenu de sa malle et ressortit une boîte illustrée d'une fiole et un sac de toile rouge qu'elle secoua.

C'est cassé on dirait… Reparo !

Le miroir se répara alors sous les yeux de Harry et il reconnut tout de suite le miroir de Sirius. Ginny le posa sur la table et sortit le nécessaire à potion.

C'est ton livre ?

Oui.

Tout est raturé c'est normal ?

Ouais. Suis les instructions écrites à la main.

Elle prépara sa potion et y mis un soin tout particulier. Il la laissa faire et admira ses gestes.

Tu m'étonne que tu es le chouchou de Slughorn. T'as aucun mérite. Tiens bois !

Euh tout à l'heure… bredouilla Harry qui n'avait pas envie de goutter à cette mixture.

Harry James Potter tu vas me faire le plaisir de te soigner. Tu en as besoin.

D'accord, d'accord c'est bon.

Il avala le contenu de la fiole d'une traite sans avoir vérifié que la couleur était bonne. Quand il reposa celle-ci sur la table, un fait étrange attira son attention. Une sorte de fumée apparaissait dans le miroir posé sur la table. Harry s'approcha quand une silhouette plus que familière y fit son apparition.


	21. Noel en famille

Chapitre 21 : Noël en famille 

Papa ? C'est toi ?

…

C'est Harry!

Harry…

Ton fils.

Et le miroir en redevint un simple. Ginny le regardait avec des grands yeux. Harry quant à lui s'était déjà précipité sur le miroir de Sirius.

Papa, Papa ! James Potter ! Parle !

Harry qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda Ginny.

Tu n'as rien vu dans le miroir ?

Non.

Pas de silhouette ? Tu n'as rien entendu ?

Non Harry ! Ça va ?

Mais j'ai pas rêver quand même.

Harry tu es sûr que ça va ?

MAIS OUI CA VA !

BON BEN SI C'EST COMME CA SALUT ! Cria Ginny pendant que Harry réalisait qu'il s'était un peu emporté.

Il restait là sur son lit à regarder ce simple miroir. Avait il rêver ? Il n'en savait rien. Pourquoi le miroir avait fait cela. Il y avait quelqu'un c'est sûr. Et Ginny ! Il réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin. Il décida d'aller la voir en frappant à la porte de sa chambre.

Ginny ? C'est Harry, ouvre.

Vas t'en !

Il refit plusieurs tentatives mais la porte ne bougea pas. Les femmes ! Il alla passer sa fureur dans le froid de l'hiver en sortant dehors. Le soleil baissait à l'horizon et un vent du Nord se levait sur le terrier. Il rentra sous les ordres de Miss Weasley pour « ne pas attraper froid ! » Il se hâta dans sa chambre.

Les vacances de Noël furent les plus mauvaises que Harry ait jamais eu. Ginny l'évitait. Il ne pouvait même pas goutter au whisky sur la table. Il devait boire une affreuse mixture revigorante tout en prenant soin de rattraper ses cours que Hermione lui avait pris merveilleusement bien. Pour continuer dans son malheur, le monde Moldu commençait à s'agiter. Une troisième guerre mondiale se préparait comme les journaux le titraient. Harry savait que Voldemort était derrière tout cela mais les moldus l'ignorait eux.

Justement Harry avait maintenant le droit d'assister aux réunions de l'Ordre présidées par monsieur Weasley. Il y apprit que Voldemort avait réussi à convaincre les géants. Ils avaient continué de détruire les campagnes anglaises. Les vampires quant à eux étaient encore indécis. Ils aimaient les idées de Voldemort mais ne supportaient pas son complexe de supériorité. Leur chef passait de plus en plus de nuits Square Grimauld d'après monsieur Weasley. Les centaures continuaient de rester neutres sauf Firenze bien sûr qui prononçait des paroles énigmatiques à Harry. Les loups garous n'étaient pas tous unis derrière Voldemort mais le ministère ne leur reconnaissait toujours pas de droit d'égalité devant le travail ce qui compliquait la tache de Monsieur Weasley et de Lupin.

Harry avait été invité aux réunions mais ne prenait pas réellement part aux débats. On lui demandait si des missions le tentaient mais il déclara qu'il avait suffisamment à faire. Il s'arrangea cependant pour savoir où les rumeurs annonçaient Voldemort. Et il appris comme il le pensait que Voldemort était resté en Angleterre. Le brouillard qui s'épaississait dehors venait lui confirmer cette information. Les détraqueurs étaient de plus en plus présents partout et le ministère organisait des « stages de Patronus » comme le disait la gazette.

Il se concentrait aussi sur le miroir de Sirius. Harry était sûr d'y avoir vu quelque chose malgré le souvenir que Ginny en avait. Ce fut l'occasion de renouer le contact avec elle mais très lentement et en surveillant le moindre mot qu'il prononçait. Harry avait maintenant retrouvé toutes ses forces durant ces vacances mais Ginny l'obligea quand même à préparer sa potion tout comme Hermione. Ils s'entraînaient tout les quatre dans la chambre de Ron qui devenait de plus en plus petite pour les sorts qu'ils tentaient.

Harry lisait la gazette en s'attendant à voir le nom de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais un nom qu'il ne se serait pas attendu à voir fit son apparition à la une du 24 décembre.

« Severus Rogue capturé.

Le célèbre Mangemort Severus Rogue, plus fidèle partisan de vous savez qui a été capturé hier soir par les aurors du ministère alors qu'il tentait de s'introduire au département des mystères. Les raisons de cette tentative sont encore floues mais plusieurs sources de la gazette pensent qu'il y aurait un rapport avec Harry Potter, l'élu et sa récente bataille avec vous savez qui. (Pour plus de détail sur les principales étapes de l'élu, allez voir page 4) Le ministère est actuellement en train d'interroger le prévenu avant son procès. Ce mangemort n'aura cette fois aucune chance de s'en sortir et il sera jugé après le nouvel an… »

Ses sentiments étaient alors très partagés. D'un coté il voulait voir Rogue à Askaban mais de l'autre, il ne le méritait pas vraiment. Il fut alors interrompu dans ses pensées par Ginny qui était venue le voir dans la chambre. L'estomac de Harry fit alors un bond et il se redressa instinctivement.

Salut Harry…

Salut Ginny.

Un silence pesant s'installait entre eux et Harry détestait cela.

Quelles nouvelles ?

Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

La gazette !

Oh. Rogue est capturé.

Mais c'est bien alors !

Oui… Sans doute…

C'est pas bien ?

Ben il m'a aidé quand même. Il n'a trahi personne en fait.

Ginny parcourait l'article puis redressa la tête.

Il a tué beaucoup de gens…

Oui mais…

Harry oublie le. Il nous en a fait assez bavé tu crois pas ?

Si, si… Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ?

Hermione a décidé de revivre les souvenirs de Voldemort encore une fois et après elle nous dira ce qu'elle a trouvé.

J'arrive.

Il se leva du lit et referma la porte de la chambre de Ron. Il ouvrit celle de Ginny et de Hermione.

Ah tout de même ! Allé on y va !

Ils se replongèrent alors dans tous les souvenirs de Voldemort. Les Gaunt, l'orphelinat, Mrs Smith, Mr Barjow, et le dernier de Dumbledore.

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Hermione.

Hermione qu'est ce que tu as trouvé s'il te plait.

Très bien si tu insistes Harry, je vais t'expliquer. Je pense savoir où pourraient se cacher les deux derniers Horcruxes. Tout d'abord, il faudrait aller vérifier dans l'orphelinat. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a un là bas.

Et bien moi pas Hermione. Réfléchis ! Il détestait cet endroit. Pourquoi aurait il caché un objet si précieux dans un endroit qu'il haïssait. Moi je n'irait pas cacher mon éclair de feu au 4 Privet Drive.

Oui mais il en a peut être mis un là où il a tué ce lapin… enchaîna Ginny.

C'est aussi ce que je pense enchaîna Hermione. Ron t'en penses quoi ?

Ben euh… On a qu'à aller euh….

Voir ? demanda Hermione avec des gros yeux.

Oui c'est ça ! On a qu'à aller voir pour…. Pour…

Vérifier ? demanda Hermione avec des yeux exorbités

Voila ! Voir pour vérifier ! C'est ça qu'on avait d…

Merci Ron. Le coupa Hermione. Alors Harry qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Que vous aviez tout préparé je me trompe ?

Euh… c'est-à-dire euh… un peu.

En tout cas c'est une idée hein Harry ? demanda Ginny.

C'est sûr ! Enchaîna Harry mais est ce que vous savez où est l'orphelinat ?

On a cherché et il est à Londres comme on le devine dans le souvenir. C'est un bâtiment défiguré aujourd'hui mais c'est toujours un orphelinat. Dit Hermione.

D'accord mais on peut y aller en transplanant ?

Oui et c'est pour ça qu'on part maintenant ! Enchaîna Hermione. Préparez vos sacs et les capes des jumeaux.

Quoi ? Là tout de suite ? La veille de Noël ? demanda Ron

Oui parce que les visites sont plus faciles ce soir que tout autre soir.

Hermione on devrait réfléchir avant de se lancer. Enchaîna Harry.

Ca te va bien de dire ça Harry ! On part maintenant. J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée.

Et c'est comme ça que Harry se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Ginny à attendre Ron et Hermione. Il n'osait toujours pas lui parler et fut soulager qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

Tu sais Harry. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à être moins colérique. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de supporter tes humeurs tout le temps.

Je sais, je sais.

Non Harry ça ne suffit pas de t'excuser après coup. Si tu ne changes pas très vite de façon d'agir, on devra changer notre relation…

Ca veut dire ?

Que tu devras changer un peu pour que l'on continue. Disons… que c'est une période d'essai. Allé ils sont là.

Harry partit donc vers l'orphelinat avec ça sous le bras. Il transplana une fois sortit de la maison et réapparut dans la rue qu'ils avaient vu dans le souvenir de Dumbledore. Elle n'avait que peu changé et ils se dirigèrent vers l'établissement. Ils franchirent bientôt un portail de fer forgé pour arriver dans la cour en pelouse d'un bâtiment carré très sinistre.

Wow… Et des enfants grandissent là ! Demanda Ron.

Oui… acquiesça Ginny.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant. On ne connaît personne… enchaîna Harry.

On se désillusionne ! Lança Hermione.


	22. L'union fera la force

Chapitre 22 : L'union fera la force 

Noël était une fête que Harry aimait depuis peu. Lorsqu'il habitait chez les Dursley, ce n'était que l'occasion pour lui de voir passer de très beau plats devant lui et de rester enfermer dans son placard pendant que Dudley développait ses cadeaux. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la fête de Noël. La première année, il était resté avec Ron à Poudlard et avait eu des cadeaux pour la première fois de sa vie. Il passa ensuite de merveilleux Noël dans cette école. Il s'y sentait chez lui. Il avait ensuite découvert Sirius et avait passé de superbes vacances de Noël avec lui.

Il se réveillait ce matin en pensant à tout cela en entendant les ronflements de Ron. Il pris ses lunettes et se leva n'arrivant plus à dormir. Une montagne de cadeaux était posée au bout de son lit mais il n'y fit pas attention. Non pas qu'il ne savait plus apprécier un cadeau comme Dudley son cousin mais parce que Hedwige était à sa fenêtre. Elle assurait en fait le relais de la livraison de la gazette comme Harry n'avait pas grand-chose à lui faire faire. Il se saisi du journal et l'ouvrit.

Comme à son habitude, il s'attendait à voir une première page désolante et il ne fut pas déçu.

« Les moldus manipulés par Vous savez qui.

Le monde moldu est actuellement en période de grande tension. Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom a commencé à manipuler les gouvernements Moldus pour que ces derniers entrent en guerre. Plusieurs conflits internationaux sont apparus en partie dus à la baisse de moral général des Moldus. Coté sorcier, la communauté n'est pas plus joyeuse. Plusieurs familles sont tuées un peu partout en Angleterre et le ministère ne peut que constater leur décès par le sortilège de la mort. Les stages de Patronus se sont arrêtés au ministère par manque de moyens et la communauté des sorciers redoute le pire… Le brouillard n'a jamais été aussi épais. Plusieurs témoignages affirment avoir vu des géants dévaster les forets écossaises. Harry Potter, l'élu s'est battu avec le Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et n'a été que légèrement blessé. L'activité des Loups garous est de plus en plus importante à chaque pleine lune et on en soupçonne de s'être engagé chez les Mangemorts. A l'intérieur, veuillez trouver une liste des principale précaution et sorts de protection à appliquer. Le ministère… »

On ne pouvait pas dire que Harry ne s'attendait pas à cela mais plus le temps passait et plus les camps de cette guerre se formaient. Il referma la Gazette et se décida à faire un tour dehors. Il descendit silencieusement dans la cour et se surpris à se promener dans le jardin des Weasley. Son esprit divaguait plus ou moins. Il ne pouvait pas encore pratiquer des sorts puissants sur ordre du médicomage mais il voulait déjà en finir avec cette coupe. Il repensait à ses parties de Quiditch désormais si loin. Aux ASPICs qui approchaient et à son avenir si il en avait un.

Le miroir de Sirius n'avait plus refait de choses inhabituelles mais Harry essayait régulièrement de contrôler si personne ne l'entendait. Il ressassait sans cesse les derniers évènements de la soirée dernière : les recommandations de Nick, l'orphelinat, les épouventard…

Après s'être détendu dans la cour et le jardin, l'heure du petit déjeuner se faisait sentir du point de vue de son ventre, de ses narines et du soleil que Harry distinguait dans le ciel derrière un voile de nuages. Il se dirigea vers la maison et vit que pour une fois, les cadeaux étaient au pied d'un sapin qui tenait debout sûrement par magie.

Harry chéri tu es enfin là. Tes cadeaux sont là bas à coté de ceux de Ginny et de Hermione. Tu as déjeuné ?

Non… dit il en baissant les yeux.

Tiens ta potion, est là bas avec tes tartines de Nutella. Répondit elle pendant qu'elle agitait sa baguette. Développe tes cadeaux !

Sur ces belles paroles, tout le monde se mit au « travail » ! Harry commença d'abord par le cadeau de Mrs Weasley : un pull bien sûr mais pas en laine cette fois. En fait c'était une chemise en soie avec ses initiales discrètement brodées sur la poche. En voyant le regard de Harry Mrs Weasley précisa.

Nous avons un meilleur salaire depuis qu'Arthur a été promu !

Merci Mrs Weasley… dit Harry en admirant la belle chemise bleu ciel.

Il passa ensuite au cadeau de Ron. Il avait l'air imposant et il y avait plein d'étiquettes fragile dessus. Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit un set de Protection des jumeaux qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Les jumeaux firent alors leur apparition.

C'est un prototype Harry. Le must de la protection. On te l'offre comme ça tu pourras le tester. Ils s'approchèrent alors de Harry et chuchotèrent : « On a ajouté des araignées d'élevage comme Ron nous l'a demandé. »

Merci. Depuis quand vous êtes arrivés ?

Depuis quelques minutes Harry. On avait une mission la nuit dernière…

Ah oui c'est vrai.

Les araignées sont de Ron.

Merci mon vieux dit Harry en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

C'est pas tout Harry je t'en ai offert un autre. Tiens !

Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit un kit de survie des jumeaux.

C'est si tu te retrouves sans baguette Harry. Ca se met dans ta chaussure et dedans il y a une tente moldue, un kit de feu avec deux stères de bois et un nécessaire de médicomage débutant. Précisa Ron.

Merci mon vieux ! Lança Harry en admirant l'ingéniosité des jumeaux. « Ca pourra servir ! »

Et réutilisable après s'être acquitté d'un abonnement! Précisa Fred, « qualité Weasley !»

Merci. A Hermione maintenant… dit Harry en attrapant un cadeau en forme de livre.

Il le développa et lut le titre : « Les sorts et sortilèges des grands mages. » Il leva un regard interrogateur vers Hermione.

C'est une liste de sorts que les fondateurs de Poudlard, Merlin et quelques autres ont créé. Personne n'arrive à les utiliser aujourd'hui mais Voldemort se sert de certain d'entre eux d'après ce que tu m'as décrit alors j'ai pensé que vu ton protego incendio, tu sera capable d'utiliser d'autres sort du livre !

Merci Hermione. Répondit Harry à la fois partagé entre la joie et la peur. Il l'ouvrit et vit une photo de ses parents avec Harry et sa sœur dans leur bras.

C'est une des dernières photos qui a été prise avec nous deux dessus. J'en ai fais une copie. Ca te plait ? Chuchota t elle.

……

Et fortement remué par la vision de ses parents il termina par le cadeau de Ginny. Le papier était d'un rose criard et Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à le défaire. Il vit alors une boîte. Il l'ouvrit et lut alors un message.

« Ceci est une boule anti stress Harry. Version sorcier. Tu plonges ton regard dedans et ça te calmera aussitôt. J'ai pensé que tu comprendrais le message, c'est Hermione qui me l'a conseillé mais mon vrai cadeau ce n'est pas ça, c'est la petite boite noire à coté ! »

Harry prit alors cette boîte dans ses mains et ôta le couvercle. Il découvrit alors une magnifique gourmette ouvragée en or à première vue. Des rameaux couraient le long du bracelet et derrière était gravé « Ginny à Harry pour toujours. » il lut alors l'autre message.

« Un deuxième message personnel dans ce cadeau. Pour que tu sois sûr de mes sentiments et que jamais tu ne doutes. Fred et George m'ont aidé à choisir mais c'est moi qui l'aie gravé avec un vieux sort.

Ginny qui t'aime. »


	23. Retour à la réalité

Chapitre 23 : Retour à la réalité… 

Le 2 Janvier arriva bien trop vite aux goûts de Harry. Il ne pus que tout juste rattraper ses cours mais avait cependant réussi à se remettre sur pied et à s'entraîner à des sorts « hors programme » comme le disait Hermione. Le matin du départ, Ron et lui furent réveillés en sursaut par Ginny et Hermione. Harry eut heureusement droit à un réveil plus doux que Ron dont le lit bascula sur lui-même avant de recevoir de l'eau froide sur la figure. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse avec des vêtements sorciers et se préparèrent pour le transplanage, Ginny aux bras de sa mère.

Harry Des membres de l'ordre nous attendent à la grille de Poudlard. L'endroit est plein d'élève et nous devons être vigilants. La sécurité est renforcée comme jamais et il y a plein de parent sorcier pour…

Molly ! Intervint monsieur Weasley qui partait à son travail. Harry sait déjà tout ça.

Je sais, je sais ! vous êtes prêts Harry, Hermione ?

Il répondirent par l'affirmatif et firent un tour sur eux même en avançant et en se concentrant sur les grilles de Poudlard. Harry sentit alors aussitôt l'air frais du lac dans ses narines. Le bruit de la foule aussi parvint à ses oreilles et bientôt il entendit son nom un peu partout. « Encore un bain de foule… » Songea t il. Il se hâta de rejoindre le château sans faire beaucoup de commentaires mais en prenant soin de saluer la grand-mère de Neville. Il franchit alors le parc de Poudlard et se retrouva avec les autres élèves devant les magnifiques portes de chêne de l'entrée principale. (Qui portait bien son nom quand Harry repensait à toutes les entrées qu'il connaissait.)

Ses bagages étaient déjà arrivés et notre quatuor se dirigea vers leur couloir. Ils entrèrent dans leur quartier général et furent surpris de voir les décorations de Dobby pour Noël. Tous sauf Harry en fait qui connaissait déjà la passion de Dobby : lui.

Ils rangèrent les objets de leur quête, transférés en catimini par Nick dans un passage secret, et se hâtèrent de rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il était trop tôt pour commencer l'entraînement et il fallait être en forme pour sa rentrée. De plus, ils avaient ordre d'aller dans leur salle commune pour attendre leur directrice de maison. Celle-ci entra alors accompagnée de Nick.

Bonsoir les Gryffondor. Je me suis permis de vous maintenir au calme pour vous faire une annonce importante. Au début de l'année, je vous ai indiqué que je restais professeur, directrice de votre maison et directrice de Poudlard. Mais il s'avère que j'ai vu un peu trop grand et qu'il me faut déléguer une tâche à quelqu'un d'autre sur des conseils avisés. Etant donné que je reste professeur de métamorphose et que je tiens à respecter les volontés de notre ancien directeur, j'ai décidé de confier à monsieur Hobday…

Nick ! Minerva si ça ne vous gène pas… fit Nick d'une petite voix.

« Nick » déclara t elle en haussant les sourcils sera donc désormais votre directeur de maison. Mais je tiens à vous préciser qu'il sera en tout point comme je l'ai été à ce poste : stricte mais compréhensif…

Nick choisit alors ce moment pour glisser un clin d'œil discret à ses élèves dont la mine était très réjouie au grand malheur de Mcgonagall. Elle leur donna l'après midi et ils purent finalement sortir de la salle commune pour aller manger et ainsi satisfaire le ventre de Ron.

Cha va èt' bien aouec Niss.

Ron tu es dégouttant. Se désola Hermione.

Excuse… dit il en rougissant. Je disais ça va…

J'avais compris ! répliqua Hermione.

Et Harry admira ainsi la ressemblance de ses amis avec les parents de Ron… Jusqu'à ce qu'une belle tignasse rousse vint lui obscurcir la vue.

Alors content d'être de retour Harry ?

Très. Vu que l'on n'a rien à faire cet après midi, ça te dirait de m'accompagner dans la salle sur demande ? Pour tu sais quoi… s'empressa t il d'ajouter en voyant les yeux de Ginny.

Oh… bien sûr. Si tu veux. On y va ensemble ?

Non j'y vais d'abord. On ne doit pas nous voir ensemble.

Quand est ce qu'on pourra être un vrai couple alors ?

Je ne sais pas. Un jour.

Et bien en attendant salut ! Et réfléchit bien…

Harry la regarda s'en aller de la grande salle sans savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Décidément il ne comprenait rien. Cinq minutes avant elle était un ange et cinq minutes plus tard une diablesse ! Quand arrivera t il à comprendre ces réactions… Il indiqua à Ron et Hermione entre deux répliques qu'il allait dans la salle pour l'après midi et qu'ils pouvaient venir si ils voulaient puis se dirigea vers le couloir du septième étage. Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et la porte apparut. Il l'ouvrit mais constata que quelqu'un était déjà là.

Ginny !

Alors tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis ?

Si tu veux que l'on continue ensemble Harry, il va falloir que tu n'ais pas honte de notre relation.

Mais je n'en ai pas honte. Répondit il aussitôt.

Alors pourquoi veux tu que l'on se cache ?

Tu le sais très bien.

Oh non je ne le sais pas. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que Voldemort il y a autre chose.

Ginny écoutes…

Non Harry toi tu m'écoutes. Quand tu étais dans ton lit j'étais là. Peu importe si Voldemort apprenait. Un mois et demi Harry ! Un mois et demi sans pouvoir dormir. A m'inquiéter pour toi et les autres qui se demandaient si je me droguais… J'en ai marre. Je veux un vrai…. Fiancé !

Mais…

Je veux que tu respecte tes belles paroles de Noël ! Je ne suis pas ton objet ; si je vais avec toi à la chasse aux Horcruxes, je serais autant en danger que si on sortait au plein jour alors qu'est ce que ça change ?

Rien… marmonna t il. J'ai eu tort d'accord ! Tu as raison je me suis trompé quand je t'ai dit que c'était fini. Je me trompais quand je voulais que l'on se cache. Tu as raison.

…

Je veux pas te perdre c'est tout… termina t il.

T'inquiète tu me perdras pas.

Elle l'embrassa alors comme elle ne l'avait que rarement fait. Une douce musique s'éleva dans la salle mais ce fut cet instant précis que Ron et Hermione choisirent pour rentrer. Harry vit alors Hermione avec un visage rose vif et Ron plus rouge que jamais.

Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda t il.

Rien qui ne te regarde. Répondit Ginny. Allé on se met à l'entraînement ?

Bien dit Ginny ! Enchaîna Hermione avant que Ron ait eu le temps de parler.

Je pensais plutôt m'occuper de la coupe… lança Harry.

Ils se regardèrent tous et Harry fit léviter la coupe vers la table.

Cette fois Harry, il y aura des maléfices à neutraliser. Fit Hermione. Ce sera beaucoup plus délicat…

On va faire comme Dumbledore nous montre dans le livre. Sans changer l'ordre.

Tu es sûr Harry ? Ça ne va pas nous blesser ? demanda Ginny.

Si on se protège bien on devrait assurer. On a tout un stock de potions et l'infirmerie est pas loin en plus. De toute façon on ne peux pas y échapper et si on garde ça pour plus tard et que Voldemort nous tombe dessus, on ne pourra même pas essayer de le tuer ; ça ne servira à rien.

Oui. Fit Ron. Mais si Voldemort t'attaque pendant que l'un de nous est faible comme à sainte Mangouste ?

Tant de discernement était assez inhabituel de la part de Ron mais Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

Ecoutez. Je ne vous demande rien. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire. Faîtes ce que vous voulez.

On t'aide. Répondit aussitôt Ginny.

Il n'y eut que Ron qui poussa quelques oppositions à agir de suite mais il reconsidérât le problème quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas assister aux cours si il était blessé. La salle leur fournit alors ce dont ils avaient besoin et Harry fut étonné du nouveau mur qui était apparu. Hermione indiqua que c'était un tout nouveau mur de protection développé au département des mystères. Harry la crut sur paroles et rejoint les autres derrière ce mur. Il brandit sa baguette mais Hermione lui tînt le bras.

Non Harry économise toi. Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait. Je vais déjà neutraliser les maléfices.

Après une demi heure de lutte acharnée et deux contre maléfices qui se révélèrent positifs, Hermione lança enfin le dernier de la liste et l'objet émit alors un halo bleuté. Hermione était en sueur.

C'est bon… c'était le dernier. Il est inoffensif maintenant. Vas y Harry.

incantatem specialis destr…

ATTEND! Hurla Ron.

Quoi? Demanda Ginny. C'est bon ! Hermione a déjà tout fait. Il est inoffensif.

On va le tester avec une araignée. Lâcha Ron en se dirigeant vers l'étagère.

Ron ! Ce sont des êtres vivants. S'emporta Hermione.

De toute façon, elles ne souffriront pas si il est inoffensif.

Je suis sûre de moi. Reprit Hermione.

On ne sait jamais. Reprit Ron. Mieux vaut vérifier.

Tu doutes de moi ?

Non Hermy. Mais imagines que Dumbledore n'ait pas pensé à tout…

Si ça te fait plaisir vas y.

Ron fit léviter une de ses araignées dans la coupe et à la surprise de tous, il se passa alors quelque chose. L'araignée s'éleva alors dans les airs et s'enflamma subitement avant de retomber en poussière sur le sol. Ils restèrent tout les quatre à contempler les restes de l'araignée sans rien dire. Hermione fit alors un pas vers le petit tas de cendre.

Mais… Je croyais…… j'étais pourtant sûre……

C'est pas grave Hermione. Dumbledore aussi s'est fait avoir. La rassura Harry.

Oui mais… mais……

T'en fais pas Hermione. On sait qu'elle n'est pas inoffensive.

J'aurais pu…. Tu aurais pu……Oh mon dieu……

C'est bon Hermione. On s'en est rendu compte c'est l'essentiel non ?

Quelle idiote ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Je suis nulle !

Non Hermione tu n'es pas nulle. C'est Voldemort qui est cruel.

Je suis incapable de te protéger… Quelle sœur je fais…

Je suis fier de toi Hermione, fier de t'avoir comme sœur ne t'en fais pas. N'importe qui aurait pu se tromper. Tenta Harry.

Et sans prévenir elle partit en courant et en étouffant un sanglot. Harry était encore abasourdi par le tas de cendre qui avait été une araignée et Ron lui, semblait résister à l'envie d'aller rejoindre Hermione. Il y céda au bout d'un moment et Harry se retrouva seul avec Ginny.

Ca va ? Lui demanda Harry.

Oui. On a failli faire une grosse erreur…

hmm…

Tu te rappelles du message de Dumbledore ?

Lequel ? demanda Harry.

Celui où il disait de ne pas se précipiter. Vigilance constante.

Oui je m'en souviens.

Je crois qu'on s'est trop précipité.

hmm… ne pu que répondre Harry. Je crois qu'on devrait se changer les idées. Aller dormir. On en reparlera demain.

Tu viens ? demanda Ginny.

Je range et j'arrive.

Fais attention.

Il fit léviter la coupe jusqu'à l'étagère et retourna vers la porte puis sortit. Il fut surpris de se retrouver face à Nick.

Nick ?

Monsieur Potter… Je dois vous dire que ça devient une habitude de déclencher mes sorts de détection.

Comment ça ?

Il semblerait qu'un maléfice mortel proche de l'Avada ait été utilisé dans cette zone de l'école.

Ce n'est personne d'entre nous. Juste la coupe qui s'est défendue.

Tout le monde va bien ? C'est tout ce que je veux savoir.

Tout le monde va bien. Personne n'a rien tué sauf la coupe.

Très bien. Bonne soirée monsieur Potter et miss Weasley.

Ils laissèrent Nick s'en aller et repartirent dans la direction inverse vers leur salle commune. Harry redoutait plus que tout la réaction de Hermione. Elle pouvait se mettre dans des états quelques fois… Il rentra main dans la main dans la salle commune ce que plusieurs glousseuses remarquèrent au grand désarroi de Harry. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là. Harry regarda sur la carte du maraudeur avec Ginny.

Ils sont là. Dans la salle de métamorphose.

On va les laisser.

C'est dingue comme mon frère s'est amélioré en relations humaines…

C'est vrai qu'il est compréhensif maintenant. Il a grandi.

Un peu comme toi Harry !

Moi ? Mais… que…

Et oui… je ne pensais pas que tu m'écouterais si vite pour t'afficher avec moi mais c'est bien. Finalement, tu es un bon fiancé !

Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit à la façon "fiancés" comme elle lui dit et monta dans le dortoir des filles. Harry se mit au lit et pratiqua encore son exercice d'Occlumencie. Il était temps qu'il teste son niveau avec Lupin mais il n'arrêtera pas l'entraînement pour être sûr d'être seul dans sa tête. Il avait échappé à la mort ce soir mais curieusement il ne le réalisait pas vraiment. Les araignées de Ron n'étaient pas si inutiles finalement. Il fit le vide dans son esprit à nouveau et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves à son grand étonnement.


	24. Lendemain de bataille

Chapitre 24 : Lendemain de bataille 

Harry adorait les cours de septième année. Ils étaient tellement réalistes et utiles à l'extérieur. Le cours de sortilège, comme Hermione lui avait dit avant les vacances, portait surtout sur la protection des gens et des habitations. Monsieur Flitwick passa en revue toutes les créations des sorciers depuis des siècles.

Au début de la magie, on s'était rendu compte que des sacrifices pouvaient protéger les sorciers. La magie moderne se base sur ce fonctionnement pour créer des protections magiques. Comme le disait notre défunt directeur, l'amour est la plus puissante des protections contre les autres. Je n'ai jamais réellement compris les paroles d'Albus mais elles me semblent pleines de sagesse. Voyons maintenant ce bouclier. Prenez vos baguettes !

Aussitôt tous les élèves la sortirent de leurs poches et se tinrent prêts. Harry avait hâte de découvrir ce sort mais aussi le contre sort pour neutraliser des bouclier de protection de maison.

Vous allez vous concentrer sur cette réplique de maison sur votre table. Et prononcer distinctement openeum protego.

Openeum protego.

Et vous veillerez à faire ce geste de la baguette.

Il la fit tourner autour de la maison puis dirigea la pointe vers le toit. Un halo de lumière verte sembla émaner des fenêtres puis plus rien ne se passa.

Professeur ?

Oui monsieur Thomas ?

On doit faire le tour de la maison à pied ? Et grimper sur le toit ?

Non. Vous faîtes le tour de son image. Un peu comme si vous montrez du doigt vous comprenez ?

Oui monsieur.

Bien je crois que ce sera tout. Essayez de protéger une salle de classe comme ça et vous aurez atteint le niveau des Aspics mais je vous conseille de voir plus grand pour que ça soit utile chez vous. Au revoir !

Le cours se termina ainsi et Harry Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers leur club de duel. C'était pratiquement un cours de défense contre les forces du mal d'après ce que lui avait dit Hermione et Harry était impatient de voir le niveau. De plus c'était un cours en commun avec les sixièmes années ; donc avec Ginny ! Le cours avait lieu dans le grand hall et cela rappela un drôle de souvenir à Harry mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de table centrale où deux personnes s'affrontaient.

Bienvenu à tous ! Approchez ! Mettez vous en cercle autour de moi… Bien. Nous allons travailler les Patronus aujourd'hui.

Harry sentit une déception malgré les exclamations de joie. Ca ne lui servira à rien.

Le groupe en avance par contre attendez moi. Je vais montrer aux autres.

Après un petit discours, Nick fit apparaître un magnifique aigle argenté qui s'envola par la fenêtre des hiboux du grand hall. Les autres se mirent au travail et Nick revint vers Harry.

A nous maintenant. Nous allons essayer d'autres méthode de contre des sorts tels que Expelliarmus. Un simple mouvement de la baguette avec la bonne incantation et vous conservez votre arme. Vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux. Ensuite l'un va désarmer l'autre et l'autre va penser protego. Ce sera un début et je veux être sûr que tout le monde maîtrise ce sort.

Etant donné que tout le groupe était des anciens membres de l'AD, cela ne posa aucun problème comme Harry s'en doutait. Nick leur apprit donc ensuite la façon de repousser un sort impardonnable. Cela fut plus délicat car même si le sort était visible, personne ne savait si il était réussi. Nick revint alors avec des bouteilles rouge vif.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Seamus.

Des potions cicatrisantes et régénératrices de sang monsieur Finnigan.

Pourquoi….

Vous allez voir. Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais que vous utilisiez un sort assez funèbre qui va m'écorcher le corps.

Sectum sempra ? demanda Harry qui n'en revenait pas.

Oui Harry. Même si c'est de la magie… assez sombre, je veux savoir si vous pouvez la contrer.

Les élèves se regardaient tous sans savoir si c'était une blague. Harry se positionna devant Nick et leva sa baguette.

Vous êtes prêt monsieur ?

Ne me le demandez pas Harry. Faîtes comme si c'était un vrai combat. Mais euh… essayer de ne pas mettre toute votre puissance… rajouta t il avec un mince sourire.

Sectum sempra ! pensa Harry.

Nick remua alors sa baguette mais ne fut pas capable de tout arrêter et un peu de sang tacha le sol. Il ne tomba pas sur le sol et réussit à boire ses potions.

Voila vous voyez ? Même moi je ne maîtrise pas cette protection à cent pour cent mais elle peut être utile pour contrer le sortilège Doloris et rendre la douleur assez supportable pour riposter. Allez y maintenant. Deux par deux.

Harry, qui s'était mis avec Ginny, regretta bientôt son geste.

Tu commences Ginny. Attaque moi.

…

Vas y t'inquiètes c'est pas mortel.

Je…

Vas y.

Pardonne moi… Sectum sempra !

Harry réussit à contrer le sort de Ginny mais il aurait juré que c'était elle qui était blessée. Elle devenait de plus en plus pâle. Et Harry lui aussi sentait de plus en plus le malaise remonter à la surface. Il devait attaquer Ginny.

Si tu veux on le fait pas. Murmura t il à Ginny.

Si Harry je dois apprendre cette protection.

Mais si je te blesse…

Je préfère que ce soit toi qui me blesse qu'un mangemort qui me tue.

…

Vas y. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

Bien… Sectum sempra…

Ginny ne sembla rien ressentir lorsque le sort la toucha mais quelques instants plus tard, ce fut Harry qui tomba au sol. Ginny avait retourné l'attaque contre lui. Harry se remit alors de l'attaque grâce aux potions et se tourna vers sa fiancée.

Je… ça va ? demanda t elle.

Oui, oui. Je crois que tu maîtrises ce bouclier. Je m'y étais pas préparé.

Voila qui marque la fin de ce cour jeunes gens. Pour la prochaine fois, je vous demande de travailler les boucliers et les Patronus pour les autres. Quand à vous, si vous réussissez à contrer ce sort, vous pourrez parer le Doloris et l'Imperium. Je vous enseignerais le bouclier qui peut contrer tout sort y compris le sort mortel même si je doute que vous le maîtrisiez tous un jour. A la semaine prochaine !

Il pu repartir manger en suivant Ron et Hermione qui pour la première fois se tenaient par la main. Mais ils conservaient leurs habitude et Hermione reprochait à Ron de ne pas avoir hésiter à lancer le mauvais sort. Harry pu aussi constater que nombre d'élèves murmuraient en le voyant passer. Collin lui demanda même de poser pour une photo. Il s'installa à la table de Gryffondor et commença à manger, Ginny à ses cotés.

Harry excuse moi pour hier soir… commença Hermione.

C'est pas grave Hermione je te l'ai déjà dis. Y a pas que toi qui dois vérifier ce qu'on fait. On est tous responsable. On se précipite trop. T'en fais pas !

Harry ignorait si sa réponse était convaincante mais il se décida à ne plus en parler. Hermione avait l'air suffisamment choquée comme ça. Ils avaient tout les quatre l'après midi de libre et en profitèrent pour regarder pratiquement tout les souvenirs de Dumbledore.

On pourrait regarder le dernier maintenant. Demanda Hermione.

Le dernier ?

Mais oui. Le secret d'après Dumbledore.

Ca m'était sorti de la tête ! Vas y verse le.

Et ils plongèrent de nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Bienvenue à vous quatre ! Je sais que vous êtes impatient de découvrir ce que j'ai caché. Ne vous sentez pas frustrés je n'ai révélé à personne le fruit de mes recherches et j'aimerais que vous détruisiez ce souvenir après l'avoir écouté. »

« Lorsque j'ai fait des recherches sur la famille de Jedusor, je me suis plongé dans la généalogie des fondateurs de Poudlard au fur et à mesure et j'ai découvert que Tom Jedusor n'était pas le seul descendant encore en vie d'un fondateur. En effet des descendant de Godric Gryffondor existent encore aujourd'hui. Ils sont toute une famille et je pense que je n'ai jamais rencontré de personnes si sensibles et autant soucieuses du bonheur des autres. Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a deux personnes ici qui ont du sang de Godric dans leur veine… »

Il reprit après un long silence.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit essentiel pour trouver des Horcruxes mais ces personnes ont, il me semble le droit de savoir… »

Bon alors il le dit oui ! S'impatienta Ron.

Chut ! Tais toi Roni ! Lança Ginny.

« Il se trouve que la famille Weasley est la seule branche encore vivante de Godric Gryffondor… Je sais que cela vous semble étrange mais réfléchissez. Tout le monde dans votre famille va chez Gryffondor. Vous n'avez peut être pas beaucoup de ressources financières mais la magnifique horloge de Molly est, d'après mes recherches un héritages direct de ce cher Godric. Enfin il me semble que miss Weasley, la septième enfant, a une puissance magique assez grande. Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails mais tout me porte à croire que je suis dans le vrai mais comme vous le savez déjà, il se peut qu'un vieil homme comme moi fasse des erreurs… »

Ben ça alors !… s'exclama Ron. C'est pas possible…

« J'entend déjà monsieur Weasley réfuter ces arguments mais je crois pourtant que c'est vrai. Cela ne change pas grand-chose et je me suis assuré qu'Arthur reçoive l'épée de son ancêtre lorsque je mourrais. Cette information devra restée strictement confidentielle. Molly et Arthur ainsi que leurs autres enfant seront informés en temps voulus ne vous en faîtes pas. Voila je crois que ceci était la dernière de mes révélations ! »

Il est devenu fou ! S'exclama Ginny. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de septième enfant ?

« Je crois que le temps des adieux est arrivés. Détruisez ce souvenir après jeunes gens. Je vais vous révéler mes dernières volontés. Elles ne sont pas dans un testament. Miss Granger d'abord. Je tiens à ce que vous repreniez le nom de votre frère lorsqu'il aura vaincu Lord Voldemort. J'y tiens profondément et je suis sûr que vous aussi. Les papiers nécessaires sont dans votre coffre. Ensuite, Monsieur Weasley, essayez d'ouvrir un peu mieux les yeux sur ceux qui sont autour de vous. Vous pourriez trouver une richesse que vous ne soupçonniez pas…

Hermione eut un petit sourire mais Ron parut ne rien comprendre.

« J'en viens maintenant à Miss Weasley. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce que je viens de dire. Prenez la vie comme elle vient et tout se passera bien. Enfin à toi Harry, j'aurais envie de te dire combien je suis fier de celui que tu es devenu. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'avais demandé ce que je voyais dans le miroir du Rised. Et bien je te voyais avec ta famille. Je te voyais heureux car c'est mon souhait le plus cher… J'ai confiance en toi. Tu vaincras Voldemort comme j'ai battu Grindelwald. N'oublie cependant jamais où se situe ta plus grande force Harry. Ce n'est pas le nombre de formules que tu connaîtra mais le nombre de sentiments que tu auras et n'oublie jamais aussi que les prophéties ne se réalise pas toujours. Elles ont plus de chances de ne pas se réaliser que de refléter l'avenir. Tu ne dois pas tuer Voldemort à cause d'une prophétie, tu dois le tuer pour la mémoire de ses victimes, pour tes parents… Et bien jeunes gens je vous dis au revoir ! Et travaillez bien en classe. C'est aussi important que le reste ! Et mes derniers mots seront : Nigaut, grazbouille et frustiquaille ! »

Ils revinrent dans la salle sur demande. Il faisait nuit d'après l'heure que Harry voyait sur l'horloge.

Il est fou ! s'exclama Ron. On ne peut pas descendre d'un fondateur ! On n'a jamais eu beaucoup de… et puis qu'est ce qu'elle a Ginny hein ?

Ils étaient tout les quatre silencieux mais Hermione prit la parole.

Ecoutes Roni. Ca tient debout !

Ah non ! Pas toi aussi Hermy ! Lança Ron.

Mais si ! Tu sais l'horloge de chez vous m'a toujours épatée. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Même ceux de la réserve… Et puis c'est vrai que vous passez tous par Gryffondor.

Mais…

Elle a raison Ron. C'est possible. Intervint Harry. Ce qui me chiffonne c'est ce que Dumbledore a dit sur Ginny…

Ben il a raison non ? Elle est presque aussi puissante que toi.

De toutes façons, intervint Ginny l'air grave, ça ne change rien. On reste comme avant et c'est tout. Maintenant on recommence à s'entraîner.

T'as vu l'heure ! On doit aller dormir sinon demain on sera mort avec Mcgo.

Et sur ces brillantes idées de Ron ils prirent leur repas dans la salle et retournèrent se coucher. Ils arrivaient dans le couloir de leur portrait lorsqu'ils virent une silhouette qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir si tôt…

Bonsoir jeunes gens… lança Mcgonagall.

….

Où étiez vous durant cet après midi ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Réponses ?

Il y eut un instant de silence lorsque Ginny prit la parole.

Nous étions dans notre salle et nous pratiquions des sorts de défenses.

Votre salle ?

La salle sur demande professeur. Intervint Harry.

Il crut voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du professeur Mcgonagall et elle partit sans dire un mot. Ils purent alors franchir le tableau de la grosse dame.

Elle est plutôt sympa depuis qu'elle est plus la directrice de Gryffondor.

À mon avis c'est surtout depuis qu'on fait parti de vous savez quoi…

Parles pour toi Harry ! Maugréa Ginny.

Tues trop jeune Ginny. Dumbledore nous l'a dit. On doit être majeur. Précisa Ron. De toutes façons on te dit tout.

Bon il est l'heure de dormir je vous rappelle. Commença Hermione. Bonne nuit les garçons…

Au grand désarroi de Ron, elle partit sans l'embrasser. Il remonta en grognant dans le dortoir et lui et Harry se couchèrent en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les autres.

A ton avis Harry pourquoi elle ne m'a pas embrassé ce soir ? Chuchota Ron.

Mais parce que ce n'est pas une règle dans un couple. Si elle n'en avait pas envie alors elle ne l'a pas fait. Tu sais des fois faut pas trop les forcer sinon elles se mettent en colère. Alors estime toi heureux.

Tu crois qu'elle lui écrit encore ?

A qui ?

Krum…

Ah non ça va pas recommencer ! Bonne nuit Ron !

Mais….

Bonne nuit !

Il décida d'ignorer la jalousie perpétuelle qui se manifestait chez Ron. Trois ans et il était encore jaloux… Harry sentit un léger picotement à sa cicatrice et décida de fermer encore plus son esprit. Le picotement s'évanoui aussitôt. « Soit il essayait de rentrer dans ma tête soit il était heureux. Très heureux… » Songea t il en analysant ses sentiments.


	25. Le retour du serpent

Chapitre 25 : Le retour du serpent 

Nul ne savait ce que faisait Voldemort. Cela faisait des jours que rien ne s'était produit. Le mois de Février arriva et Harry essayait encore de détruire la coupe. Il n'osait pas utiliser le sort qu'il avait lancé au printemps mais tout le reste ne marchait pas. Il n'y avait plus de maléfices sur la coupe après que Harry ait neutralisé celui à retardement que Ginny avait découvert grâce au livre de Dumbledore. De leurs cotés, Ron et Hermione essayait de découvrir des pistes pour le dernier Horcruxe. Hermione pensait chercher des reliques des fondateurs déclarées volées mais elle n'avait hélas rien découvert. Par contre elle disait tout le temps aux trois autres qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où Voldemort aurait pu cacher des Horcruxes. Barjow et Beurk était trop risqué pour cela et si Dumbledore n'avait rien trouvé chez les Gaunt et dans la grotte, alors c'était fini.

Il fallait, malgré ces mauvaises nouvelles et ces recherches infructueuses, assurer les cours qu'ils avaient pris et Hermione était débordée au point qu'un jour elle demanda à Ron et Harry de l'aide pour un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal : elle s'était endormie en cour et Nick avait insisté pour ne pas la réveiller.

Je n'en reviens toujours que tout le monde m'ait laissé dormir ! Le jour où on travaillait le bouclier de Dumbledore !

De toutes façons tu le connaissait déjà ! s'exclama Ron.

Oui mais je n'arrive qu'à me protéger d'une attaque. Ensuite il s'évapore et je suis épuisée…

Au moins tu arrives à le faire. Dit Ron.

Comme ils n'avaient cour qu'à dix heures, ils étaient rentrés dans leur salle commune. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir le courrier avant d'aller en cour.

Alors ? demanda Ron.

On aurait pu dire en passant devant la grande salle qu'un coup de tonnerre s'était produit. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur la gazette.

« Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom continue à terroriser le monde sorcier.

Un envoyé spécial de la gazette au ministère a recueilli les déclaration de Rufus Scrimgeour ministre de la magie après qu'un village habités par une vingtaine de sorciers fut rasé. « On pense qu'il s'agirait de géants désordonnés qui seraient descendus de leur montagne. » Ces déclarations sont pourtant assez nébuleuses car personne n'a jamais vu de géants faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres. Heureusement pour la communauté des sorciers, le village avait été évacué et seule Doris Crockford fut tuée, refusant de quitter sa demeure. Des sorciers anonymes avaient en effet donné l'alerte peu avant en prétextant un ancien obus à désarmousser pour les moldus du village.

Beaucoup de voies s'élèvent maintenant contre le peu de résultat du ministère. Lorsque l'on parle à Scrimgeour des deux Aurors capturés par Harry Potter sur le chemin de traverse et les deux autres dans un endroit inconnu. A cela le ministre répond « Harry Potter reste à Poudlard et nos aurors font leur travail. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'un élu et sont suffisamment qualifiés. Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter ! » Cependant quelques aurors qui tiennent à garder l'anonymat nous confirment que Harry Potter semble plus efficace que eux même pour lutter contre le mage noir. Suite de l'article à l'intérieur du journal. »

Ca va. Commença Hermione. Au moins l'opinion est avec toi.

Oui. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas mon problème. L'ordre a bien réagi avant l'attaque du village. Voldemort doit être furieux ce matin !

Comment tu le sais Harry ? demanda Hermione avec des gros yeux.

Comme ça. J'imagine… je n'en sais rien rassure toi !

Mouais…

Si je te le jure. Mon esprit est fermé.

Attendez c'est pas tout ! Continua Hermione en retournant à la lecture du journal. Rogue est mort !

Quoi ? demanda Ron.

Oui il a été tué à Askaban mais on ne sait pas par qui.

C'est pas une grande perte ! s'exclama Ron.

Ron ! Comment peux tu dire ça ? demanda Hermione.

Ben quoi. Je m'excuse mais une bonne action ne remplace pas seize années de cruauté. Que ce soit avec des élèves ou avec les mangemorts.

Oh ! s'exclama Hermione rayonnante.

Ah tu vois que c'est bien.

Mais non c'est pas ça. Devinez qui a été capturé par le ministère juste avant l'édition de la gazette.

Qui.

Malefoy… lâcha Hermione.

Quoi ! Rugit Harry.

Mais Hermione était déjà lancée dans la lecture du petit article.

« Un mangemort capturé et pris sur le fait.

Drago Malefoy, jeune Mangemort de 17 ans a été capturé par le ministère alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper du village détruit. Il n'a pas pu transplaner à cause du sort anti transplanage jeté sur le village à l'arrivée des aurors. Il sera jugé demain dans la soirée. »

Wow ! Dis donc ! Enfin ! Se réjouit Ron.

C'est vrai qu'il le mérite. Continua Hermione hein Harry.

Bien sûr ! Continua Ginny qui venait d'entendre. Il ne mérite que ça ce sale petit cancrelat !

Mais Harry revoyait encore le geste de la baguette de Malefoy avant l'arrivée des Mangemorts sur la tour d'astronomie. Il revoyait cette hésitation et son regard…

Je ne crois pas que ce soit si bien que ça… commença Harry.

Tout les autres le regardaient avec des grands yeux. Mais Harry tenta de continuer à exposer son avis.

Vous ne l'avez pas vu là haut…

Harry. Voyons mon pote ! On parle de Malefoy là ! Celui qui a fait venir les Mangemorts à Poudlard et qui nous a mené la vie dure pendant six ans !

Non… continua juste Harry. Il est innocent…

Innocent ? s'exclama Ginny. Tu te fiches de nous ? Malefoy innocent ? Et pourquoi pas Voldemort qui se suicide tant que t'y es ! Malefoy n'a que ce qu'il mérite…

Non… il doit être punis pour plein de chose mais pas pour avoir détruit ce village ni pour avoir tué Dumbledore. Il le fait chanter c'est tout.

Mais Harry… essaya Hermione.

Je vais le défendre. Acheva Harry.

QUOI ! Rugit Ron. DEFENDRE MALEFOY !

Ron moins fort ! Murmura Hermione alors que la moitié de la grande salle regardait vers eux.

Hermione ! Quand je pense à comment Malefoy te nommait ! Harry voyons ressaisis toi ! On parle de Malefoy ! Celui qui était avec Ombrage, qui nous a fait toutes ces misères, qui a fait renvoyer Hagrid !

Oui Ron. Continua Harry mais celui aussi qui risquait de perdre ses parents si il n'obéissait pas.

Il est fou ! Conclut Ron. Il a fait trop de magie et il est devenu fou.

La cloche retentit et ils durent aller en cour. Dans les serres, l'atmosphère était toujours animée lorsqu'ils entrèrent et Ron essaya de convaincre Harry pendant qu'ils taillaient des jeunes plants de Raguinocelle ; une sorte de plante ressemblant à un cactus et qui arrive à soulever une maison avec ses racines à l'age adulte. Cela crée ce que les moldus appellent tremblements de terre.

On aurait dit que son emploi du temps avait prévu tout ces évènements. Il eut l'après midi pour réfléchir et se lança à l'assaut du bureau de la directrice. Il fit apparaître son Patronus et la directrice apparut alors à son tour à la place de la gargouille.

Qu'est ce qui vous arrive encore Potter !

Je viens de lire la Gazette professeur.

Montez on sera mieux dans mon bureau.

Harry entra et fut encore une fois surpris de voir la nouvelle décoration des lieux. Pour lui seule la décoration de Dumbledore était la vraie et celle de Mcgonagall était beaucoup moins chaleureuse. Les étagères étaient cependant remplies des mêmes objets et Harry vit aussi que Dumbledore le saluait dans son tableau.

Alors qu'avez-vous fait cette fois ?

Rien ! répondit aussitôt harry. Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose et aussi un conseil.

Faîtes ! Enchaîna aussitôt Mcgonagall.

Voila. J'ai lu que Malefoy était jugé demain soir pour le meurtre de Dum… du professeur Dumbledore et la destruction du village.

C'est vrai et en quoi cela vous concerne ? Vous n'étiez quand même pas dans ce village ? demanda t elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Non ! répondit il aussitôt. Bien sûr que non ! Je pense en fait qu'il est innocent.

Pour cela en tout cas. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a été forcé de faire ça pour sauver sa famille. Est-ce que l'ordre pourrait protéger sa mère avant demain ?

Mais… Harry… c'est une Mangemort ! L'ordre ne va pas…

Il faut qu'elle soit protégée avant que je ne tente de le défendre. Tout comme son père.

Vous voulez que l'ordre… vous… Lucius Malefoy ? Impossible !

Harry allait répliquer quand une voie familière s'éleva de derrière lui.

Oh si Minerva ! L'Ordre peut sans problèmes assurer la sécurité des Malefoy.

Mais…

Voyons Minerva réfléchissez…

Elle semblait en proie à un difficile choix entre protéger les Malefoy ou non. Harry ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi elle qui était tellement pleine d'assurance. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

Très bien. J'en parlerais à Arthur mais je suppose que vous lui avez déjà demandé ?

En effet Minerva et il le fera même si cela le gène un peu. Ils seront mis en sécurité à l'endroit habituel. Ne t'en fait pas Harry ce n'est ni chez Arthur ni chez Sirius et encore moins au château. Comment vas-tu Harry ?

Oh euh… bien.

D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu as l'air de prendre beaucoup de risques !

J'essaye de les éviter mais…

Réfléchis avant d'agir comme je te l'ai toujours dit et même si je ne l'ai pas toujours fait ! Ajouta t il avec un clin d'œil.

D'accord je sais. Professeur Mcgonagall. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose pour aller à ce procès ?

Prévenez juste le ministre de la magie que vous viendrez. A mon avis il ne s'attendra pas à ce que vous défendiez le jeune Malefoy. Comme personne d'ailleurs.

Très bien. Au revoir professeur.

Peu après il rentra dans la salle commune et vit que Ron s'était chargé de répandre la nouvelle chez les Gryffondor.

Alors elle a refusé ? Elle t'a envoyé promener ? demanda Ron.

Non. Et il rajouta en chuchotant : « et Dumbledore et d'accord avec moi. »


	26. Mortelle Saint Valentin

Chapitre 26 : Coupable 

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron furent réveillés par un jet d'eau. Hermione les sortait du lit pour prendre de l'avance sur leurs devoirs. Ils purent déjeuner dans le silence de la grande salle car aucun autre élève n'était levé. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la salle d'étude où ils purent parler librement.

Harry. Dis moi que tu as changé d'avis. Demanda Ron.

A propos de quoi Ron ?

Malefoy… grogna t il. Tu ne peux pas le défendre. C'est impossible.

J'ai pris ma décision Ron.

Mais…

Mais ce fut Hermione qui intervint.

Il a raison de lui donner sa chance. On a toujours droit à une seconde chance… Qu'est ce que tu as prévu Harry pour la défense ?

J'ai ma petite idée… on peut montrer des souvenirs dans ce procès ?

Oui. Ils ont une sorte de pensine projecteur. Tu veux leur montrer la nuit où…

Oui. Continua Harry. Le soir où Dumbledore est mort. Du moment où Malefoy désarme Dumbledore jusqu'à la fuite de Rogue et Malefoy.

Tu crois qu'il faut tout montrer ? demanda Ginny.

Comment ça ?

Et ben si tu montres tout ça, on va parler de toi à nouveau…

Je ne ferais pas d'interview et puis de toutes façons tout le monde s'en doute de ce qui s'est passé.

Il partit en direction de la volière avant le début des cours et pris un hibou de l'école. Il mis la lettre dans le bec du hibou et le laissa s'envoler. Il alla ensuite en cours de défense contre les forces du mal et ils furent accueillis par un Nick très motivé sur le sujet du jour qui n'était que la suite des boucliers du cours précédent. A dix heures, Harry Ron et Hermione, rejoints par Ginny s'installèrent à leur place habituelle dans la grande salle. Le courrier arriva alors et Harry fut surpris de voir le hibou du ministre arriver. Il détacha le parchemin et lut.

« Vingt heures, salle d'audience numéro dix. Et si vous aviez le temps pour une petite entrevue après cela ne me dérange pas. »

Numéro dix ? C'est pas là où tu étais pour les détraqueurs qui t'on attaqué ? demanda Hermione.

Si c'est celle là. Dit sombrement Harry.

Ils partirent pour le cours de métamorphose que Harry ne vit pas passer. Juste avant de manger, le professeur Mcgonagall lui demanda de rester. Ce que Harry avait de toute façons envie de faire.

Potter. La personne dont nous avons parlé est sous bonne garde. Son mari aussi surtout qu'il est à Askaban. Quand allez vous partir ?

Ce soir pour huit heure moins le quart… Si c'est possible professeur. S'empressa t il d'ajouter.

Comme vous voudrez mais je tiens à ce que quelqu'un de l'Ordre vous accompagne. Pour votre sécurité.

Est-ce que Nick pourrait ?

Il le fera Potter. Il a dit qu'il tenait à voir le procès ! s'exclama t elle.

Bien. Merci… dit il en s'en allant.

Potter ! L'appela t elle. Essayez de garder votre calme. Vous en serez d'autant plus convaincant. Inspirez vous d'Albus.

J'y penserais professeur. Au revoir.

Il sortit et alla manger avec les autres dans la grande salle. Durant l'après midi, Hermione l'aida à préparer la défense de Malefoy. Ron lui préférait avancer dans ses devoirs.

Tu n'as qu'à emmener le souvenir dans un flacon. Comme ça tu pourras le faire voire devant tout le monde sans avoir à te stresser avec l'extraction.

Ils ne vont pas poser de problèmes si j'arrive avec une bouteille dans le ministère ? demanda Harry qui se doutait que de grandes mesures de sécurité devait avoir été prises.

Bien sûr que non ! Ils savent reconnaître un souvenir.

Alors je les laisse parler d'abord ou pas quand je serais à l'audience.

Ils vont énumérer les charges et après montrer les preuves de culpabilité. Qui ne sont pas nombreuses selon moi. Ensuite ils vont demander si quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouter et là tu te lève et tu leur dit que tu as des preuve de son innocence. Tu donnes ton souvenir et tu attends ensuite le débat. Tu verras bien après. Ne t'inquiète pas ça se passera bien. Tu n'es pas l'accusé cette fois. Lança Hermione en souriant.

Tu crois qu'ils vont me laisser parler ? Je suis à peine majeur.

Ils t'écouteront. Comme ils t'écoutent quand tu parles à la presse. Ils te considèrent important crois moi. Et je sais pourquoi le ministre veut te voir après.

Pourquoi ?

Ils ont relâché Stan Rocade.

Enfin ! Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je serais moins idiot devant Scrimgeour.

Allé si on se mettait au devoir de potion maintenant. Ron doit déjà l'avoir fini.

Mais ils virent que Ron n'avait rien fini du tout. Il s'était endormi sur la table. Hermione appliqua sa baguette sur son coup et elle hurla sans se fatiguer.

DEBOUT LA MARMOTTE !

Hein quoi ? Quesquiya ? Jedorpa ! Je dors pas… Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

On a un devoir de potion à faire pour demain Ron. Si ça ne te dérange pas d'être si en retard tant mieux pour toi. Je ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu me laisser déborder comme ça ! s'exclama t elle.

C'est ta faute ! Renchérit Ron. Si tu étais mieux organisée… Quoi ? demanda Ron quand Harry le frappa dans les côtes.

Et bien on va voir Ron qui est le mieux organisé. On a trois devoirs à faire pour demain. Moi et Harry il ne nous reste que celui de potion mais toi hélas il te reste celui de métamorphose en plus… ET je ne crois pas que je puisse t'aider. Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit et Harry aussi…

Et plus un mot ne fut échangé entre Ron et Hermione. On n'entendait plus que le bruit des plumes sur le parchemin ou dans les encriers lorsqu'elles étaient égouttées. Harry eut finit le premier car il avait commencé la veille pendant que Ron et Hermione « travaillaient à la bibliothèque ». Hermione eut bientôt fini et ils allèrent manger dans la grande salle de bonne heure. Ginny les rejoignit après son cours de botanique et ils purent manger ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien. De malefoy.

On devrait pas lui ramener à manger ? demanda Harry.

Ne t'en fais pas. Ca lui fera du bien un petit régime et au moins il travaillera mieux à l'avenir. Tu dois aller voir Nick Harry il est sept heures et quart.

Je sais, je sais. Souhaite moi bonne chance !

Bon courage Harry !

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et partit pour le bureau de Nick. Il s'assura sur le chemin qu'il avait bien le flacon sur lui et sa cape d'invisibilité au cas où…

Bonsoir Harry ! Lança Nick.

Bonsoir.

Prêt pour un petit voyage à Londres ?

Oui. Soupira t il.

Vous n'aimez pas le ministère ?

Pas vraiment non. Et quand je pense à ce que je vais faire…

Vous savez monsieur Potter. La noblesse des Gryffondors s'exprime dans chacun d'eux. Et ce que vous allez faire est un acte très noble.

« Comme d'épargner Queudver » pensa Harry.

On peut y aller ? demanda t il.

Oui on peut y aller. Nous allons passer par la poudre de cheminette cette fois. C'est beaucoup plus sûr. Allons y. Prenez une poignée Harry et faîtes comme moi. J'y vais d'abord et je vous dis si la voie est libre.

Après une petite minute, Harry vit la tête de Nick apparaître dans les flammes et Harry s'approcha du foyer. Il rangea ses lunettes dans la poche de sa robe et jeta une poignée dans le feu.

Ministère de la magie ! s'exclama t il.

Une formidable explosion retentit à ses oreilles et Harry fut emporté dans un tourbillon de couleur. Il voyait plusieurs cheminées arriver devant lui et choisit celle qui était encore fumante. Il atterrit devant Nick et très content de lui : il n'était pas tombé. Il se nettoya d'un coup de baguette et se dirigea vers l'ancien bureau du vigil qui cette fois était occupé par quatre personnes en robe noire. En dessous de chacune d'elle, on pouvait lire : « contrôle des baguette, contrôle du polynectar, contrôle de l'imperium, capteur de dissimulation ». Le premier sorcier dit alors :

Nom, prénom, objet de la visite, composition de votre baguette ?

Euh… Harry Potter.

Comment ? demanda le sorcier en relevant la tête.

Harry Potter. Je suis ici pour assister à l'audience de monsieur Drago Malefoy.

Harry Potter ? demanda le sorcier en scrutant son front. Les autres s'étaient eux aussi tournés vers lui.

Oui, oui répondit Harry d'un ton las. Voici ma baguette. Euh… Bois de houx et plume de phénix.

Très bien. Suivant ! demanda le sorcier après avoir examiné sa baguette.

Harry passa tout les contrôles et pu enfin se diriger vers le hall et l'ascenseur. Il était à l'heure cette fois et il n'avait pas trop l'intention de trop se montrer. Il descendit dans l'étage du département des mystères et pu enfin quitter l'ascenseur bondé. Mais il resta dans la foule car le couloir était plein de gens attendant d'entrer dans la salle d'audience.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et Nick entraîna Harry vers celles-ci. Il ne pu retenir un frisson en repensant à sa propre audience dans cette salle mais cette fois il était considéré innocent. Il vit alors que le fauteuil central était déjà occupé par une silhouette mince, aux cheveux blond. Drago Malefoy avait le regard étonnamment vide. Il ne regardait même pas les personnes venues assister à son procès mais juste droit devant lui tel un Inferi. Tout le monde s'installa et Harry qui avait pris soin de se coiffer du mieux qu'il pouvait fut satisfait de voir qu'il n'était pas encore reconnu. Il s'installa avec une pincée d'amusement à la même place que Dumbledore lorsque il assistait au procès de Karkaroff. Le ministre entra alors dans la salle et le silence se fit.

Si nous sommes ici en cette sombre soirée c'est pour juger le mangemort Drago Malefoy ici présent. Le ministre de la magie et son assistant personnel Percy Weasley seront les représentants du ministère ainsi que Amélia Bones directrice du département de la justice magique, et les représentants du Magenmagot.

Il fit une pause et reprit.

Nous allons maintenant énoncer les charges pesant sur cet Homme. Participation à l'assassinat du directeur en poste de Poudlard Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Destruction du Village de Great Lavindy et assassinat involontaire de la sorcière Doris Crockford. Que plaidez vous ?

Un long silence fit alors sont apparition et Malefoy sembla enfin émerger comme si il s'agissait d'un rêve. La voie qui sortit alors de sa bouche était beaucoup plus grave que celle que Harry lui connaissait.

Coupable…

Des exclamations d'étonnement surgirent dans l'assemblée mais Harry lui n'en fut pas du tout surpris. Il savait bien qu'il devait plaider coupable si il voulait la clémence du Jury mais aussi de Voldemort vis-à-vis de ses parents.

Bien. Continua le ministre. Je pense que dans ce cas nous n'avons plus grand-chose à faire. Les preuves les voici. Cet homme était, selon les témoignages en haut de la tour d'astronomie le soir où Albus Dumbledore y fut tué. Et toujours selon les témoignages, on l'a vu lancer un sort lorsqu'il est arrivé dans ce village. Enfin, il y fut capturé par nos aurors après l'attaque ce qui constitue un flagrant délit. Je pense que si personne n'a à ajouter quelque chose, nous pouvons délibérer n'est ce pas ?

Tout les membres du Magenmagot ou presque approuvèrent. Harry reçut un coup de coude de Nick. Il savait que c'était à lui d'agir mais il lui fallait maintenant de la force et du courage. Il avait certes accompli les trois taches devant plus de monde mais cette fois il fallait qu'il parle. Et qu'il parle bien. Il se leva. Quelques regards s'étaient posés sur lui dans cette sorte de cirque romain. Les gradins étaient noirs de monde mais Harry se leva.

Excusez moi monsieur le ministre. J'aurais quelque chose à ajouter.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et le reconnurent. Une sorte de vague de murmure parcourut l'assemblée et le ministre se leva. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui assura Harry que ce qu'il faisait était juste. Ce fut le regard de Malefoy. Au début haineux envers Harry.

J'ai un témoignage pour la défense de cet homme. Acheva Harry.

Ce fut comme une explosion. Et Harry s'y était attendu. Il constata que la plupart des gens restait bouche bée alors que d'autres criaient contre la folie de l'élu, contre sa soif de célébrité. Malefoy quand à lui avait l'air de voir Harry pour la première fois depuis le jour où il l'avait surpris à pleurer avec Mimi Geignarde. Harry s'avança alors et sortit son flacon de sa poche.

J'aimerais vous montrer ce qui s'est réellement passé le soir où Dumbledore a été tué.

Allons monsieur Potter. Nous savons déjà ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. Ce Mangemort a avoué. S'emporta le ministre.

J'étais là monsieur. Et j'aimerais que tout le monde voie cela avant de prendre une décision.

Prendre une décision ! Mais il a avoué monsieur Potter.

Je me trompe peut être mais tout accusé a le droit à sa défense non ?

Si il l'accepte monsieur Potter… renchérit le ministre avec un sourire mauvais. L'accepte tu Mangemort ? demanda sèchement le ministre.

Malefoy regarda un instant Harry. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire puis baissa la tête.

Oui… marmonna t il.

Des cris scandalisés retentirent dans la salle mais Harry s'en fichait. Il voyait Rita gratter le parchemin comme une folle tout comme Percy qui avait de grosses gouttes de sueur sur le front.

Pouvons nous en faire des copies ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Oui. Répondit Harry. Une pour les archives… répondit il en la faisant lui-même et en la lançant à Percy. Et celle-ci di il en tendant la deuxième bouteille à Scrimgeour pour l'audience.

Bien… soupira le ministre en se rasseyant. Allez y. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ? Date lieu et contexte. Surtout le contexte.

Harry sentit la peur monter en lui. Il allait devoir parler de ce fameux soir à tout le monde. Il décida de cacher certains points.

Alors. Dumbledore et moi sommes revenus en ce soir de Juin que vous connaissez tous aux trois balais. A Préaulard. Dumbledore était déjà blessé à cause de l'excursion que nous avions faite ensemble.

Et qui consistait en quoi monsieur Potter ? demanda Scrimgeour un sourire aux lèvres.

Cela ne regarde que Dumbledore et moi. Trancha Harry.

Il versa le souvenir dans la pensine et l'activa à l'aide de sa baguette. Aussitôt une sorte d'image en relief apparut au dessus de la pensine du ministère. Harry y reconnut lui-même un peu plus jeune, Dumbledore et madame Rosemerta. Ils regardèrent le souvenir sans un mot. Toute la salle était captivée par la scène. Lorsqu'il fut dit que Malefoy avait soumis madame Rosemerta à l'Imperium, des cris scandèrent une sentence très sévère pour Malefoy puis le ministre réclama le silence. Lorsque le moment vint où Malefoy était près à tuer Dumbledore, toutes les personnes retinrent leur souffle comme si ils étaient devant un bon film pensa Harry tristement. Vint enfin le moment où Rogue agit sous la phrase implorante de Dumbledore. Le souvenir se termina lorsque Rogue transplana et la lumière revint à la normale dans la salle.

Qu'est ce que cela prouve ? demanda aussitôt Scrimgeour ?

Cela prouve qu'il n'avait pas l'intention ni le pouvoir de le tuer.

Mais il a aidé à son meurtre… s'enquit le ministre.

Oui mais si vous avez bien écouté, sous la menace de Voldemort…

Harry savait qu'il allait faire l'effet souhaité en prononçant ce nom. Même Scrimgeour eut une grimace. Il continua.

Ce que je veux dire c'est que beaucoup de sorcier ont été innocentés la premières fois en disant qu'ils avaient agis sous la menace de Voldemort et je pense que vous aurez remarqué que tuer les parents de quelqu'un si il ne fait rien est une menace.

Je sais très bien cela monsieur Potter il a peut être agit sous la menace pour Dumbledore. Je suis d'accord avec cela mais pour le village, il a été pris sur les lieux. En ayant jeté un sort en plus.

Puis je savoir quel était ce sort ? demanda Harry calmement alors que le ministre s'énervait.

La question n'est pas là. Il était sur les lieux.

Moi je crois qu'elle est là aussi. Reprit Harry. Vous avez bien un témoin ?

Oui parfaitement et il se trouve que c'est moi monsieur Potter. Il a jeté un sort de lévitation. Termina t il en murmurant.

Un sort de quoi ? demanda Harry qui s'amusait bien maintenant.

DE LEVITATION ! Rugit Scrimgeour.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit très dangereux. Moi-même j'en ai jeté un avant de venir pour mettre ma vaisselle dans mon évier. Je plaide coupable aussi alors…

Quelques rires parcoururent la salle. Le ministre n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un lion prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

Et pourquoi alors était il resté ici sur les lieux de son crime ? demanda Scrimgeour au bord de la syncope.

Oh… continua Harry. J'ai une théorie la dessus. Si il avait été puni par Lord Voldemort pour son travail médiocre à Poudlard le soir de la mort de Dumbledore… Si il devait se rendre au ministère pour subir une petite punition… A mon avis, il a eu de la chance de rester en vie. Et honnêtement, pensez vous qu'un sorcier ne peut pas avoir le temps de transplaner pendant que des géants quittent les lieux et se cachent ? Je crois qu'il devait rester là. Pour le salut de son père. Askaban n'est pas très sûr pour ses prisonniers. Vous vous souvenez de Rogue ? Et bien je crois qu'il veut préserver la vie de son père en faisant cela.

Scrimgeour cette fois descendit de son gradin et leva alors la manche de Malefoy pour montrer son bras à tous.

Voyez ! Il a la marque des ténèbres. C'est un Mangemort et c'est une preuve indiscutable ! Rugit il les yeux exorbités.

Des regards approbateurs apparurent dans la foule. Harry avait déjà prévu cela.

Oh cette marque ! dit il en souriant. Lorsque vous l'avez interrogé a-t-il résisté ?

Non. Il a tout avoué.

Avez-vous utilisé la Legilimencie ?

Pas besoin vu qu'il avait avoué.

Et si vous aviez fait entièrement votre travail, vous saurez que c'est un très bon Occlumens. Tout comme Voldemort…

Il attendit que les frissons s'arrêtent et continua.

Un bon Occlumens peut cacher ses motivations au seigneur des ténèbres. Lorsqu'il est fort et en bonne santé bien sûr… Il peut s'engager à ses cotés même si ce n'est que pour la peur de mourir ou de perdre sa famille du moment qu'il cache cela à Voldemort… Voldemort justement, l'a engagé et lui a donc apposé sa marque sur son bras mais cela ne prouve qu'une seule chose : Drago Malefoy a été forcé de s'enrôler Mangemort. Il aurait pu dire non comme mes parents ou bien d'autre mais il a choisi de vivre. Il s'est sacrifié pour ses parents. Tout comme les miens se sont sacrifiés pour moi…

Harry se tourna alors vers le jury.

Et pensez bien ceci. Il n'y a pas de vraies preuves de sa culpabilité mais il y en a de son innocence… Cela devrait vous suffire à faire le bon choix. Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter.

Et devant un ministre fou de rage, Harry retourna s'asseoir à coté de Nick sous les yeux médusés de l'assemblée. Il aperçut Nick esquisser un applaudissement silencieux mais il attendit que l'audience s'achève. Harry n'avait jamais vu le ministre comme ça. Même Percy avait peur lorsqu'il vint se rasseoir à coté de lui.

Bien… euh… Après cette interruption nous allons voter. Qui pense que le mangemort ici présent est coupable des chefs d'accusations retenus contre lui ?

Il leva la main et lorsqu'il vit que Percy hésitait, il lui adressa un regard noir. Harry essaya de compter les voix mais n'en eut pas le temps comme le jour de son audience.

Ceux qui le jugent non coupable ? Grogna Scrimgeour.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait réussi. Et en effet Amélia Bones intervint.

Les charges sont abandonnées.

Un brouhaha emplit alors la salle mais une voix parla plus fort encore que les autres. Amélia Bones avait sa baguette sur son cou.

Cependant monsieur Malefoy, je vous demanderais de rester à la disposition du ministère pour éclaircir cet Imperium. L'audience est terminée.

Il avait réussi. Sous le nez de Scrimgeour, il avait innocenté Malefoy. Pourquoi cela le mettait de si bonne humeur il n'en savait rien mais il était heureux. Malefoy se leva. Emportés par le flot de journalistes qui souhaitaient l'interviewer. Harry fut alors libre de partir sans être embêté par les journalistes.

Quand l'ordre va le chercher ? demanda Harry à Nick.

Ce soir quand il sortira du ministère. Il doit être au courant maintenant regarde…

Harry reconnut en effet Tonks parmi les journalistes et fut satisfait. Il rentra dans l'ascenseur étrangement vide et monta dans le hall. Il vit alors Scrimgeour qui l'attendait avec Percy.

Heureux Potter ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Assez. Répondit il.

Vous aimez ça qu'on parle de vous et de votre attitude contre le ministère… s'exclama t il.

Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un soit condamné pour un crime qu'il n'a pas fait. C'est tout.

Faire libérer un Mangemort ! Vous êtes fou !

Mais vous pourrez l'inculper pour l'imperium. Je ne viendrais même pas à cette audience. Il est coupable pour ça même si ce n'est qu'une conséquence de cette menace.

Vous…

Je dois y aller monsieur le ministre. Poudlard m'attend… Bonne soirée.

Harry retourna vers une cheminée avec Nick qui semblait bien s'amuser. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans le feu et comme Nick s'exclama…

Poudlard, salle commune des Gryffondor !


End file.
